


Паладинские байки: Продолжение приключений

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Паладинские байки [2]
Category: Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Other, Paladins, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Приключения паладинов, как старших, так и младших
Series: Паладинские байки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. На водах Фьоржа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как старший паладин Валерио Филипепи на курорт для поправки здоровья ездил

На водах Фьоржа  
К середине лета язва старшего паладина Валерио Филипепи совсем распоясалась: ничего кроме толокна, жидкой овсянки и разваренной в хлам курятины или рыбы желудок не желал принимать, да и на это отзывался резкой болью и изжогой. Валерио терпел и не жаловался – в конце концов, ну что это такое, ему же всего сорок семь, это же не возраст, а так, тьфу. Особенно для паладина. Да в этом возрасте у паладинов наступал самый расцвет сил, когда мистические способности усиливались многократно, а физические ничем не уступали тридцатилетним. Валерио примерно так себя и ощущал… если бы не эта проклятая язва, повадившаяся напоминать о себе в самый неподходящий момент. И когда одним прекрасным во всех прочих отношениях утром завтрак резко запросился наружу, а живот скрутило кошмарной болью, Филипепи все-таки решился пойти к мэтру Ассенцо, придворному магу-целителю.   
Мэтр Ассенцо долго и сосредоточенно щупал голый мускулистый живот старшего паладина, потом так же долго катал по животу яшмовый шарик. Потом тяжко вздохнул:  
– Одевайтесь, сеньор Валерио. Я же вас предупреждал! Вам нужно было не младших паладинов везти на учения в богами забытую глухомань и там походной едой питаться, а ехать на воды, как я вам и советовал!  
– Так ведь язва еще в марте утихомирилась, даже не болела, вот я и решил, что можно на учения, – жалобно возразил Филипепи. – Да и еда была приличная, жареного и острого я ничего не ел! И пилюли ваши принимал!  
Маг-целитель покачал головой:  
– Конечно, я смогу вам помочь… магия, по счастью, такие язвы хорошо залечивает. Но если вы не поедете на лечебные воды, я ни за что ручаться не могу! Результат лечения надо закрепить, иначе язва разыграется снова. Еще и до прободения дойти может.  
Старший паладин никуда ехать не хотел, но, недолго подумав, пришел к выводу, что маг прав.  
– Ладно, поеду на эти клятые воды, – махнул он рукой.  
– Не клятые, а сотворенные богами на благо людей, – строго поправил его мэтр Ассенцо. – Поедете во Фьорж, и не вздумайте там снимать квартиру и питаться в тратториях! Сегодня и завтра я с вашей язвой поработаю, а послезавтра езжайте прямо во Фьоржскую Обитель Матери, у них отличная водолечебница, и питание вам там правильное обеспечат. Я напишу письмо тамошнему настоятелю, чтобы он сам вас принял и осмотрел. И не отказывайтесь, к нему больные на осмотр записываются за месяц вперед!   
Капитан Каброни, узнав, что маг-целитель предписал Филипепи лечение на водах, выдал ему отпускное свидетельство без всяких вопросов. Только сказал:  
– Ты там совсем не расслабляйся, будь настороже. Знаешь же сам, как в отпуске бывает. А там ведь полно постороннего народу, к тому же не слишком здорового.   
Валерио кивнул:  
– Само собой. Эх… не хочу я туда ехать, это же наверняка скучища адская. Вокруг сплошные язвенники, печеночники, почечники и животом скорбные, и все только лишь воду пьют…  
– Там и подагрики с ревматиками есть, горным воском и всякими грязями суставы лечат, – сказал Каброни и незаметно (как ему казалось) потер левое бедро. – Говорят, хорошо помогает.  
– Тем более. Толпы болящих – и все только о своих болячках и разговаривают… – вздохнул Валерио, забирая отпускное свидетельство. – А делать нечего, надо ехать… Надеюсь, хоть толк с этого какой-то будет. Надоело овсянку с курицей жрать, сальтимбоку хочу. Горячую, жирную, прямо со сковородочки, с перцем… Да с помидорами жареными… Эх… прямо сейчас бы сожрал, право слово!  
И Валерио едва сдержался, чтоб не облизнуться при мысли о знаменитом блюде своей родной провинции Понтевеккьо.  
– Ты это брось, такие мечтания, – строго сказал капитан. – Они выздоровлению не способствуют. Езжай давай на воды и лечись как следует. 

И Филипепи поехал.   
Оделся в цивильное, но всё паладинское снаряжение с собой захватил. Потому что все паладины знают: Завеса тонка, фейри так и норовят проникнуть в Универсум и напакостить, демоны тоже только и ждут, когда возможность подвернется… Мир людей всё время в опасности, и паладинам это известно лучше всех. А еще им прекрасно известно, что сами боги частенько приводят их туда, где они нужны. Ведь после посвящения паладин уже не совсем принадлежит себе, он служит Деве и вручает себя ее воле... Потому-то паладинам в отпуске порой приходится отрабатывать по своим прямым обязанностям в полной мере. Даже если паладин сидит тише воды ниже травы – всё равно что-нибудь да произойдет.  
Городок Фьорж находился в Лютессии, в предгорьях Брюмонтаньи, северного отрога Западных гор. С давних времен это место славилось целебными водами, а сто лет тому назад сюда приехала мэтресса Жанна Дебьер и четверть века посвятила исследованиям этих вод, а также грязей и горного воска. Результатом ее трудов стало появление во Фьорже первой водолечебницы. А потом богатый купец Люсьен Дювалье, исцелившийся от язвы в этой водолечебнице, в благодарность основал Обитель Матери и завещал всё свое состояние на развитие водолечения при этой обители. Научные изыскания не прекращались, качество лечения росло, и Фьорж сделался самым знаменитым водным курортом Фартальи и прославился даже за ее пределами. Сюда приезжали лечиться не только из соседних государств, но и из далекого Альбиона и еще более далекой Тартарии. Для удобства во Фьорж проложили отличную дорогу, а с недавних пор еще и открыли станцию телепортов. Так что Филипепи на само «путешествие» потратил всего лишь полчаса: пока доехал до столичной станции телепортов и дождался своей очереди.  
Во Фьорже было прохладно и сыро, небо хмурилось, а мостовая на центральной площади городка блестела мокрыми булыжниками. Старший паладин огляделся. Площадь обступали невысокие здания с каменным первым этажом и деревянным вторым; на некоторых имелся и третий этаж в виде мезонина или башенки, на многих – мансарды под желтыми черепичными крышами. И застекленные балкончики и галерейки на каждом доме. Типичные лютессийские виллы. Вдалеке на взгорке виднелись зеленые крыши Обители, и Филипепи, подняв свой плотно набитый чемодан, пошел туда. Не успел пройти и полдесятка шагов, как к нему кинулись сразу шестеро мелких мальчишек, вопя на плохом фартальском:  
– Квартира, сеньор! Лучшая в городе!  
– Экипаж не желаете?  
– Лучшие номера в нашей гостинице!!!  
– Комнаты посуточно, квартиры!  
– Лечебница Бадильони, сеньор! Есть свободные места!  
– Носильщик, сеньор!  
Филипепи выдернул из галдящей стайки того мальчишку, который рекламировал извозчика, и сказал по-лютессийски:  
– Экипаж мне, пожалуй, не помешает.  
Мальчишка расплылся в щербатой улыбке:  
– Как пожелаете, сеньор! Вон, уже поджидают! Идемте!  
И он потянул паладина к проулку, где стояла маленькая одноконная бричка. Паладин еле влез в нее со своим огромным чемоданом. Кинул мальчишке пять сантимов, извозчику сказал:  
– К Обители, любезный.  
– К гостинице обительской или к лечебнице? – уточнил тот, лениво пожевывая соломинку.  
– К приемной настоятеля. Таковая, полагаю, имеется?  
– Имеется, сеньор, как не иметься. Только там так просто не примут.  
– Вот туда и правь, – сказал Филипепи и откинулся на спинку жесткого сиденья.  
Бричка покатила по широкой длинной улице, обсаженной кипарисами и розами на шпалерах. На перекрестке попался небольшой помост со столбом объявлений. На помосте стоял глашатай и громко зачитывал с бумаги:  
– И сим постановлением градоначальника по просьбе преосвященного Анри, настоятеля Обители, а также мэтрессы Лаваль, мэтра Обиньи и мэтра Бадильони, начальствующих над водолечебницами, запрещается держателям тратторий подавать жирную, острую и жареную пищу, особенно мясную, а также напитки крепостью больше двадцати долей. За нарушение сего постановления будет взыскиваться штраф в размере эскудо в пользу Обители и водолечебниц славного города Фьоржа.  
Закончив читать постановление, глашатай прибил бумагу к столбу и слез с помоста.   
Извозчик сказал:  
– Это потому, что народ лечиться-то приезжает, воду, стало быть, пить… а чего лекари говорят – не слушает. Утром, значит, воду попьют, а вечером в траттории гратэн свиной с картошкой под острым соусом уминают и запивают анконьяччи или чем покрепче. А потом лекари их откачивают… Вот преосвященный, видно, и решил – чем с дуростью болящих бороться, лучше трактирщиков приструнить. Мудрый он человек, наш Анри. Только занятой очень уж. Так что ежели вы к нему на прием хотите – то это непросто. Разве что вы загодя записывались.  
– Записывался, – кивнул Филипепи. – А что, много народу в Обители лечится?  
– Много, сеньор, – экипаж повернул на боковую улочку, домики на которой были попроще и поменьше, чем на центральной. – Так что там даже мест может и не быть, при их лечебнице. Но это не беда, в городе комнату снять легко, были бы деньги. А что до вкусно покушать, то вот на улице Кипарисовой джелатерия открылась плайясольская, восемнадцать сортов мороженого, а уж других сластей и того больше. А в Кривом переулке – шоколадница. И кофеен не сосчитать. Но это если вам целители разрешат.  
– А что тут у вас с досугом? Кроме водопития и джелатерии с шоколадницей, есть еще чем заняться? – поинтересовался паладин.  
– А как же, сеньор. Есть у нас театр, в нем разные представления дают. Еще открытая сцена в нижнем парке, там тоже выступают – сюда-то ведь и артисты всякие, иллюзионисты, барды и клоуны тоже лечиться ездят. Вот и заодно всех развлекают, бесплатно причем, а им за то в гостиницах да лечебницах большие скидки делают. Потом, еще ярмарка имеется со всякими увеселениями. И даже турнирное поле, на нем состязания проводят, вот как раз через неделю будут в ножной мяч играть, гильдия гончаров против гильдии каменщиков нашего округа. А, еще вот библиотека городская есть, и в Обители тоже. А уж сколько тут красивых женщин здоровье поправляет! Не заскучаете, сеньор.  
От этих слов Филипепи немного воспрянул духом – все-таки его опасения относительно скуки, похоже, не оправдались.  
Через пять минут бричка доехала до высокого кованого забора, ограждавшего Обитель, и поехала вдоль него, миновав широко распахнутые ворота с вывеской «Водолечебница Обители». Сама Обитель представляла собой группу строений из крупных известняковых блоков, соединенных галереями-переходами. Крыши были из покрытой зеленой глазурью черепицы, на центральном пятигранном куполе сверкал золотой акант – там была обительская церковь. Вокруг построек рос густой сад, так что первых двух этажей и не видно с улицы. Бричка завернула за угол и подкатила к небольшим воротам с открытой калиткой.  
– Приемная настоятеля во флигеле, вон, видите – под двускатной крышей? – пояснил извозчик. – За ворота меня не пустят, так что вам придется пешком пройти.  
– Это пустяки. Благодарю, – Филипепи слез, дал извозчику полреала и стащил на мостовую свой чемодан.  
– Сеньор, может, вам помочь? – пряча монету, спросил извозчик. – Вы вон какой бледный да язвой измученный, а чемодан-то небось тяжелый.  
– Спасибо, сам справлюсь, – буркнул паладин, досадуя, что даже какой-то извозчик легко догадался о совсем не паладинской его болезни. Впрочем, здешние жители наверняка уже болящих повидали во всех видах и в этом разбирались не хуже иных лекарей. – Ты, любезный, лучше выпей за мое здоровье.  
– Э, сеньор, пить – вредно. От этого печенка портится, – ухмыльнулся извозчик. – Да вы не переживайте, преосвященный Анри вас быстренько в порядок приведет, вы главное его слушайтесь и всё, что он говорит, соблюдайте. Ну, бывайте, и хорошего вам лечения.   
И он укатил.

Судя по всему, мэтр Ассенцо написал настоятелю очень убедительное письмо, потому что старшего паладина явно ждали, преосвященный его принял, внимательно осмотрел, повздыхал и сказал, что дело поправимое, хоть и сложное. Полного исцеления он обещать не может, эта милость в руке Матери, но вернуть паладину хорошее самочувствие и пищеварение ему вполне по силам. Тут же преосвященный расписал ему лечение, и поручил заботам послушников, которые устроили Филипепи в обительской гостинице, всё показали и обо всём рассказали.  
Старшему паладину досталась комната с четырьмя кроватями, мыльней и смывным сортиром. Судя по чемоданам под кроватями, халатам на вешалке и овчинным тапкам, остальные три места были уже заняты. Филипепи уже давно отвык от необходимости делить комнату с кем-то еще, но делать нечего – хорошо хоть такое место досталось, и то ведь исключительно благодаря письму от мэтра Ассенцо.  
Близилось время обеда, а перед обедом предписано было пить аж три вида целебных вод. Для этого на столике у кровати послушник положил бумагу с предписанием и поставил глиняную кружку особой формы – плоскую, с длинным изогнутым носиком. Воды были насыщены разными солями и могли испортить зубы, так что их полагалось пить из такой вот посуды, просовывая носик между зубов. Еще при питье вод полагалось много ходить, для чего рядом был разбит огромный парк со множеством дорожек. К тому же источники и фонтанчики располагались в разных местах этого парка, так что ходить всё равно придется. Валерио сунул кружку в карман кафтана и отправился пить воду и гулять, выполняя предписание целителей.  
Первый источник назывался «Эжени», и находился перед самым входом в парк. В ажурной беседке под черепичной крышей стояла бронзовая статуя наяды с раковиной в руках, из которой и лилась тонкой струйкой вода, падала в раковину у ног наяды и разбивалась на пять струй, стекающих в маленький бассейн со стоком. Отстояв минут пятнадцать в очереди, Валерио набрал полкружки и сделал первый глоток. Вода имела отвратительный вкус и воняла тухлыми яйцами, так что его чуть не стошнило, и он поспешно покинул беседку. В парке было полно указателей, паладин нашел тот, на котором было написано «Жаннета», и пошел по указанной дорожке. Пока шел, еле допил вонючую воду. Источник «Жаннета» выглядел попроще: груда камней, из нее торчат несколько бронзовых трубочек, а сверху – статуэтка девочки в лютессийском платье и веночке. Вкус воды был не лучше предыдущей, но она хотя бы не воняла. Набрав полкружки, Валерио пошел по крутой дорожке с указателем «Люсьен». Народу в парке было полным-полно, все с кружками-поилками, все сосут воду с сосредоточенными мрачными лицами. Валерио сообразил, что он сам наверняка выглядит так же, тяжко вздохнул и постарался хотя бы получить удовольствие от прогулки. В конце концов, парк ведь очень красивый, птицы вовсю поют, белки по деревьям прыгают… и Завеса на диво спокойная, даже странно. Филипепи осторожно подумал, что, может быть, отпуск в кои веки пройдет без приключений. Тем более что он здесь, похоже, единственный паладин… по крайней мере сотоварищей по Корпусу Валерио пока не увидел, равно как и инквизиторок с инквизиторами.  
Третья вода оказалась приятнее – теплая и солоноватая, и от нее наконец утихла изжога, мучившая паладина даже несмотря на всю магию мэтра Ассенцо и целительские способности преосвященного Анри. У паладина даже настроение улучшилось. А тут и гонг прозвучал – призыв на обед. Все, кто лечился в Обители, заторопились туда, к одноэтажной длинной постройке, где находилась трапезная.  
Еда Филипепи понравилась: вареная телятина с травами, тушеные овощи, пшеничная каша с маслом, бульон с яйцом. Всяко лучше овсянки с толокном, лишь бы желудок не взбунтовался.  
Но, видно, вода, магия и целительные силы делали свое дело, и обед для Валерио обошелся без последствий. Запив его предписанной водой «Аннета» из источника возле трапезной, паладин почувствовал сонливость и пошел к себе.  
Соседи по комнате уже вернулись. Едва только глянув на них, Валерио ругнулся про себя. Два паладина и инквизитор!  
На лицах соседей-паладинов при взгляде на него отразилась смесь удивления, любопытства, некоторого отчаяния и легкой досады. Инквизитор, молодой мартиниканец, отреагировал спокойнее, и он же первым заговорил с заметным акцентом:  
– Новый сосед! Приветствую, сеньор посвященный. Будем знакомы: посвященный Леонардо Синча, из Вилькасуаманского отделения Мартиниканской Коллегии. Хм, с кишечным расстройством…  
– Старший паладин Валерио Филипепи, из Фартальезы, придворный, – представился Валерио сразу всем троим. – С язвой желудка.  
– Паладин Армано Сервальо, камни в почках, – отсалютовал ему по уставу чернявый носатый салабриец, на вид довольно молодой. И уточнил:  
– Салабрийская канцелярия, странствующий.  
– Паладин Витторио Джованотти, Эмильянская канцелярия, городской, – вслед за ним отсалютовал светло-русый эмильянец лет примерно сорока со слегка желтоватым лицом. – Печеночные колики. Хм, сеньор Валерио… как думаете – чего нам теперь ждать-то? Мы с Армано гадали, так и этак прикидывали – определиться не можем. Завеса тут крепка, а демонами даже и не пахнет… да и здешние два городских паладина своё дело хорошо знают. Только всё равно нам неспокойно.   
Армано добавил:  
– Я сюда ехал – думал, что наверняка же какая-нибудь дрянь стрясется, как обычно в отпуске бывает. Поселили в комнату с посвященным Леонардо – думаю, ладно, инквизитор все-таки не паладин, а посвященных как таковых тут много… Может, думаю, обойдется. А потом сеньор Витторио поселился. Тут мы оба и забеспокоились. А теперь, когда вы приехали, так совсем тревожно стало.  
Инквизитор посмотрел на него, перевел взгляд на Валерио и жалобно спросил:  
– О чем он, а, сеньор Валерио? Они тут уже три дня и всё ждут чего-то нехорошего. А чего – не говорят.  
Валерио переобулся в овчинные тапки, вынул из кармана кружку-поилку, поставил ее на прикроватный столик, кафтан и шляпу повесил на вешалку у двери, прилег поверх покрывала на кровать, закинув руки за голову, а ноги на спинку, и только после этого спросил:  
– Посвященный Леонардо, вы, видимо, в инквизицию сразу пошли, минуя Паладинский Корпус?  
– Да. Дал Деве обет в ранней юности в минуту большой опасности, а когда стал совершеннолетним, хотел было в паладины, да меня не взяли, сказали – здоровьем слабоват. Вот я и пошел в инквизиторы.  
– Стало быть, вы не знаете, что мы, паладины, частенько бываем ведомы не только своей волей, но и божией, – Валерио скосил глаза на мартиниканца. – И потому нам случается в отпуске иной раз отработать по прямой обязанности даже посерьезнее, чем обычно на службе.   
– У нас на сей счет и поговорка есть: «На службе бди, а в отпуске перебди», – вставил Витторио.  
– Вот-вот, – подтвердил Филипепи. – А нас тут сразу трое собралось.   
Инквизитор приложил пальцы ко лбу:  
– О, боги! Так что, тут должно что-то плохое случиться?  
– Возможно, – уклончиво сказал Валерио. – Я, пожалуй, теперь везде с мечом буду ходить.  
– Мы тоже, – кивнули Витторио и Армано. – Мало ли. А учитывая, сколько здесь народу, нелегко нам придется, если что. И вы, Леонардо, тоже будьте настороже. А то мы вам не говорили сначала, думали, так обойдется… но теперь уже не уверены.  
Мартиниканец тяжко вздохнул:  
– Вот не было печали. Но раз так, то вы на меня можете рассчитывать. Все-таки от меня, если что, тоже будет польза. Против фейри вряд ли, но с демонами и малефикарами я уже дело имел. А с еретиками тем более.  
– Вот и хорошо, – подытожил Филипепи. – Сегодня уже никуда не пойдем, вон что-то погода испортилась. Придется завтра. Первым делом надо бы хорошенько парк осмотреть. В Обители, думаю, ничего не случится, освященная земля все-таки. А вот парк – большой, разросшийся, одни черти знают, что там может скрываться…  
– Это точно, мне парк тоже подозрительным кажется, хоть Завеса тут и спокойная, – согласился Армано. – Только у меня процедуры с утра до половины одиннадцатого. Камни магией будут дробить, чтоб легче выходили. Завтра в правой почке, через пару дней – в левой…  
Витторио вздохнул:  
– У меня тоже. С утра велели ничего не есть, ужинать сегодня тоже запретили. Преосвященный сказал, что колика и желтуха у меня оттого, что в желчном пузыре камни образовались, и их надо раздробить и выгнать. Четыре процедуры через два дня каждая.   
– Хвала богам, мне только воду и травы пить и клистир ставить предписали, неприятно, но все-таки не камни гнать, – порадовался инквизитор.   
– И мне преосвященный с утра какие-то процедуры назначил, – припомнил Валерио. – Значит, придется поодиночке, когда у кого время будет, была бы погода хорошая… Поделим парк на четыре части и осмотрим повнимательнее.  
Армано подошел к вешалке, покопался в карманах своего кафтана и достал брошюрку:  
– Я еще в первый день купил план города. Потом нашему лейтенанту подарю, он такие собирает, у него уже целая библиотека, а Фьоржа нет… Тут на развороте подробный план парка, давайте сразу определимся, кто куда пойдет.  
Он развернул вшитую в брошюрку карту и разложил на своей кровати, из несессера извлек карандаш. Раздел фронта задач прошел быстро: паладины взяли себе самые дальние и верхние части парка, оставив инквизитору нижнюю, прилегающую к Обители – главным образом потому, что там имелись несколько сортиров, что при его болезни было очень важно. Да и шансов встретить там фейри было немного, в отличие от лесных зарослей в верхнем парке.  
Карту аккуратно прицепили булавками к гобелену на стене (булавки нашлись в несессере у всё того же Армано, запасливого, как и все странствующие паладины). Филипепи, потянувшись, сказал:  
– Отлично. А чем бы заняться сейчас, а, сеньоры? Только чтобы под дождь не выходить…  
Паладин Витторио пошарил в ящичке своего прикроватного столика и вынул колоду карт:  
– Может, сыграем? Как раз нас четверо, можно в красное и черное, или в донью мечей.  
Мартиниканец замахал руками:  
– Вы что, мне нельзя!  
– Так ведь не на деньги, а на интерес, – сказал Армано, алчным взглядом уставившись на колоду. – Считайте, что это лото.  
– М-м-м… – инквизитор призадумался, потом посмотрел на Филипепи:  
– Как думаете, сеньор Валерио, на интерес – не грешно?  
Филипепи не удивился тому, что инквизитор обратился к нему с подобным вопросом. Они все были посвященными, а по рангу он здесь оказался самым старшим, да и по возрасту тоже.  
– Не грешно. Это почти как шахматы.   
Первые три партии выиграл, конечно же, Филипепи. Потом он спохватился, перестал отслеживать карты и выражения лиц товарищей, и дело пошло веселее.  
За картами время до ужина пролетело незаметно, игроки отвлеклись лишь когда на часах Филипепи прозвонил репетир, напоминая, что пора пить воду. Похватав свои кружки-поилки и набросив плащи-дождевики, все отправились выполнять предписания целителей. 

Процедуры, прописанные Филипепи, оказались безболезненными: одна лечебная ванна и легкий массаж живота, который сделал ему сам настоятель. После чего он вручил паладину коробочку с тремя большими пилюлями и рассказал, как их принимать в течение дня. На вопрос Валерио, сколько продлится лечение, преосвященный Анри сказал:  
– Сколько потребуется, сеньор Валерио. Молю Мать даровать вам Свою милость.  
Паладин только вздохнул, но ничего не ответил. Да и что тут скажешь – и верно, всё в руках Матери. Так что он взял пилюли, надел плащ-дождевик и пошел в парк.   
Вчера он выбрал себе среднюю правую часть, что прилегала к городу – как самую опасную. Ведь по опыту знал: всяческие малефикары, демонопоклонники, еретики и прочие неблагонадежные люди любят прятаться в дебрях, но при этом чтобы дебри были поближе к дому. Армано взял себе верхнюю, самую заросшую и дикую часть – там вероятнее всего встретить бестию или неблагого фейри. Паладину Витторио досталась левая часть, тоже прилегающая к городским кварталам.   
Парк и правда был огромным, он занимал площадь, равную половине всего Фьоржа. Эта земля Обители не принадлежала, а была городской собственностью, источники же считались достоянием Короны. Сама идея парка когда-то появилась у одного из первых настоятелей, он же и разбил самую нижнюю и самую теперь благоустроенную часть. Почти все фьоржские целебные источники находились в этом парке, потому доступ в него был открыт для всех. Большинство источников было в нижней, самой облагороженной части парка, там и народу много толклось. Три фонтанчика находились в правой части чуть выше, и два – в левой. Остальная территория предназначалась для прогулок. В верхней части на плане была отмечена старая лечебница, где когда-то лечили суставы горным воском, добывавшимся в маленькой копи рядом. Теперь лечебницу перенесли вниз, чтобы подагрикам и ревматикам не приходилось взбираться в гору, а старое здание стояло заколоченным. Подозрительно. Но Филипепи был железно уверен: эту старую лечебницу местные паладины и стражники проверяют в первую очередь хотя бы раз в месяц. Потому что сам он бы делал точно так же. Так что на эту руину внимания можно не обращать. А вот дорожки и укромные полянки в зарослях орешника, дикого жасмина и молодых елок следовало осмотреть как можно тщательнее. Чем Филипепи и занялся.

С соседями по комнате он смог пообщаться только после ужина. Все трое выглядели довольно измученными. Инквизитор, морщась, жевал травяную пастилу, а Армано и Витторио то и дело прикладывались к большому графину с водой.  
– Камни в песок раздробили, теперь выходит, – пожаловался Армано. – Кошмар, хотя, конечно, далеко не так, как раньше. Когда впервые камень выходил, я чуть не помер, так больно было. И хер распух потом…  
Витторио, высосав полный стакан воды, налил еще и сказал:  
– Хвала богам, оказалось, что мои камни можно совсем растворить. Сегодня подробили, завтра целый день воду вонючую сосать. Потом опять дробить… Преосвященный Анри обещал, что после лечения, если буду диету соблюдать, колики больше не вернутся. Запретил жареное, острое, жирное… тьфу, ну что за жизнь.  
Мартиниканец вздохнул:  
– А мне теперь сырые овощи и фрукты есть нельзя… Фасоль тоже. Чичу и пиво пить запретили.   
Валерио переоделся в халат, взял полотенце:  
– Я уже два года на диете сижу из-за этой язвы. И, похоже, теперь всю жизнь придется. Однако мне маг-целитель говорил, что еще сорок лет назад внутренние язвы не умели заживлять. И, кстати, камни дробить тоже. От печеночных колик, Витторио, помирали – рано или поздно камни разрывали пузырь, и всё...  
– Знаю, – вздохнул Витторио, допивая воду. – Мне преосвященный это сказал. А еще он сказал, что и сейчас помирают, если поздно спохватиться. Я вот подумал – а ведь если бы мы не были паладинами, то всё было б куда хуже, наверное, и померли бы от наших болезней.   
Филипепи кивнул и ушел в мыльню. Витторио был прав: паладинские медальоны были помимо прочего амулетами широкого действия. Они укрепляли здоровье, защищали от многих болезней, существенно ускоряли заживление ран, а посвящение повышало выносливость и физическую силу. Так что если бы он был простым человеком, то вполне возможно, что его бы язва уже свела в могилу.  
Мыльня была простой: кран, лохань со стоком, табуретка и тазик с ковшиком, зато вода с подогревом.  
Когда все помылись и разлеглись по кроватям в халатах, Армано предложил всем дымные палочки, и никто не отказался. Выпустив пару колечек дымка, Валерио сказал:  
– Сегодня я обошел всю свою часть парка – и ничего, только самогонщика в старом сарае шуганул.  
Пыхнув палочкой, Армано пожаловался:  
– Обшарил всё, наверное, тщательнее, чем обычно на службе. И тоже ничего. Не считать же двух сильванов и лешего! Это же совсем тьфу!  
– А у меня вообще глухо, – вздохнул Витторио.   
Инквизитор замялся, взял у Армано карманную пепельницу, стряхнул с палочки пепел и сказал:  
– А я…Стыдно признаться, сеньоры, но… Я одного человека встретил…  
– Еретика? – оживился Армано.  
– Малефикара? – с интересом предположил Витторио.  
Филипепи промолчал, но повернулся к Леонардо. А тот, смущаясь, быстро затянулся дымком и продолжил:  
– Нет. То есть да… Давно когда-то. М-м-м… семь лет назад в Виракочине я поймал одного начинающего малефикара. Молодой маг заинтересовался запретными искусствами и доигрался. Призвал демона на службу, но совладать с ним не смог, и сделался одержимым.  
– Бывает, – кивнул Витторио. – Если формулу призыва неправильно построят. Особенно алхимики почему-то этим грешат и боевые маги.   
– Я сотворил над ним экзорцизм, как положено, парня судили церковным судом и назначили ему отбывать наказание в тюрьме для магов, ну и епитимью сроком на три года. Когда он вышел, уехал в Фарталью, устроился здесь работать муниципальным магом – сточные и печные трубы чистить, клопов и крыс изводить и прочее. На другую работу его брать не хотели из-за прошлого. Он, собственно, чистил стоки в сортире, когда я туда, хм, зашел… И узнал меня. И… и к моему стыду, оказалось, что я экзорцизм провел тогда неправильно!  
Сказав это, инквизитор нервно допыхал палочку и раздавил окурок в пепельнице.   
Валерио осторожно спросил:  
– М-м, а в чем это выразилось?  
– Демона-то я изгнал, а связь с ним не разрушил, – горестно вздохнул инквизитор. – Бедняга все эти годы мучился! Демон силы ему не давал, зато из него сосал вволю. Вы бы видели! Был крепкий, здоровенный парень, а теперь – тощий сгорбленный доходяга, еле ноги передвигает. Продержался только потому, что до сих пор епитимью молитвенную выполняет! Я, конечно, тут же постарался исправить свою ошибку и провел повторный экзорцизм, как положено. Хм… до сих пор в сортирах не случалось совершать экзорцизмы. Мне даже удалось не просто демона отсечь, но и забранное им вернуть, не всё, конечно… Ах, сеньоры, стыдно как! По недосмотру и неопытности обрек человека на такие страдания…  
Инквизитор достал четки и принялся их перебирать. Видно было, что он очень расстроен.  
– Вы не переживайте так. Ведь вы все-таки смогли поправить дело, – постарался утешить его Армано. – Все мы, бывает, ошибаемся, но не всем выпадает возможность исправить ошибку.  
Инквизитор немного успокоился, но спать все-таки не стал ложиться, а ушел вниз, в часовенку при гостинице, и вернулся только за полночь.

Следующий день ничем особо не отличался: процедуры те же, разве что пилюли другие выдали. А в парке Валерио вообще ничего и никого не нашел, хоть и истоптал свой участок вдоль и поперек, аж ноги к вечеру гудели. Безрезультатность осмотра его не обрадовала, наоборот, насторожила еще больше.  
Ужин был не хуже предыдущих трапез: вроде бы всё и диетическое, вареное-пареное-тушеное, но не в пример вкуснее того, чем старший паладин питался последнее время. Филипепи до сих пор даже не подозревал, что вареная куриная грудка может быть такой вкусной, не говоря уже об овсянке, тушеных овощах и тем более толокне. И отметил себе обязательно попросить у обительских келарей побольше рецептов – чтобы помощник младшего придворного повара, которого обязали обслуживать старшего паладина Филипепи, наконец научился готовить. Да и королевскому двору польза: мало ли, вдруг кому еще понадобится диета.  
За ужином он увидел за соседним столом Армано. Странствующий паладин был задумчив и печален. Валерио взял свои тарелки и пересел к нему. Оглянулся, увидел в другом конце трапезной Витторио и инквизитора и подал им знаки. Те тоже покинули свои места и подсели к паладинам.  
– Что случилось, Армано? – спросил Валерио, накалывая на вилку кусок курицы.  
Молодой паладин вздохнул:  
– Прошлое догнало. Даже не мог и подумать… ведь пятнадцать лет прошло!  
Витторио налил ему малинового компота:  
– Жаль, компот не вино, а тебе бы выпить да и рассказать… Легче бы стало. Впрочем, и без вина полегчает, поверь.  
Армано опять вздохнул:  
– Да это верно… Никому не рассказывал раньше. Не то чтоб скрывал, просто к слову не приходилось. Думал – всё, прошлое, забылось, ушло. А вот нет.  
Он отпил компота и, ковыряя кашу, продолжил:  
– Я с детства знал, что нет мне другой судьбы, кроме паладинской. Я ведь дитя инцеста, мои родители – близнецы. У нас в Салабрии, знаете ведь, считается, что близнецам можно друг с другом любиться. И что если кто полюбится с близнецами, тому во всем удача будет и много хорошего. Вообще считается, что близнецы очень везучие, это еще с древних времен идет. Но если вдруг у близнецов рождается ребенок, ему нужно обязательно стать посвященным Девы. Чтобы через него древние силы в мир не пролезли… А тут еще мать родами умерла, это вообще хуже некуда – удача другой стороной повернулась, как у нас верят. А значит, надо отмолить. Отец после моего рождения уехал в Ингарию, а меня бабушка воспитывала и с детства внушала, что я должен стать посвященным. Я, как понимаете, не очень-то хотел. И сбежал из дома, уехал в Ингарию – отца искать. В Бадиларе пристроился подмастерьем у кожевенника, хотел заработать немного, чтобы поиски продолжить. И больше года там жил. Встретил девушку, начали встречаться и любиться… и захотели пожениться. Она только просила подождать, когда родители приедут, чтобы повести ее к алтарю. И вот в назначенный день пошел я в церковь, стою у алтаря, жду ее. Заходит и она, ведут ее за руки мать и отец… и когда я отца ее вблизи увидел, тут у меня сердце и упало в пятки. То же самое лицо, только младше на двадцать лет, я в зеркале каждый день видел! И выходит – я чуть было не женился на своей единокровной сестре! Мало того, что сам – плод инцеста, так еще и… Словом, я тут же понял, что не зря, ой не зря такие как я должны становиться посвященными Девы. Сбежал прямо от алтаря, и в тот же день уехал в Фартальезу – в Корпус поступать.  
Паладины и инквизитор молчали, ошарашенные таким откровением. Наконец Филипепи совладал с собой и спросил:  
– Выходит, ты ничего ей не сказал? Бросил девушку у алтаря и без объяснений исчез?  
– Ну а что я должен был ей сказать? – горько спросил Армано. – Что она любилась с единокровным братом? Да для ингарийки это был бы такой удар! Лучше сбежать – по крайней мере мне тогда так казалось. А сейчас… Встретил я ее здесь. Она в лечебнице Бадильони проживает с семьей. Замуж вышла, двое детей. Привезла сюда старшего изжогу лечить. И сразу меня узнала, мы возле источника «Люсьен» столкнулись. Накинулась, по щекам отхлестала, а я стоял как дурак… потом на колени упал, прощения просил, и объяснил ей наконец, в чем дело было. Оказывается, отец ничего ей не сказал. А она сама не догадалась, думала, наше большое сходство – из-за того, что мы оба салабрийцы. Ведь остальные фартальцы почему-то считают, будто салабрийцы все на одно лицо. И она все эти годы думала, что я ее бросил, чтобы опозорить – в Ингарии к такому очень строго относятся. Если там кто из новобрачных сбегает из-под венца или хотя бы даже разрывает помолвку – это для другого страшный позор. И ей пришлось даже уехать из Бадилары.  
– И что она? – осторожно поинтересовался Витторио. – Простила? Или ужаснулась правде?  
– И то, и то… – вздохнул в третий раз Армано. – Впрочем, знаете… мне теперь легче. Все-таки, что ни говори, а меня это тяготило. И что я с ней так поступил, и что грех кровосмешения совершил. Даже в Салабрии инцест допускается только у близнецов, просто братьям и сестрам запрещено еще с языческих времен!  
Филипепи задумчиво посмотрел на Витторио и спросил:  
– А у тебя никакой подобной истории здесь не было?  
Эмильянец удивился:  
– Что вы хотите сказать, сеньор Валерио?  
– Пока ничего, – махнул рукой Филипепи. – Посмотрим, что дальше будет.  
На следующий день оказалось, что и у Витторио все-таки случилась история, связанная с его прошлым. О чем он и рассказал вечером, когда все четверо по случаю хорошей погоды сидели на галерейке второго этажа гостиницы и пыхали дымком.  
– Когда я был моложе, лет этак двенадцать назад, и служил городским паладином-дознавателем в Бордигере, у меня пропал свидетель по одному мутному, нехорошему делу, – без всякого вступления начал Витторио, разжигая вторую дымную палочку. – Дело было настоящая дрянь.  
– С кровавой магией? – полюбопытствовал инквизитор.  
– Или с призываниями? – поинтересовался Армано.  
Филипепи молчал, пыхая палочкой.  
– Да всё сразу, еще и отравительства с мошенничествами до кучи, – вздохнул Витторио. – В Эмилье отношения между людьми доминского сословия очень сложны и запутанны, куда там аристократии. Очень сложно разобраться, кто кому чего должен, кто с кем в каких отношениях состоит и что за всем этим кроется на самом деле. Особенно если ты сам не из этого сословия. Дело было поначалу обычным уголовным, но сыщик, который им занимался, обнаружил, что в нем явно замешана магия, и дело передали в паладинскую канцелярию. Я долго не мог найти концов, брался и так, и этак… Противостояние трех доминских кланов, наследство, месть, ревность, ненависть… несколько проклятий, два убийства с помощью магии крови, три отравления, привороты на крови, призывания и фейские заклятия. Я долго бился над этим, но никак не мог добраться до истинных виновников, пока не нашелся человек, согласившийся дать показания в обмен на защиту и снятие обвинения в незаконной магии крови. Студент-маг, вляпавшийся в это дело ради денег. Благодаря ему я таки нашел преступников, но когда дело дошло до суда, свидетель пропал – как не бывало. Розыск ничего не дал, даже по крови, понятно было лишь, что он жив. А вот где – нет.  
– Кто-то сделал ему хорошую защиту от поиска, – со знанием дела сказал Филипепи. – Магия крови высокого уровня. Любопытно…  
– Несколько архимагистров пробовали пробить защиту – не получилось, – Витторио разжег еще одну палочку. – Методы святой инквизиции тоже оказались бессильны. И я решил, что бедолагу просто убили, кровь поместили в филактерий и где-то спрятали, чтобы сбивать с толку всех, кто его будет искать.  
– Сталкивался с подобным,– кивнул Валерио.   
Инквизитор тоже покивал:  
– Но это можно обойти… если попробовать призвать дух покойника.   
– Мы вызвали такого мастера из Фартальезы, – сказал Витторио. – Он смог только сказать, что свидетель жив, а где – неведомо. Скорее всего, его где-то держат в магическом стазисе. Правда, дело мы все равно довели до конца и наказали виновных, просто возились намного дольше. Но мне было горько, что я не смог его защитить, как обещал. И… И сегодня я его встретил. Представьте себе, он здесь, в Обители, теперь – посвященный Матери, и занимается снятием кровавой порчи и лечением болезней крови! Оказалось, я тогда облажался, прежде времени дал понять подозреваемым, что есть свидетель. Они вычислили его очень быстро и собирались прибрать. Студент перепугался настолько, что удрал из Бордигеры в чем был, приехал аж сюда и попросил убежища в этой Обители, дал обет. Мать его и защитила от поисков. Знаете, сеньоры… мне прямо полегчало, когда узнал, что он жив и с ним всё в порядке. Все-таки то было мое первое дело как дознавателя, и дело непростое, а я даже важного свидетеля не смог защитить, как я думал.  
Филипепи встал с кресла, прошелся по галерейке туда-сюда, потом сел обратно и сказал:  
– Сеньоры. Я должен вас обрадовать. Похоже, что в этот раз нас боги миловали, избавив от обычных наших приключений в отпуске. Вместо этого Они послали нам людей из нашего прошлого – кому-то, чтобы исправить свою ошибку, кому-то – чтобы успокоить совесть, а кому и чтобы примириться.  
Паладины и инквизитор переглянулись, и Армано осторожно полюбопытствовал:  
– У вас тоже? Вы тоже кого-то встретили?  
Валерио кивнул.   
И рассказал.

После обеда он опять пошел осматривать «свой» кусочек парка. Уже и не надеялся там что-то (или кого-то) найти, даже меч брать не стал. Пошел просто для порядка.  
Сюда вообще-то мало кто из болящих ходил – только те, кому прописали воду из находившихся здесь источников, да немногочисленные любители долгих пеших прогулок. Валерио вчера проходил здесь три часа, и за это время встретил только двоих, набиравших воду из источника «Марианна». Сегодня народу вообще не было. А Завеса спокойная, как и раньше, и ничего этакого Валерио не чуял.   
Когда же он дошел до верхней части этого участка, где и располагались источники, начали наконец попадаться встречные… и довольно подозрительные. Валерио не сразу сообразил, что не так, но когда четвертый прошел мимо него, наконец понял: все четверо были его соотечественниками, понтевеккийцами. И было в их повадках кое-что очень знакомое. А когда встретил пятого прохожего и разглядел пряжку на его ремне, то чуть не вздрогнул. На пряжке был изображен стилет, обвитый веревкой. Знак семьи Кордефари, потомственных изготовителей веревок, канатов и прочего подобного товара. И при этом – наемных убийц. Филипепи, рожденный в семье потомственных слесарей (и по совместительству воров и мошенников), отлично разбирался в родовых знаках понтевеккийских «фамилье сегрете», то есть преступных кланов. Хоть он и давным-давно отпал от своего рода, но все-таки связи (пусть и очень опосредованно) поддерживал, да и сам себя считал вправе носить и родовое имя, и родовой знак в виде скрещенных ключа и ножа. Например, на крышке палочницы или на часах. Потому что для любого понтевеккийца семья – это святое. Даже если ты с семьей в ссоре, ты всё равно остаешься ее частью, кем бы ты ни был.   
Валерио тут же прибег к отведению глаз и пошел следом за понтевеккийцем. Тот все-таки что-то почуял, оглянулся, никого не увидел, но не успокоился. Пошарил по кустам вдоль дорожки, даже на дерево залез и заглянул в дупло. Воровское чутье было своего рода мистическим умением, и в любой «фамилья сегрета» его старались развивать с детства. Сам Валерио не забыл семейной науки, к тому же отлично владел всеми паладинскими навыками, так что Кордефари так его и не нашел, хотя паладин держался чуть ли не у него за спиной.  
Старшему паладину встреча с Кордефари совсем не понравилась – это были давние, закоренелые враги Филипепи, и именно им Валерио был обязан тем, что с детства остался сиротой. Конечно, никто не запрещает никому из Кордефари приехать на воды Фьоржа, но… Валерио решил последить за ними. На всякий случай.  
Источник «Марианна», водой которого гнали песок из мочевого пузыря, представлял собой фонтанчик в виде бронзовой писающей феечки. Юмор сомнительного качества, но сама скульптура была шедевром пекоринца Луизио Аквистиани, который здесь когда-то излечился от мочекаменной болезни и в благодарность украсил парк несколькими работами. В те времена подобный юмор не считался непристойным, и это была еще вполне приличная статуя, в отличие от некоторых других шедевров того же мастера, хотя бы «Влюбленных сатиров» в дворцовом парке, или «Кернунна и трех пастушек» в наместничьем саду в Лавенне. Там, конечно, было на что глянуть и от чего покраснеть. А тут всего лишь бронзовая голая феечка сидела на корточках на верхушке невысокой мраморной колонны и пускала струю в стоящую у подножия колонны бронзовую лохань. Когда-то вода текла постоянно, но сейчас она ушла глубже, и фонтан пришлось немного переделать. Заменили колонну, вставив в нее магический насос, а к самой феечке приделали краник в виде пояска с бантом. Жаждущие припасть к источнику должны были сначала повернуть кран, и от постоянных прикосновений он блестел, ярко выделяясь на потемневшей от патины статуе.   
Вокруг фонтана стояли скамейки, а всю площадку покрывал слой разноцветного гравия. Валерио пустил на площадку поисковый огонек и уже знал, что там только два человека. Один, пожилой, сидит на скамье и пьет воду, второй, молодой, видно, телохранитель, бродит вокруг фонтана и нервничает, явно чует неладное, но в чем дело, понять не может.  
Паладина накрыло четкое осознание: Кордефари приехали сюда не воду пить, а убить этих двоих. И паладину это не понравилось.  
И он очень пожалел, что сегодня не взял с собой меч. Впрочем, Кордефари всего шестеро, а он – старший паладин.   
А еще он почувствовал, что вот прямо сейчас начнется.  
Выскочил на площадку, всё еще оставаясь в мороке, и призвал купол святой брони на себя и двадцать футов вокруг. Два болта из арбалетов-«ублюдков» упали к ногам сидевшего на скамье, морок с Валерио слетел, и его наконец заметили все.  
Убийцы тут же выскочили из кустов, разделились по двое и бросились на всех, кто был на площадке. Телохранитель сдернул с себя плащ-дождевик и кинул в одного из убийц, метко закрыв его голову и плечи, сразу же пырнул длинным ножом второго. Третий убийца, однако, успел проскочить ему за спину и набросил на шею удавку. Телохранитель выронил нож и схватился за веревку на горле, падая на спину. Убийца не успел увернуться и они оба повалились на гравий.   
В тот же миг Валерио тоже сорвал свой плащ и бросил его в одного из тех, что напали на пожилого, одновременно увернувшись от обоих своих противников. Упал, перекатился, дернул одного за ноги, оказался за спиной пожилого, почему-то оцепеневшего и застывшего на скамье вместо того, чтобы вскочить и бежать. Впрочем, так было даже лучше: бегущего защищать труднее. Валерио, отбросив от скамьи пинком убийцу, развернулся и выставил щит Веры, сбивая еще один болт «ублюдка». И тут же силовым ударом врезал по стрелку, вынеся его с площадки сквозь живую изгородь. Теперь против него были трое, вооруженные длинными ножами, а пожилой по-прежнему сидел, вцепившись в скамью, и только зыркал из-под капюшона дождевика.  
Грязно ругаясь по-понтевеккийски, убийцы напали на паладина одновременно. Валерио ухмыльнулся, мгновенно натянул маны до предела, вскинул обе руки и врезал по всем троим стеной силы. Мерцающая волна пронеслась по площадке, сбив убийц с ног, оглушив и протащив их по гравию пару десятков футов, и расплескалась по живой изгороди, взметнув вверх тучу листьев и лепестков.   
Между тем противник почти одолел молодого телохранителя и теперь сидел на нем, пытаясь затянуть удавку, а тот изо всех сил оттягивал ее. Веревка уже раскровила ему ладони, но он не сдавался. Валерио подскочил к ним и приложил убийцу в ухо. Тот свалился без чувств. Телохранитель с облегчением выругался, встал, пнул врага в бок и снова выругался. Потом повернулся к Филипепи:  
– Благодарю, сеньор. Не знаю, кто вы, но вы нас очень выручили.  
Тут наконец подал голос пожилой:  
– Прямо сказать, вы нас спасли, сеньор… маг?   
Голос был очень знакомым. Валерио ответил:  
– Паладин.   
И повернулся, приподнял шляпу в жесте почтения:  
– Старший паладин Валерио Филипепи к вашим услугам, гранпадре Пьерамато.  
Позади охнул телохранитель, а пожилой откинул капюшон, несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на паладина, потом сказал:  
– Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, Лери.   
Валерио опять приподнял шляпу. Он тоже совсем не ожидал встретить здесь собственного деда, главу семейства Филипепи. С тех пор, как Валерио сделался паладином, дед не желал его видеть и знать – очень расстраивался, что любимый внук не захотел заниматься семейным делом. Старый Пьерамато не раз говорил, что отдал бы всё, лишь бы вернуть его домой, присылал к нему посланцев с заманчивыми предложениями… но Валерио отказывался, и тогда дед заявил, что знать его не знает и видеть не хочет, и пусть Валерио никогда к нему не обращается. Валерио и не обращался. Но, конечно, тосковал – семью он всё-таки любил, хоть дороги их и разошлись так сильно.  
– Дева водит меня многими путями, гранпадре, – ответил паладин. – Я здесь – значит, такова Ее воля.  
Дед оглядел поле боя, где телохранитель как раз укладывал рядком связанных их же поясами и удавками поверженных врагов, и вздохнул:  
– А я всего-то поехал песок из пузыря выгонять… со всеми предосторожностями ехал, но вражины как-то пронюхали… Я еще выясню, как. Однако, что ж теперь с этими дураками делать? Не можем же мы их просто прирезать да прикопать здесь, чужая ведь территория. А со здешними я не связывался, тайно приехал.  
– Возможно, что и они – тоже тайно. Местным не понравится, что их пытались так подставить, – сказал Валерио, и подошел к тому, которому врезал в ухо. Поднял его, встряхнул, влепил пару пощечин:  
– Ну, хватит придуриваться. Давай поговорим.  
Убийца моргнул, прошипел сквозь зубы:  
– Пошел в жопу.  
Пожав плечами, Валерио вытащил из-за воротника свой медальон и показал ему:  
– Знаешь, что это? Ага, вижу, знаешь, – он перевернул медальон оборотной стороной. – А вот это что означает, тоже знаешь? Нет? Что ж вас так плохо в вашей семье учат-то, а… Эта гравировка, мио каро, означает, что у меня есть Право Наказания.  
При этих его словах убийца вздрогнул и побледнел, а старый Пьерамато с уважением глянул на внука.  
– О, теперь дошло, отлично. Так вот, мио каро, если ты мне сейчас быстро, коротко и ясно не расскажешь всё, что я захочу спросить, я подвешу тебя вон на той березке за ноги, и уйду. Народу тут ходит мало, дело к вечеру… местная стража порядка патрулирует здесь раз в сутки, подметальщики утром приходят. Доживешь – твое счастье, нет – ну значит, судьба твоя такая.  
Убийца вздохнул:  
– Ну что сразу так пугать, а, сеньор паладин… вы ж сами из фамилья сегрета, знаете, что к чему. Вы – Филипепи, мы – Кордефари, этим всё сказано.  
– На собрании всех фамилье сегрете было решено прекратить вендетту, – Филипепи поволок убийцу к березке. Тот попытался упираться, но паладин был куда сильнее. – Это мне достоверно известно. Так какого черта?  
– Сеньор! Ну я в натуре не знаю, я человек маленький, мне че велено, то и делаю.  
– Кем велено? Гранпадре?  
– Кем надо, тем и велено.  
Березка была уже совсем близко. Валерио посмотрел убийце в глаза и надавил на разум. Мог это сделать и без угроз, но для дедушки надо было разыграть хоть небольшое представление.  
Убийца раскололся, как куриное яйцо, брошенное на пол.   
Выслушав его откровения, старый Филипепи сплюнул в траву у скамейки:  
– Идиоты. Мастер, ну какие же идиоты…  
И верно. Убийц послал наследник Кордефари в сговоре с наследниками некоторых других фамилье сегрете – диктат стариков им надоел, и они хотели расчистить местечко для себя.  
– Нуццо, сейчас беги к нашим, всё расскажешь, пусть Мадалена сообщит другим гранпадре… и местному клану. Они тут от безделья совсем разжирели, только и знают, что с лекарей да торговцев дань собирать… пусть делом займутся, их репутация на кону. Пусть Мадалена им скажет – с этими дураками могут делать что хотят, их право.  
Молодой телохранитель поклонился:  
– Слушаюсь, гранпадре… но как же я вас оставлю?  
– Со мной Лери, уж он получше тебя справится, если что, – буркнул старый Филипепи. – Ну, давай, шевели копытами. А мы пока прогуляемся, поговорим…  
Нуццо, быстро проверив, крепко ли связаны убийцы, убежал. Пьерамато протянул паладину кружку:  
– Набери мне воды, да пойдем, поговорить и правда надо.  
Валерио нацедил воды, вручил деду кружку. Тот поднялся со скамьи и вышел на дорожку. Отпил соленой воды и сказал:  
– Хорошо вас там учат, в Корпусе. Один против четверых легко устоял, еще и без оружия. И штучки эти ваши тоже хороши.  
Паладин только шляпу приподнял.  
– Наука-то семейная хоть пригодилась тебе в твоем паладинстве? – искоса глянув на него, спросил дед.  
– Пригодилась, гранпадре, – ответил паладин. – Еще как. Я же городской паладин, а последние пятнадцать лет к тому же состою при Тайной Канцелярии по особым поручениям.   
Дед присвистнул, снова отпил воды. Достал из кармана плаща широкий и плоский понтевеккийский берет, похожий на блин. Пригладил светлые волосы без всяких следов седины (еще бы, будучи альвом на одну восьмую, Пьерамато Филипепи и выглядел существенно моложе своих девяноста лет), надел берет и сказал:  
– Тайная Канцелярия, значит… Секреты чужие крадешь?  
– Всякое приходится делать, – уклончиво сказал Валерио, улыбаясь. – Но в основном ловлю шпионов. Не жалуюсь. Его величество ценит мою службу.  
– Это хорошо. А происхождение тебе не мешает?  
– Нет. В Корпусе это не имеет значения. У нас там кого только нет. Даже принцы крови попадаются, – Валерио улыбнулся еще шире. Его почему-то прямо распирало от того, что он сейчас чувствовал: дед его искренне уважает… причем уважает уже, оказывается, давно, просто упрямство мешало Пьерамато Филипепи наконец признать, что любимый внук и на новом для семейства поприще в грязь лицом не ударил и вообще на своем месте оказался.  
– Ты мне снился. Много раз, – признался гранпадре. – Почему-то всегда в нашем внутреннем дворе… Это ваши паладинские штучки, а? Слыхал я, что вы по снам ходить умеете.  
– Хм, в каком-то смысле да, – кивнул Валерио. – Но это само получалось, я не специально. Никогда не знаешь, где именно ты окажешься, входя в мистический сон. Я всегда сначала попадаю в наш дворик… А что, там до сих пор не заменили желтое стеклышко с трещиной, что в правой двери?   
– Не заменили. Держится – зачем менять? – пожал плечами гранпадре. – Это ж ты разбил, когда последний раз из дома выходил. Хряпнул дверью, стекло и треснуло.   
Они помолчали. Потом Пьерамато допил воду и сказал:  
– На последнем собрании гранпадре решили еще кое-что, о чем ты, наверное, не знаешь. Потому как это было не публичным разговором, это мы так, приватно обсуждали… Поддержали не все гранпадре, но большинство. Мы решили выйти на солнце.  
Валерио удивленно приподнял бровь. «Выйти на солнце» на иносказательном языке понтевеккийского преступного мира означало легализоваться.  
– Просто выйти на солнце, или еще и виноградник вырубить? – уточнил паладин. «Вырубить виноградник» означало полностью порвать с преступной деятельностью.  
– Ну кто ж виноградники под корень рубит, – усмехнулся Пьерамато. – Не совсем. Мы решили купить доминские титулы или первую гильдию, у кого на что хватит, и расширить всё, что держим легально. Я уже подал королю прошение и пожертвовал пятьсот эскудо на больницу для бедных… которую вообще-то и так содержу, уж больно хорошо там людей от розыска прятать. Наместник заверил, что прошение будет удовлетворено, так что скоро я стану домином. Мир меняется, Лери, и одним воровством давно уж не проживешь. Да и в тени крутить тоже становится неудобно. Пора накопленное пускать в большое дело и выходить за пределы родных краев. Другие гранпадре это тоже поняли. А вот их наследники – похоже что не доперли, иначе с чего бы им устраивать резню. Но с этим мы разберемся. Спасибо тебе… и хвала Деве, что ты оказался там. Нуццо хороший боец, но с шестью сразу бы не справился, а из меня уже песочек сыплется, хе.  
Валерио опять приподнял шляпу и отвесил неглубокий, но вежливый поклон. Дед внимательно глянул на него, вздохнул и сказал:  
– Прощаю я тебя, Лери. И ты меня прости. И вот что… домой теперь можешь наведаться когда захочешь. Да скоро тебе и не зазорно будет, раз я домином стану.  
– Я давно уже на вас не в обиде, гранпадре, – Валерио надел шляпу. – А за приглашение спасибо. Ждите зимой на Новолетие, если так. А пока давайте я вас проведу, а то мне уже скоро идти свою воду пить, язву лечить…

Закончив рассказ, Валерио разжег еще одну палочку, затянулся и выпустил сразу три колечка.  
Инквизитор сказал:  
– Вот, значит, как. Выходит, и правда мы не случайно здесь оказались. А все-таки у вас, сеньор Валерио, самое серьезное приключение было. И важное. Причем не только для вас, но и для вашего деда. Примирение в семье – это очень, очень важно. По крайней мере мы, мартиниканцы, так считаем.   
Старший паладин кивнул. Витторио подал ему стакан с малиновым морсом и спросил:  
– А что дальше будет, как думаете? Нам чего-то еще ждать, или уже можно не беспокоиться и просто пить воду?  
– А это, Витторио, знают только боги, – широко усмехнулся Валерио и приложился к бокалу.   
По счастью, больше никаких приключений ни с кем не случилось, паладины и инквизитор благополучно долечились и покинули Фьорж если и не совсем здоровыми, то уж точно далеко не такими больными, какими были до приезда сюда. Валерио к тому же вез пачку диетических рецептов и несколько бутылок местных наливок и настоек в подарок мэтру Ассенцо, капитану и старшим паладинам.


	2. Защитник чести

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История младшего паладина Анэсти Луческу

Защитник чести

Весна в Ингарии наступает позже, чем в других провинциях Фартальи, кроме, пожалуй, Кестальи. Но там ее задерживают высокие горы. А Ингария просто расположена севернее и дальше от моря, чем остальные провинции. В марте начинают просыпаться деревья, и к Весеннему Равноденствию леса и сады уже укрываются легкой, едва заметной зеленоватой дымкой: из набухших почек уже выглядывают молодые листочки. Еще немного – и зацветут абрикосы, за ними вишни, а потом ненадолго похолодает, и после этих холодов всё буйно пойдет в цветение и рост.  
Бадилара, столица Ингарии, в это время года была особенно красива. У каждого дома обязательно растет хотя бы по паре плодовых деревьев, и по весне город утопает в бело-розовой пене цветущих абрикос, вишен и слив. А еще бадиларцы славились особым искусством – выращиванием декоративных деревьев в больших горшках и бадьях. Абрикосы и вишни хитрым образом подрезались, отчего были всего четыре фута ростом. По старому обычаю, если в семье рождался мальчик, то родители сажали такую вишню, а если девочка – абрикосу. На деле частенько покупали уже готовые деревца у мастеров этого дела. Деревца выставляли в палисадники у крыльца, и сразу было понятно, насколько велика живущая в этом доме семья. Если кто-то вступал в брак и уходил в другую семью, или умирал, то его деревце уносили в садик на заднем дворе.  
Возле крыльца дома, в котором жил Анэсти Луческу, стояло три таких деревца: две вишни и абрикоса. Отец Анэсти умер молодым, и его жена вышла замуж за кузена покойного супруга – таким был обычай в ингарийских семьях, принадлежащих к Старой Сотне. Дети должны оставаться в том роду, чье имя носят. И хотя Луческу не дворяне, но в Бадиларском Изводе пишутся в первой дюжине, рядом со знатными донами, и освобождены от рекрутской повинности и подушной подати. В Ингарии титулы и дворянство значат меньше, чем древность рода. А Луческу были одними из основателей Бадилары. Из их рода вышло немало прославленных служителей Мастера и Девы. Сами Луческу издавна занимались работой с металлом, а еще в их роду многие младшие сыновья становились паладинами или инквизиторами, если к семейному ремеслу не было особенных способностей. Анэсти как раз был из таких. Его, конечно, отчим учил работе с металлом, но получалось у него намного хуже, чем у старшего брата и младшей сестры. Так что в четырнадцать лет Анэсти решил, что все-таки станет паладином. Однажды двоюродный дед Корнел, священник их квартальной церкви и паладин-храмовник в отставке, принес ему свой меч. Анэсти взялся за рукоять и вынул его из ножен, с восхищением глядя на сияющий под крестовиной акант.  
– Меч отозвался тебе, – сказал дед. – Не только потому, что мы по крови родня, но и потому, что ты годишься для нашего дела. Я чувствую это. Ты, конечно, должен решать сам, но помни – из тебя может выйти хороший паладин.  
Анэсти попробовал помахать мечом. Он с двенадцати лет помогал отчиму и старшему брату в кузне, руки у него были сильными и крепкими, так что большой меч (а дед был мужчиной крупным) не показался ему слишком уж тяжелым.  
– Вы научите меня, дедушка?  
– Всему, чему тебя можно будет научить до вступления в Корпус, – кивнул дед.  
– Тогда научите. Я хочу быть паладином.  
С этого дня Анэсти приходил к деду Корнелу после каждой вечерни и учился. Посвященный Корнел ушел в священники после того, как был тяжело изранен. Обычный человек бы от таких ран умер, но Корнел выжил, только паладинствовать больше не мог. Однако на то, чтобы научить Анэсти обращаться с мечом и другим оружием, и драться без оружия тоже, сил и ловкости у Корнела хватало.  
Сам Анэсти не раз и не два думал о том, что быть паладином – дело нелегкое. Это ведь не просто профессия, это служение, и оно на всю жизнь. Правила, обеты, устав и прочее. Его это не пугало, и даже то, что придется давать обет целомудрия, тоже не казалось слишком суровым условием… Пока он не встретился с Марицей.  
Случилось это на День Цветов, когда в Бадиларе вовсю гремел карнавал. Анэсти как раз исполнилось восемнадцать, и он решил вовсю погулять на этом карнавале – ведь всё равно скоро в Корпус, после того уж не повеселишься, как хочется. Так хоть будет что вспомнить.  
Вместе с лучшим другом Ионом, нарядившись в яркие маски, они слонялись по улицам, обсыпая встречных подкрашенным рисом и пшеном, да и сами не успевали уворачиваться от того же самого. Цеплялись к девушкам, наряженным в легкомысленные платья, какие ни одна бадиларка не наденет в любой другой день. Девушки флирт принимали охотно, и к вечеру Анэсти успел расстаться с девственностью, несмотря на свою застенчивость и стеснительность. Карнавал расслаблял, маска придавала уверенности в себе, и скромник Анэсти даже сам себе удивлялся: как это так у него легко получается очаровывать девушек. Ион на это со смехом отвечал, что дело-то несложное, просто Анэсти раньше как следует не пробовал. Анэсти только плечами на это пожимал: Иону хорошо, Ион и сам по себе красивый, девушки и молодые женщины по нему вздыхают, а на Анэсти никто и не глянет.  
Уже вечерело, когда друзья свернули в небольшой сквер на их улице. Квадратный садик с маленьким прудиком посередине пустовал, только две девушки в нарядах из полупрозрачных лент, закрученных пышными цветами, сидели на скамеечке и устало обмахивались веерами, сняв маски. Увидев парней, они было потянулись к маскам, но махнули руками и рассмеялись.  
– Веселый карнавал, а, сеньоры? – сквозь смех спросила одна из них, пышногрудая блондинка, наряженная в желтые и красные ленты. – Вы увидели нас без масок, снимите и вы свои.  
Ион тут же сдвинул маску на лоб.  
– Какой красавчик! – восхитилась чернявая девица в розово-белом платье. – Идем со мной? Тут неподалеку есть славное местечко, мы там хорошо повеселимся!  
По лицу Иона Анэсти понял, что тот предпочел бы уйти с блондинкой, но друг не стал спорить, поклонился, протягивая чернявой руку:  
– Как пожелаете, прекрасная сеньорита!  
Чернявая надела маску, взяла его за руку, и, хихикая, потянула в беседку из роз и глициний, укрытую в дальнем углу садика. Анэсти остался стоять напротив скамейки и как дурак разглядывать блондинку.  
Девушка встала, подошла к нему и сдернула маску с него:  
– Ты такой стеснительный! И такой милый! Я рада, что Юлии ты не достался. Пойдем со мной?  
Анэсти почувствовал, что краснеет.  
– М-м-м… сеньорита… я… простите.  
– Да за что же? – рассмеялась девушка. – Идем, погуляем по улицам. А может, и не только погуляем. Сегодня карнавал, и кого бы я ни привела к себе, родители и слова не скажут.  
И верно, старый обычай позволял в этот день всё тем, кто носил маски с красными перьями, означавшими, что этот человек не в браке.  
Девушка жила неподалеку, на соседней улице. Ее семья там поселилась совсем недавно, потому-то Анэсти и не был с ней знаком. Чернявую-то он узнал, это была дочь пекаря через два дома напротив.  
Гулять они не стали, Марица – она представилась по дороге – завела его по боковой лестнице на второй этаж своего дома, где на галерею было открыто окно, и залезла в это окно. Анэсти ничего не оставалось, как проделать то же самое. Они оказались в девичьей спальне, Марица тут же сбросила свое желто-красное платье и велела Анэсти раздеваться:  
– У тебя такие плечи широкие, талия тонкая, сильные ноги… покажи мне их без одежды!  
Он послушно разделся, да и остался в ее спальне до утра. А утром Марица, совсем не стесняясь, выволокла его вниз, где в столовой уже сидели за завтраком ее мать и отец, и представила им:  
– Это Анэсти Луческу, живет на соседней улице, и он мой любовник!  
Анэсти чуть со стыда не сгорел, но родители Марицы отнеслись к этакой выходке дочери вполне благосклонно, и предложили ему позавтракать с ними.  
Потом уже Анэсти узнал, что семья Марицы переехала из Сибиу, города в южной Ингарии, где нравы были очень свободными, и представить родителям своего любовника было в порядке вещей, лишь бы оба были не в браке с другими людьми. Так что Анэсти с превеликим удовольствием продолжал встречаться с Марицей, и даже занятия с дедом Корнелом забросил, признавшись тому, что влюбился и, наверное, все-таки паладином не станет, а женится на Марице. Дед на это только улыбнулся грустно и сказал:  
– Дело молодое, может быть это и правильно – нагуляться вволю. Но жениться не спеши, присмотрись, так ли уж крепка эта любовь. Чтобы не жалеть потом.  
Анэсти пропустил эти слова мимо ушей, но задумался о другом: родители Марицы – купцы третьей гильдии, ее отец давно мечтает перейти во вторую, да только никак не вытянет годовой доход до требуемого для такого перехода уровня. Дочка ему не помощница, способностей к торговле у нее нет никаких. Марица училась в пансионе, а после того пошла в Бадиларское ремесленное училище – учиться парфюмерному делу. Поскольку родители торговали модным товаром, отец ее решил, что такое дочкино образование пригодится. Но к математике и счетоводству Марица была совсем неспособна. И ее отец бы очень обрадовался зятю с подходящей профессией. Так что Анэсти собирался осенью сдавать вступительный экзамен в торговую академию, о чем Марице и сказал, надеясь, что она донесет эту новость до своих родителей. Отчим и мать были этим не очень довольны: такое занятие не для человека из рода Луческу, но они любили Анэсти, и не стали ему мешать. Анэсти же начал готовиться к экзаменам, и даже когда отбивал болванки или обтачивал заготовки в мастерской, решал в уме разные задачки вроде «Некий поселянин купил три курицы и заплатил за них четыре реала и шестьдесят сантимов. Первая курица несла по 3 яйца через 3 дня, вторая — по 2 яйца через 2 дня, а третья — по 1 яйцу через день. Продавал он яйца по сантиму за штуку, а на прокорм всех кур тратил пять сантимов в неделю. За какое время окупятся куры?»  
Конечно, до осенних экзаменов еще много времени, но чем лучше Анэсти подготовится, тем больше у него шансов сдать их на отлично и, возможно, даже получить от наместника стипендию на обучение. Тогда не придется брать на это деньги у отчима с матерью.  
За неделю до Летнего Солнцестояния Анэсти, как обычно, утром возился в семейной мастерской – отбивал разные заготовки для брата и отчима. Работа была нудная, скучная и тяжелая, но кто-то ведь ее должен делать. К тому же Анэсти воспринимал ее как должное: он ведь неспособен к семейному ремеслу, так хоть поможет чем может. Он уже месяц не тренировался с дедом Корнелом, но привычка к нагрузкам осталась, и размяться с утра ему было только в радость. Это ближе к обеду уже станет тяжело и начнут ныть руки и плечи, а пока что Анэсти лупил себе по наковальне и мысленно решал задачки.  
На квартальной церкви колокол прозвонил восьмой час утра. Анэсти поставил молот у наковальни, снял фартук и принялся умываться: второй завтрак, вся семья за столом, так что надо выглядеть пристойно.  
Когда он наклонился над тазиком и, фыркая, стал смывать мыло, скрипнула дверь и в мастерскую зашел Ион:  
– Доброе утро, Анэсти!  
Анэсти быстро сполоснул мыло, схватил полотенце и, вытираясь, повернулся к другу:  
– И тебе. Что это ты так рано в гости?  
– Если б в гости! – горестно вздохнул Ион, огляделся, выбирая, куда бы сесть, чтоб не запачкаться, и остался стоять. – Я вляпался по самые уши!  
Анэсти такое слышал не впервые. Они дружили с детства, и с детства Ион постоянно влезал в неприятности. Со временем неприятности стали серьезнее, чем детские горести. Ион то в карты проиграется, то поссорится с кем-нибудь и получит вызов на поединок (или сам кого вызовет), то с девушкой какой-нибудь разругается, то испортит отрез дорогой ткани и получит от отца трепку. Семья Иона держала модное ателье, его отец, мать и старшие сестры считались лучшими бадиларскими портными. Ион и сам был неплох в этом деле, но ленился и был невнимателен, мог напутать с мерками или с заказами. Анэсти частенько помогал ему чем мог: то денег одолжит, выпотрошив свой кошелек и карманы до последней монетки, то выступит за него в поединке, то пойдет поговорит с девушкой и убедит ее помириться с Ионом... В портняжном деле помочь он не мог ничем, только посочувствовать и утешить друга чаркой сливовицы за свой счет.  
– Дай угадаю, – Анэсти надел рубашку. – Продулся в карты сапожнику Сирилу, как в прошлый раз?  
– Да нет…  
– Хвала богам. Драться вызвали? – это была бы наименьшей из проблем: сейчас карманы Анэсти пустовали, так что он искренне обрадовался, что Ион не за деньгами пришел. А если надо подраться – то Анэсти известен своими тяжелыми кулаками и умением обращаться и с мечом, и с ножом, и с палкой, и одного его присутствия может быть достаточно, чтобы от Иона отвязались.  
– Нет… Всё плохо, Анэсти, – Ион помялся, потом заломил руки и надрывно продолжил:  
– Меня застукали с любовницей!  
– Первый раз, что ли, – пожал плечами Анэсти и стал надевать кафтан. – Кто застукал-то? Отец, мать, старший брат?  
– Муж, – чуть слышно сказал Ион, продолжая заламывать руки.  
Анэсти застыл на мгновение. Это было серьезно.  
В Фарталье любовные утехи не осуждались, если это были отношения свободных людей. А вот супружеская измена считалась грехом и развратом, потому что это было нарушением обета и клятвы, данной у алтаря перед ликами богов. Конечно, многие супруги изменяли, но общество и Церковь к такому относились очень неодобрительно, требуя наказания. Наказание в разных провинциях было разным, от штрафа до публичной порки и колодок у позорного столба. В Ингарии участникам адюльтера как раз и полагались порка и колодки – обоим, если измена была добровольной, или соблазнителю, если будет доказано, что второй участник был обманут или принужден силой. За последнее виновника еще и в тюрьму на год сажали. Или сдирали штраф в размере двух тысяч реалов в пользу пострадавших супругов.  
– И какого черта, Ион, тебя потянуло совать свою колбасу в чужую печку? – спросил Анэсти, хватаясь за голову.  
– Ну… Она сама… – забормотал Ион, нервно ходя по мастерской туда-сюда. – Сама. Прислала мне записку – давай, мол, встретимся, прекрасный незнакомец… назначила встречу в гостинице в пригороде.  
– И ты, как последний дурак, туда поехал? – изумился Анэсти. Такой глупости от Иона он никак не ожидал.  
– Ты что думаешь, я просто так туда поперся? – возмутился Ион. – Нет. Я приехал туда на день раньше, отцу сказал, что готов съездить посмотреть у тамошних птичников лебяжий пух. Сейчас отделка такая у дворян для дамских платьев в моде… Ну и поехал. В ту гостиницу поселился, пуха купил целый пуд, кстати… А к вечеру и она приехала, меня внизу в траттории увидела и в комнате рядом поселилась. И ночью сама пришла. Ну подумай: кто ж откажется, когда вот так предлагают? Я и не отказался. А потом уж мы и здесь встречаться продолжили, когда ее муж по делам уезжал. И сегодня ночью тоже… Только муж, наверное, догадывался, ночью неожиданно вернулся, я едва успел в окно сигануть и удрать.  
Анэсти вздохнул:  
– Ладно. Хоть кто она?  
– Илона Штефану, – покаянно опустил голову Ион.  
Анэсти снова схватился за голову. Домин Штефану был одним из членов городского совета, меценат и очень уважаемый человек. Вряд ли он станет терпеть измену молодой супруги… и гнев его сполна обрушится и на нее, и на Иона. А если Иона закуют в колодки на площади и выпорют, то ведь пострадает не только Ион. Пятно ляжет и на его семью, а это значит – потеря клиентов, убытки и даже разорение. Да и просто его родители такого позора не переживут. Бабушка так точно…  
– Ну, может, он не успел разглядеть, кто именно это был, – с надеждой предположил Анэсти. Ион тяжко вздохнул:  
– Может, и успел. Он в спальню заскочил и сразу светошар засветил, прямо у кровати. Я-то его хорошо разглядел! Да еще одежда моя там осталась! Я голым по задним дворам и палисадникам до самого дома бежал… оделся, удрал и всю ночь по улицам шатался, домой даже боюсь теперь заглядывать. Наверняка Штефану там уже…  
– Сомневаюсь. Все-таки, наверное, он тебя даже если разглядел, то вряд ли узнал, – задумался Анэсти. – Я думаю, он сейчас у судьи с заявлением о супружеской измене.  
Ион побледнел:  
– Если так, то это еще хуже! Он ведь сразу к посвященному пойдет. И потребует допросить Илону. Соврать посвященному она не сможет. Никто не сможет. И тогда Штефану всё равно узнает, что там был я. Какой же я дурак…  
Анэсти положил ему руку на плечо:  
– Надо подумать, что тут можно сделать. Успокойся…  
– Успокойся! Хорошо тебе говорить! – махнул руками Ион и опять забегал по мастерской. – Ведь меня выпорют при всем народе, в колодки засадят! Я же потом уже не смогу на приличной девушке жениться… да и родителям позор. А Илона! Ей же тоже… Штефану развода потребует и штраф с ее родни, а у нее мачеха только осталась, она такого Илоне не простит ни за что… Даже если я сбегу куда-нибудь, меня же в розыск объявят! И не только по Ингарии, по закону за такое пять лет положено по всей стране искать.  
– Вот чем ты думал, хером, что ли? – в сердцах бросил Анэсти, нервно размышляя, как бы помочь Иону и его незадачливой любовнице. Илону ему было жалко: молодая, красивая сирота вышла за старого домина явно не из любви, а по расчету, причем не своему, это же понятно. Мачеха Илоны вела обширную торговлю солониной, колбасами и окороками, а Штефану недавно получил подряды на поставки в армию. Вот они и столковались к взаимной выгоде через брак Илоны со Штефану.  
Он взлохматил свои рыжие кудри, тряхнул головой решительно:  
– Есть только один способ… Как сделать так, чтобы тебя не преследовали и Илону не пороли.  
Ион не понял сначала, что Анэсти имеет в виду, но когда до него дошло, то он в отчаянии махнул рукой:  
– Да как же… у меня столько денег нет, чтоб за такое заплатить. Даже если у отца с мамой попрошу, всё равно мы столько не наскребем.  
– И не надо, – Анэсти тяжко вздохнул, застегнул кафтан на все пуговицы и снял с крючка у двери шляпу. – Я пойду.  
Ион уставился на него, и в его глазах засветились недоверчивая радость и надежда:  
– Ты? Но как же… Я… я не могу тебя о таком просить.  
– И не надо, – упрямо повторил Анэсти. – Я сам. Ты же бы для меня то же сделал бы. Всё, я пошел, пока решимости хватает. А ты посиди пока у нас, ну… мало ли. Вдруг Штефану слуг с палками на твои поиски по городу разослал.  
И Анэсти быстро пошел через задний двор к калитке.  
Он торопился – не только потому, что боялся растерять решимость, как он сказал Иону, но и потому, что опасался, как бы Штефану уже не выяснил, кто именно был с его женой, и не заявил об этом официально. Если так – то ничего уже не поделаешь…  
Поскольку домин Штефану жил в том же квартале, то Анэсти рассудил, что обманутый муж побежит именно к квартальному судье. Так и оказалось.  
Кварталы в фартальских городах на самом деле вовсе не застройка от перекрестка до перекрестка, это большие территории, и часто даже обособленные друг от друга, со своими храмами, школами, больницами и судами. В Ингарии они называются «картэру», в других провинциях – «парте», «парти», «партио», «куартэ» или «кварта», всё это переводится как «часть» или как «четверть», потому что изначально города делились на пять частей: центральная и еще четыре по сторонам света. Потом-то таких «четвертей» стало куда как больше, особенно в крупных городах, а название сохранилось.  
Анэсти потратил почти полчаса, чтобы добраться до квартальной площади, на которой и располагался суд. Почти успел: когда он выбежал на площадь, домин Штефану как раз вытаскивал из кареты бледную, перепуганную и растрепанную Илону. Анэсти зашел в дом суда почти сразу за ними. Ему никто не помешал: суд открыт для всех с девяти утра до шести вечера, зайти туда может кто угодно.  
Внутри обстановка была простой: большой зал с креслом и столом для судьи на возвышении, под большой статуей Судии, ниже слева – загородка для ответчиков и их защитников, справа – для истцов и обвинителей, чуть дальше полукругом – скамьи для публики. Сейчас в зале народу было немного: судья в черной с золотом мантии посвященного, домин Штефану с женой, и несколько случайных зрителей. Видно, оскорбленный домин сразу помчался к судье, и слух об измене Илоны еще не разошелся по кварталу. Так что Анэсти не составило труда пробраться вперед и выскочить под самое возвышение с судейским креслом.  
Домин в это время как раз громко требовал наказания для жены и ее любовника, которого, впрочем, надо сначала разыскать, и пусть посвященный спросит у изменницы, кто он такой. Посвященный даже еще в кресло сесть не успел, стоял у возвышения.  
Анэсти втиснулся между ним и домином, и четко сказал:  
– Я беру эту вину на себя!  
Домин Штефану замолк на мгновение, потом побагровел и рявкнул:  
– Ты еще кто такой? Я прекрасно разглядел того засранца, а тебя впервые вижу!  
Анэсти повторил:  
– Я беру эту вину на себя! И за него, и за Илону.  
Посвященный глянул на него пристально:  
– Ты невиновен в этом преступлении. Стало быть, ты хочешь защитить их честь?  
– Да, сеньор посвященный. По старому обычаю. Честь обоих, – твердо сказал Анэсти.  
– Сколько тебе этот засранец заплатил? – взвился домин. – Или может, эта изменница заплатила? – он схватил жену за руку и сильно дернул.  
Илона возмущенно вскрикнула, вырвала у него руку, но ничего не сказала.  
– Сколько? – продолжал орать домин Штефану. – Говори, я тебе отсыплю втрое, и покончим с этим.  
– Мне не платили, я сам, – Анэсти прижал сложенные пальцы ко лбу и опустился на колени перед посвященным.  
– Я беру вину на себя за обоих перед богами и людьми.  
Делать нечего: старый обычай, в Ингарии уже давно ставший писаным законом. Супружеская измена относилась к преступлениям чести, и этот обычай на нее распространялся.  
– Слова сказаны, домин Штефану, – мягко сказал судья. – Я должен поступить по закону и обычаю. Вы больше не можете обвинять супругу в измене, вы не станете искать соблазнителя и наказывать его. За это вы имеете право определить наказание для защитника чести, в пределах дозволенного законом, конечно.  
Домин скрипнул зубами:  
– С-с-согласен. Пусть ему всыплют двадцать плетей, а потом закуют в колодки у позорного столба до самого вечера! Захотел за негодяев вступиться – пусть получит их кару.  
Через полчаса два стражника вывели Анэсти на площадь и завели на эшафот. Затем судья объявил, что этот юноша приговаривается к наказанию за чужие вины по обычаю защиты чести. С Анэсти сняли рубашку, забили в колодки, и палач принялся за работу.  
Порку Анэсти вытерпел молча, да и, по правде говоря, палач бил вполсилы. Унижение было куда болезненней плетей.  
Публика отнеслась к нему с сочувствием, дрянью закидывать не стали – по толпе уже прошел слух, что этот парень вызвался защитить чужую честь бесплатно. Так-то в Бадиларе были «профессиональные» защитники чести, за определенную плату соглашавшиеся получить чужие плети, и к ним сочувствия обычно не проявляли. Но их всех уже давно знали в лицо и по именам.  
В колодках у столба Анэсти просидел до вечера. Всё ждал, когда на площади появится Ион, но тот так и не пришел. Анэсти не расстроился: подумал, что друг просто опасается гнева домина Штефану, вот и не высовывается.  
Когда прозвонили к вечерне, палач открыл замки, а судья напоказ вырвал из судебной книги страницу с приговором и разорвал ее на клочки. Все обвинения с Анэсти были сняты, дело закрыто, и теперь никто не смел бы попрекнуть его колодками и позорным столбом.  
Дорога домой шла мимо квартальной церкви Матери, где обычно играли свадьбы, и когда Анэсти почти поравнялся с ней, в церкви распахнулись двери и оттуда вышли родители Марицы и Иона. Юноша удивился: не знал, что их кто-то приглашал на свадьбу. И тут же удивление сменилось недоумением, а затем – острой болью: из храмовых дверей вышли Ион и Марица, рука об руку, и на них были венки с зелеными лентами, как на новобрачных.  
Анэсти не поверил своим глазам, зажмурился, проморгался. Видение никуда не делось. Юноша остолбенел. И тут же вспомнил шутки Иона о том, что Марица не того выбрала, и что если бы Анэсти на карнавале снял маску первым, то достался бы он дочке пекаря, а Ион – Марице, и что лучше быть зятем купца, чем сыном портного… Шутки, которые не были шутками. Ион говорил что думал… и, видно, давно уже Марицу и ее родителей обхаживал, ждал только подходящего случая. Анэсти припомнил и другие мелочи, которым не придавал значения. Ион отплатил предательством за всё, что Анэсти делал для него. Легко и без колебаний... И от этого сделалось так больно, что Анэсти чуть не умер на месте.  
Он не смог заставить себя подойти к ним. Понял, что свернет Иону шею, как цыпленку, если подойдет ближе. И он развернулся и быстро пошел домой, в мастерскую, бросил на наковальню болванку, схватил молот и одним ударом расплющил двухдюймовый железный брус. И бил, пока не треснула наковальня.

Через несколько дней Анэсти подал прошение о приеме в Паладинский Корпус, а вскоре и уехал.  
А спустя полгода брат написал ему, что дела у Иона не задались. Стараниями друзей и родичей Анэсти горожане быстро узнали, чью честь Анэсти защищал, и чем ему за то отплатили. От Иона отвернулись и родня, и друзья… да и дела у его тестя от того пошли плохо. Марица подала на развод, и пришлось Иону завербоваться в солдаты.  
Прочитав эти новости, Анэсти почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение, и прошлое его наконец отпустило. Вот только дружбу он принимать всё равно опасался, отчего и прослыл среди сотоварищей нелюдимым, скрытным и недоверчивым.


	3. Бессмертная любовь

Бессмертная любовь

Среди кадетов Паладинского Корпуса Анэсти Луческу считался скрытным и недоверчивым. Едва только появившись в Корпусе, он держался отстраненно, однако притом с некоторым достоинством. О себе ничего не рассказывал, ничем личным не делился и попыток подружиться словно не замечал. Ко всем относился одинаково ровно. Этим он здорово был похож на Оливио, но этим сходство и ограничивалось. Оливио тоже ничего о себе не рассказывал, но в нем за милю виден был аристократ, получивший блестящее воспитание и образование. Он старался держаться как можно проще, и всё равно его аристократизм чувствовался во всем, даже в жесте, которым он поправлял берет или шляпу, или надевал-снимал перчатки. Анэсти же своего мещанского происхождения не скрывал, наоборот, гордился им. Впрочем, человеку его рода было чем гордиться. Ингарийские ремесленники и кузнецы Луческу с давних времен были тесно связаны с Паладинским Корпусом: в этом роду многие становились посвященными Мастера и создавали для паладинов мечи, медальоны и снаряжение, а многие и сами становились паладинами. Сам Анэсти приехал в Корпус, везя с собой меч своего двоюродного деда, полученный в наследство. Луческу были одной из паладинских «династий», и это во многом как бы уравнивало простых мещан со старинными дворянскими родами вроде Дельгадо или Эстанса. Впрочем, в самой Ингарии древность рода была важнее сословной принадлежности, а род Луческу в Бадиларском Изводе писался в первой дюжине. Так что Анэсти держался с достоинством и делал вид, будто не замечает высокомерия и чванства некоторых других кадетов. Например, Маттео Олаварри. Тот, сын и внук наместников Кьянталусы, вел себя так, словно он чуть ли не принц, и немного тушевался только перед Робертино, который и вправду по происхождению был принцем крови. Анэсти терпеть не мог Маттео, а вот Робертино ему нравился – тем, что держался просто и ровно со всеми, и это было не фамильярностью, а уважительным отношением как к равному себе. Робертино, похоже, всерьез принял правило: «Корпус уравнивает всех». В его глазах это означало, что даже безродный подкидыш поднимается на ту же ступень, что и принц крови, а не наоборот. Анэсти уважал его за это, но и с ним близко не сошелся. Все уже давно передружились между собой, успели и поссориться, и помириться. А Анэсти словно не замечал попыток других вовлечь его в общение сверх необходимого. Он был старательным, хорошо осваивал особые паладинские умения, да и по боевым тоже считался одним из лучших. Сын и внук кузнецов, Анэсти с детства помогал по мере сил в кузне, руки и плечи у него были сильными, а кулак тяжелым. Первый силач и боец среди младших паладинов Жоан Дельгадо признавал, что Анэсти ему вполне равен по возможностям, ему бы немного мастерство подтянуть, и даже предлагал тому спарринги. Анэсти не отказывался, но к огорчению Жоана, в остальном держался холодно. Оливио, заметив это, тихонько посоветовал Жоану на Анэсти не давить и на дружбу не набиваться. Жоан расспрашивать не стал, просто принял к сведению.   
День, когда кадеты прошли Испытание Меча и перешли в разряд младших паладинов, для них сделали отпускным. После Испытания можно было пойти куда хочешь, развлечься на свое усмотрение, не нарушая Устава, или просто завалиться спать. Оливио, Жоан, Робертино, Бласко и Тонио пошли отмечать в тратторию «Адмирал Бонавентура», другие тоже разошлись группками по разным местам, и в казарменных спальнях остались только Анэсти и Ренье Магри. Впрочем, Ренье тоже вскоре ушел – покупать сестрам подарки и отправлять посылку, и Анэсти остался один.  
Полежав немного на кровати, он решил, что все-таки надо как-то отпраздновать. В отличие от других сотоварищей, Анэсти не сомневался, что пройдет Испытание и меч отзовется ему. Выкованный с применением магии крови, меч его двоюродного деда и раньше отзывался, так что для Анэсти это Испытание было формальностью. Но все-таки… все-таки теперь он действительно паладин, пусть еще ученик, однако назад пути нет. Точнее, впереди еще предстоит одно испытание, во время которого можно будет и передумать, но Анэсти уже твердо решил: всё. Что бы ни случилось, он уже не передумает.   
От этой мысли одновременно стало и легче, и тяжелее. И захотелось крепко выпить. А еще лучше – напиться в доску. Но наставник Джудо Манзони такое не одобрял, и Анэсти не хотел его огорчать. Джудо был его двоюродным дядей (потому как по матери происходил из рода Луческу), Анэсти его очень уважал и любил и до того, как пришел в Корпус. Так что надо как-то по-другому развеяться, без выпивки.  
Встав с кровати, Анэсти натянул сапоги, надел новенький паладинский мундир и перевязь с мечом, украшенную большой позолоченной фигурной пряжкой, подаренной братом. Брат занимался мелкими кузнечными работами, делал красивые пряжки, застежки, цепочки и тому подобное, и постоянно присылал Анэсти такие штучки в подарок.  
Так и не решив, куда пойти, Анэсти просто бродил по улицам, разглядывая дома, статуи, фонтаны и прочее. Иногда ощущал на себе любопытные взгляды горожанок – рыжие волосы и веснушки на белой коже для Срединной Фартальи были редкостью, и привлекали внимание. Сам Анэсти считал себя некрасивым, потому женские взгляды списывал только на необычность своей внешности для местных. Хорошо быть паладином в этом смысле: не надо беспокоиться о том, что ты некрасив. Обет целомудрия, с точки зрения Анэсти, сильно упрощал жизнь как некрасивым, так и, наоборот, писаным красавцам вроде того же Оливио. Он видел и чувствовал, что Оливио стесняется своей красоты, даже боится ее, и всячески старается выглядеть погрубее и пожестче, даже умывается обычным мылом для стирки, чтобы кожа была не такой нежной на вид. Впрочем, это Оливио не очень-то помогало: он всё равно оставался красавцем, и женщины (и мужчины тоже) по нему вздыхали и сохли. Анэсти даже один раз случайно услышал, как Оливио спрашивал у Робертино, который помимо паладинства еще и медицину изучал, что нужно сделать, чтобы появились прыщи на лице. Робертино пришел в недоумение: с таким вопросом к нему еще никто не обращался, наоборот, просили какую-нибудь мазь, чтобы прыщи сводить. Оливио вздохнул тяжко и сказал: достало, что за спиной шушукаются – мол, какой красавчик, вот бы с ним потрахаться. Робертино утешил его, что про него самого тоже так говорят, и что ничего с этим не поделаешь, радоваться только надо, что эти разговоры разговорами и остаются, мало кто решится всерьез попробовать соблазнить паладина. К любовным связям в Фарталье относились снисходительно – если это была связь двух свободных людей. А вот если кто-то нарушал брачные или целомудренные обеты – то это очень сильно осуждали. А в некоторых местах и сурово наказывали, причем обоих участников. В Ингарии, например, за это сажали в колодки у позорного столба и пороли.   
Подумав об этом, Анэсти снова загрустил. Казалось бы, у него личный праздник, надо радоваться – а он думает о всяком нехорошем. И вспоминает.  
Он поднял голову и огляделся. Квартал, в который он зашел, был незнакомый, но явно очень респектабельный. Анэсти попытался прикинуть, куда именно он попал, увидел вдалеке круглый купол с прорезью на высокой тонкой башенке. Это была башня астрономов Университета Фартальезы, и по ней Анэсти определил, что он в Квартале Магнолий. Здесь он еще не бывал, а квартал был красивым: улицы замощены не просто булыжниками, а разноцветными гранитными брусками, уличные фонари украшены чугунным фигурным литьем, и то и дело попадаются статуи, мраморные вазоны-клумбы и фонтаны. В этой части города жили богатые люди, но именно фамильных особняков здесь было мало, в основном доходные дома, хоть и очень дорогие. Дорогими тут были и лавки, и траттории, так что Анэсти сюда и не совался, не по карману. Впрочем, сегодня особенный день, так что можно пройтись по здешним лавкам и перекусить в какой-нибудь кофейне. Деньги у него с собой были, только вчера получил жалованье, и сразу отсыпал в кошелек полсотни реалов. И потому Анэсти зашел в первую же лавку модных товаров.   
Там было пусто, и за стойкой скучала молоденькая продавщица в кружевном миниатюрном чепце, прикрывающем лишь узел волос на затылке. Девушка с интересом уставилась на паладина:  
– Добрый день, сеньор! Чего желаете?  
– М-м-м, добрый день, – приподнял шляпу Анэсти. Он понятия не имел, чего желает, и потому немного смутился. – М-м-м, я хочу купить подарок невестке. Брат недавно женился…  
Это была правда, и Анэсти даже месяц назад получил трехдневный отпуск по этому случаю, чтобы приехать к брату на свадьбу. Тогда он, конечно, подарил молодоженам, как положено по ингарийскому обычаю, кошелек со свадебными монетками. Это были золотые монеты, не имеющие хождения как деньги, их чеканили ювелиры по заказу именно как подарок, и стоили они чуть больше, чем их вес в золоте. Их можно было продать, можно было пустить на изготовление золотых украшений, а можно было сохранить как память. Но то был всё-таки подарок скорее ритуальный, чем от себя, так что теперь можно было купить что-нибудь особенное.  
– Может быть, посоветуете что-нибудь? – беспомощно попросил паладин, пробегая растерянным взглядом по разложенным на прилавке разным женским штучкам вроде чулок, подвязок, корсетных поясов и нижних лифов с кружевами.  
Девушка, услышав его ингарийский акцент, вдруг широко улыбнулась и перешла на ингарийский:  
– С удовольствием помогу земляку! Если невестке, то вам надо выбрать что-нибудь… не настолько личное. Подойдите к вон тому прилавку, – она показала на правую стойку, накрытую стеклом. Анэсти послушно подошел туда. Там лежал действительно менее интимный товар: пуговицы, пряжки, булавки, застежки, зажимы для белья, заколки для волос и тому подобные вещи…   
Вздохнув, паладин пояснил:  
– М-м-м, сеньорита, видите ли… мой брат – кузнец и мастер по вот таким штучкам. Так что у невестки такого добра как раз полно, и не хуже. Я бы хотел подарить что-нибудь модное и особенное.  
Продавщица наморщила носик, задумавшись. Потом просияла:  
– А знаете, у меня есть то, что вам нужно. Только это не товар, это мое… ну да я вам его так отдам… точнее, отдам, если вы со мной сходите в соседнюю кофейню и угостите меня чашкой кофе по-плайясольски, с пряностями и сливками.   
Анэсти растерялся еще больше и с подозрением уставился на девушку. Не сказать, чтоб она была красивой, конечно, но довольно милой, и наверняка у нее есть поклонники. Зачем ей пить кофе с паладином, который ни на что не годен в плане любовного интереса? Не может же она всерьез думать, что Анэсти соблазнится и нарушит обеты? Ведь несмотря на расхожие анекдоты о развратных паладинах и про «досыта и без греха», все в общем-то знали, что на самом деле очень мало кто из паладинов станет так рисковать. Более того, если соблазнить посвященного Девы обманом или насилием (а такие случаи изредка бывали), то за это можно и в тюрьму попасть. Был, конечно, еще один вариант: влюбить в себя паладина и получать потом подарки. Ведь многие паладины, влюбляясь, начинали своих пассий одаривать ценными подарками… Анэсти попытался понять, нет ли у продавщицы подобных мыслей, не смог, и кивнул:  
– Хорошо, сеньорита. На чашечку кофе и пирожные я согласен.  
Девушка исчезла в задней комнате, но почти сразу вернулась с небольшой продолговатой коробочкой, открыла ее и извлекла шелковый цветок, украшенный пучком пушистых перьев разных оттенков голубого:  
– Совсем недавно в моду вошло, в Ингарии, наверное, еще и не видели. Герцогиня Дельпонте вот на недавнем балу в прическе с таким плюмажем была, и теперь это последний писк моды. Разбирают мгновенно, еле я для себя отложить успела. И эту штучку можно и в прическу, а можно пряжкой или брошкой к платью приколоть, или вот на шляпку, например.  
Вещица и правда была красивая, а главное – отлично подошла бы братовой жене, к ее волосам цвета меда и голубым глазам.  
– Эта вещь наверняка стоит дороже, чем чашка кофе и пирожное, – сказал Анэсти.  
– Ну и что, – пожала плечами девушка. – Хозяйка лавки их делает, так что мне обошлось почти по себестоимости. И потом… мне хочется сегодня кому-то сделать приятное, сеньор, – она вдруг помрачнела, на мгновение, но Анэсти заметил. – Видите ли… мне очень плохо, сеньор. И мне хочется развеяться… а лучший способ – это сделать кому-нибудь что-нибудь хорошее, и немножко побыть в приятной компании. А вы, мне кажется, хороший человек и вы уж точно не будете ни руки распускать, ни в любовники-утешители набиваться.  
Это было неожиданно. Анэсти посмотрел на нее, тут же понял причину такой откровенности, и устыдился: ведь он только что неосознанно воздействовал на нее, пытаясь узнать, отчего это она ему предлагала обмен ценной вещи на чашку кофе, и нет ли за этим каких нехороших намерений.  
– Понимаю, сеньорита… Но раз так, то давайте для начала хоть представимся, – Анэсти снова приподнял шляпу и чуть поклонился. – Младший паладин Анэсти Луческу, к вашим услугам, сеньорита.  
Девушка сделала книксен:  
– Драгоста Пантофару, сеньор.   
Она заперла прилавки, затем лавку, написав на грифельной доске на двери: «Закрыто до третьего часа», и, набросив на голову капюшон кружевной накидки, сказала:  
– А вон и кофейня, видите? Там очень вкусный кофе.  
Кофейня, расположенная в первом этаже респектабельного дома, выглядела очень мило: большие окна с кружевными занавесками, крыльцо, украшенное коваными листьями и ветками, дверь со стеклянными вставками. Анэсти мельком подумал, что там наверняка очень дорого, но решил, что ста реалов должно хватить. Он совсем не имел представления о ценах в подобных кварталах, и даже любопытно было проверить.  
Внутри оказалось очень уютно. Круглые столики, покрытые ажурными скатерками, стульчики с фигурными спинками, на стенах – гравюры и магокартинки городских видов, горшки с цветами и светошары на бронзовых кронштейнах. Вкусно пахло кофе, кардамоном и выпечкой. Драгоста прошла к угловому столику:  
– Отлично, мой любимый столик свободен. Присаживайтесь.  
Не успели они сесть, как к столику подошел подросток-подавальщик с карточкой меню и блюдцем с мокрыми горячими полотенцами, свернутыми в рулончики:  
– Приветствую, сеньоры. Пожалуйста, выбирайте угощения, сегодня у нас большой выбор!  
Анэсти посмотрел на карточку меню, исписанную незнакомыми названиями, и заметил, что цены указаны вполне приемлемые – по крайней мере он не увидел ничего, что стоило бы больше пяти реалов. И сказал:  
– Доверимся вашему выбору, любезный. Принесите нам пирожные на ваше усмотрение, и два кофе, один по-плайясольски, второй по-бадиларски.  
Подавальщик ушел. Анэсти снял перчатки, вытер руки полотенцем. Драгоста сделала то же самое. Ее жесты были немного скованными, и паладин понял, что девушка очень напряжена и устала.  
– У вас что-то случилось, – сказал он. – Вас кто-то обидел?  
Драгоста вздохнула:  
– М-м… я даже не знаю, как это… как это назвать. В общем да. Меня обидел мой, хм… любовник. Видите ли, я тут, в столице, уже пять лет живу. Сначала приехала учиться швейному делу у одной известной модистки, а потом вот у моей хозяйки нашла работу. Мы с ней и ее дочкой придумали покупать у белошвеек белье и украшать его по-своему, переделывать немного, чтобы лучше сидело и смотрелось. Ну и сами много на заказ делаем. Доход хороший, так что я и домой денег порядочно отсылаю, и квартиру пристойную сняла, и даже откладываю немного. А мой… любовник – ну, мы давно уже вместе жили, поначалу всё хорошо было. А потом он начал денег просить. То в карты проиграется и попросит помочь долг выплатить, то еще что-нибудь… Я давала… Пока не застала его с какой-то лахудрой, и не где-нибудь, а в моей постели! Конечно, я устроила страшный скандал. Лахудра успела быстро сбежать, а его я еле из квартиры выпинала. И его вещи из окна выбросила. Все соседи сбежались зрелищем полюбоваться… мне теперь так стыдно.   
– Да за что же. Это ему должно быть стыдно за то, что он вас обманул, – совершенно искренне сказал Анэсти.   
Девушка покрутила в руке ложечку, положила на стол:  
– Вы, конечно, правы. Но всё равно мне очень неловко… И это еще не конец истории! Я теперь к себе вернуться не могу, он как-то сумел открыть дверь и теперь меня там поджидает! Хозяйка меня пока поселила в чуланчике при мастерской… А домовладельцу что… за квартиру вперед за полгода заплачено, ему всё равно, кто там живет, раз плата уже внесена. Прямо не знаю, что и делать, как от него избавиться. А он говорит, что ему от меня только прощение надо. Говорит – «давай забудем всё, я больше не буду». Но я ему не верю.  
– Это правильно, – вздохнул Анэсти, думая о своем. – Кто раз предал, тому больше веры нет. Но я вам помогу. Давайте сейчас просто пойдем к вам домой… и я его выкину. А потом пойдем к хозяину и потребуем ваши деньги обратно, чтобы вы могли съехать на другую квартиру.  
Тут появился подавальщик с кофе и подносом с пирожными:  
– Извольте, сеньоры! Песочные корзинки с кремом и клубникой, и кофе, как вы просили!  
– Благодарю, любезный. И рассчитайте уж сразу, пожалуйста, – Анэсти придвинул к Драгосте чашку кофе по-плайясольски.  
Подавальщик ушел, а Драгоста, ковырнув ложечкой пирожное, грустно сказала:  
– Спасибо вам за предложение, конечно… но это ведь дела не решит. Он же меня всё равно найдет, он такой. Прилипчивый, как репей! Наверное, надо совсем уехать, в Плештину, домой… Там, конечно, такого заработка не будет, Плештину – просто большое село.  
– А если в Бадилару? Там модистка из столицы без заказов не останется. И… там есть одна семья портных, которая вам поможет с работой. Потому что они мне должны. Очень должны.  
Анэсти и сам не ожидал, что это скажет. Что он вообще об этих людях вспомнит. А вот… желание помочь Драгосте было сильным, и он вдруг понял, что эта девушка ему очень нравится. Что, когда он на нее смотрит, в сердце становится тепло – как давно уже не было.  
Драгоста глянула на него – прямо в глаза. И покраснела:  
– Что вы. Я просто хотела… просто хотела пожаловаться кому-то. Вовсе не набивалась на помощь!  
– Но помощь вам всё равно нужна, – решительно сказал паладин. – А я могу вам помочь. К тому же мне это близко, терпеть не могу предателей, лжецов и таких прилипал, как ваш бывший кавалер. Так что давайте допьем кофе, доедим эти пирожные и пойдем. И помните – моя помощь вас совершенно ни к чему не обязывает. Совсем ни к чему.  
Он умел быть убедительным, когда нужно, и ему даже не требовалось к воздействию на разум прибегать.   
Драгоста согласилась на его помощь.  
Получилось даже легче, чем Анэсти думал. Сначала он просто сгреб в охапку Драгостиного бывшего любовника, вынес его на улицу и, придерживая за воротник, тихим, спокойным голосом посоветовал больше к Драгосте не приближаться и вообще ее никак не беспокоить. Иначе в следующий раз он, Анэсти, таким добрым не будет, и выносом утруждаться не станет, а просто спустит с лестницы, пиная в зад ногами. Потом поговорили с хозяином, и Анэсти убедил его вернуть деньги, заплаченные за квартиру вперед. После чего Драгоста быстро собрала вещи. Собирать было, в общем-то, нечего: мерзкий бывший порезал почти всю ее одежду, разбил чайный сервиз и переломал всё, что смог. Анэсти, увидев всё это, пожалел, что обошелся с мерзавцем слишком вежливо.  
Труднее было найти девушке подходящее жилье. Пришлось снять комнату в гостинице.   
А самое трудное для Анэсти было впереди: предстояло выполнить обещание и написать для Драгосты рекомендательное письмо. Паладин сначала хотел отложить это до завтра, но понял, что не сможет – решимость пропадет. Потому он, оставив девушку обустраиваться в комнате, спустился вниз, попросил у хозяина гостиницы бумагу, перо и чернила, и сел писать это письмо.

Анэсти с детства знал, что скорее всего станет паладином – такой была традиция в роду Луческу: если у младших сыновей нет тяги и таланта к семейному ремеслу, то они уходят в паладины или в священники. Анэсти не любил возиться с металлом, в отличие от его старшего брата и младшей сестры, у которой любимыми игрушками были всякие железки. И у него не было метки Мастера, в отличие от них. Сестра в пятнадцать лет поступила в Бадиларскую техническую академию – учиться инженерному делу, брат в двадцать получил звание мастера-кузнеца, а Анэсти готовился в паладины, занимался фехтованием, кулачным боем и тренировался под руководством своего двоюродного деда-паладина… А потом вдруг влюбился в дочь соседа, довольно богатого купца. Марица была единственной дочкой, и ее отец души в ней не чаял, баловал ее как мог. Невестой она была завидной, и вокруг нее увивались многие, несмотря на то, что красотой Марица не блистала. Анэсти ей понравился, и она стала выделять его среди других ухажеров, дошло и до совсем близких отношений, и Анэсти уже было решился отказаться от вступления в Корпус ради брака с Марицей.   
Был у него и друг, Ион, чуть старше его, сын успешных модных портных. Отец Иона был главой цеха бадиларских модистов, и в его ателье заказывали наряды даже дочери герцога Ингареску.  
Ион и Анэсти росли вместе, дружили с детства. Анэсти ради него был готов на всё, и Ион тоже – во всяком случае, так он говорил.  
Однажды рано утром, когда Анэсти возился в кузнице, отбивая болванку-заготовку, Ион прибежал к нему, бледный и напуганный, и рассказал, что он провел ночь у молодой Илоны, супруги домина Штефану. Ион к ней ходил и раньше, когда Штефану был в отъезде. А сегодня домин вернулся слишком рано, и застал у жены чужого. Ион удрал, но домин успел его увидеть. И теперь Ион боялся, что за нарушение супружеского обета и его, и Илону накажут позорным столбом и публичной поркой. И выхода нет!   
Выход, однако, был. По традиции, супружеская измена считалась преступлением против чести, и в этом случае мог быть применен обычай защиты чести. То есть, кто-то другой мог принять наказание за виновных, чтобы не предавать огласке их имена. Такие «защитники чести» в Бадиларе водились и брали за свои услуги большие деньги, которых ни у Иона, ни у Анэсти не было. И Анэсти сделал это для друга сам. Принял и порку, и колодки… конечно, палач, зная, что Анэсти защищает чужую честь бесплатно, бил чисто символически, но все равно было горько и больно, утешало только то, что Анэсти делает это ради друга, который, как он думал, сделал бы для него то же самое.  
Колодки с него сняли, как только зазвонил колокол на вечернюю службу, тут же судья вырвал из судебной книги страницу с его именем и приговором, и демонстративно разорвал на клочки. Это означало, что с Анэсти сняты все обвинения и больше никто не смеет его попрекать позором и колодками.  
Но когда Анэсти пришел домой, брат рассказал ему новости. Ион, оказывается, едва только Анэсти заковали на площади, пришел к Марице и ее отцу, и сказал, что хочет на ней жениться. И что Анэсти теперь опозорен, лучше с ним дела больше никогда не иметь, и вообще ему теперь только в паладины и остается идти. Оказывается, Ион уже давно вокруг Марицы вился, хотел жениться, да она больше к Анэсти склонялась. Но, напуганная рассказами о позоре, девушка согласилась замуж за Иона, и в тот же день после полуденной службы они и повенчались. Анэсти, не вынеся такого предательства, уехал в столицу, в Корпус, чтобы хоть так удержаться от искушения убить и Марицу, и Иона. Правда, конечно, очень быстро выплыла наружу: постарались родичи Анэсти и друзья. От Иона все отвернулись, его семья от него отреклась, а Марица подала на развод. Пришлось Иону завербоваться в солдаты, потому что в Бадиларе никто не хотел иметь с ним никакого дела. А его родители пришли к Луческу с покаянными дарами – молить о прощении за предательство сына. Старейшины Луческу обратились к судье за решением. А тот, рассмотрев дело, постановил, что теперь родня Иона в большом долгу перед Анэсти лично, и обязаны выполнить четыре любые его просьбы, если только они не противоречат закону. Таким был древний обычай, связанный с защитой чести. Анэсти, конечно, не хотел от них ничего, по крайней мере для себя. Но для Драгосты… почему бы и нет. Так что он написал родителям Иона письмо с требованием принять Драгосту в цех бадиларских модистов и всячески ей помогать.   
Драгоста уехала в Бадилару спустя месяц после знакомства с Анэсти. За это время между ними уже успела завязаться неожиданно крепкая, доверительная дружба, перешедшая в любовь. Пусть и безнадежную, но все-таки настоящую. Всё, что Анэсти мог себе позволить в этой любви – это переписку, и уж этой страсти отдался сполна.

Потом, спустя семьдесят лет, когда и Анэсти, и Драгоста уйдут к богам, внучатый племянник Анэсти и внучка Драгосты опубликуют их переписку в виде романа в письмах, назовут его «Бессмертная любовь», обыграв значение имен Анэсти и Драгосты, и этот роман прогремит чуть ли не на весь мир.


	4. Студенты на картошке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как младший паладин Тонио Квезал на фамильном огороде работал не только тяпкой, но и мечом

Студенты на картошке

Солнце палило нещадно, а от озерных испарений делалось душно, и пот с Тонио лил ручьями. Но работы было еще много, до самого обеда, а обед аж в четыре пополудни, перед закатом. А сейчас только едва за два перевалило.   
Тонио выпрямился, с наслаждением прогнулся в спине, и заглянул в жестяное ведерко. Там вяло копошились оранжево-коричневые личинки картофельного жука, и было их почти полведра. Ползали в ведре и сами жуки, толстые и полосатые. Паладин скривился, плюнул. Только что он закончил обирать жуков и личинок с длинной картофельной грядки, идущей вдоль канала на самом краю семейных владений Квезалов. Двенадцать акров рукотворного острова на мелководье огромного озера Тепекоко затерялись среди других таких же, созданных в давние времена предками нынешних куантепекцев. Островки разделялись протоками-каналами, между ними во многих местах были перекинуты мосты, и на этом странном пространстве веками сосредотачивалась жизнь народа тепеков. Даже тогда, когда они завоевали земли по озерным берегам и создали великое царство. Каждый род имел свой участок, испокон веку владел им, строил на нем и возделывал поля-чинампы и насыпные грядки. Владения Квезалов включали в себя две небольшие пирамиды с храмами Судии и Мастера, священное поле между ними, жилую часть за высокой оградой позади храмового двора, а за ней всё на том же островке – огороды. Были также и плавучие поля-чинампы на восточном мелководье за городом, и маленькое поместье на берегу, куда ездили в основном отдыхать от городской суеты. В поместье выращивали только цветы и там сейчас жила вдовая бабушка Тонио с двумя пожилыми родственницами. С этим поместьем у Тонио были связаны приятные воспоминания, но именно поэтому туда ехать и не хотелось. Он и не поехал, хотя брат с женой Инессой и маленькими детьми туда и отправились. Может быть, если бы Инесса не поехала туда, то Тонио бы навестил бабушку… Но дело было в том, что четыре года назад, когда Тонио засобирался в паладины, дед уломал его все-таки выполнить обязательства перед родом и породить потомка. Инесса была дальней родственницей Квезалов по женской линии, ее и выбрали Тонио в жены. Дед решил, что ей всё равно придется выйти замуж за кого-нибудь из Квезалов, но сначала – родить ребенка от Тонио. Для чего их обоих и отправили на три месяца в загородное поместье.   
Вспомнив всё это, Тонио вздохнул. Не поехал – а теперь возись на картофельных грядках. Картофель как раз мощно пошел в рост и начал цвести, тут-то на него жуки и напали. Если их не побороть, сожрут на корню, и прощай, урожай. Он оглянулся. Его кузен Даниэло заканчивал вторую грядку. Оставались еще две, длиною в две тысячи футов каждая. Даниэло был еще студентом, у него сейчас каникулы, а у Тонио – отпуск. Потому-то их и отправили на картофельные грядки, больше ведь некого. Все заняты делом. Тонио, вообще-то, не отказывался: по крайней мере это занятие не раздражает дядюшек и тетушек, наоборот, вид согбенного над грядкой младшего паладина доставляет им удовольствие, в отличие от его утренних упражнений с мечом. «Хоть польза от тебя семье какая-то, попиратель родовых традиций», – пробурчал час назад дядя Лео, проходя мимо грядок. Не поспоришь: сделавшись паладином, Тонио пошел против семейных традиций и дяди его сильно за это не любили.  
Тонио решил, что если он немного отдохнет, хуже не будет. Он поставил ведро у низкого парапета над каналом, подальше от грядок, и уселся на сам парапет. Пошарил в поясной сумочке, привешенной поверх набедренной повязки-маштлатля, и добыл оттуда латунную палочницу с яшмовой инкрустацией. Даниэло поднял свое ведро и подошел к нему, уселся рядом:  
– Уф, устал, а ведь еще столько же. Дашь пыхнуть?  
Паладин молча поджег дымную палочку о вделанный в крышку палочницы огнекамешек и протянул кузену. Разжег палочку и себе, затянулся с наслаждением.  
– Хорошо… – Даниэло выпустил ароматный дымок. – Ненавижу проклятых жуков. В старые времена на огородах жертвы Этальчопатлю приносили, чтобы он жуков уничтожал. В преданиях говорится, что помогало. И что это был единственный способ, ведь заклятий против этих жуков тогда не знали… Да и до сих пор толком не придумали. Только отпугивающее, но для этого надо сначала полностью грядки от них очистить, иначе не сработает…  
Насчет заклятий Даниэло знал, что говорил – у него был дар к магии, и он учился в Куантепекской мажеской академии. Дядюшки и другие кузены его тоже считали попирателем традиций, но по крайней мере не клевали за это так, как доставалось Тонио: все-таки магический дар люди не выбирают сами, да и пинали Даниэло не за то, что маг, а за то, что способности у него оказались к иллюзиям, заклинанию животных и воздействию на разум. Самые, на взгляд родни, далекие от семейных занятий и бесполезные разновидности магии. Хуже было бы только если б он оказался боевым магом. Впрочем, дядя Марко пришел к выводу, что, к примеру, работа иллюзионистом в театре – это ведь занятие искусством, а значит, служение Мастеру. Поэтому из семейной традиции почти не выбивается.   
– Хм, учитывая, как именно приносили жертву Этальчопатлю, еще бы в преданиях говорилось что-то другое… – сказал Тонио, вспомнив «Кодекс мартиниканских демонов и языческих богов». – Потому что люди, которые поймали аллигатора, приволокли его на поле и сделали то, что по обряду требуется, вряд ли признаются, что это не помогло и им пришлось самим собирать жуков.  
Даниэло невесело рассмеялся, затянулся дымком и приподнял свое ведро, заглянул туда:  
– Тьфу, какая мерзость. Жаль, что я не умею кастовать ничего боевого. Сейчас бы туда огненный шарик да и спалить.  
Тонио усмехнулся, поднял руку, набирая немного маны, и сложил пальцы особым образом. И сбросил маленькую пламенную стрелу прямо в ведро.  
Результат превзошел все ожидания.  
Ведро подпрыгнуло, грохнулось наземь. Резко завоняло паленым, и в Тонио и Даниэло брызнул фонтан из обгорелых раскаленных личинок. Парни отскочили в стороны, непристойно ругаясь. Даниэло оглянулся, схватил стоящую у парапета бадейку на веревке, закинул ее в канал, набрал воды и вылил на горящее ведро.  
– А когда мой наставник костер так зажигал, ничего такого не было, – вздохнул Тонио, вытряхивая в канал горелых жуков.   
– Так у него ж опыт не чета твоему, – заметил Даниэло, поднимая остаток своей дымной палочки и с сожалением бросая ее в канал. – Надеюсь, вы там в своем Корпусе не развлекаетесь так, как студенты с факультета боевой магии?  
– В смысле?   
– Ну, это ж «пламенная стрела», настоящий боевой каст, верно? Причем несложный, его вроде на первом курсе уже учат. Парни с боевого им палки раскуривают: один берет палку, сует в рот, второй кастует «пламенную стрелу» на кончик палки.   
– Вот идиоты, – хмыкнул Тонио. – Нос еще никому не сожгло?  
– А тот, кто с палкой, щиты на себя кастует. Так что всё, чем они рискуют – это получить удар по челюсти. Щит ведь пламя гасит. Вот на четвертом курсе есть рисковые, кто без щитов так делает…  
– Идиоты, – повторил Тонио. – Если бы кто из наших такое затеял и об этом прознали наставники, я боюсь даже представить, каким было бы наказание…   
– Сурово у вас.  
– А иначе никак, ты б видел, какие раздолбаи там у нас есть, один кадет Карло и его приятель Джулио чего стоят. Ладно, пойдем дальше этих демонских жуков собирать.  
Даниэло вздохнул:  
– Угу… Еще топчи их потом. Гадость.  
Действительно, картофельные жуки очень живучи, и просто высыпать ведро в канал нельзя – вылезут на берег и снова начнут жрать картофельную ботву, помидоры и сладкий перец. Так что либо жечь, либо давить. Тонио подумал, а не попробовать ли сбросить в ведро слабый силовой удар, но удержался. Хватит и одного эксперимента.  
Кузены вернулись на грядки и снова взялись за работу. Жуки с личинками ведь никуда сами не денутся, как ни тяни время.   
Примерно на середине оставшихся грядок Тонио почувствовал какое-то беспокойство. Замер, не выпрямляясь, и прислушался к ощущениям. Потянул носом, поморщился:  
– Эй, Дани, ничего не чуешь?  
Тот выпрямился, принюхался, покачал головой:  
– Да вроде ничем не воняет… а что?  
– Не пойму. Что-то вдруг потянуло чем-то таким… вонючим, как горелый каучук.   
– Ничего не слышу, – пожал плечами Даниэло и вернулся к жукам и картошке.   
Тонио последовал его примеру, но беспокойство никуда не делось, и ощущение, что чем-то пованивает – тоже.   
Но не успел он как следует обдумать свои ощущения, как задрожала земля под ногами, вздыбилась куполом, и он шлепнулся на задницу между кустов картофеля.  
– О боги, что это за качупасатль чикапацу?! – раздался вопль Даниэло, и Тонио не мог не согласиться с этим определением, глядя на то, что начало лезть из-под земли. Во все стороны полетели комья почвы и недозревшие мелкие клубни картофеля, и на свет божий явилось что-то полушарообразное, оранжевого цвета с черными полосами. Оно поворочалось, а затем резко поднялось вертикально. Тонио не сразу сообразил, что это огромный картофельный жук: красно-оранжевый с полосатыми надкрыльями и пятнистой головой, сегментированным брюшком и длинными шипастыми многосуставчатыми лапами.   
Лапы чудовище тут же подняло вверх, защелкало ими и, шевеля кошмарно огромными жвалами, уставилось на парней.   
Тонио резво вскочил, перепрыгнул две соседние грядки и схватил мотыгу, лежавшую у края огорода. Даниэло сделал то же самое и вооружился тяпкой. Простонал:  
– Боги, что это… за что это…  
– Воин Этальчопатля, змей его подери, – плюнул паладин. – Только этого нам и не хватало.  
Гигантский жук снова шевельнул жвалами, и кузены услышали гулкий, словно из бочки, голос:  
– Пришла година великого глада, вострепещите, смертные, падите ниц пред вестником погибели! – и жук выдернул двумя лапами по кусту картофеля, засунул их в пасть, четырьмя движениями жвал перемолол и проглотил.  
– Может, побежим позовем на помощь? – робко предложил Даниэло. – Пусть вызывают инквизицию, паладинов…  
– Некогда. Пока будем бегать, он призовет таких же, а то и самого Этальчопатля… Надо с ним разделаться побыстрее, пока всё не сожрал.  
– Как?! С меня толку никакого, я боевой магией не владею! – снова застонал Даниэло. – А ты еще не настоящий паладин!  
Тонио вдруг обиделся на эти слова. Перехватил мотыгу поудобнее, вскинул левую руку, собирая ману, и жахнул по гигантскому жуку пламенной стрелой, и тут же – силовым ударом.  
Пламя расплескалось по сегментированному брюшку, не причинив никакого видимого вреда, а удар едва пошатнул жука. Завоняло жжеными перьями, жук встряхнулся, поднял надкрылья, развернул полупрозрачные красные крылья, с резким вибрирующим шумом взлетел на восемь футов и понесся в атаку на парней. Откуда-то взялся целый рой обычных жуков, они больно ударялись в лицо и грудь, осыпались на землю и взлетали снова.  
– Ну почему я не боевой!!! – жалобно возопил Даниэло, размахивая тяпкой и уворачиваясь от гигантского жука. Тонио, махая мотыгой, пытался достать жука с другой стороны. К паладинским умениям не прибегал – видимо, здесь нужна грубая сила, раз пламенная стрела и силовой удар прошли для врага бесследно.   
Жук отбил очередной удар концом крыла, взлетел повыше и отрыгнул густую оранжевую маслянистую жидкость. Парни едва успели отскочить, чтобы в них не попало, но их всё равно немного заляпало. Там, где гадость попала на кожу, тут же начало жечь, и пришлось отвлечься на то, чтобы быстро стереть ее. Жук тем временем летал над ними кругами, а мелкие жуки больно бились в головы, лица и спины. Тонио подобрал ведро и, размахнувшись, метнул жуку в голову. Ведро отскочило от хитиновой брони, отлетело далеко в сторону и с грохотом приземлилось где-то за кукурузохранилищем. Жук заложил круг над кузенами и изверг на них целую кучу оранжевых продолговатых яиц размером с кабачок каждое. Парни такого не ожидали, и вся первая порция досталась им сполна. Тяжеленькие яйца больно врезали по головам, спинам и плечам, изгваздав их оранжевой липкой и жгучей дрянью. Тонио отскочил подальше и повалился на междурядье, принялся валяться, стараясь поскорее припорошить пятна землей – вспомнил, что именно такой совет приводился в «Кодексе бестий», правда, там речь шла о гигантских сколопендрах, тоже имевших обыкновение кидаться яйцами. Даниэло последовал его примеру. Жечь стало меньше.  
Между тем жук и не думал останавливаться. Проделав еще один круг, он снова выметал яйца, но тут Тонио наконец вспомнил, что он же младший паладин и кое-что умеет, подбежал к кузену, схватил его за плечи и призвал на обоих святую броню. Яйца пропали впустую, жук яростно застрекотал и пошел на новый круг. Его брюшко запульсировало, и это Тонио очень не понравилось. Дрянью жук уже плевался, яйцами кидался… вдруг у него еще и жало есть? Хотя это, конечно, картофельному жуку не свойственно, но это же не обычный картофельный жук!  
– Надо ему подрубить крылья!!! – крикнул Тонио и подпрыгнул, метя мотыгой в полупрозрачное крыло.   
До крыльев достать нечего было и думать – довольно высоко, да и крылья машут так быстро и сильно, что скорее всего мотыга отскочит от них. Вот если бы ударить в место, где крыло крепится к телу…  
– Хватай суку за лапы!!! – заорал Тонио, когда жук снизился немного и его задняя часть оказалась над Даниэло. Кузен врезал тяпкой по кончику брюшка, отчего оно резко сжалось и исторгло клубы оранжевого дыма, а сам жук от неожиданности опустился чуть ниже. Кашляя от дыма, Даниэло подпрыгнул и схватился за нижние концы задних лап. Под его тяжестью жук уже не мог взлететь выше. Пытаясь сбросить Даниэло, он полетел низко над грядкой, волоча студента по междурядью и обдавая его оранжевыми газами. Тонио побежал рядом, нанося удары под крыло. С третьей попытки у него получилось: хрустнуло, брызнуло оранжевой дрянью и полупрозрачное крыло отломилось. Жук тут же потерял летучесть и боком свалился на грядку. Газы исторгать не перестал. Даниэло выпустил его лапы и, кашляя и плюясь, откатился в сторону, грязный и оборванный.  
Жук перестал дымить, поднялся на задние лапы, встрепенулся, его фасеточные глаза полыхнули алым, и концы четырех верхних лап превратились в древние макуавитли – «мечи»-дубинки, усаженные острыми кусочками обсидиана.  
Тонио подобрал еще и тяпку Даниэло, отряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя мелких жуков и ошметки яиц, крикнул:  
– Дани, беги за мечом!!! У нас в доме внизу на стене!!!  
Кузен кивнул, но перед тем как помчать за мечом, вдруг потянул маны и слепил какое-то заклинание, швырнул его в жука. Тонио не понял, что это было, но оно каким-то образом немного замедлило чудовище, а главное – чудовище перестало контролировать мелких жуков, и они посыпались на грядки.  
Размахивая макуавитлями, жук двинулся на младшего паладина. Тонио взмахнул одновременно тяпкой и мотыгой, отбиваясь от ударов страшных «мечей». На держаках тяпки и мотыги появились зарубки, но и с пары макуавитлей посыпались осколки обсидиана. «Интересно, что кончится раньше – макуавитли или тяпка с мотыгой?» – подумал Тонио, отбивая еще два удара. Какое бы заклятие ни попытался наложить на чудовище кузен, оно все-таки кое-как сработало и жук двигался медленнее, чем мог бы.   
Тяпка и мотыга кончились раньше макуавитлей, конечно же. Но как раз к тому моменту, как у грядки появился запыхавшийся Даниэло с паладинским мечом в ножнах. Тонио обрадовался, быстро натянул маны и ударил жука пламенной стрелой по голове. Раздался мерзкий взвизг, чудовище пошатнулось и принялось тереть фасетки двумя верхними лапами, с которых тут же исчезли макуавитли. Впрочем, когда оно сбило пламя и отняло лапы от глаз, «мечи» появились снова, и обсидиан на них был целым.   
Но Тонио уже успел вытащить меч из ножен.  
– А вот теперь держись, качупака!!! – заорал паладин и, призвав на себя святую броню, рванул на жука. Успел заметить, как кузен кастует еще одно заклятие, а потом стало не до того: макуавитли мелькали вокруг со страшной скоростью, и Тонио только то и делал, что обновлял святую броню, отбивал удары и пытался еще и рубить по сочленениям лап. Чувствовал, как его наполняет божественная сила, перетекая в меч. Удары меча наносили жуку с каждым разом всё больший урон, но и самому Тонио пару раз вскользь досталось макуавитлем. Святая броня как раз была на пределе, она погасила основную силу удара, а боли паладин в запале боя не почуял. Краем глаза видел, как Даниэло бегает вокруг и швыряет в жука саманными кирпичами, приготовленными для ремонта овощного склада. А еще в какой-то момент Тонио углядел, что позади жука появилось его собственное отражение с горящими светлым пламенем глазами, грязное и размахивающее сверкающим мечом. Фантом оказался достаточно материальным, чтобы жук на него отвлекся. Паладин тут же этим воспользовался и, вложив всю силу в меч, ударил в самую защищенную часть – в середину груди. Знал, что там у насекомоподобных бестий жизненно важное место.  
Острие меча с отвратительным хрустом пробило толстый хитиновый панцирь. По клинку потекло белое пламя прямо внутрь жука и начало там быстро разливаться. Тонио провернул меч и выдернул его, высвобождая силу.  
Жука моментально раздуло вдвое, а затем он лопнул с оглушительным треском и визгом, раскидав вонючие красно-оранжевые ошметки на сто футов вокруг. У паладина уже не было сил призывать святую броню, так что он просто упал на землю. Его ударило чем-то тяжелым, и он потерял сознание.  
Очнулся от потока воды в лицо. Дернулся, разлепил глаза. Над ним стоял Даниэло с бадейкой.  
– Живой, хвала богам! – кузен бросил бадейку, присел рядом с Тонио и принялся ощупывать его. – Да ты ранен!  
Тонио приподнял левую руку, залитую кровью.  
– Правда? Ничего не болит…  
– Это шок, – сказал позади него голос дяди Марко. – Не двигайся, сейчас быстро перевяжем и отнесем тебя в дом. Целителя уже вызвали.   
Паладин, несмотря на совет не двигаться, приподнялся на правом локте и огляделся. Грядки пострадали непоправимо: всё разворочено, потоптано, заляпано дымящимися ошметками чудовища.  
– Инквизицию надо… – пробормотал он и бессильно рухнул обратно на благословенно мягкую взрыхленную землю. Дядя только и успел, что его голову придержать. Уложив паладина поровнее, дядя Марко начал перевязывать его руку. Тонио повторил:  
– Инквизицию… вызвали? Надо выяснить… отчего… случилось…  
– Оттого, что Назарио – лентяй и неумеха, – сердито сказал где-то позади дядюшка Лео и, судя по звуку, кому-то отвесил подзатыльник.  
– Я делал всё как положено! – а это уже сам Назарио, старший сын тетки Неониллы, посвященный Мастера и священник в сельской церкви за городом. – Это не я виноват, это и правда последние времена настали, раз…  
– Дурак! – рявкнул дядюшка Лео и отвесил еще один подзатыльник. – Не вздумай где ляпнуть, что у нас вылез воин Этальчопатля! Позор! Такая дрянь – и на нашем огороде! А всё потому, что ты обеты не соблюдаешь и обряды спустя рукава проводишь!  
Даниэло, видно, стало обидно за родного брата, и он попытался за него вступиться:  
– Но… жук и правда сказал, что… как там… «пришла година великого глада…». И два куста картошки сразу сожрал. А ведь в старых преданиях говорится, что Этальчопатль поведет войско всепожирающих жуков в конце времен и перед Битвой Богов…  
– Еще один дурак! – плюнул дядюшка Лео. Марко только вздохнул.   
Назарио не сдавался:  
– Но ведь вылез же. И сожрал… и сказал – а я Даниэло верю…  
Лео опять рявкнул:  
– В Откровении что написано? Сначала луна рухнет на землю, почернеет солнце и алыми станут небеса, а потом уже явится Кровавое Порождение Греха, и пошлет по всей земле своих вестников нести голод, страдания, болезни и смерть. Ты эти признаки видишь? Нет? Ну тогда какого, простите боги, демона ты несешь эту качупанка?! Эта дрянь вылезла только и исключительно потому, что ты, Назарио – ленивый раздолбай и грешник, и по пятницам вместо поста и молитвенного бдения змей знает чем занимаешься! А потом поля освящать ходишь, засранец.  
Назарио молчал. Тонио лежал себе и думал: какое это необычное ощущение, когда дядюшка Лео ругает не его! Особенно за попирание традиций, обычаев и обетов.   
Дождавшись, когда дядя Лео замолкнет, чтобы вдохнуть, Марко быстро сказал:  
– Тебе, Назарио, я налагаю епитимью: целый месяц молитвенных бдений, строгий пост и покаянная работа. Как раз сортиры у нас почистить надо, вот и займешься. Может, мозгов прибавится. А сейчас вы с Даниэло берете Тонио на руки и несете в дом. Как раз вот-вот целитель должен прийти. И чтоб ни слова о том, что здесь было. С целителем я сам поговорю. 

Тонио лежал в постели два дня. Помимо рассеченных мышц на предплечье левой руки у него были многочисленные ушибы и ожоги, и перелом двух ребер – святая броня хоть и защитила от обсидиана макуавитля, но удар всё равно был сильным. Целитель постарался на славу, да к тому же у Тонио уже был паладинский медальон, так что рана зажила быстро, оставив только несколько тонких бледных шрамов. Ожоги на третий день обшелушились, но к концу отпуска от них не осталось и следа.  
А жуков собирать всё равно пришлось: оказалось, что грядки пострадали примерно на треть, остальное уцелело и нуждалось в обработке. Так что Тонио и Даниэло потратили целый день, чтобы собрать всех жуков и личинок, а потом Даниэло постарался наложить отпугивающее заклятие – после того, конечно, как дядя Марко лично освятил злосчастный огород.  
Младший паладин о приключении не очень жалел – ведь будет что рассказать друзьям. Обидно было только, что не удалось прихватить какой-нибудь трофей…


	5. Святость традиций

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Традиции для мартиниканцев - святое дело. Но всему должны быть разумные пределы... К сожалению, понимают это не все и не всегда. И Тонио Квезалу пришлось столкнуться с этим. И пойти против традиций по зову сердца и чувству справедливости.   
> Гордость против гордыни, призвание против традиций, любовь к семье против страха перед общественным мнением - что победит?

Святость традиций  
Что ни говори, а домой после долгого отсутствия наведаться всегда приятно. Даже если тебя дома мало кто рад видеть. Тонио Квезал, выйдя на Площадь Четырех Царей с Куантепекской станции телепортов, с удовольствием вдохнул влажный, слегка пахнущий озерными водорослями воздух родного города. Огляделся, отмечая, что ничегошеньки не изменилось со времени его последнего визита: всё так же стоят по углам площади четыре большие статуи древних царей Куантепека, всё те же официальные вывески на угловатых приземистых строениях по периметру площади. И всё так же мало здесь народу, только чиновный люд снует туда-сюда по своим делам. И всё так же жарко, как обычно и бывало в Куантепеке перед началом сезона дождей. Тонио в фартальском паладинском мундире мгновенно взопрел, хоть мундир и был летним, но для здешнего климата всё равно жарким. Впрочем, скоро он сможет переодеться в мартиниканский мундир – ведь ему надо было зайти в паладинскую канцелярию и отметить там свое отпускное свидетельство. Прибыв сюда, пусть и в отпуск, он временно переходил в подчинение Мартиниканскому отделению Корпуса. И Тонио, закинув на плечо плотно набитую дорожную сумку и перехватив поудобнее здоровенную корзину, пошел к проходу мимо статуи царя Талькатальки Кугиальпы, прославившегося тем, что единолично победил гигантского аллигатора, досаждавшего жителям береговых поселений. Проход вел на широкий, но короткий мост через канал, а затем на небольшую площадь, где и располагалась Куантепекская канцелярия, а заодно и администрация всего Мартиниканского отделения. Всякий паладин даже в отпуске обязан отмечаться в ближайшей местной канцелярии. Правило не относилось к младшим паладинам, каковым еще числился Тонио, но молодой мартиниканец рассудил, что это уже условность – все испытания пройдены, впереди только обряд перехода в полноправные паладины и формальности в виде распределения по службе и тому подобного. К тому же он уже знал, куда именно его распределят, место было назначено и закреплено за ним. Так что отметиться нужно хотя бы для порядка.  
Мартиника, огромный остров за Серединным океаном, была заморским департаментом Королевства Фарталья и имела широкую автономию. Когда-то давно в Мартинике было четыре царства – Тиуапан, Куантепек, Чаматлан и Вилькасуаман. Сейчас эти земли по-прежнему именовались «тлатоанатль», то есть собственно царства. Во главе Куантепека и Вилькасуамана стояли потомки древних правителей, получившие княжеские титулы, Тиуапаном управлял выборной правитель, а Чаматланом – Совет кланов. Над всей Мартиникой стоял Большой Совет, который раз в четыре года выбирал из представителей восьми старых аристократических семей наместника. Впрочем, порядок наместничества уже давно устоялся, и эти выборы были скорее формальностью. Наместник был обязан проводить не меньше двух месяцев в году в каждом из четырех царств, и четыре – в Куантепек-тлане, сердце царства Куантепек и по сути столице Мартиники. Потому здесь и сосредоточились все важные учреждения, в том числе и Мартиниканское Отделение Паладинского Корпуса. Для Корпуса отвели целый квартал. Когда-то это был один из царских дворцов, и древняя архитектура сохранялась до сих пор, разве что кое-где были надстроены дополнительные этажи. В этом лабиринте легко было заблудиться, потому везде висели указатели, что где находится. Тонио потратил почти час, чтобы найти саму канцелярию Корпуса, а потом еще полчаса, пока добрался до секретарского кабинета. За это время он изрядно взмок в фартальском мундире и проголодался. Отметившись у секретаря, Тонио представился капитану Отделения и куантепекскому лейтенанту, и только после этого наконец смог отправиться на склад. Идти туда было далеко, но Тонио, когда только стал кадетом, пару месяцев жил в здешних казармах, так что еще помнил, что тут и где. После визита к интенданту он собирался пообедать в паладинской трапезной, и только потом уже отправиться домой. Конечно, с обедом можно было бы и потерпеть до дома, но как раз домой младший паладин и не торопился. Там его не ждали, а он к тому же и не позаботился известить родню о своем приезде.  
Переодевшись в легкий мундир без рукавов, короткие штаны и ботинки с полотняным верхом, Тонио почувствовал себя лучше, а уж оказавшись в трапезной за столом среди соотечественников – еще лучше. Все-таки общества своих в Фартальезе ему не хватало, даже несмотря на наличие там целого Мартиниканского квартала. Местные паладины в ожидании трапезы засыпали его расспросами, что там и как в Фартальезе, и как ему самому там живется, привык ли он к тамошним еде и климату, нашел ли хороших друзей, и как поживают старшие паладины-наставники. Тонио отвечал с удовольствием, кое-кому передал приветы от общих знакомых и от их же товарищей по учебе, оставшихся служить при дворе.   
Наконец принесли еду, как водится по местным обычаям – без приборов, вместо ложек – тонкие кукурузные лепешки. Тонио под шуточки остальных («не забыл еще, как по-нашему кушать положено?») ловко свернул лепешку лопаточкой и взялся за отличнейшую фейжоаду из четырех сортов фасоли, перца, помидоров и мяса. Затем воздал должное рагу из кролика, мелких зеленых перцев и бататов, а после того съел миску свежих здешних фруктов, вкус которых успел слегка подзабыть, и запил всё атолле с какао и красным перцем. И сказал, что это впервые за долгое время он в паладинской трапезной не достает из кармана перечницу. Все от души посмеялись, тепло попрощались, и Тонио наконец отправился домой.  
Солнце стояло уже очень низко, и темные тени от храмовых пирамид накрывали город. Иногда в эту тень врывались солнечные лучи, прорезая ее яркими полосами, и попадая в эти полосы, Тонио щурился. Таким был в Куантепеке каждый вечер, и паладин вдруг понял, что этого в Фартальезе ему тоже не хватало – вот этой резкой игры света и тени по вечерам.   
Вот наконец и низкий длинный забор, сложенный из цилиндрических вертикальных блоков с вытесанными на них пернатыми змеями – ограда родного дома. Двенадцать с половиной акров исконных владений рода Квезал. Когда-то всё начиналось даже не с островка – с отмели. Тепеки, основавшие Куантепек, пришли на острова посреди огромного озера, и на этом ненадежном основании упорным трудом воздвигли великое царство. Предки Тонио сами построили эти двенадцать с половиной акров и всё, что на них. В том числе две небольшие храмовые пирамиды, посвященные в старые времена Пернатому Змею, покровителю судей, ремесленников и ученых, а после принятия Веры – Мастеру и Судии. Глава рода, дядюшка Лео, был сейчас настоятелем храма Судии и членом совета Архонтов в Куантепек-тлане, дядюшка Марко настоятелем в храме Мастера, и тоже членом совета Архонтов, а тетушка Паолина – квартальной судьей. Тетка Неонилла была аббатисой в городской Обители Мастера. Их сыновья и дочери священствовали, служили судьями и казначеями в других городах Куантепека, но не забывали раз в два месяца наведываться в родовое гнездо. Отец Тонио, самый младший из старшей ветви рода, занимал должность квартального аудитора и посвященным не был. Семейство Квезалов поколениями служило по судейской или финансовой части, так что в глазах родни Тонио оказался попирателем традиций. Дядюшки с тетушками и кузены всячески старались высказать ему свое осуждение, так что паладин мог рассчитывать только на понимание родителей, брата и его жены.  
На воротах никого не было – вход в храмы всегда открыт. За Восходной пирамидой тянулся каменный забор, отделявший жилую часть от храмового двора. Там ворота были уже закрыты на засов, как обычно после заката. Тонио не стал стучать, просто перелез через забор. Здесь всё было по-прежнему: большой двор, справа и слева, над самыми каналами – длинные старинные дома, за ними через широкий проход – хозяйственная часть с самыми разными постройками вдоль каналов и большими огородами посередине. Все куантепекцы когда-то в древности были земледельцами и старались не забывать об этом до сих пор, так что у каждого рода были свои фамильные поля, на которых трудились все члены семей, даже несмотря на другие свои занятия. Традиции – это очень важная часть жизни каждого мартиниканца, и даже у княжеской семьи Кугиальпа было свое поле, на котором сам князь в сезон махал мотыгой. Подобная традиция существовала и в Вилькасуамане, где в старые времена царь вообще обязан был начинать все сельские работы: сажать картофель и кукурузу, пускать на поля воду, собирать урожай и приносить жертвы из первых плодов и первого приплода.   
Жилой двор освещался четырьмя большими светошарами на невысоких квадратных колоннах с головами пернатых змеев. Сами дома были очень старыми, но, конечно, не такими старыми, как пирамиды. Нижние этажи – из саманного кирпича, верхние – из бамбука и плетеных циновок, набитых на стены. Никаких чердаков нет, над вторым этажом сразу крыши из кукурузной соломы. Эту солому укладывали особым образом, так что в сезон дождей ни капли не просачивалось внутрь, и меняли каждый год на новую, а старую сваливали в огромную компостную яму на заднем дворе. Квезалы были довольно богаты и могли бы себе позволить черепичные крыши – но традиция же!   
Тонио раньше жил во втором доме по левой стороне. Его отец, мать и младший брат с женой и детьми и сейчас там же жили, так что он пошел сразу туда, раздвинул на входе занавеску из всё той же кукурузной соломы и попал в узкие темные сени. Из-за плотной циновки, закрывавшей вход в жилую часть, пробивался свет. Тонио постоял пару мгновений, выдохнул и отодвинул циновку.  
Куантепекский дом устроен просто: нижний этаж длинной постройки не имеет отдельных комнат. С одной стороны – вход для семьи, маленькие сени, затем очаг и кухня, потом уже идет длинная зала, в другом конце которой устроено место для посиделок с гостями. Там же вход для посторонних, со стороны канала. При необходимости эту залу разделяют занавесями из плотной узорчатой ткани или ширмами из циновок, произвольно меняя количество комнат. Комнаты членов семьи – на втором этаже, гостей и вообще чужих туда не пускают, да никто из куантепекцев туда и не пойдет без приглашения, только слуги для уборки.  
Сейчас кухонная часть была отделена ширмами, и здесь никого не было – по обычаю, когда солнце садится, слуги уходят домой, чтобы встретить закат со своей семьей. Очаг с огнекамешками еще светился, и на нем подогревался большой кувшин, от которого умопомрачительно пахло шоколадом, медом и перцем. Тонио отодвинул половинку ширмы.  
В освещенной несколькими светошариками комнате вокруг низкого столика на низких же широких скамейках с подушками сидели отец, мать и младший брат с женой. Неподалеку на толстой многослойной циновке возились двое детей – мальчик пяти и девочка трех с половиной лет.  
– Приветствую! – Тонио поставил на пол корзину и сумку, прижал ладонь к груди и поклонился.   
Все на мгновение застыли в удивлении, потом мать спохватилась, встала, быстро подошла к нему и обняла:  
– Тональ!!! Как я рада тебя видеть! Хвала богам!!!  
Она подвела его к отцу, и тот тоже обнял его:  
– Что же ты не написал, что едешь домой?  
Тонио смутился:  
– М-м-м, отец… я не хотел, чтобы дяди знали. Ну… ты же понимаешь, они бы обязательно…  
Отец вздохнул:  
– Это точно, они бы не упустили случая испортить тебе и нам всем встречу своими нравоучениями, как в прошлый раз. Как будто служение Деве чем-то хуже, чем наши семейные занятия… Садись, ты, наверное, проголодался, да и по нашей еде соскучился, а?  
И он усадил Тонио рядом с собой на скамью.   
Брат протянул ему руку для приветствия, а потом и Инесса, смущаясь, сделала то же. Жена младшего брата когда-то должна была стать женой Тонио, и войти в род Квезалов взамен на то, что девушка из рода Квезалов войдет в ее род. Такой была давняя традиция договорных браков в среде сорока старых родов Куантепека, к которым относились и Квезалы. Но поскольку Тонио вопреки воле деда решил стать паладином и уже успел подписать прошение у Понтифиссы, то деваться было некуда – нельзя же заставить его жениться. Договорились, что Тонио все-таки выполнит долг перед своим родом и станет отцом, а потом Инесса выйдет замуж за его младшего брата Филиппо. Так что мальчик на циновке был сыном Тонио, а девочка – дочкой Филиппо.   
Инесса подозвала его и сказала:  
– Пьетро, что же ты отца не приветствуешь?  
Мальчик засмущался. Ему, конечно, как можно раньше постарались объяснить, что Филиппо – не его отец, что настоящий живет далеко и приезжать будет редко… Тонио о сыне не забывал, писал письма для него и присылал подарки, приезжал последний раз зимой, но этого ведь мало, чтобы такой малыш хорошо его помнил. Тонио взял его на руки и посадил себе на колени:  
– Рад тебя видеть, Пепи.   
Малыш ухватил его за перевязь:  
– Почему не приезжал, па? – для своего возраста он говорил очень четко, и намного лучше, чем помнил Тонио по прошлому визиту.   
– Я же паладин, Пепи. Помнишь, я писал, как мы там учимся, служим? Мама и дядя Филиппо ведь читали тебе письма.  
– Читали. А мама говорит, ты скоро вернешься и будешь тут паладинить, – не столько спрашивая, сколько утверждая, сказал мальчик. Тонио вздохнул, потрогал ямочку на его подбородке:  
– Его величество хочет, чтобы я остался ему служить.   
Мать и отец переглянулись, и отец осторожно спросил:  
– Неужели? Тебя хотят сделать придворным паладином?  
Тонио кивнул:  
– Я сам не знал. Но капитан… капитан, оказывается, еще весной составил список тех, кого будет рекомендовать его величеству в придворные паладины. И вписал меня вторым после Роберто Диаса Сальваро и Ванцетти. А король подписал.  
– Поздравляю, Тональ! – широко улыбнулся брат. – Надо же, это ведь большая честь! Как дядя Лео охр… хм… хм… удивится, когда узнает! Со времен царя Моанака нашему роду такой чести не оказывали. А тетушка Паолина! Представляю ее лицо, когда мы ей скажем, что ты второй кандидат после королевского племянника, и будешь вместе с ним королевскую семью охранять!  
Мать сдержанно хихикнула, Инесса тоже улыбнулась, а отец всплеснул руками:  
– Вот это да! Надеюсь, ты не стал отказываться?  
– Как я мог? Ведь даже Роберто Сальваро не отказался, хотя и не хочет быть придворным.  
Пьетро принялся дергать пуговицы на кафтане:  
– Ты будешь короля охранять от демонов?  
– Да, Пепи. Это очень важное и ответственное дело.  
– А можно мне будет тоже? – Пьетро потыкал пальцем в акант на плече Тонио.  
Паладин осторожно спросил:  
– Что – тоже?  
– Можно мне будет тоже короля от демонов охранять? – мальчик посмотрел ему в лицо, и Тонио понял, что тот очень серьезен, насколько это в его возрасте возможно. И сказал:  
– Ты еще маленький. Ты еще очень маленький для этого, Пепи.  
– Ну я же вырасту. И хочу паладинить как ты. Можно мне будет паладинить с тобой? – упрямо повторил ребенок, снова удивляя своим четким выговором и умением строить сложные фразы.  
– М-м-м… Пепи, это не так просто… – осторожно начал Тонио, видя беспокойство на лицах родителей и Инессы. По куантепекским обычаям, если ребенок задавал отцу подобные вопросы, то отец мог определить его будущую жизнь, велев уже с малых лет готовиться к назначенной судьбе. Учитывая, что в Куантепеке дети наследовали занятия родителей, Тонио имел полное право решить за сына уже сейчас, кем ему быть. Так что нужно было хорошо подумать, прежде чем что-то говорить.  
– Видишь ли… Ты еще слишком маленький. Паладином может стать только тот, кто сначала выучился в школе, получил на лицо узоры и сделался взрослым. И тогда ты будешь сам решать, что тебе делать. Как я решил. Отец и матушка не стали решать за меня, и я им благодарен. И я не хочу решать это за тебя. Ты понимаешь?  
Пепи снова подергал отцовскую перевязь:  
– Деда Лео тебя ругает, когда к нам приходит. Я деде утром сказал – хочу как ты. Чтобы он тебя не ругал. А то меня он не ругает, а тебя ругает… Мама плачет, бабушка плачет, дядя Фаль сердится, дедушка сердится, а деде Лео не говорят ничего. Я сказал сам – хочу как ты. Потому что ты хороший.   
Тонио вздохнул и подумал: «Ну еще бы – хороший. Подарки посылаю, никогда не наказываю, не заставляю ничего делать, конечно, хороший… А дядюшка мог бы и помалкивать».  
– Ты еще маленький, Пепи. Когда вырастешь, ты сам можешь решить, кем ты станешь, – Тонио посмотрел на родителей и брата с Инессой и сказал уже им:  
– Считайте, что такова моя воля. Пьетро должен будет сам решить, чем ему заниматься, неважно, что за занятие он выберет.   
Инесса облегченно выдохнула, Филиппо потер нос:  
– Спасибо. Дядя как чуял, что ты приедешь, пришел с самого утра, и началось: и такой ты, и этакий, и род опозорил, не нашим делом занявшись… А тут Пепи выскочил, да и сказал, что хочет как ты, паладинствовать. Дядя аж застыл. А потом давай нас чехвостить: мол, это мы Пепи навнушали… чтобы окончательно род опозорить.  
Отец вздохнул:  
– Я, конечно, не удержался, спросил – чего позорного в том, чтобы быть посвященным Девы, так Лео чуть удар не хватил. Позорного-то ничего нет, само собой, вот он и бесится, что тебе предъявить нечего. Традиция – не закон.  
Мать поставила перед Тонио большое блюдо с разными кушаньями и чашку какао:  
– И вот так каждый раз, как он к нам заходит. На людях сдерживается, да и к нам старается редко заглядывать, но иногда не выдерживает. Марко смирился уже, так только, изредка что-нибудь ляпнет, остальные тоже помалкивают, только Лео и Паолина никак не успокоятся, хоть уже почти шесть лет прошло.  
При этих ее словах Тонио вдруг сообразил, что и правда – так много времени уже минуло с того дня, как он решил, что не будет следовать семейной традиции, не станет ни судейским чиновником, ни финансистом, ни служителем Мастера или Судии, а вместо того подал прошение в Паладинский Корпус. На самом деле по-настоящему в Корпус он вступил спустя год после того – нужно было выполнить обязательства перед родом Инессы и дождаться рождения сына. Потом он провел какое-то время в кадетах при Мартиниканском отделении, потом два года в Фартальезе, после чего перешел в младшие паладины, и вот теперь обучение окончено. После отпуска начнется полноценная, настоящая служба, как он и хотел – при королевском дворе. Но теперь Тонио уже не был уверен: он стал придворным паладином потому, что действительно этого желал, или чтобы утереть нос своей родне и доказать, что Квезал на любом поприще может многого добиться. Может, попросить все-таки о переводе сюда, в Куантепек, да и служить здесь городским паладином? По крайней мере семья и сын будут рядом. Но, вспомнив, как в прошлый отпуск дядюшка Лео постоянно его попрекал нарушением традиций, Тонио эти мысли оставил. Ну уж нет. Придворный паладин – и точка. Пусть утрутся.  
Он принялся за еду, дав Пьетро держать мисочку с красным соусом. Инесса взяла дочку на руки и ушла с ней наверх – малышка, обойденная вниманием, начала хныкать, да и время уже было позднее.  
Не успел Тонио зачерпнуть кукурузной лепешкой рагу, как заметил, что в чашке дрожит какао, а столик словно вздрагивает.  
– Ой, что это! – вскрикнул он от неожиданности. Отец и брат рассмеялись:  
– Отвык уже в Фартальезе, а? У нас ведь частенько так потряхивает, мы бы и не заметили, если б ты не ойкнул.  
Паладин тут же вспомнил, что ведь в Куантепеке часто случаются такие малозаметные землетрясения, иногда трясет чуток посильнее, изредка – всерьез. Из-за того ведь всё здесь и строят так, чтобы если что – меньше жертв и разрушений. Потому и крыши многие по-прежнему делают из соломы, да и каменные здания устойчивы к тряске. Мартиниканцы издавна научились строить с учетом землетрясений. Пирамиды, трапециевидные арки, ступенчатые элементы и толстые опорные балки были отличительными особенностями мартиниканской архитектуры во всех четырех царствах.  
– Правда, я и забыл. В Срединной Фарталье не бывает землетрясений.  
Тонио с удовольствием съел картофельные лепешки с начинкой из мелкорубленой рыбы, макая их в соус, потом угостился чимичанги с кроликом и выпил большую чашку какао с перцем. Пьетро, ставя мисочку с остатками соуса на столик, спросил:  
– Можно я с тобой спать буду?  
– Конечно, Пепи. Пойдем, поздно уже.  
Он сполоснул руки в миске с водой и вытер полотенцем. Мать, собирая со стола грязную посуду и нагружая ею отца, сказала:  
– Фаль, пойди приготовь им постель. А ты, Тональ, пока погуляй во дворе. Надо тюфяки тебе хотя бы свежие положить. Мыльню уже завтра с утра затопим.  
Взяв Пьетро на руки, Тонио вышел во двор. Светошары на столбах давали неяркий рассеянный свет. В храмах наверху пирамид тоже горел свет, как и полагалось по правилам для квартальных церквей, где шли каждодневные службы. В Фарталье в церквях зажигали восковые свечи, а в курильницах – олибанум. Здесь использовали свечи из сердцевины тростника, местного воска и ароматной смолы копал, которые и светили, и курились. Из раскрытых дверей храма Судии медленно выходил и поднимался к небу едва заметный дымок.  
Пьетро обхватил его за шею и приник к груди. Тонио погладил сына по голове и подумал о том, что все-таки дед правильно сделал когда-то, что настоял на выполнении обязательств перед родом. Иначе б Пьетро бы не было. Что ни говори, а сына Тонио любил. Может, когда станет придворным паладином, попробовать как-то похлопотать о хорошем месте для брата и Инессы в столице? Тогда с сыном можно будет видеться чаще, а с дядюшками, тетушками и кузенами – намного реже. Мысль эта паладину понравилась и он начал ее обдумывать: с кем поговорить, кого просить о такой протекции… можно ли вообще на что-то рассчитывать. Филиппо и Инесса получили юридическое образование, знали общефартальские законы, но все-таки занимались мартиниканским правом. Чтобы поступить на судейскую службу в Фартальезе, им придется сдать экзамены на должность, даже несмотря на протекцию. Смогут ли они? И… захотят ли?  
Во втором этаже отцовского дома открылось окошко и брат тихо позвал его. Тонио зашел в дом и поднялся наверх, в свою старую спальню, где уже были на низкой широкой кровати расстелены свежие тюфяки и покрывала.  
– Спасибо, Фаль, – Тонио уложил задремавшего Пьетро на кровать и принялся снимать мундир. – Спокойной ночи.   
– Спокойной, Тональ. Все-таки очень хорошо, что ты приехал без предупреждения и дядя не смог испортить нам вечер так же, как испортил утро, – брат хлопнул его по плечу, поклонился и вышел. Тонио переоделся в широкую просторную рубашку и полотняные штаны, помолился и улегся на постель, от жесткости которой уже успел отвыкнуть. Прижал к себе сына, накрылся узорчатым одеялом и тут же заснул.

Утром Тонио не сразу вспомнил, где он, пока Пьетро спросонья не лягнул его в бок. А тут в раздвижную дверь постучали тихонько. Тонио встал, открыл – там стояла Инесса.  
– Доброе утро. Принесла тебе полотенца и одежду. Как спалось? – спросила она, не поднимая на него глаз. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, она всякий раз чувствовала себя наедине с ним неловко.  
– Отлично, – улыбнулся Тонио и взял ее за руку. – Спасибо тебе за Пепи. И за то, что он меня не забыл, как я боялся.  
Инесса пожала его ладонь ответным жестом:  
– Как мы могли? Конечно, мы все время о тебе рассказывали, письма перечитывали.  
Тонио оглянулся на кровать, где всё еще сладко спал Пьетро.  
– За то и спасибо. И тебе, и Фалю.  
– Но ведь это наша обязанность. Ты вот что… бери полотенца, мыльня уже затоплена, а я пока Пепи в порядок приведу. И выходи к завтраку. Мы решили сесть пораньше, чтоб дядя Лео нам его опять не испортил.  
Хмыкнув, Тонио взял у нее белье и быстро спустился вниз, выскочил во двор и пробежал к низенькой пристройке на задах их дома, где была устроена традиционная парная-мыльня. Там уже сидели отец и Фаль, а от раскаленных камней шел густой пар. Сырое куантепекское утро лучше всего начинать именно так, с горячей парилки. Тонио от этого уже отвык, но все равно с удовольствием присоединился к родным.   
Выходя к завтраку, Тонио надел мартиниканский мундир, хотя поначалу собирался одеться цивильно. Но что-то мимолетное заставило его передумать, так что вниз он спустился при полном параде и даже с мечом. За завтраком снова собралась вся семья, даже дочка Филиппо Мику зевала, свесившись набок в своей детской скамеечке. Пепи для такой скамеечки считался уже большим, и ему положено было сидеть за столом как все. Его посадили рядом с Тонио, но еду поставили все-таки еще детскую – печеную картошку, размятую в кашицу вместе с двумя печеными же яйцами. Взрослые ели матаман – половинки картофелин с половинками же крутых яиц, обильно политые соусом из растертого с авокадовым маслом перца халапеньо, и запивали атолле с приправами. К матаману также подали тамали – завернутые в молодые листья кукурузы рулетики из мяса тотоле и овощей. Пока ели, молчали. А вот когда уже допили атолле и Инесса вынесла на стол сладкие лепешки из фруктов и орехов, а к ним подслащенный сиропом кофе, Тонио заговорил:  
– Я тут подумал… А что, если я сумею найти для Фаля и Ины в столице хорошие места? Как, вы переедете?  
Брат и Инесса переглянулись, а отец глянул на него пристально:  
– Хм… А это возможно?  
– Пока не знаю, папа. Но похлопотать о протекции я, пожалуй, смог бы.  
От такого предложения Инесса даже в лицо ему посмотрела, позабыв о своем всегдашнем смущении:  
– Но… То есть, конечно, да. Но получится ли? Наверняка в столичные суды и канцелярии полным-полно желающих и кроме нас. Экзамен ведь надо еще сдать…   
– М-м-м… Но неужели вы не сможете? Впрочем, я думаю, есть еще другая возможность – поступить в Фартальезский университет, поучиться там год-полтора… и тогда вы этот экзамен сдадите легко. Что до протекции… Это непросто, но я попробую. Главное – чтобы вы сами хотели.   
Брат задумчиво потер мочку уха:  
– Это было бы… это было бы очень хорошо. Но все-таки непросто. Давай, Тональ, так сделаем: мы с Иной займемся общефартальским правом, и попробуем подать заявки на этот экзамен здесь. Если мы его на Новолетие сдадим, тогда можно и о Фартальезе подумать. Протекция протекцией, но мы должны сами знать, чего мы стоим и можем ли рассчитывать на должности в столице.   
Тонио кивнул, соглашаясь:  
– Хорошо. Так, пожалуй, даже правильнее будет. А теперь перейдем к подаркам. Я ведь целую корзину привез!  
Он встал, приволок к столу свою корзину, оставленную вчера возле кухонной ширмы, и открыл.  
Матери достался модный веер, Инессе – кестальская кружевная мантилья, брату и отцу – гномская новинка, соединение пера и чернильницы. Правда, к этой новинке годились только гномьи чернила, все остальные слишком быстро вытекали и перо оставляло жуткие кляксы, так что Тонио раскошелился еще и на покупку двух больших банок таких чернил. Племяннице Тонио купил искусно сделанную собачку, которая перебирала ногами, если ее тянуть по полу за веревочку, а сыну – эмильянскую головоломку из кусочков дерева разной формы, из которых можно было собирать всякие штуки.  
– Полагаю, для дядей и тетушек ты подарки не привез? – поинтересовался отец. Тонио хмыкнул:  
– Ты думаешь, я бы дал им такой повод для недовольства? Привез, конечно. И сейчас и подарим – дядюшки на подходе.  
Тонио уже минуту назад почувствовал приближение двух посвященных, и не сомневался, что вместе с дядями сейчас явится и остальная близкая родня. Уж тетки так точно.  
Отец поморщился, но едва зашуршала соломенная занавеска на входе, тут же постарался принять невозмутимый вид.  
В дом зашли дядя Лео, тетка Паолина и дядя Марко с женой Эмилией.  
– Доброе утро, – мрачно сказал дядюшка Лео. – Нехорошо, Тонио, являться в гости без приглашения.   
Тонио встал, приветствовал дядей, как посвященный, и сказал:  
– И вам доброе утро, преосвященные. Действительно, в гости без приглашения – нехорошо, но чтобы прийти в свой дом, приглашение не требуется. Традиции на этот счет ничего не говорят, насколько мне известно.  
Тетка Паолина фыркнула:  
– Это уже не твой дом, ты самовольно оставил его и занялся делом, недостойным твоего рода. Так что приходить сюда ты можешь только как гость… если мы захотим тебя здесь видеть.  
Тонио вдруг почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Краем глаза увидел, что и отец близок к тому, чтобы проявить к старшим брату и сестре непочтительность и просто выпинать их вон. К счастью, вмешался дядя Марко, и отец не успел ничего сказать:  
– Паолина, Лео, зачем так резко. Тонио приехал к нам, пусть и без приглашения – но он нашей крови, и мы должны принять его. Тем более что в нашем доме растет его сын.  
– Спасибо, преосвященный Марко, – очень холодно ответил ему Тонио. – Рад был вас всех увидеть, дорогие дяди, тетушка Паолина, тетушка Эмилия. Вон в корзине ваши подарки, выбирайте что хотите. А мне позвольте откланяться и незамедлительно покинуть ваш гостеприимный дом, раз я его недостоин.  
И Тонио, подхватив свою дорожную сумку, всё еще лежавшую у кухонной ширмы, обошел остолбеневших дядюшек, вышел во двор и быстрым шагом пошел к воротам. Успел услышать, как заплакал Пепи и гневно сказал отец:  
– Ты когда-нибудь отравишься собственным языком, Пао.   
В храмовом дворе паладин на мгновение задержался, на прощанье бросил взгляд на священное поле, на пирамиды и храмы наверху, вздохнул и вышел за ограду.   
Утренняя сырость еще не развеялась, в воздухе висела дымка озерных испарений – скоро начнется осенний сезон дождей. Наступали праздничные дни, уже завтра город украсится цветочными гирляндами, бумажными флажками и фонариками в виде черепов и погребальных масок – куантепекцы всегда перед началом дождей поминали предков, стараясь устроить праздник и для них. День Мертвых был праздником одновременно и мрачным, и безудержно-веселым, как Ночь Духов в континентальной Фарталье.  
Остро хотелось плакать – от горькой обиды, от разочарования, от злости на глупые, закоснелые традиции, требующие неуклонно следовать пути предков вопреки собственным желаниям и устремлениям. Тонио сдержался, проглотил слезы и пошел лабиринтом улочек и мостов к Паладинской канцелярии. Он пока еще не решил – отправится в Фартальезу прямо сегодня, или все-таки останется на несколько дней в Куантепеке, попросив выделить ему место в казарме. В этом случае придется рассказать, почему он не дома… но Тонио было уже всё равно. Капитан Мартиниканского отделения и куантепекский лейтенант прекрасно знали его историю, а другие паладины, скорее всего, тоже поймут и не станут его осуждать за разрыв с семьей.  
Капитан не стал расспрашивать, но, похоже, всё понял. Тонио получил на время отпуска место в одной из комнат казармы, где кроме него помещались еще три городских паладина. Место представляло собой не просто кровать с сундуком и столиком, как в Фартальезе в спальне младших паладинов, а отделенный бамбуковой перегородкой закуток, даже со шкафчиком, вешалкой и парой полочек. Тонио бросил сумку в подкроватный сундук, повесил меч и шляпу на вешалку, скинул ботинки и улегся на кровать поверх покрывала, закинул ноги на спинку. Ничего не хотелось делать. Если бы не тетка Паолина и дядья, сейчас бы Тонио, наверное, пошел бы гулять по городу с Пепи на плечах, дошел бы до Царского Сада и провел бы там с сыном целый день, развлекаясь. Завтра они бы отправились в загородное поместье за цветами для праздника, и вечером бы украшали дом и храмы… Но дома его больше не желают видеть – никто, кроме родителей, сына, брата и Инессы. И Тонио укрепился в мысли попытаться устроить для брата с Инессой протекцию в Фартальезе. К кому бы там с этим обратиться? У капитана Каброни Тонио был на очень хорошем счету, а капитан имел множество самых разных знакомств, в том числе среди высокопоставленных людей. Еще бы капитану придворных паладинов не иметь таких знакомств! Значит, надо просить капитана о помощи. Тонио не сомневался, что брат и Инесса смогут сдать нужные экзамены и получить подходящие должности. Пепи можно будет определить в школу в Мартиниканском квартале, там он и друзей себе найдет, и привыкать к новой жизни ему будет проще среди своих.   
Тонио, придя к определенному решению, немного успокоился и даже слегка задремал. Разбудили его легкое поскрипывание бамбуковой перегородки и дрожание кровати – опять слабенькое землетрясение, он обратил на это внимание только лишь потому, что за пять лет отвык уже. Раньше бы и не заметил. Но всё равно проснулся. Потянулся к столику за журналом, купленным еще вчера на станции телепортов. Хотелось почитать что-нибудь на родном языке и свежее – в Фартальезе в Королевской библиотеке на тепекском была только классика, а в книжных лавках в Мартиниканском квартале ассортимент обновлялся раз в три месяца. Тонио раскрыл журнал и отметил себе прикупить побольше новых книжек и свежих журналов перед возвращением в столицу. Не успел он, однако, прочитать и первую страницу, как прозвучал гонг – звали на обед. Тонио даже ушам не поверил, достал из кармана часы – и правда, он провалялся на кровати до самого обеда. Непорядок, пусть у него и отпуск, но этакое времяпрепровождение не годится для паладина.  
За обедом он выяснил, что в праздничной игре в мяч в этот раз выступают команды Кузнечного квартала и Куантепекской канцелярии Корпуса. И что в паладинской команде отбивающий играть не сможет из-за недавнего ранения, а нового еще не выбрали. Тонио предложил себя, и был принят. В конце концов, тоже ведь развлечение… После обеда паладины разошлись по своим заданиям, кроме тех, кто должен был играть – те отправились тренироваться на плац, где имелась особая площадка для старинной мартиниканской игры, в Куантепеке называвшейся улламалиштли. Тонио надел толстый кожаный пояс с фартуком, наручи и стеганую шапку-шлем, взял тяжелые биты и занял место у каменного кольца – ему предстояло по возможности отбивать мяч противника, не давая ему попасть в кольцо. Это была самая опасная роль в игре: каучуковый мяч хоть и маленький, но тяжелый, от его удара можно получить сильные ушибы или даже переломы. Тонио до отъезда в Фартальезу любил улламалиштли и в квартальной команде был отбивающим; благодаря природной ловкости и чутью он ни разу не получил удар мячом. Повезло и в этот раз. Отыграв часовую партию, Тонио устал больше, чем от обычной паладинской тренировки.   
После игры он немного повеселел. Всё-таки есть в жизни и приятные вещи. И даже если он больше никогда не переступит порог родного дома, у него всё равно есть то, что никто не может отнять: Корпус, товарищи, дело, которое он полюбил и теперь не мыслит без него жизни. Видно, у него изначально была метка Девы, раз он оказался настолько на своем месте здесь.   
Паладины почти все разошлись по делам службы, и Тонио остался в казармах один, если не считать дежурного. До ужина еще было далеко, и Тонио засел в паладинской гостиной с кувшинчиком морса из ягод опунции и журналом. Идти никуда не хотелось, хотелось побыть одному.  
Через полчаса его уединение нарушил дежурный:  
– А, ты здесь. Там к тебе пришли.  
Тонио удивился:  
– Кто?  
– Женщина с ребенком. Говорит – невестка…

В приемной действительно ждала Инесса. Она сидела на обитом красной тканью диванчике, держа на коленях Пепи.  
Увидев Тонио, Инесса спустила сына на пол. Пепи тут же подбежал к Тонио и обнял его за ноги:  
– Па! Я тебя не брошу!  
Тонио взял его на руки, Пепи тут же прижался к нему, обхватив за шею, и сбивчиво затараторил:  
– Деда Лео очень ругался на тебя. А я сказал: тогда я тоже уйду! Раз ты ушел – и я уйду! И побежал… Мама поймала. Сказала, что тоже уйдет, и дядя Фаль так сказал. Взяли Мику, и ушли. Деда кричал, ногами топотал! А мы всё равно ушли!  
Инесса покивала:  
– Верно. Не могу я больше там оставаться! И так мы постоянно выслушиваем, какой ты мерзкий предатель родовых традиций, сколько уже можно терпеть… Фаль вообще едва удержался, чтоб дяде Лео не врезать. Ты ведь как ушел – и началось! Дядя такое понес, тошно слушать было. Пепи в рев, отец на дядю кричит, матушка с Паолиной сцепились, чуть ли не волосы друг другу рвут… Марко с Эмилией пытаются утихомирить всех, но сами тоже злятся… Я Пепи на руки и во двор. Фаль потом выскочил с Мику… Вот так и ушли, в чем были. Фаль комнату в гостинице снял. А что дальше делать – не знаем, только назад не вернемся.  
Тонио аж зажмурился от таких новостей. Вот это поворот, такого он никак не ожидал от Инессы и обычно тихого и спокойного Филиппо. Видно, и правда накипело.  
– А… А что отец? И матушка? – наконец решился спросить он.  
– Да что… – вздохнула Инесса. – Когда я убегала, отец страшно на дядюшку орал, чуть ли не проклинал его… а потом матушка нам кое-какие вещи в гостиницу принесла и сказала, что мы правильно сделали… но лучше бы нам и вправду подумать, как бы в Фарталью перебраться. Потому что Лео покоя нам тут не даст. Начнет всем говорить, что мы – нарушители традиций и позор рода…  
Всё еще держа Пепи на руках, Тонио принялся ходить туда-сюда по приемной. Пепи молчал, по-прежнему обнимая его за шею. Инесса, прямая, словно ей к спине привязали доску, сидела на диванчике и наблюдала за ними, только пальцы нервно пощипывали бахрому на уипилли.  
Дело было дрянь, это Тонио понимал болезненно четко. Квезалы – древний и уважаемый в Куантепеке род потомственных служителей Мастера и Судии, а до принятия Веры – Пернатого Змея. Кто не становился священником, всё равно должен был заниматься тем, чем занимались предки – то есть или правом, или финансами. Остальное считалось недопустимым. В давние времена первый тлатоани Куантепека, Шочильтемок Кугиальпа, провозгласил, что дети должны наследовать дело отцов. Письменно не закрепил, но слово тлатоани само по себе неписанный закон. Только для воинского дела Шочильтемок сделал исключение. Все, кроме жреческих кланов и знати, происходившей от тлатоани, должны были учиться военному делу и по первому зову тлатоани взять оружие и идти воевать куда требуется. Тлатоани и знать могли при этом быть военачальниками и даже обязаны были, но они командовали, не вступая сами в бой и не беря оружия в руки. Само собой, отличившиеся на войне подданные получали награды за доблесть и постепенно становились профессиональными воинами… и так возникла отдельная воинская каста. При пятом тлатоани воины тоже начали передавать свое дело по наследству, не допуская до него других. Было время, когда военная аристократия задавала тон в Куантепеке, за что ее сильно невзлюбили остальные, особенно жречество. Так что у рода Квезалов были свои причины презирать именно военную службу, потому-то Тонио в глазах дядюшек и тетушек с кузенами был предателем и нарушителем традиций. И никакие убеждения отца, что Тонио не просто воин, а посвященный Девы, не работали. Приняв его сторону, брат и невестка сами рисковали стать презренными изгоями и могли потерять возможность продолжать карьеру в Куантепеке. Общественность не простит им нарушения традиций, да еще такого… такого откровенного. Ведь подумать только: сбежали из дома, живут в гостинице, позор! Значит, придется забирать их в Фарталью.   
– Ты права. Вам здесь не дадут жить, – наконец подвел итог своим размышлениям Тонио. – Заклюют.  
Инесса только тяжко вздохнула.  
– Может, вам вернуться? Я-то уже всё, изгой и предатель, а вам зачем портить себе и Пепи с Мику жизнь? – предложил Тонио. – Оно того не стоит, Ина.  
– Мне уже наплевать, – мрачно отозвалась она. – Всё равно ведь не заткнутся, так и будем выслушивать всё это. Поедем в Фарталью. Я согласна там хоть полы в тратториях мыть, только бы уехать.  
– Хм… Мне с Новолетия положено семь эскудо годового жалованья, и я кое-что накопил. Чтобы найти вам в Фартальезе квартирку и продержаться, пока не устроитесь на службу, хватит. Может, получится вам хорошую протекцию устроить, а если нет – то хотя бы поучитесь в университете и экзамены сдадите, – сказал паладин. – Завтра подам ходатайство на бесплатный телепорт для вас. Очень надеюсь, что здешнее начальство пойдет мне навстречу… Но уехать сможем только через несколько дней, скорее всего.  
– Спасибо, Тональ, – Инесса встала и поклонилась ему. – Спасибо.   
– Давайте проведу вас до гостиницы, что ли, – предложил он. – Пепи вон как разморило… 

В гостинице оказалось, что отец и мать принесли кучу вещей, документы и два толстых кошелька – тоже понимали, что младшему сыну с семьей после такого демонстративного побега не дадут спокойно жить, и придется уезжать.  
– Эх, я бы тоже уехал куда-нибудь, да хотя бы в Вилькасуаман, – сказал отец. – Да поздно мне, староват уже место менять. Лео мне не простит, конечно, да уж перетерплю как-нибудь. Особого скандала, надеюсь, не будет, Лео выносить на люди такое не станет, всё-таки удар по репутации…  
Не успели ни Тонио, ни Филиппо что-то ответить, как на пороге гостиничной комнаты появился дядюшка Лео в сопровождении дяди Марко.   
– Как вы посмели? – сразу обрушился он на беглых племянников. – Еще позора на наш род хотите? Немедленно домой!  
– Никуда мы не пойдем, – сказал Филиппо. – Хватит, что вы Тонио выгнали. А чем я лучше него?   
– Ты хотя бы семейную традицию не попирал, – пояснил дядя Марко. – И лучше бы тебе послушать, что глава рода говорит. Возвращайся, и мы сделаем вид, будто ничего не было.  
Филиппо скрестил руки на груди, гордо поднял голову и прищурился:  
– Вернусь только если может вернуться Тонио.   
Сам Тонио, всё это время молча подпиравший дальнюю стенку комнаты, посмотрев на брата, тут же понял, что тот уперся намертво. Характер такой… прямо сказать – как у дядюшки Лео. Как говорят в Фарталье – нашла коса на камень.  
– Что? – тут же вспыхнул дядюшка Лео. – Что ты несешь, сопляк?! Условия вздумал ставить? Да завтра же весь город будет знать, как ты традиции попрал, засранец. Все тебе вслед плевать будут, никто с тобой за один стол не сядет!  
Брат осклабился:  
– Как же! Да половине Куантепека эти гнилые традиции давно поперек горла стоят, сил уже никаких нет терпеть эти древние пережитки! Над нами уже вовсю в Вилькасуамане и Тиуапане, и даже в Чаматлане все смеются! «Вцепились в свои традиции, как собака в протухшую кость!» – так и говорят.   
– Какая разница, что говорят чаматланские дикари, вилькасуаманские пастухи и тиуапанские торгаши! Важно, что будут говорить в Куантепеке! Немедленно возвращайтесь домой. А ты, Тонио, забудь туда дорогу!   
Дядя Марко схватил Лео за руку:  
– Ну зачем так, Лео, успокойся. Пусть Тонио приходит, только…  
Лео выдернул руку, рявкнул:  
– Никаких «только»! Видеть этого предателя не желаю! Слышишь, Тонио? Я тебе запрещаю даже подходить к нашей земле! И имя носить тоже!  
Тонио почувствовал, что сейчас взорвется. Он отлип от стены, сделал пару шагов к дядюшке, остановился, еле сдерживаясь. И сказал:  
– Его величеству очень не понравится, что его придворного паладина лишили родового имени. Так что ради вашего же благополучия, дражайший дядюшка, я продолжу называться Квезалом.   
Удовольствие, которое Тонио испытал, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на дядюшкиных лицах, было не сравнить ни с чем. Особенно когда до дядей дошло, что именно Тонио сказал.  
– Что? Придворный? – переспросил дядя Марко. – Не может быть!   
– Волей его величества я принят в число придворных паладинов, – усмехаясь, пояснил Тонио. – И мне выдано соответствующее личное свидетельство, выписанное его величеством собственноручно. Вы что, хотите, чтобы я пришел к нему с просьбой написать мне новое свидетельство и даровать новую фамилию? О, если так, я это сделаю. И позабочусь, чтобы об этом узнали все в Куантепеке. Что мне терять теперь?   
Дяди молчали. Отец отвернулся к стене, чтобы они не видели его злой довольной ухмылки.  
– Ладно, имя за тобой остается, – наконец выдавил дядя Лео. – Тебя, Фаль, мы ждем домой с женой и детьми. А Тонио… про дом забудь. У тебя его больше нет, радуйся, что тебе хоть имя оставили.  
– Ну спасибо, дражайший дядюшка, – продолжая усмехаться, поклонился Тонио.  
– Мы не вернемся, – твердо сказал Филиппо. – Тонио – мой брат. И если у него нет дома, то дома нет и у меня. Это мое последнее слово.  
Дядюшка хотел что-то сказать, но лишь потоптался на пороге и вышел, грохнув дверью. За ним поспешил дядя Марко.  
Филиппо выдохнул и устало опустился на скамейку, взял на руки перепуганную скандалом Мику, до сих пор тихонько прятавшуюся за спинкой скамейки:  
– Ну вот и всё. Не представляю, как мне теперь на службе быть… Но скрывать не стану. Надоело.  
Отец потер виски:  
– О, боги… Говорил я Лео, что гордыня до добра не доведет… Да и ты хорош. Хотя… эх. Что ж теперь делать-то?  
Молчавшая до сих пор Инесса одернула свой уипилли и сказала:  
– Жить. Мы в своем праве, батюшка. Ничего позорного в том, что Тонио стал посвященным Девы, нет. Ничего позорного в том, что Фаль за него вступился, нет. В Заповедях сказано – «Уважай род свой». Это же всех касается, а не только старших в роду! Да и в старых языческих сказаниях тоже часто говорится о том, как восставали против рода из-за обид, причиненных братьям, сестрам, детям и родителям. А дядюшки еще пожалеют. Особенно если мы и правда уедем в Фарталью. Потому что ни я, ни Фаль не станем скрывать, отчего это мы так решили.  
– Можно еще к князю пойти, – задумчиво сказала мать. – Заодно, может, он вам рекомендательное письмо в столицу даст?  
– А и пойдем, – мотнул головой Филиппо. – Завтра же подам прошение об аудиенции. Правда, дадут ее только после праздников, и не у князя, а у княжны. Но ничего.   
– Всё равно раньше у меня и портал для вас устроить не получится, – вздохнул Тонио. Снял берет, утер взмокший лоб платком. – Эх… Не таким я видел отпуск. Ну что ж, к тому всё шло. Теперь хоть какая-то определенность появилась. Вот что. А давайте сейчас пойдем, поужинаем в «Эскалере», да и погуляем все вместе. Пока еще молва не разнеслась по городу.  
Тонио надеялся, что за завтрашний день слухи о скандале в доме Квезалов не успеют разойтись слишком широко, а послезавтра начинаются праздники… и всем будет не до того.   
Что дядюшки остынут, он не надеялся. Скорее пирамиды Квезалов рухнут, чем дядя Лео от своих слов отступится.

Начало каждого сезона дождей в Куантепеке отмечается чередой праздников, общих для всей Мартиники. И весной, и осенью всё начинается с Дня Мертвых: поминают предков и устраивают в их честь гуляния и ритуальные игры. В старые времена и без жертвоприношений не обходилось: знатным приносили в жертву людей, чтобы в загробной жизни у царей и верховных жрецов были рабы, тем, кто попроще, жертвовали животных – кроликов, огромных кур-тотоле, молодых лам. Сейчас этого уже не было: предки нынешних мартиниканцев, как верные Пяти, не нуждались ни в чем, кроме молитв и поминальных воскурений да символических жертв в виде прядки волос и клочка бумаги с молитвой. А тем, кто умер до принятия Веры и, по мнению мартиниканцев, по-прежнему оставался в преисподних старых богов, сжигали особое подношение: тряпичные, деревянные или соломенные куколки с зернами кукурузы. Чтобы вызволить души предков из демонических преисподних, мартиниканцы делали особые маски, наносили на них родовые узоры и писали на внутренней стороне имена, носили их в течение праздников, а потом вносили эти маски в семейные часовни и развешивали там по стенам. Считалось, что это помогает мертвым освободиться, родиться вновь вместе с новым членом рода и таким образом спастись. Если у женщины из этого рода рождался ребенок в День Мертвых, то со стены снимали маску самого старшего из неотмоленных предков, ребенку давали его имя, а маску разбивали. При этом не имело значения – осталась ли мать ребенка в своем роду или вышла замуж в другой. Считалось, что только через женщину той же крови предок мог получить такое спасение. А ребенка, рожденного в День Мертвых, считали особенным: его предок всегда был с ним и помогал ему, давал особую защиту от темных сил. Это было одной из причин того, почему в Мартинике до сих пор держалась традиция договорных браков и зачем старейшины так тщательно подбирали супругов. Ведь нужно было и закон соблюсти, чтоб не соединять браком слишком близкую родню, и предков как-то отмолить – а для этого супруга по крови должна быть того же рода. Так что каждый мартиниканец, даже простой селянин, знал свое родословие не хуже старинного фартальского аристократа, а часто и получше. За триста лет многие мартиниканские семьи успели отмолить большинство предков, но на День Мертвых всё равно делали маски, пусть и безымянные: считалось, что это поможет тем, чьи имена оказались забыты или чей род угас. Церковь на это смотрела совершенно спокойно: концепция спасения через потомков не противоречила Вере, наоборот, вполне укладывалась в ее положения. Подобные представления бытовали и у некоторых народов Фартальи, например у ингарийцев и салабрийцев.  
Тонио и сам родился в День Мертвых, только не перед зимним сезоном дождей, а перед летним. Потому он купил простую маску из пальмовой бумаги, крашеную охрой, и тушью нарисовал на ней родовые узоры. Он знал поименно всех своих предков-Квезалов по прямой линии до времен основания Куантепека, и написал имя того предка, которому его рождение помогло спастись – Тоналя Квезала. Подумал, что возможно, предок как-то повлиял на его судьбу, ведь Тональ Квезал-первый тоже был нарушителем родовой традиции: не сделался ни жрецом Пернатого Змея, ни судьей, ни казначеем, а сначала стал воином, после того отправился странствовать по всей Мартинике и первым из тепеков описал другие царства, составив целую книгу. Правда, в отличие от Тонио, Тоналя Квезала не изгоняли из семьи.  
Вопреки его надеждам, слух о скандале разнесся быстро и широко. Сам Тонио заметил это не сразу. Он взялся побыть целый день с Пепи и Мику, ведь и Филиппо, и Инессе нужно было быть на службе, а няня, служившая в доме Квезалов, уехала на праздники к родне за город. После завтрака Тонио просто гулял с детьми по городу: плавал на лодке по каналам, бродил по узким улочкам и маленьким скверам. На обед они пошли в паладинские казармы, где детям все обрадовались, а повар специально для них быстро сделал бататовое пюре и мелко порубил печеную крольчатину. Дети в стенах любой мартиниканской канцелярии Паладинского корпуса бывают часто – ведь из-за договорных союзов чуть ли не у каждого паладина-мартиниканца есть хотя бы один ребенок, а то и два, рожденные до принятия посвящения. Такие дети воспитываются либо в семьях родичей паладинов, либо в семьях своих матерей, а сами паладины не забывают о них, по возможности участвуют в воспитании и, конечно, частенько приводят их к себе. Так что в Куантепекской канцелярии имелось всё нужное для детей, и даже особая застольная скамеечка для Мику нашлась. Паладины уже знали, что случилось в семье Квезалов, но никто из них об этом не трепался – да и некогда было. Главное, что все они полностью поддерживали молодое поколение Квезалов.  
После обеда Тонио увел детей в Царский Сад, где молва и догнала его. Отовсюду до его ушей доносились шепотки и пересуды: «Это он, смотрите, Квезал! Отрекся от рода! Да нет, это род от него отрекся! А почему с детьми? Так ведь брат с невесткой за него встали. Что, правда? А почему? Неужто потому что паладин? Попрал традиции! Позор! Давно пора было, надоели эти дурацкие запреты! Нарушил обычай! Попрал волю богов! А что, посвященным Девы быть позорно, да? Ничего подобного! Это старый Лео впал в грех гордыни! Эх, а еще священник!». Тонио держал морду кирпичом и делал вид, будто ничего не слышит. Но всё замечал. Молодежь в основном, похоже, была на его стороне. На стороне дядюшек, само собой, оказались люди постарше. Впрочем, он заметил и нескольких пожилых, кто дядюшек как раз осуждал. Тонио продержался не больше часа, потом решительно забрал детей и пошел прочь. Маленькая Мику стала ныть и плакать, Тонио посадил Пепи на плечи, а Мику взял на руки. Так и шел до самой траттории «Эскалера», где заказал для детей по мисочке сладкой кукурузной каши и по чашке морса из ягод опунции.  
В «Эскалере», по счастью, никто о нем не судачил, хотя посматривали с любопытством. Тонио просидел там почти три часа: уставшие дети задремали, улегшись на скамейках и положив головы ему на колени. Подавальщик принес паладину кувшинчик атолле и пару печатных листков, и с сочувствием сказал:  
– Вы, сеньор, не переживайте. Многие на вашей стороне. А ваши дяди, может, еще одумаются.  
– Спасибо, – Тонио положил ему на поднос два реала. – Сдачи не нужно. А скажи… правда, что ли, что уже весь город знает?  
– Так с утра еще, сеньор, – подавальщик придвинул к нему один из листков. – В «Ежедневном вестнике» напечатали.   
Паладин вздохнул, развернул печатный листок. Действительно, на второй странице под броским заголовком «Драма в роду Квезалов: изгнание и разрыв» почти дословно передавался вчерашний скандал в гостинице. Видно, кто-то из работников состоял на жалованье у редактора листка. Тонио, прочитав заметку, даже слегка повеселел: ему и Филиппо явно сочувствовали, а дядюшек не то чтоб осуждали, но попрекали излишней приверженностью устаревшим традициям. Правда, когда он открыл второй листок, настроение опять испортилось. Там тоже писали о скандале, и тут авторы были на стороне дядюшек. Похоже, они с Филиппо затерли крутой гуакамоле, и чем это всё обернется, неизвестно.

С утра во всех храмах Куантепека били в гонги и барабаны: День Мертвых начался. После поминальной службы Тонио отправился на площадку улламалиштли – праздник по древней традиции открывался игрой. В старые времена проигравшую команду приносили в жертву, а сейчас проигравшие просто выплачивали победителям символические сто реалов, которые затем полагалось пропить, поминая всех мертвых куантепекцев. От города каждому игроку победившей команды вручали золотые маски с яшмовыми инкрустациями и к тому еще по пять эскудо наградных денег.   
Команды на праздничную игру подбирались во время всего сухого сезона: сначала соревновались квартальные, потом повторные игры проводились уже среди победителей по жребию попарно, и так пока не оставались две команды, которым и предстояло играть в День Мертвых. В этом сезоне играли команда паладинов против команды Кузнечного квартала.  
В древности улламалиштли в День Мертвых была священной, таковой оставалась и сейчас, хоть и игралась во славу Пяти богов. Так что готовились к ней основательно. Игроки постились с вечера предыдущего дня, а утром только пили атолле с перцем. Потом молились, наносили на тело полные родовые узоры, покрывали ступни и ладони киноварью и надевали снаряжение, сделанное по старинным образцам. К обычной игре так, конечно, не готовились.  
Тонио вместе с другими игроками своей команды зашел в комнатку при площадке, где уже всё было приготовлено, разделся и взялся за мисочки с черными и белыми красками. Один из паладинов спросил:  
– Что наносить будешь?  
– Родовые узоры, – пожал плечами Тонио. – Я Квезал, что бы там ни говорил дядюшка Лео.  
– Может, всё-таки лучше нарисовать знаки Девы? – предложил паладин, выбранный на роль подающего мяч. – А то ведь судить будет как раз твой дядя Лео. Еще начнет придираться к мелочам и…  
– Если для него важнее какие-то гнилые традиции, а не семья и обеты, которые он давал, принимая посвящение – значит, так тому и быть, – Тонио набрал на пальцы черную краску и стал наносить на плечи, ноги и грудь узор, отдаленно напоминающий перья и чешую. – А я ни от обетов своих, ни от имени не собираюсь отказываться. Пусть боги рассудят нас.  
– Но сейчас ведь дело не только в тебе, но и во всей нашей команде… – попытался было возразить собеседник, но на него рявкнул лейтенант, пришедший посмотреть, как игроки готовятся:  
– Не трепись, Натале. Тонио прав. Пусть рассудят боги.  
Тонио, закончив раскрашиваться, надел красный маштлатль, поверх него толстый пояс с фартуком из аллигаторовой кожи, а на голову – повязку-шлем из волокон агавы, украшенную алыми и желтыми перьями ары.   
Команда кузнецов была одета в синие маштлатли и шлемы с синими перьями тотоле. Тонио, глянув на них, понял, что противники подобрались серьезные: здоровенные, плечистые и мускулистые парни ничем не уступали по физическим кондициям паладинам. Да и в ловкости, скорее всего, тоже – иначе бы они не добрались до финальной игры.  
Поле для улламалиштли выглядит как длинное корыто с очень широкими бортами. На «бортах» устроены трибуны со ступенчатыми сиденьями для зрителей, внизу, в «корыте» – игровое поле, вымощенное белыми плитами. Посередине поперек плитками черного камня сделана черта, разделяющая его на «восходную» и «закатную» части. Каменные вертикальные кольца вделаны в длинные стены справа в «восходной» и слева в «закатной» частях. Играют команды из пяти человек: подающий, отбивающий у кольца, и три забросчика. Подающий – самый сильный физически, он бросает мяч на поле противника, отбивающий – самый ловкий, он защищает кольцо, забросчики же пытаются попасть мячом в кольцо противника. На первый взгляд легко, но на самом деле существует множество стратегий этой игры, и выиграть в нее непросто. В старые времена выигрывала та команда, кому удавалось забросить мяч в кольцо первой. Бывало, что игра могла длиться несколько дней и игроки менялись по много раз, прежде чем наконец кто-то попадал в узкое кольцо. Сейчас играли часовые партии, очки присуждали не только за мяч в кольце, но и за нарушение правил (в этом случае очко, конечно, давали противнику). Правила были такие: нельзя бить противника битой и ногами, нельзя касаться мяча рукой без биты и стопой ноги, нельзя заходить на поле противника. Прикасаться рукой к мячу может только подающий и только тогда, когда он подает мяч. Вылет мяча за пределы «корыта» противнику очков не давал, но отнимал очко у своей команды. Падение мяча на поле приносило очко команде противника. Попадание в кольцо до истечения часа считалось однозначной победой, и на нее не влияли никакие очки. Но сделать это было очень трудно: просвет в кольце имел диаметр лишь в полтора раза больший, чем диаметр мяча. Тонио еще ни разу не удавалось забросить мяч в кольцо, да и вообще такое – редкость. А если игрок пытался забросить в кольцо, но мяч отскакивал от него, то это давало команде противника сразу два очка. Так что еще и поэтому мало кто рисковал пытаться забросить в кольцо. Это делали либо если очки позволяли рискнуть, либо если это оставался единственный шанс на победу.  
Тонио глянул на трибуны – народу было полно. Большая площадка для улламалиштли вмещала до пятидесяти тысяч зрителей, особенно если потесниться как следует. В торцевых сторонах «корыта» понизу располагались места для родственников и друзей игроков – делалось это с давних времен для того, чтобы они, распаленные игрой, не устраивали на трибунах драк. Впрочем, это не работало еще с тех же времен. Ведь на длинных сторонах «корыта» тоже было полно народу, поддерживающего разные команды, и сидели они вперемежку, так что драки на трибунах бывали частенько. Тонио перевел взгляд на «красную» трибуну. Родители и брат с женой замахали ему руками, и он вскинул ладонь к голове в приветствии. На правой стороне был устроен выступ в виде головы Квезалькатля – судейское место. Его оставили как есть с древних времен. С левой, напротив места судьи, располагалось царское место. Сейчас там под навесом из узорчатых циновок сидела старшая княжна Кугиальпа, одетая в белое уипилли с золотым поясом. Сам князь уехал в Чаматлан, ведь в прошлом году очередь наместничать перешла к нему. А как наместник, он должен был проводить по два месяца в каждом из четырех «царств». На время его наместничества правительницей Куантепека стала княжна Анна. Тонио было очень интересно, за какую команду она будет болеть. Все зрители держали в руках разноцветные бумажные штандарты на бамбуковых палках – красные или синие, у многих на шляпах были накручены плюмажи из цветной бумаги. Синих и красных было примерно поровну. Но у княжны не имелось ни того, ни другого, да ей по обычаю и не полагалось выказывать какую-либо зримую поддержку игрокам. Всё, что она могла – это выбрать, какой команде бросить мяч в самом начале.  
На голову пернатого змея вынесли древний табурет из железного дерева, инкрустированный яшмой, а потом вышел высокий худой мужчина в черной с золотом мантии архонта Судии – дядюшка Лео. Он оглядел поле, увидел Тонио, тут же отвернулся и сел на табуретку. Рядом два служителя поставили бронзовый гонг и огромные песочные часы с задвижкой – чтобы можно было остановить пересыпающийся песок, пока судья объявляет об очках или нарушениях правил. На морде каменного змея укрепили, воткнув между зубов, два бамбуковых шеста: на них помощник судьи будет вывешивать толстые шнуры, считая очки команд. Лео ударил в гонг, повернул задвижку.  
Княжна бросила на поле «красной» команды мяч.  
Игра началась.  
Подающий подхватил тяжеленький мяч из литого каучука, подбросил и врезал по нему битой, метя в кольцо противника. «Синий» отбивающий подпрыгнул и отбил мяч, передав его забросчику, а тот отбил, послав мяч на поле «красных». Тонио видел, что «синий» забросчик коснулся мяча рукой, подправив направление броска. Прием был известный и нечестный, но дядя Лео в гонг не ударил – либо не заметил, либо предпочел не заметить.  
Мяч отбили на «синее» поле, и там его никто не успел выбить, он ударился о стенку и упал на площадку. Зрительские трибуны взорвались воплями: поклонники «красных» орали от восторга и потрясали своими штандартами, «синие» свистели и ругались. Лео ударил в гонг, и его помощник набросил на правый шест толстый красный шнур. Паладинская команда получила первое очко. Хотя могла бы получить и два – за счет штрафа «синим» за касание рукой.  
Потом удача повернулась к «синим», и на их шесте повисли три шнура: паладины не смогли отбить один мяч, один из забросчиков дотронулся до мяча рукой, а второй в пылу игры заступил за черную черту на поле противника.  
Следующие десять минут игры снова переменили расклады. Отбивая мяч от кольца, Тонио сумел запустить его так, что он ударился о стену на поле противника, отскочил, ударился о плиты площадки и отрикошетил снова, а забросчик «синих», уворачиваясь, зацепил его стопой. Счет выровнялся.   
Еще десять минут не принесли очков никому. Тонио уже начал чувствовать усталость – в праздничной игре старинными были не только костюмы, но и биты. И деревянными махать нелегко, а каменными и подавно!  
Трибуны гремели криками поддержки и потрясали красными и синими штандартами. Княжна обмахивалась веером из белых лебединых перьев, и самые глазастые из зрителей разглядели, что шнурок на рукояти веера – красный. Видимо, Анна Кугиальпа поддерживала «красную» команду, хотя, конечно, не могла показывать это откровенно.  
На тридцать пятой минуте игры возникла небольшая передышка: отбивающий кузнецов так сильно врезал битой по мячу, что тот треснул. Лео дважды ударил в гонг, повернул задвижку, останавливая песок в часах, и велел заменить мяч. Пока его помощник ходил за новым мячом, игроки немножко отдышались. Потом Лео снова запустил песочные часы и швырнул мяч «синей» команде. Кузнецы тут же забросили мяч паладинам и получили еще один шнур. И снова судья предпочел не обратить внимание, что, отбивая мяч, «синий» забросчик коснулся его рукой. Но на трибунах заметили, и болельщики «красных» начали орать «Ачам-паче!!!», требуя дать «красным» очко. Однако Лео не отреагировал.  
На сорок восьмой минуте наконец удалось опять выровнять счет. Теперь было «4 – 4». И до конца игры оставалось двенадцать минут. Много… и мало. У кузнецов словно второе дыхание открылось, они отбивали мячи с удвоенной силой, стараясь целиться повыше и в стены, чтобы труднее было угадать, куда мяч отрикошетит. Паладины держались и старались отвечать тем же. Вдруг один из забросчиков споткнулся, отбивая мяч, не устоял и упал, опершись рукой… в площадку по другую сторону черной линии. Споткнулся он потому, что у кого-то со шлема отвалился один из плюмажей, забросчик на него наступил, гладкие перья заскользили под ногой по каменным плитам, и игрок потерял равновесие. Лео ударил в гонг:  
– Очко «синим».  
Помощник недоуменно посмотрел на него и даже отважился возразить:  
– Преосвященный… это случайность, по правилам…  
– Очко «синим», – твердо сказал Лео.  
На левом шесте повис еще один шнур. Трибуны разразились воплями, и возмущенные крики «Ачам-паче качупа!» звучали громче восторженных возгласов «синих» болельщиков.   
До конца оставалось еще пять минут, когда паладины выровняли счет, закинув мяч в дальний угол площадки противника.   
Теперь нужно было набрать еще одно очко, чтобы выиграть. И три минуты до конца. Две… И вот Тонио, отбивая мяч от кольца, сумел забросить на площадку «синих»: подбил битой снизу, мяч взлетел почти до самого верха вертикальных стен площадки, отбивающий кузнецов промахнулся и мяч шлепнулся на плиты у его ног.   
В поднявшемся гуле радостных криков двойной удар гонга не сразу расслышали. А когда расслышали – удивились. Ведь еще одна минута до конца! Почему же судья останавливает?  
Дождавшись, когда трибуны замолкли, Лео сказал:  
– Минус очко «красной» команде. Мяч вылетел за пределы площадки.  
Помощник возразил:  
– Преосвященный! Мяч поднялся вровень со стенкой, но не выше. Не…  
– Мне виднее, – отрезал Лео. – Минус очко «красным».  
Он посмотрел на Тонио сверху, и добавил:  
– Нарушение было. Мяч поднялся к верхней кромке стены. Минус очко «красным». И штрафной бросок. «Синие» подают. Команда «синих» остается на площадке, от «красных» остается только отбивающий до конца игры.  
Трибуны загудели возмущенно. Штрафной бросок означал, что команда «красных» лишается даже шансов на ничью – ведь одному человеку отбить мяч может и можно, но забросить еще одно очко при этом – вряд ли, ведь у противника вся команда на поле! И за оставшееся время они уж точно успеют забросить «красным» еще один мяч.  
Поднялись крики «Ачам-паче качупа!», «Нечестно!», «Один на один!», но Лео проигнорировал.   
Тонио посмотрел на дядю и сказал сгрудившимся вокруг товарищам:  
– Правда на нашей стороне. Я попробую вытянуть на ничью.  
– Ну что ж. Всё в руках богов, – сказал подающий, и паладины покинули площадку.   
Тонио поднял обе биты к груди и приготовился. Вряд ли они будут пытаться забросить в кольцо – да и зачем, когда перед ними всё поле, а перевес в очках небольшой и рисковать потерять сразу два они не захотят. Но по правилам Тонио всё равно должен стоять под кольцом – там даже был очерчен полукруг диаметром в шесть футов. Выйти из него он имел право только после того, как мяч окажется в воздухе.  
Подающий подбросил мяч и врезал по нему битой.  
Время для Тонио словно превратилось в тягучую капельку меда. Мяч летел очень медленно, и паладин уже знал – куда, и понял, что ему нужно сделать. И развернулся сам в ту сторону, прыгнул влево, а потом вверх, размахнулся левой рукой и принял мяч на биту, толкнул его вправо.  
Мяч пролетел наискось, мимо взметнувшихся бит «синих», ударился, слегка сплющившись, о правую стену над черной чертой, срикошетил и… влетел в кольцо на «синем» поле, покрутился внутри него и выпал с другой стороны.  
Время снова потекло как прежде. Тонио упал на колени, выронив враз потяжелевшие биты, и тяжело дышал, опершись руками в плиты площадки.  
Трибуны неистовствовали.  
Даже если Лео опять скажет, что мяч вылетел за пределы поля или ударился в стену на черте, это уже не имело значения: мяч пролетел через кольцо.  
Двойной удар гонга в поднявшейся буре криков услышали не сразу, Лео пришлось повторить. Когда затихли трибуны, Лео сказал:  
– Отбивающий вышел из круга до подачи.  
Повисла мертвая тишина: все на несколько мгновений впали в ступор, пытаясь сообразить, что хочет сказать судья, и действительно ли Тонио вышел из круга до того, как был подан мяч.  
Помощник опомнился первым и сказал громко:  
– Отбивающий вышел из круга, когда мяч уже был в воздухе. Видят боги – это так.  
Лео скрипнул зубами, встал:  
– Отбивающий вышел из круга до того, как был подан мяч.   
На трибунах поднялся невообразимый шум: болельщики «красных» орали в адрес судьи непристойности, болельщики «синих» – тоже непристойности, но в адрес «красной» команды, а также выкрикивали приветствия «синим». Но не все. Некоторые с синими штандартами кричали совсем другое – их возмущала несправедливость.  
Подающий «синих» вышел на середину площадки и поднял вверх руки, заорал:  
– Несправедливо!!! Наша команда не нуждается в нечестном суде!!! Мы не желаем, чтобы про нас говорили – «они играли нечестно, они победили потому, что судья предвзят!»   
В него со стороны «синих» трибун полетели кукурузные огрызки, тут же на тех, кто кидался, насели другие болельщики, к ним присоединились «красные», и мгновенно началась грандиозная драка. Вопли, летящие во все стороны куски одежды, обломки и обрывки красных и синих штандартов, адский гам охватили трибуны. Все попытки стражников навести порядок были тщетны, более того, стражников тоже нещадно лупили, втягивая в драку. Лео сидел на табуретке, сжав зубы и глядя на Тонио. Паладин почувствовал это, взглянул дяде в глаза и сам призвал силу, вложив ее в свой взгляд.  
«Вам не стыдно, дядя?» – думал он, неотрывно глядя на Лео.   
Поединок воли и силы двух посвященных – на самом деле нередкое явление. Боги дают силу всем своим посвященным, остальное полагая на волю людей и их совесть. Сила остается с посвященным, пока тот следует своим обетам, не нарушая их совсем уж напрямую. Лео, отказываясь признать победу «красной» команды, не был так уж неправ – Тонио начал движение на выход из круга в тот же момент, когда подающий подбросил мяч, но битой ударить еще не успел. В правилах говорилось, что выйти из круга при штрафном броске противника дозволено только когда мяч будет в воздухе, и толковать это можно было двояко: либо с момента подачи (а подают, подбросив мяч и ударяя по нему битой после подбрасывания), либо с момента удара битой. Тонио ступил за пределы круга, когда бита подающего коснулась мяча. Но до того мяч уже был в воздухе! По традиции считалось, что если мяч пролетел через кольцо, то подобные сомнения должны трактоваться в пользу команды, забросившей мяч в кольцо. Но писаными правилами это не было.   
Тонио не знал, сможет ли выстоять против дяди в поединке силы и воли. Но решил, что не сдастся. Чувствовал себя правым.  
Его давило, глушило и гнуло, и он не слышал и почти не видел ничего, что творилось на трибунах. Сдаться… он был очень близок к тому, чтобы сдаться. Но тут вспомнил брата и его решимость. Вспомнил, что ведь Лео всю игру подсуживал «синим» – недаром их командир возмутился, хотя его команде и присудили победу. Видно, честь для него была дороже выигрыша. А может, он знал о скандале в семействе Квезалов и поддерживал Тонио и Филиппо.  
Паладин поднял голову выше. Сил прибавилось, он даже шагнул вперед, и Лео, словно под давлением его взгляда, пошатнулся и с маху сел на табуретку, закрыл лицо ладонями.  
Тонио победил в поединке воли.  
Он стоял, едва держась на ногах и чувствуя, что пот по нему льется ручьями, окончательно смывая краску с тела.  
Трибуны бесились, и никто не слушал криков командира «синих».  
Вдруг княжна Анна вскочила на ноги, схватила свой резной табурет, размахнулась и швырнула его через площадку. Тяжелое сиденье врезалось в гонг и опрокинуло его, свалив и песочные часы. Лео опять схватился за голову руками. Бронзовый диск гонга сорвался с подставки и, громыхая, полетел вниз, на площадку.  
Ужасный грохот наконец перекрыл шум драки, и на трибунах утихло.  
Гонг упал на плиты площадки, подпрыгнул, гремя, и остановился. Княжна, всё еще стоя, сказала:  
– Хватит. Преосвященный Лео, прошу, огласите результат игры.  
Лео убрал руки от головы и глянул на нее. Стройная девушка в белом уипилли с золотым поясом стояла на самом краю царского места, и тень от большого флага «красной» команды справа падала на нее, окрашивая алым ее одежды. Лео посмотрел вниз, на блестящий под солнцем диск гонга, валяющийся на площадке, и на Тонио. И на командира «синих». Встал, сжал руки.  
– Мое слово не…  
Договорить не успел: выпуклый диск гонга вдруг подпрыгнул на месте, громко звякнув, тут же подпрыгнул снова, а затем тряхнуло еще сильнее. Тонио пошатнулся, удерживая равновесие, а Лео почувствовал, как камень уходит из-под ног, и отпрыгнул назад, падая на задницу. А каменная голова пернатого змея пошла трещинами и грудой обломков рухнула вниз, прямо на Тонио и «синего» командира. Тонио схватил его за руку и призвал святую броню, молясь, чтобы ее мощи хватило удержать падающие камни.  
Броня выдержала, камни соскользнули с нее и образовали кольцо вокруг паладина и «синего». Сам Тонио от усталости сел на плиты и едва удержался в сознании.  
Следующий толчок был еще сильнее, и на трибунах поднялся тревожный гул. Княжна же осталась стоять где стояла, только схватилась за опору царского навеса. Крикнула:  
– Преосвященный Лео! Каким будет ваше решение?  
Сразу после этих слов последовал еще один толчок, но зрители не собирались расходиться: ждали решения судьи.  
Лео встал, отряхнул мантию и громко сказал:  
– Мое слово неизменно: отбивающий вышел из круга до подачи.   
На трибунах загудели еще громче, Лео продолжил, срываясь на крик:  
– Мяч был уже в воздухе. Значит, победила команда Паладинской канцелярии.  
В этот момент опять затрясло, и намного сильнее, чем до того. Княжна едва устояла на ногах, народ на трибунах предпочел усесться обратно и орать приветствия паладинской команде уже сидя. Несмотря на землетрясение, никто не собирался разбегаться – еще чего. Да и смысла не было: площадка построена хорошо и ей что-то грозит только в случае совсем уж сильного землетрясения, а обрушение головы пернатого змея было лишь вопросом времени, слишком уж она древняя и слишком много землетрясений повидала.  
«Красная» команда высыпала на поле, игроки подняли Тонио на плечи и вручили ему красный штандарт. «Синие» хлопали «красных» по плечам, поздравляя с победой.   
Тряхнуло еще раз, уже слабее, и следующие несколько толчков пошли по затухающей, но на них уже никто не обращал внимания.  
Золотые маски победителям вручала княжна, и первым она наградила Тонио. Когда он принял из ее рук изумительной красоты маску, инкрустированную полированной яшмой разных оттенков красного и украшенную перьями, трибуны взорвались приветственными криками: все-таки редко кому удается забросить мяч в кольцо, да еще так красиво.   
Тонио не стал кланяться княжне Анне по-куантепекски, отсалютовал по-паладински так, как должен делать, приветствуя особу королевского рода. Нынешние Кугиальпы считались принцами крови и приходились королю двоюродными племянниками, не говоря уж о том, что триста лет назад Моанак Кугиальпа женился на младшей дочери тогдашнего короля. Княжна Анна имела тепекские черты лица, родовые татуировки и черные волосы, но при этом глаза у нее были серыми, а кожа – не красно-коричневой, а как шоколад с молоком. Ее красота очаровывала многих художников, за последний только год с нее написали три картины и сделали две статуи, а посвященных ей стихов вообще никто не считал, так их было много.  
– Ты хорошо держался, паладин Тонио Квезал, – сказала она, снимая с него шлем и надевая взамен маску, а потом вручила ему красный узорчатый кошелек с пятью эскудо. И шепнула тихо:   
– Через три дня приходи на аудиенцию, на два пополудни для тебя запишут полчаса. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать для тебя и твоих близких.  
Не веря своим ушам, Тонио поклонился теперь по-куантепекски. Княжна улыбнулась, взяла другую маску, попроще, и повернулась к подающему «красной» команды. Тонио отошел назад.  
Так, прямо в наградных масках и игровом снаряжении, вся «красная» команда и отправилась вместе с «синими» пропивать символические сто реалов выкупа – пропивать во славу и в поминовение предков. Занимались этим в большой траттории «Черный мяч, белая бита» рядом с площадкой, пропивали с размахом и большим весельем, и потратили, конечно же, каждый еще и собственные деньги, ну да кто их считает в такие дни? Помимо прочего, игроков еще и угощали за свой счет многочисленные болельщики обеих команд, набившиеся в тратторию. Были тут и городские стражники, еще так недавно разнимавшие драчунов на трибунах. Теперь о драке никто не вспоминал, да и о землетрясении тоже, все пили друг с другом и веселились.   
Тонио очень хотелось обнять семью, но он понимал: до вечера из траттории не вырвется. И старался только не напиться слишком сильно.  
В Куантепеке траттории с выпивкой закрываются в восемь вечера – незыблемое правило, которому следуют даже в праздничные дни. Хочешь пить дальше – иди домой или к кому-нибудь в гости. Тонио к этому времени удалось остаться достаточно трезвым, чтобы уверенно держаться на ногах, хотя это и было непросто даже для паладина – так много пришлось выпить. А идти пить дальше он не хотел. Вышел вместе с остальными и, сопровождаемый толпой болельщиков, добрался до казарм, где наконец-то всех игроков оставили в покое. Паладины, на ходу срывая с себя экипировку, побрели в мыльню, мечтая лишь о том, как бы поскорее помыться, что-нибудь съесть и завалиться спать.   
Тонио спать не пошел. Помылся, переоделся в мундир, положил в карман наградной кошелек с пятью эскудо и отправился к брату и Инессе в их гостиницу.  
Там ждали, никто еще не ложился, более того, там же были и отец с мамой. Они принесли две большие корзины разных кушаний и разложили всё это на маленьком столике.  
Первым к нему подбежал Пепи, и Тонио подхватил его на руки, сел к столу.  
– Ну ты и задал перцу! – восхищенно сказал брат, наливая ему шоколада. – В кольцо забросил, и, сдается мне, еще и Лео своими паладинскими штуками придавил, а?  
Тонио кивнул:  
– Не хотел. Всё-таки он ведь архонт, посвященный высокого ранга… нехорошо с моей стороны. Но не удержался. Он ведь подсуживал «синим», по мелочи, но всё равно.  
– Мы видели, – сказал отец. – Эх, не думал я, что Лео в своем упрямстве так далеко зайдет. Нехорошо это…   
Инесса, держа на руках Мику, взяла у Филиппо тамаль и откусила кусочек:  
– Землетрясение так… так к месту случилось. Когда голова Квезалькатля обрушилась под Лео, я испугалась, что это гнев богов, и сейчас полгорода разнесет… Хвала богам, что Они смилостивились. Пока еще толком неизвестно, но вроде бы никто не погиб и почти ничего не разрушилось, разве что на старых домах вторые этажи могли развалиться.   
– У нас, наверное, тоже, – вздохнул отец. – Честно сказать, мы до сих пор домой не заходили, еду в «Эскалере» заказывали. Завтра уже будем разбираться и если что, ремонтом займемся. А может, ну его… Я подумал: судя по тому, какая драка на трибунах была, полгорода вас, Тональ, Фаль, поддерживает, зато другие полгорода возмущены до предела. Спокойно жить нам здесь уже, наверное, не получится, так что и вправду надо в Фарталью уезжать. Всем. А Лео с Паолиной и Марко пусть как знают, так всем и объясняют, почему мы уехали.  
Тонио выложил на стол подарочный кошелек:  
– Мне за победу пять эскудо княжна вручила. Подумать только – за мяч в кольце почти годовое жалованье! Это хорошее подспорье, всё-таки жить в Фартальезе дорого. А еще мне княжна сказала, что даст аудиенцию через три дня. И что хочет что-то для нас сделать. Буду просить ее о протекции для вас всех.  
Такая новость обрадовала всю семью, и Филиппо предложил за это выпить чего-то покрепче шоколада. Отец встал – пойти к двери, чтобы позвать коридорного и послать его за текилой, но дверь распахнулась прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть шаг.  
На пороге появился Лео, вид у него был пришибленный и больной, а мантия – пыльной и кое-где порванной.  
В комнате стало тихо. Пепи и Мику, увидев «деду Лео», спрятались за спинами взрослых.  
Лео оглядел всех, зашел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. И сказал:  
– Собирайтесь. Идем домой.  
Тонио выгнул бровь, но промолчал, только рассматривал дядю внимательным взглядом. Отец покачал головой, но тоже промолчал. Филиппо встал, положил руку на плечо жены:  
– Дом там, где семья. А семья – здесь, рядом.   
Лео сжал зубы, но сдержался, не разразился гневной речью. Вместо этого опустил голову:  
– Мы ведь тоже семья.  
Филиппо сощурился, неотрывно глядя на дядю:  
– Поздно вы об этом вспомнили, дядюшка. Уже – поздно.   
Неожиданно Лео опустился на колени, протянул правую руку к Филиппо:  
– Изгнав Тонио, а затем тебя, я нарушил Заповеди, которые важнее всех традиций. Судив неправедно игру, я нарушил собственные обеты. И боги покарали меня... Огонь Правосудия обжигает меня, алтари в наших храмах расколоты, ступени пирамид обрушились.  
На руке Лео виднелся недавний ожог.   
Все поняли, что это значит. Посвященный Судии может опустить руки в зажженный на алтаре огонь и не обжечься, если он соблюдает обеты и судит по сердцу и по правде. Такой ритуал проводят не каждый день, только по праздникам. А еще посвященные-судьи делают это после особо сложных судебных разбирательств, чтобы убедиться самим и показать людям, что они судили справедливо и непредвзято. А иногда – и перед судом.  
– Утром, перед игрой, я провел ритуал и обжегся. Но это не остановило меня… и только когда рухнул пернатый змей, я понял, что был неправ… А когда вернулся домой, оказалось, что из всего нашего квартала наши владения пострадали больше всего. И какое теперь значение имеют все давние обычаи, если я сам попрал их?  
Все молчали, пораженные и новостями, и самим фактом того, что Лео пришел просить племянников вернуться.   
Тонио подошел ближе, вошел в мистический транс и коснулся дядиной руки. Ощутил знакомый холодок божественной силы и сказал:  
– Судия еще не оставил тебя, посвященный Лео. Он суров, но справедлив, ты знаешь это лучше меня.   
– Можешь ли ты простить меня, Тональ? – не поднимая головы, спросил старый гордец Лео. И паладин почувствовал в его голосе боль и раскаяние.  
– Прощаю.   
– А ты, Фаль? И ты, Ина?  
Филиппо взял жену за руку и они подошли к дяде. Филиппо вздохнул, оглянулся на Тонио. Тот кивнул, и Филиппо коснулся дядиной руки:  
– Прощаем. Но это не значит, что мы останемся здесь. Я не меняю своих решений, дядя. Мы всё равно уедем в Фарталью, пусть и позже. Не навсегда, но надолго. Но сначала… сначала надо восстановить алтари и храмы.  
А Инесса сказала:  
– И раз уж вы пришли к нам – то, может, поужинаете с нами, отметим победу Тонио в священной игре?  
Лео отказываться не стал, и в тот вечер Тонио увидел дядю совсем другим – и этот другой Лео ему даже понравился.

Землетрясение действительно сурово обошлось с владениями Квезалов. С пирамид обвалились ступени почти на всей высоте, в храмах треснули потолочные балки и раскололись алтари, осыпалась штукатурка. Дома тоже пострадали – на всех рухнули крыши и вторые этажи, на двух постройках растрескались саманные стены первых этажей. Так что до конца отпуска Тонио было чем заняться: сначала разгребать обломки, потом ремонтировать дома, помогать каменщикам чинить ступени храмов…   
Алтари заменять не стали. Лео убедил Марко и своих двух сыновей (приехали из других городов помогать в восстановлении храмов) оставить как есть, только скрепить камни бронзовыми опоясками. Сказал – чтобы всегда помнить, как гордыня едва не сгубила дом Квезалов.  
Аудиенцию у княжны Тонио всё же получил, и попросил ее о протекции для Филиппо и Инессы. Княжна Анна, довольная тем, что старый Лео Квезал помирился с племянниками, расщедрилась не просто на протекцию, а на солидные рекомендательные письма декану факультета права Университета Фартальезы и генеральному прокурору столицы. И в этих письмах была настоятельная просьба к означенным особам всячески посодействовать молодым, но очень способным мартиниканским юристам.


	6. Банная ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один из эпизодов из практики старших паладинов Андреа Кавалли и Джудо Манзони. Чем только не приходится заниматься паладинам в таком большом городе, как Фартальеза

Банная ночь

Портовый квартал Фартальезы – это обширная территория, раскинувшаяся на большой площади. Это самое опасное место в столице, гнездилище всяческой преступности. Закон и порядок городская стража здесь, конечно, старается поддерживать – но и брать мзду за то, чтоб кое-чего не видеть, не забывает. А степень слепоты стражников обычно зависит от размера этой самой мзды. Впрочем, это правило касается далеко не всего – на убийства (кроме обычных пьяных разборок) глаза особо не закроешь, на большой грабеж тоже. Еще бывает, что за обычное преступление просто никто не хочет платить, а забесплатно портовая стража глаза не закрывает. И приходится как-то расследовать преступление и ловить злодея. Но и тут портовая стража так и норовит по возможности спихнуть это дело на кого-нибудь другого.  
Потому, когда в Паладинскую канцелярию от начальника стражи Портового квартала пришло очередное заявление, секретарь тяжко вздохнул, развернул бумажку и приготовился уже написать внизу отказ в виду того, что дело не относится к сфере городских паладинов, и пусть стражники разбираются сами. Но, прочитав заявление, передумал, поставил отметку «Принять к рассмотрению», и передал посыльному с запиской для старших паладинов.  
В старшепаладинской гостиной в данный момент оказались только Андреа Кавалли и Джудо Манзони, им и досталось заявление. Прочитав его, Манзони поморщился:  
– Портовый квартал, черти бы его взяли, – он передал бумажку Кавалли. – Это уже третий раз за весну.  
– Ну, по крайней мере что-то новенькое, не унылые криворукие ритуалы, а, судя по всему, то ли высший вампир, то ли одержимый.  
Манзони спрятал заявление в карман, допил кофе и сказал:  
– Не будем тянуть, сразу и пойдем. Снаряжение… пистоли возьмем, наручники и ошейник.   
– Пистоли? – поднял бровь Кавалли. – Зачем? Может…  
– И пули «А», – добавил Манзони.  
Пули «А» – это серебро, покрытое адамантом. Андреа Кавалли только бровь поднял, но возражать не стал. В конце концов, Джудо Манзони – храмовник с огромным опытом, ему виднее. Сам Андреа до того, как перевестись в столицу, был странствующим паладином, и в основном имел дело с фейри, бестиями, бесформенными демонами и нежитью низших видов. А единственного попавшегося ему вампира упокоил серебряной ложкой и осиновой зубочисткой, без всяких пуль «А» и особого снаряжения.  
С делом тянуть не стали, отправились почти сразу. Сначала зашли в управление городской стражи Портового квартала. По старой традиции, структура городской стражи отличалась от армейской, и сильно: здесь не было привычных чинов вроде лейтенантских или капитанских. Изначально городская стража набиралась из горожан и была чем-то вроде ополчения в неспокойные времена. Потом их стали нанимать на постоянную службу, но квартальные начальники по-прежнему именовались сотниками, хоть у них под началом в нынешние времена и было куда больше людей. Ведь современные кварталы – это большие территории, куда как побольше, чем просто пространство от перекрестка до перекрестка. В каждом квартале было несколько десятков патрульных стражников, несколько десятков постовых, не меньше четырех квартальных сыщиков и человек десять-пятнадцать квартальных надзирателей – зависело от числа улиц в квартале. В Портовом под началом местного сотника числилось около двух сотен человек.  
Сотника Портового квартала сеньору Барелли и Манзони, и Кавалли знали хорошо. Это была худущая высокая тетка лет около пятидесяти, обладающая скверным характером, лисьей хитростью и острым умом. Когда-то она начинала карьеру помощницей квартального сыщика, а теперь командовала всей портовой стражей – и неплохо. Мзду брала умеренную и далеко не за всё, на серьезные преступления глаза не закрывала, убийств на своей территории не одобряла и держала подчиненных в ежовых рукавицах. Впрочем, лишнюю работу делать тоже очень не любила и старалась по возможности спихивать неприятные дела на стражу соседних кварталов или же на Паладинскую канцелярию. Манзони и Кавалли об этом тоже знали, и, хотя и подготовились к возможному серьезному делу, учитывали также и то, что оно может оказаться обычной немагической уголовщиной.  
Паладинов к сеньоре Барелли пропустили без вопросов. Кабинет сотницы был большим, темным, и палочный дым в нем висел коромыслом. Возле стола стояла огромная глиняная ваза с висящей на ручке бумажкой: «Вещ. доказательство, 15 пакгауз, дело №25389». Стояла уже несколько лет, как помнил Кавалли. Сотница использовала ее вместо пепельницы, и от вазы несло перепревшими окурками разных сортов дымных палочек. Преобладали, в основном, самые крепкие и дешевые.  
Сеньора Барелли без всякого вступления махнула рукой на два деревянных кресла у своего стола, и когда паладины сели, придвинула к ним пачку бумажек:  
– День добрый, сеньоры. Вот, полюбуйтесь – наш мазила намалевал для вас картинки.  
Картинки были занятные и зверские. Располосованные тела, разрезанные от уха до уха рты и много других кровавых подробностей.  
– Всех нашли в старых банях и возле них на Северной улице, – сеньора Барелли ткнула мундштуком в карту у себя за спиной. – Как назло, всех уличных – больше чем за сто футов от Мельничного квартала…  
Манзони и Кавалли понимающе усмехнулись: если бы трупы валялись поближе, то сеньора Барелли велела бы переволочь их на соседскую территорию. По правилам, расследовать должен тот, на чьей территории нашли труп… и между управлениями квартальной стражи существовала негласная договоренность: не таскать уголовных покойников к соседям, если они лежат дальше, чем за сто футов. А то ведь раньше бывало, что из одного конца города в другой волокли…  
Сеньора Барелли продолжила:  
– А когда мы там засаду поставили, то эта тварь и стражников перерезала. Свидетелей, как понимаете, нет. Никто не уцелел. Вот тогда я вам заявление и отправила, потому как простой убийца, даже чокнутый, на такое не способен. А что оно такое – то уже вам разбираться. Мы только велели всем цивильным оттуда убраться, оцепили по периметру, всё как полагается. Трупы в нашей холодной лежат, завтра должен прийти медик их потрошить, но если желаете – можно глянуть и сейчас.  
Ни Кавалли, ни Манзони таким желанием не горели, но посмотреть было нужно. Сеньора Барелли отправилась вместе с ними и совершенно безучастно наблюдала, как они осматривают покойников.  
– Следов кровавой магии нет, фейских тоже, – сказал Манзони, закончив осмотр. Ему здесь не нравилось, сид-квартерон вообще очень не любил эманации смерти. – Но… сдается мне, это одержимый демоном.  
Кавалли только кивнул.  
Сеньора Барелли плюнула:  
– Этого нам очень не хватало! Что делать будете?  
– Что положено, – пожал плечами Манзони. – Пойдем в старые бани и дождемся ночи. А там – как боги судили. Только пусть никто туда не суется, что бы ни происходило.  
– Дураков нет, – сказала на это сеньора Барелли. – Удачи, сеньоры.

Старые бани занимали обособленную территорию на самом краю Портового Квартала, там, где протекала речка Быстрая, за которой располагался Мельничный квартал. Здесь были не только бани, но и прачечные, и даже две каретные мойки. Огороженные забором два десятка огромных кирпичных строений с черепичными крышами образовывали настоящий лабиринт, центром которого был большой выложенный керамическими плитками бассейн. Вода в него поступала из Быстрой, а вытекала через трубу с заслонкой в залив реки Фьюмебьянко, унося заодно все банные, прачечные и каретномойные стоки из отстойников. В порту всегда знали, когда в старых банях день уборки: в заливе вода становилась вонючей и по ней плыли клочья пены и всякий мерзкий мусор. Портовое начальство из-за этого неизменно грызлось с гильдией банщиков и прачек: по закону те должны были очищать стоки, нанимая муниципальных магов. Но это же так дорого, налоги и без того высоки, а жизнь так трудна! Потому банщики и старались спускать воду ночами. Несколько раз гильдию удавалось прижать штрафами, тогда на некоторое время пакости прекращались, но потом начиналось всё заново… пока однажды во время королевской прогулки по реке всю процессию на роскошных барках не омыло вонючей грязнючей водой и этим делом не заинтересовался лично король. Королю очень не понравилось прогуливаться по потокам грязной пены и вдыхать ароматы сточных вод, так что пришлось гильдии банщиков и прачек потратиться на магическую очистку не только в старых банях, но вообще во всей столице. Но дурная слава старых бань никуда не делась. Болтали, будто здесь устроен нелегальный веселый дом, в котором можно купить все запретные удовольствия, были бы деньги. Болтали, будто здесь по ночам собираются на сходки столичные воры, убийцы, профессиональные нищие и прочие обитатели преступного мира. Болтали, будто здесь можно получить услуги кровавого мага и нанять убийц. Болтали, будто здесь торгуют сильванской дурман-травой и салабрийским самогоном из беладонны и волчьего глаза. Болтали, будто здесь убивают клиентов, а потом из них делают пирожки и продают с лотков в порту. В общем, много чего болтали. Паладины знали, что часть из этого – вымыслы, но многое было правдой. И никто из них на всякий случай пирожки у портовых лоточников не покупал.  
Манзони и Кавалли зашли за ограду и углубились в лабиринт, разослав во все стороны множество поисковых огоньков.  
– Как думаешь, оно еще здесь? – спросил Кавалли, прислушиваясь к своим огонькам. Ничего пока что не чуялось.  
– Всех убивали ночью. И всех – на этой территории или не дальше чем в ста футах от нее, – сказал Манзони. – Значит, оно прячется где-то здесь.   
– До сих пор?  
– А ты знаешь хоть один случай, когда нечто подобное просто так уходило с облюбованного для охоты места? – пожал плечами Манзони. – Оно здесь, даже если мы его пока и не чуем. И, знаешь… я думаю, нам не стоит сидеть и ждать, когда оно выбежит на нас… и выбежит ли вообще. Выманим на живца.  
Эта идея Кавалли не понравилась, но возражать он не стал. В конце концов, Джудо старше и опытнее, знает, что делает.  
Они добрались до бассейна. Вода в нем была мутная, и на поверхности плавали пробковые подголовники, губки и банные шлепанцы с полотенцами. В открытых комнатах двух больших зданий рядом с бассейном валялись на лежанках простыни, массажные щетки и валики, в цирюльнях на столах поблескивали брошенные инструменты, а пол усыпан остриженными волосами. Видно, бани покидали впопыхах.   
– А вот теперь я кое-что почуял, – сказал Кавалли, медленно оглядываясь. – Чувствуешь, Джудо?  
– Ага. Фу, ну и вонища, – скривился сид-квартерон. – Зато мы теперь точно знаем, что оно такое. И как его приманить. Нет, ну как же всё-таки отвратно смердит!  
Андреа Кавалли зашел в массажную, брезгливо отпинал в угол испятнанное старое полотенце:  
– Да уж, убирают здесь нечасто…  
Он, конечно, понял, что Джудо имел в виду вовсе не физические запахи, но физически здесь пованивало тоже. Сточными водами, старыми обмылками, дешевым мылом и грязным бельем. И метафизическая вонь демонского присутствия была лишь завершающим штрихом этого букета.  
– Я слышал, что гильдия лекарей хочет добиться, чтобы эти бани закрыли, – Джудо взял из угла покрытую паутиной щетку на длинной ручке и принялся быстро подметать середину комнаты. – Потому что здесь гнездилище всякой заразы и рассадник паразитов. Уже и королю петицию написали. И архонтиса Матери их в этом всячески поддерживает.  
– Я тоже об этом слышал, – Кавалли отодвинул к стенам лежанки и кресла. – И с ними согласен. Здесь тот еще гадюшник. И никак его прижать не получается! Может, хоть у лекарей выйдет. И нам потом меньше заботы, если таки эти бани совсем закроют и разгонят здешнее кодло.  
На это Манзони коротко рассмеялся. Надеяться, что портовые бани и прачечные закроют окончательно – пустое дело. Сами бани, может, и закроют, и цирюльным делом заниматься запретят, но остальное, чем тут занимались помимо мытья, бритья и массажа – всё равно ведь останется, так или иначе.  
– Держи карман шире, Андреа. Преступность неистребима, вон у Филипепи спроси хотя бы… Так, пора за дело. Воняет демоном, стало быть, мы имеем дело с одержимым. Причем, судя по всему, демон просыпается ночью…   
– С чего ты так думаешь? Трупы, конечно, находили по утрам… но это не значит, что он не убивал днем. Просто трупы прятал хорошо.  
Манзони достал из кармана мелок и начал чертить на полу круг с пентаграммой, между делом ответил:  
– Днем бы кто-то хоть что-то заметил. И осведомители Барелли бы ей доложили. А так… никто ничего не знает – значит, одержимый действует по ночам, а днем он или ведет себя как обычно, или вообще отсыпается.   
Он закончил рисунок, спрятал мелок и достал нож в маленьких костяных ножнах. Оглядел пентаграмму и вздохнул:  
– На крови придется. Иначе эту суку не выманить, Андреа. Я уже с таким сталкивался.   
– Что я должен делать? – Кавалли, конечно, знал, как призвать одержимого, и пару раз делал такое. Но до сих пор ему не доводилось иметь дело с демоном-убийцей.  
– Я хочу его взять на привязь, чтобы не мог удрать за пределы этого двора с бассейном… но совсем связать не получится, сильная тварь. Когда появится – стреляй сразу, но не насмерть. Целься по ногам. Знак призыва его не удержит на месте, даже на моей крови.  
Кавалли кивнул и отошел в угол, достал из кобур пистоли и взвел курки. Его огоньки стянулись к нему поближе и повисли под потолком россыпью золотистых искорок.  
Сид-квартерон вынул из костяных ножен серебряный ножичек и полоснул себе по ладони. Сжал руку в кулак и обошел круг призыва, капая кровью на руны в углах пентаграммы. Кавалли почувствовал, как в тяжелом, затхлом воздухе вдруг возникают нотки травяной свежести, прогретого солнцем соснового леса, аромата шиповника и чего-то еще очень чувственного, не поддающегося определению, живого и яркого. Магия кровавых сидов пахла самой жизнью, безудержной мощью творения.  
Демон, конечно, пытался сопротивляться призыву: из глубин темных закоулков старых бань донесся полный боли и ярости вопль, ткань реальности задрожала, опасно истончаясь. Паладины почувствовали близость Демониса. Потом это ощущение пропало, а в центре круга появился худой, лохматый мужчина средних лет в испачканной запекшейся кровью рубашке, закатанной до локтей, черном камзоле и штанах, растоптанных туфлях, с расческой за ухом и в фартуке цирюльника. В руках у него были раскрытые бритвы. Манзони лизнул порез на руке, глядя поверх ладони на одержимого. Кавалли поднял пистоли и выстрелил, целясь в ноги. Одержимый вдруг с места подпрыгнул, словно на пружинах, выскочил из круга прямо на Кавалли, размахивая бритвами. Паладин увернулся, врезав ему по руке пистолью, и отскочил. Одержимый ударился о стену, оттолкнулся от нее и кинулся на Манзони. Тот встретил его двумя выстрелами и сам отпрянул в сторону. Как назло, ни одна из пуль не задела одержимого. Огоньки паладинов слетелись к нему и окутали его сверкающим коконом.  
Демон завыл, крутясь на месте. Кавалли, шепча под нос молитву, перезаряжал пистоли, а Джудо врезал по одержимому Дланью Девы, отбрасывая его назад. Одержимый ударился спиной о стену и сполз на пол, но не успел Манзони приложить его еще раз, как он вскочил, увернулся от удара Длани и прыгнул, размахивая бритвами. Манзони едва успел закрыться святой броней. Мечи оба паладина еще не обнажали – одержимого хотелось взять живым. Хотя бы для того, чтобы выяснить, как это он дошел до жизни такой. А чтобы взять его живым, сначала надо изгнать демона, и серебряные пули с адамантом могли бы в этом здорово помочь, но…  
Кавалли выстрелил снова, и наконец попал. Демон заорал так, что с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, а Манзони приложил его экзорцизмом. Одержимого скрючило, он выронил бритвы, а изо рта его вылетел черно-красный дым и с визгом убрался в Демонис… но ощущение демонического присутствия у паладинов не исчезло.  
– Песьи яйца! – выругался Джудо, поняв, что демон был не один. Кавалли тоже сообразил, ударил Дланью, выкрикивая экзорцизм.  
Визг повторился, черно-красный дым тоже… А картина не изменилась. Более того, одержимый наконец очухался, подпрыгнул очень высоко и пропал. Манзони тут же призвал трех пикси-светлячков, они взлетели вверх и повисли над двором тремя сверкающими каплями.  
– Вон он, зараза! – крикнул Андреа, и тут же жахнул силовым ударом в быстро лезущего по стене противоположного дома одержимого. Тот отпрянул, сваливаясь вниз, удар выбил кусок кладки из карниза и осколки полетели во все стороны. Одержимый мерзко захохотал, в его руках появились огненные клинки, и он помчался на паладинов.  
– Мать честная, да в нем целое гнездо! – Кавалли быстро натянул побольше маны и выставил огромный щит веры. Рядом Манзони спешно заряжал пистоли. – Его обязательно надо живьем взять!   
– Инквизиторкам будет чем заняться, – усмехнулся Манзони и выстрелил сразу из двух пистолей в одержимого в тот самый миг, когда он врезался в невидимый для него щит.   
Оба выстрела попали в цель: одна пуля прошила бедро, вторая прошла под ключицей. Одержимый снова заорал нечеловеческим голосом, запнулся о валяющееся во дворе полотенце и рухнул в бассейн, подняв тучу брызг. Барахтался он там недолго. Несмотря на раны, добрался до лесенки и быстро вылез. Нападать на паладинов больше не стал, понесся к темному проходу между двух построек.  
Но Кавалли уже успел перезарядить пистоль и выстрелил ему вслед одновременно с новым экзорцизмом Манзони.  
Получив двойное угощение, одержимый рухнул ничком, над ним взметнулся клуб черно-красного дыма и пропал с таким пронзительным воплем, что во всех окнах, выходивших во двор, лопнули стекла. Одержимый больше не шевелился.  
Подбежав к нему, Кавалли тут же застегнул на нем наручники из освященной стали, покрытой адамантом, и надел такой же ошейник. Манзони наклонился, рассматривая раны. Один из его пикси услужливо повис над одержимым, осветив всё ровным золотистым свечением.  
– Ты ему прямо в полужопие попал, – усмехнулся Джудо. – Вот уж не думал, что у демонов третьего круга здесь уязвимое место.  
Андреа вздохнул:  
– Хоть бы он кровью не истек, пока до инквизиции довезем…  
– Не должен… Давай, бери его за ноги, я за руки. Не будем время терять, нам ведь, когда этого засранца сдадим, еще за пулями возвращаться.  
На это Кавалли только выругался непристойно. Манзони был прав: адамант стоит очень дорого, отчетность по нему строжайшая… и уж никак нельзя допустить, чтобы здесь, в этом преступном гадюшнике, осталась хоть одна адамантовая пуля. Поди знай, где и у кого она потом окажется!  
Так вот и пришлось паладинам, сдав одержимого цирюльника Инквизиции, потом полночи дырки от пуль в стенах искать и пули оттуда выковыривать.

А старые бани все-таки закрыли: оказалось, что там проводили малефикарские ритуалы с призыванием демонов. Цирюльник был одним из участников этих ритуалов, так одержимым и сделался. Так что за гильдию банщиков в целом и за владельцев этих портовых бань в частности взялись не городские лекари, а столичная коллегия Святой Инквизиции. А это куда как пострашнее медиков.


	7. Молнии не ударяют в долины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Семья Вальяверде прошла через много испытаний, но они не кончились, и, похоже, многое еще и впереди.  
> Да и прошлое периодически напоминает о себе, и часто - весьма неожиданным образом.

Молнии не ударяют в долины

Поместье Флорино в начале лета становилось, пожалуй, самым красивым местом во всём домене Вальяверде. Тридцать акров на склоне холма над речкой Тессо усыпали цветущие розовые кусты, между ними проглядывали клумбы, а на холм поднимались ровными рядами кусты лаванды и розмарина. Маленькая усадьба из белого мрамора тоже утопала в цветах: по ее стенам вилась глициния нескольких оттенков фиолетового и пурпурного. Оливио любил это место, оно напоминало ему о раннем детстве, ведь именно сюда часто уезжала с ним мать. Да и само по себе поместье было очень милым, здесь было спокойно и умиротворенно. Паладин хотел было попросить брата Джамино отписать ему Флорино в пожизненный сервитут, но Джамино на это сказал, что, поскольку Оливио – дон Вальяверде и старший в роду, и вообще-то должен был стать законным графом Вальяверде, то ему и так принадлежит всё, что есть в домене, и он может спокойно давать векселя на имя Джамино на любую желаемую сумму. Равно как и жить в любом поместье домена, в каком только захочет. И это не смотря на то, что Джамино уже восемь лет переводил на банковский счет старшего брата третью часть годового дохода домена. Оливио, когда узнал, попытался было отказаться, но Джамино с улыбкой сказал:  
– Не вздумай. И потом, считай, что это в каком-то смысле наш семейный страховой депозит. Если вдруг я сойду с ума и разорюсь, то эти деньги кредиторы не смогут отобрать.  
Оливио оценил практичность братца, и не мог не признать, что тот прав. Впрочем, он не верил, что Джамино может разориться или сойти с ума. Не с таким талантом к финансам и не с такой женой, как Теа.  
Сейчас паладин занимался тем, что на лужайке позади усадьбы катал на своей спине племянника, пятилетнего Адемарио. Адемарио воображал себя рыцарем на волшебном коне, держал в одной руке тростину, увитую обрывком цветущего вьюнка, а в другой – щит из ивовой циновки, нещадно пинал дядю пятками в бока и кричал:  
– Берегись, темная королева, я победю тебя!!!  
Навстречу на спине Джамино скакала шестилетняя Лилия, тоже с тростиной в цветах и в веночке. Услышав вопли Адемарио, она поправила строго:  
– «Победю» нельзя сказать. «Одолею». Но это я одолею!  
И она пихнула его тростиной в грудь, отклонив его тростину своим циновочным щитом. На Адемарио был надет обернутый дважды вокруг туловища мундирный кафтан Оливио, а на Лилии – камзол Джамино. Так что Адемарио не пострадал, разве что морально. Лилия подняла вверх свое «копье»:  
– Я одолела!   
– Нечестно! – надул губы Адемарио. – Ты старше. И сильнее.  
– Нельзя полагаться только на силу, – сказал Оливио, поднимаясь и придерживая Адемарио на закорках. – Важно еще и умение. Ты ведь, Адо, ленишься. Ни плавать не хочешь, ни в серсо играть, ни даже в городки и мяч. Конечно, ты будешь слабым и неловким.  
Оливио сбросил племянника, тут же подхватил его и подкинул вверх, поймал его, визжащего от восторга, и тут же подкинул снова.  
Джамино сидел на траве, старался дышать размеренно, и с улыбкой на это смотрел. Сам он так не мог. Проклятая астма, врожденная болезнь, равно как и сенная лихорадка, никуда не делись. Джамино с четырнадцати лет старался поддерживать себя в хорошей форме: плавал, учился фехтованию, много ездил верхом, занимался гимнастикой. Это помогало, физически он стал довольно крепким, хотя и оставался худощавым. Носил очень качественный амулет, поддерживавший его сердце и легкие и защищавший от сенной лихорадки. Но всё равно короткий забег в качестве «лошади» с Лилией на спине чуть не вызвал приступ удушающего кашля. И мысли о смерти, которая – Джамино это всегда знал – всё время рядом. Вся его жизнь была противостоянием с ней, и когда он это осознал в четырнадцать лет, то старался жить как можно полнее, ярче и деятельнее. Пока что ему это удавалось.   
Лилия освободилась от камзола и подбежала к Оливио:  
– Оли, я тоже так хочу! Покидай и меня!  
Вместо ответа тот поставил на землю Адемарио, подхватил девочку и подбросил. Она весело завизжала, а он подхватил и Адемарио, усадил его на плечи, снова подбросил Лилию...  
Глядя на всё это, Джамино все-таки брату не завидовал. Знал, что его сила – во многом дар Девы, посвященным которой он был, и знал, какую цену пришлось заплатить ему за это. Сам Оливио был тонок в кости, строен и изящен, и на циркового силача не походил. По его словам, с паладинской точки зрения он считался «задохликом», и там, где другие полагались на силу, он надеялся на выносливость и ловкость. Впрочем, Джамино однажды сам видел, как Оливио сошелся в рукопашной со здоровенным портовым грузчиком и одолел его даже без особой ловкости, просто врезав по морде.   
А еще Джамино помнил, как Оливио пробежал две мили с ним, Джамино, на руках, когда его свалил внезапный приступ астмы. Они оба тогда поднялись на один из холмов возле Кастель Вальяверде, где росла особенно ароматная лаванда. Поднимались пешком ради прогулки, и всё было хорошо… но наверху разгоряченного Джамино вдруг прохватило прохладным ветерком, и его мгновенно скрутило в ужасном приступе. Оливио тогда надел на него свой медальон, сгреб его в охапку и побежал вниз, несся скачками, не разбирая дороги… Потом маг-целитель, уже три года служивший дому Вальяверде, сказал, что еще немного – и молодому графу был бы конец. Самому Оливио такой забег тоже не прошел даром: он проспал полсуток и на следующий день только и делал, что лежал в тенечке на берегу, ел, спал и иногда окунался в море. И только спустя год Джамино узнал, что брат, надев на него свой паладинский медальон, отдавал ему свою жизненную силу – таково свойство этих медальонов. Если паладин кому-то отдает его добровольно, то для того человека медальон начинает работать так же, как и для паладина, поддерживает его силы, а тяжелораненого или умирающего погружает в магический стазис… но только за счет здоровья самого паладина.   
Джамино как раз успел отдышаться, когда визги прекратились и к нему подошел Оливио с Адо на плечах и Лилией на руках:  
– От этих забав я здорово проголодался. Пойдем, посмотрим, что нам сегодня приготовили.   
– А я знаю, а я знаю! – затараторил Адо. – Спагетти карбонара и сырный суп!  
– И на десерт панна-котта с малиновым вареньем! – добавила Лилия.   
– И салат из рукколы с каперсами и боккончини, – раздался голос Теа, вышедшей на лужайку с задней террасы усадьбы. – Идемте, стол накрыт уже.   
– А кроме панна-котты еще лавандовые макарони, – добавила мачеха, донья Кларисса, появившись на террасе вслед за невесткой.  
Оливио, так с детьми на себе, пошел в дом, на ходу отдав Теа паладинский салют. Кестальянка в ответ улыбнулась, одарив его ясным синим взглядом, таким похожим на взгляд Алисии, которую Оливио любил до сих пор. Когда-то давно его друг Роберто Сальваро, увидев, что Джамино влюбился в Теа чуть ли не с первой встречи, сказал Оливио: «У вас, Вальяверде, слабинка на синие глаза женщин нашего рода». И это была сущая правда. Ведь и у Алисии Сальваро глаза тоже были синими, как море в ветреный полдень. Редкий цвет глаз в Плайясоль, но не в Кесталье, где синие глаза встречались частенько, отмечая людей, кровно связанных с родом Сальваро, а таких там было много, в конце концов, все кестальцы так или иначе в родстве друг с другом. Почти все они – потомки одного маленького племени, в отличие от плайясольцев, происходивших от нескольких разных народов древности.   
Подумав об этом, Оливио вспомнил и свою мать – тоже кестальянку, дочь нетитулованного дона из Верхней Кестальи. Она была непохожа на остальных своих соотечественников, и от нее Оливио унаследовал и светлую кожу, и каштановые волосы, и зеленые глаза. Как он потом узнал, его мать принадлежала к Альби, боковой ветви рода Кесты Техедоры, одной из основательниц Кестальи. Их таких осталось очень мало, всего пара десятков на всю Кесталью, и все они приходились Оливио довольно близкой родней. Он даже как-то интереса ради ознакомился с подробными генеалогическими таблицами, и однажды побывал на собрании рода Альби. Было странно оказаться среди очень похожих на тебя самого людей.  
В доме все уселись за стол – взрослые в столовой, а детей няня увела в детскую. В Плайясоль не принято сажать за стол к взрослым детей, не достигших двенадцати лет.  
Столовая в этой усадьбе выходила окнами на реку Тессо и цветники, спускающиеся к самой воде. Окна были раскрыты, и запах цветов заполнял все помещение, но при этом не давил и не мешал. Так пахнут хорошие духи, и плайясольцы знают в этом толк. Особенно те, кто живет в долине Вальяверде и в Вальядино. Неудивительно, что затея доньи Клариссы с парфюмерными мастерскими так хорошо пошла, и теперь духи их производства особо ценились среди фартальских модников и модниц.  
– Рады тебя видеть, Оливио, – сказала Теа, передавая ему блюдо с тонко порезанным сыром нескольких сортов, от мягкого и острого аргонзоло до твердого реджано.   
Джамино налил в его бокал кьянти и добавил:  
– Рады, что ты цел и здоров. При твоей-то службе…  
Оливио улыбнулся, поднял бокал:  
– И я рад вас видеть, вас всех. Ваше здоровье! И ваше, донья Кларисса.  
Джамино тоже поднял бокал:  
– И твое!  
Они выпили, Оливио заметил, что у Теа в бокале – лимонад, пригляделся к ней внимательнее и сказал:  
– Значит, все-таки вышло, а?  
Теа слегка покраснела и кивнула:  
– Да. Наконец-то. Теперь бы выносить и родить… Тяжело нам достаются дети.   
Джамино только вздохнул. Оливио знал, что тот винил в этом себя и свою болезнь. Они с Теа поженились рано – едва только стало можно вступить в брак, как они тут же повенчались. Спешка была понятной: Джамино оставался последним в роду Вальяверде, кроме Оливио, а у того был обет целомудрия. Потому младший Вальяверде и спешил как можно скорее продлить род. Домен в Фарталье – это не просто наследственное земельное владение. Его нельзя продать, и нельзя дробить между наследниками не только потому, что так когда-то решил король Амадео Справедливый. С давних времен земля была связана с теми, кто ею управлял, кровавой клятвой. И если прерывался род, земля отходила Короне… а король или королева могли наделить ею кого-то другого, и новый дон должен был принести кровавую клятву. Джамино не хотел, чтобы домен Вальяверде стал выморочным… он считал (не без оснований), что их с Оливио отец своими поступками нарушил и клятву дона, и божественные заповеди, и тем самым чуть не уничтожил род Вальяверде, не говоря уж о том, что разорил и семью, и своих вассалов. А это нужно было исправить, и Джамино прилагал к тому немало усилий. А что до продолжения рода, то молодой граф неоднократно говорил брату, что хотел бы иметь не меньше чем пятерых детей. Потому он рано женился, причем по любви, на молодой, красивой и здоровой девушке из очень знатного рода. Теа забеременела сразу и родила Адемарио, а потом случились три выкидыша подряд. Джамино уже было смирился с тем, что больше детей не будет, но, похоже, что боги снова смиловались над ними. Оливио прикинул, что Теа уже на четвертом месяце, значит, опасность выкидыша миновала. Можно надеяться, что всё пройдет хорошо, и у него появится еще один племянник или племянница. Он любил племянников, и очень сильно. Адемарио и дочь кузины Луисы были для него всё равно что свои… потому что своих детей у него не было и быть не могло. Да и Лилию, мачехину дочку, Оливио тоже любил. Донья Кларисса была для него плохой мачехой, как он сам думал… но когда повзрослел, то понял и причины ее поведения, и много чего еще. Да и она на многое взглянула совсем иначе, к тому же их объединила общая беда и ненависть к дону Вальяверде, сделавшему всё, чтобы его возненавидели жена и собственные дети. Взрослый Оливио неожиданно отлично поладил с мачехой и у них установились родственно-дружеские отношения. Семь лет назад донья Кларисса вступила в договорной союз с кьянталусским домином Ромеро, не столько по своему желанию, сколько по просьбе барона Таргароссо, главы ее рода. Договор предусматривал рождение наследника для Ромеро и компенсацию для Клариссы, но родились двое детей – девочка и мальчик. Компенсацию Клариссе выплатили – с условием, что дочка достается ей, и что Лилия не будет претендовать на наследство, но получит приданое от Ромеро в размере шестисот эскудо. Так Лилия Ромеро с рождения стала одной из самых завидных невест среди доминского сословия Плайясоль. Джамино полюбил младшую сестру и относился к ней больше как к дочери, она росла вместе с Адемарио, и тот даже не задумывался, что Лилия – его тетушка.   
После перемены блюд разговор за столом оживился, и Теа спросила среди прочего, не собирается ли Оливио перевестись на службу в Вальядинскую Канцелярию. На это паладин тяжело вздохнул:  
– Я бы и рад. Прошения уже много раз подавал. Но пока меня оставляют в столице. Говорят – слишком я ценный, чтобы меня отпускать в провинциальную канцелярию, – он горько усмехнулся. – Но я упрямый. Я буду закидывать их прошениями, пока своего не добьюсь.   
Джамино поднял бокал:  
– Тогда давай выпьем за то, чтобы поскорее добился. Хотелось бы видеться с тобой почаще.  
Оливио тоже поднял бокал и допил до дна.  
Донья Кларисса сказала:  
– И потом, наверняка ведь служба в Вальядинской Канцелярии куда как поспокойнее. Ведь каждый раз, как мы узнаём, что тебя отправляли на какое-нибудь опасное дело, так у меня седых волос прибавляется, а Джамино за сердце хватается.  
– Но ведь я жив и здоров, – улыбнулся Оливио. – И хвала богам. А перевестись я хочу только чтобы к вам поближе быть. И потом, если я понадоблюсь, то Корпус меня из любой канцелярии вызовет на дело, им это никогда не мешало... Храмовников ведь мало. Мой товарищ Анэсти служит в Ингарии, но его постоянно оттуда выдергивают. Где он уже только не побывал, разве что в Мартинику ездить еще не доводилось. Мы с ним месяц назад в Орсинье алевендских еретиков ловили вместе с орсинскими паладинами… Кстати, об Орсинье и том деле. Донья Кларисса, помните орсинского барона Торрино, который когда-то свою дочку за Джамино сватал?  
– Помню, такой неотесанный пошлый нахал с полным кошельком грязных денег, – мачеха скривила легкую гримаску. – Он в этом оказался как-то замешан?  
– По самые уши. У него во владениях целое еретическое гнездо завелось, он их прикрывал, а они из Алевенды ему контрабанду и запретные товары таскали. Когда мы его взяли, он клялся и божился, что понятия не имел, чем эти люди занимаются кроме контрабанды. Ну да мы с Анэсти ему не поверили, и теперь он эти сказки инквизиции рассказывает.  
Мачеха хихикнула, явно вспомнив барона. И сказала:  
– А ведь знаешь, я тебе не говорила – он же потом ко мне еще раз приходил. После того, как мы об обручении Джамино и Теа объявили. Возмущался, предлагал тысячу эскудо за дочкой приданого дать и тысячу за разрыв обручения. Когда я отказала, стал предлагать себя мне в мужья.  
Джамино, услышав это, аж икнул и уставился на мать широко распахнутыми глазами. Оливио поймал себя на том, что сидит с открытым ртом, и тут же его закрыл.  
– Вот это… вот это да, – наконец сказал он. – Выходит, ему очень нужно было как-то породниться с Таргароссо. Не знаете, донья Кларисса, те его подозрительные деньги потом где-то всплыли? Помните, он говорил о каком-то счете, которым не должны заинтересоваться ваши родственники?  
Мачеха ковырнула ложечкой десерт, съела немножко панна-котты и сказала:  
– Знаю, конечно. Я тогда всё-таки написала дяде с просьбой выяснить, что там к чему. Так вот те деньги быстро из банка исчезли, а человек, на имя которого они туда были положены, пропал. И нашелся спустя год… мертвым. Из чего дядя и тетушка Мариэтта и заключили, что деньги были очень грязными. Стали проверять остальные счета, связанные с Торрино, там тоже оказалось нечисто. Выходит, барон таким образом доход от контрабанды отмывал.  
Родня мачехи, бароны Таргароссо, были потомственными банкирами и занимались этим делом уже несколько столетий. Баронство им даровал предыдущий король за огромные заслуги перед королевством, до того они были доминами. Впрочем, плайясольская знать всё равно относилась к Таргароссо с большим предубеждением, и отец Оливио и Джамино женился на Клариссе в свое время исключительно потому, что ему очень нужны были деньги – иначе бы на такой, с точки зрения старинной плайясольской аристократии, мезальянс он бы ни за что не пошел. И, как знал теперь Оливио, он мачехе постоянно напоминал о ее «низком» происхождении и великой милости, которую он ей оказал, взяв в жены. О том, что за ней он взял еще и приданое в размере полутора тысяч эскудо, прежний граф Вальяверде предпочитал не вспоминать.  
«Интересно», – подумал Оливио, – «А как бы папаша отнесся к тому, что Джамино женился на Теа? Не разорвало ли бы его от противоречивых чувств? С одной стороны, домина по отцу, а с другой – Сальваро по матери, принцесса крови…»  
– Так что я рада, что он теперь в инквизиции под следствием сидит, – заключила мачеха и приложилась к чашечке с кофе. – Неприятный человек.  
Десерты доели, кофе допили и перешли на террасу над речкой. Там на плетеных креслах и софах были разложены мягкие подушки, на столике стоял большой графин с оранжадом, пепельницы и шкатулка с дымными палочками разных сортов. Теа и Джамино сели на софу, обнявшись, мачеха устроилась на одном из кресел поближе к ограждению террасы, Оливио – на другом, и оба разожгли по дымной палочке. Ветерок сносил дымок в сторону, и он до Теа и Джамино не долетал. Лекари запретили молодому графу и дымные палочки, и крепкие напитки, и острую еду, и холодные десерты – всё это могло вызвать приступ, и Джамино предпочитал даже не проверять, вызовет ли.  
– Ты уже виделся с Алисией, Оливио? – спросила Теа.   
Паладин вздрогнул. Упоминание Алисии сразу вызвало у него сердцебиение, и ее образ тут же возник перед его глазами.  
– Нет, к сожалению. Как получил отпуск – так сразу к вам и приехал. В Кесталью наведаюсь через неделю, – сказал он, выпуская струйку дымка. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Так она ведь здесь, в Вальяверде, – улыбнулась Теа. – Приехала еще позавчера. Разве тебе Джамино не сказал?  
– Не успел просто. Ну да ведь она же завтра к нам собиралась в гости, – ответил Джамино, и обратился к брату:  
– Завтра к обеду она обещала быть. Хотела попозже, да Теа сказала ей, что ты приезжаешь.   
– А почему она приехала, не знаешь?  
– Мы ее позвали, – Теа устроилась поудобнее и положила голову Джамино на колени. – В селе Роччидаспида решили срыть часть холма и разбить там новый сад. И наткнулись на какие-то древние камни, обломки статуй и колонн. А Алисия сейчас пока ничем не занята, вот я ей и написала об этом. Она заинтересовалась и приехала, сейчас в Роччидаспида место под раскопки размечает. У нее же от короля право на любые раскопки где угодно, знаешь?  
– Не знал. Это что-то новое, она мне об этом еще не писала, – покачал головой Оливио.   
– Месяц назад получила, – сказала Теа. – Говорят, король, когда подписывал ей разрешительные бумаги, сказал, мол, пусть Алисия копает, насчет нее он точно уверен, что никакие древности потом за границей не всплывут, а всё в королевские музеи попадет. Ведь скандал был полгода тому, на раскопках в Эмилье статуи какие-то украли и аж в Альбион продали тайком.  
– Это я знаю, Алисия рассказывала. Выходит, его величество решил уесть Общество Исследователей Древности, – ухмыльнулся паладин и выпустил дымок. – Они же очень неохотно в свой круг молодежь принимают, и Алисию принимать не хотели – мол, она принцесса крови и для нее это мимолетное увлечение от скуки, а не научная работа. Подозреваю, на самом деле не хотели потому, что она бы точно древности красть не стала, да еще и другим бы мешала. Там такое змеиное кубло, похуже даже, чем в академии художеств, говорят… Значит, она в Роччидаспида копает. Надо будет съездить туда. Может, помогу ей чем смогу.  
Теа встала, поцеловала Джамино:  
– Пойду прилягу в спальне.  
Мачеха и Джамино тут же всполошились:  
– Что такое? – подпрыгнул Джамино.  
– Что случилось? Сейчас же пошлю за целителем! – вскочила мачеха, роняя мундштук.  
– Не беспокойтесь, никаких признаков опасности, – улыбнулась Теа. – Правда. Ничего похожего на то, что было в прошлый раз. Просто спать хочется, и всё. Погода, похоже, меняется.  
Она ушла.  
– Ох, я уж было испугался, – выдохнул Джамино. – А погода и правда меняется. Ночью дождь будет, а то и гроза. Вон как цветы поникли, – он показал на цветник ниже террасы. – Меня тоже что-то в сон клонит. Может быть, еще кофе?  
– Мне тогда уж лучше что-нибудь покрепче, – Оливио раздавил в пепельнице окурок и вставил в свой лазуритовый мундштук новую палочку.   
– Не думаю, что в здешнем погребке найдется что-нибудь крепче тиньо. Хотя виньозо может и быть, – мачеха подергала колокольчик. – Сейчас узнаем. Я тоже хочу покрепче. Ты, Джамино, чего желаешь?  
– Кьянти, пожалуй.  
Явившийся на звонок управляющий доложил, что из крепких вин в погребке есть крепленое тиньо, виньозо и пассьоне. Помимо этого также есть ром и вальядини. Мачеха выбрала пассьоне, красное крепкое вино десятилетней выдержки, а Оливио – вальядини, пережженное и выдержанное в дубовой бочке знаменитое плайясольское бренди.  
Вино принес сам управляющий, разлил по бокалам. Бутылки оставил на столике. И только после этого доложил:  
– Дон Оливио, для вас только что курьер прибыл из Вальядино, привез почту.  
Оливио вздохнул:  
– Ответ нужен?  
– Нет, дон Оливио, почта не срочная, курьер уже уехал. Если желаете, я принесу вам письма сюда.  
– Давайте, – махнул рукой паладин. – Почитаю под вальядини.  
– Надеюсь, этими письмами тебя не вызывают куда-нибудь по важному делу? – мачеха пригубила вино.   
– Нет, если бы вызывали, почта была бы срочная. Это скорее всего личные письма.   
Писем оказалось шесть штук. Оливио показал Джамино и мачехе один длинный конверт с большой красной маркой:  
– От Эннио, из Мартиники… Это, пожалуй, я даже вам зачитаю. Он всегда что-нибудь интересное пишет из мартиниканской жизни. О, а это от Бласко, он сейчас вместе с Жоаном в Планине… Хм… надо же, от Маттео Олаварри. Чего это он решил мне письмо написать, странно… А это от Тонио, наверное, свежие придворные сплетни. О, от Иоланды. Иоланда – это инквизиторка-беллатриса, мы с ней как-то по одному делу секретному в Сильванию ездили. И… Черт.  
Он брезгливо приподнял конверт за уголок, хлебнул вальядини и скривился:  
– Опять. Когда он уже меня в покое оставит…  
Джамино вздрогнул, поставил свой бокал на столик:  
– Это… от… от него, да?  
– Угу, – Оливио сбил пепел с палочки, положил мундштук на край пепельницы.  
Мачеха вздохнула:  
– Не тебе одному он письма пишет. Мне тоже. И Джамино. Я их сначала сжигала, не читая. Потом из любопытства одно распечатала. И словно, прости за сравнение, в отхожую вазу заглянула.  
Сжав руки, Джамино сказал сквозь зубы:  
– Я тоже одно прочитал. Чуть приступ не начался… Вспомнил, как мы в чем были от него убегали. И как он потом на суде маму во всех грехах обвинял и отказывался признавать, что я его сын, даже когда объявили о результатах проверки по крови. А сейчас… требует, чтобы я ему магопортрет Адемарио прислал. И чтобы сам приехал к нему с сыном. Внука, видишь ли, видеть желает. И, представь себе, тут же в письме высказывает «фи» по поводу того, что я на доминской дочери женился.  
Оливио почувствовал, как в сердце начинает загораться ярость, и быстро затянулся дымком.   
– Ты ему не ответил?  
– Я еще с ума не сошел, – Джамино махом допил вино. – Не желаю его знать, видеть и с ним как-либо общаться. Адемарио спросил меня о дедушке. Я сказал, что дедушки у него нет, потому что дедушка от меня и мамы отрекся и выгнал нас. Что тот человек, который был предыдущим графом Вальяверде, не имеет права называться его дедушкой. Адемарио плакал, но… я не мог ему врать. Лучше ему знать правду.   
Мачеха, снова вздохнув, к этому добавила:  
– Мне писал, что это я во всём виновата, но он, так и быть, меня милостиво прощает, и требует, чтобы я написала королю прошение о помиловании для него. Мол, любит он меня и хочет вернуться в родные стены к родной жене. И тут же – как это я посмела в договорной союз вступить и родить выблядка от какого-то мерзкого кьянталусского торгаша, так и написал, в таких выражениях, это дословная цитата. Мне кажется, Оливио, что он окончательно обезумел. Не может человек в здоровом рассудке такие письма писать.  
– Почему же, – зло усмехнулся паладин. – Папаша как раз может. Он всегда такой был, вы разве забыли? На что угодно готов поспорить, что в этом письме, – он постучал согнутым пальцем по конверту. – Что в этом письме он мне пишет, что прощает меня, и что желает меня видеть. И что требует немедленно отказаться от обетов и стать графом Вальяверде вместо Джамино, которого он знать не знает. Может, даже требует, чтобы я тоже королю прошение написал. И тут же наверняка пишет слезные покаяния и признания в отцовской любви.   
Он замолчал, с ненавистью глядя на конверт. Их с Джамино отец, предыдущий граф Модесто Вальяверде, был жестоким себялюбивым самодуром и насильником. Ему нравилось унижать близких и причинять им боль, но особенно он любил покорность. Сначала он свел в могилу мать Оливио своими издевательствами, потом женился на донье Клариссе и издевался уже над ней. И над обоими сыновьями, перемежая это с проявлениями того, что он называл «отцовской любовью». Дон Модесто всегда держал поблизости изящный хлыст, и никто из семьи не мог никогда предугадать, в какой момент этот хлыст он пустит в дело. Отлупив Оливио или Джамино, дон Модесто мог посадить затем его в карету и поехать веселиться и сорить деньгами в Вальядино. Или подарить что-нибудь ценное и желанное. Мог часами рассказывать, каким должен быть юноша из рода Вальяверде, и что оба его сына сильно не дотягивают до идеала, но если будут очень стараться, то когда-нибудь станут достойными носителями этого имени. И тогда он, дон Модесто, будет ими гордиться, а не только любить, как сейчас. Если кто-то из сыновей делал что-то, по его мнению, недостойное (а недостойным в его глазах могло быть даже припрятывание с завтрака печенья или конфеты), дон Модесто сначала долго унижал его словесно, потом либо порол, либо запирал в чуланчике возле своего кабинета, заставляя заучивать генеалогические списки плайясольской аристократии. Мог что-то подарить, а потом в наказание отобрать. А еще он очень любил настраивать своих детей друг против друга и поощрял их взаимную неприязнь. Оба это поняли довольно поздно, но когда поняли, вся эта неприязнь превратилась в ненависть к самому дону Модесто.  
А потом дон Модесто выгнал донью Клариссу, ложно обвинив в супружеской измене. Кончилось это судебным разбирательством и разводом, тут же вылезли разные интересные подробности как личной жизни дона Модесто, так и его заговорщицкая деятельность. Король, уже один раз помиловавший графа, вляпавшегося в заговор Дельпонте, на сей раз рассердился не на шутку. И издал указ, по которому дон Модесто лишался всех прав на домен и имя Вальяверде, ему предписывалось пожизненно пребывать в заморской колонии Гвиане, куда он будет сослан, и запрещалось приближаться к детям и донье Клариссе и что-либо от них требовать. Так Джамино и стал в пятнадцать лет графом Вальяверде, а Оливио, как старший в роду, сделался доном Вальяверде (по закону паладинство этому не мешало). А бывший дон Модесто всё не терял надежды как-то добиться смягчения или даже отмены наказания, для чего и засыпал детей и бывшую жену письмами.  
Паладин отпил еще бренди, достал из кармана и одним движением раскрыл нож-балисонг, вскрыл письмо.   
– Ну-ка, ну-ка… – он пробежал глазами по скачущим строчкам. – Как я и говорил. Восхваления, какой я достойный сын рода, признания в отцовской любви… требование отказаться от обетов и сделаться графом Вальяверде вместо недостойного засранца Джамино, требование немедленно после этого жениться на племяннице Альбамонте… Ну и слезные мольбы подать королю прошение о помиловании папаши. И проклятия, если этого всего не сделаю. Полагаю, во всех предыдущих письмах то же самое.  
Он скомкал письмо, положил в пепельницу и поджег. И сказал, глядя на огонь:  
– Мне вот жутко интересно, а Стансо от него письма получает? Я даже ради такого могу написать этому придурку. Он вроде бы всё еще на каторге камень ломает, где-то в Анконе, что ли. Ему пятнадцать лет впаяли по совокупности преступлений, насколько я помню. Десять лет за покушение на родичей, пятерку за кровавую магию.  
Налив себе еще вина, Джамино снова сел на софу, отпил глоток:  
– Кстати о Стансо. Не поверишь – неделю назад к нам приехал сеньор Канелли.  
– Чего хотел? Прошения королю, чтоб Стансо пораньше отпустили? – хмыкнул Оливио.  
– Вот и нет, – вместо Джамино ответила донья Кларисса. – Всё еще интереснее. Приехал, попросил аудиенции у нас обоих. Сказал, что сеньора Эрмина Канелли недавно умерла от разлития желчи, он вскрыл ее завещание… а в том завещании оказалось много интересного. В исполнение этого завещания сеньор Канелли предъявил нам очень любопытные бумаги. Во-первых, письма Модесто к Эрмине Канелли. В которых он ей сначала в любви признавался, а потом угрожал и требовал помалкивать о том, от кого у нее ребенок, иначе он расскажет кое-что о ней самой. Во-вторых, старый фрейлинский патент на имя Эрмины Тальоне. И свидетельство о браке этой Эрмины Тальоне с Франческо Канелли.  
– Хм, понятия не имел, что Стансо по матери, оказывается, из Тальоне, – удивился Оливио. – Странно, как это дочь рода Тальоне угораздило за домина замуж выйти. Они же еще высокомернее, чем папаша и все наши доны.  
– Я тоже об этом спросила, – мачеха разожгла новую дымную палочку и затянулась. Джамино молча потягивал вино – предоставил матери вести рассказ.  
– И?  
– А ты сложи два и два. Стансо старше тебя на четыре года, что ли. Значит, Модесто сделал его чуть ли не сразу после свадьбы с твоей матушкой. Сеньора Эрмина была фрейлиной при дворе предыдущего короля… в то же самое время, что и твоя матушка. И Модесто тогда же при дворе обретался, иначе как бы он в заговор вляпался, в самую его серединку.  
Оливио замер, пораженный смутной догадкой. И медленно сказал:  
– А на моей матушке папаша женился по королевскому приказу… в наказание за участие в мятеже Дельпонте. Возможно, что сеньору Эрмину выдали замуж тоже по королевскому приказу, и тоже в наказание? И мою матушку?  
– Точно. Король наказал этими женитьбами всех троих. Вопрос только в том, кого за что. С Модесто понятно – за участие в мятеже и чтобы не мог через брак получить поддержку кого-нибудь влиятельного.  
– Донья Кларисса… я об этом когда-то думал, – признался Оливио. – Когда папаша явился за мной в Корпус первый раз, то лишил меня фамилии. Я на это ему сказал – мол, и не надо, у меня есть фамилия матери. И он тогда сказал такие слова: «Ну и носи фамилию своей шлюхи-матери, только ее ты и заслуживаешь, ублюдок».  
Услыхав эту цитату, Джамино плечами передернул, но промолчал. Вспомнил, как те же слова папаша и ему сказал. Оливио продолжил:  
– Я потом часто вспоминал это. Думал – может, я и правда бастард, не его сын? Сначала было обидно, потом решил – ну и пусть, даже хорошо, что я не его сын. И, честно сказать, уже совсем уверился в том, что я все-таки бастард, что мама родила меня от кого-то другого… А потом придурок Стансо наложил кровавую порчу на нас с Джамино, наложил потому, что мы – дети одного отца. Это было лучшим доказательством законности моего рождения, как и законности Джамино, – невесело хохотнул Оливио, отпил вальядини. – Но всё равно я думал о том, почему же он такое сказал. Папаше, при всём его безумии, в определенной логике не откажешь. Видно, были у него какие-то основания так думать. И тогда я стал копать с другой стороны. Спрашивал потихоньку у старых придворных, у слуг, в дворцовом архиве рылся… И узнал, что моя матушка была фрейлиной при малом дворе, у принцев и принцесс… и что принц-бастард Сильвио очень много внимания ей уделял. Он был очень любвеобильным, любил многих женщин, и мама, судя по всему, была в их числе… как, скорее всего, и сеньора Эрмина Тальоне. Судя по тому, что мне рассказали старые дворцовые слуги, незадолго до мятежа Дельпонте принц-бастард крутил с тремя женщинами. Одну из них убили мятежники, две других сбежали вместе с нашим нынешним королем. А в дворцовом архиве я нашел упоминание, что некая фрейлина получила от принца-бастарда компенсацию в размере пятисот эскудо за рождение ребенка. Как раз перед самым началом мятежа.  
– Вот в завещании сеньоры Канелли тоже об этом сказано, – отметила мачеха. – Только не сказано, кто именно был матерью этого ребенка.   
– Само собой, она бы и не сказала. Это же не только ее тайна. А в архиве я нашел записки какой-то придворной сплетницы, и из них понятно, что мать ребенка – та самая фрейлина, которую убили во время переворота. А сам ребенок – скорее всего сын Сильвио. И что он тогда же и пропал, никто не знает куда. Понимаете? Некая фрейлина родила ребенка от принца-бастарда Сильвио, и этот ребенок пропал. Видимо, его тайком где-то спрятали. И моя мама и сеньора Канелли знали, где. Но не сказали никому. Вот король их обеих за это и наказал – за то, что не пожелали сказать, где его племянник… или за что, что были причастны к его пропаже.  
Мачеха потерла лоб тонкими пальцами:  
– Но ведь этого ребенка наверняка должна была искать Тайная Канцелярия! Неучтенный принц крови – это же такое замечательное знамя для мятежа!  
– Не сомневаюсь, что искали. Может, и нашли. Даже если его защитили от поиска по крови, всё равно есть способы… Судя по тому, что нигде ничего такого не всплыло до сих пор, хотя прошло уже столько лет – тот бастард давно умер. Но это уже не наше дело, донья Кларисса. У меня не тот статус, чтобы узнавать такие тайны, – Оливио допил вальядини и отставил бокал. – И поверьте, некоторые тайны лучше и не знать.   
– Это точно, – согласилась мачеха. – Сеньор Канелли, показав мне все эти бумаги, сказал, что Модесто шантажировал его жену некой старой тайной, которая принадлежала не только ей. И что, судя по всему, такое суровое наказание от короля связано именно с этой тайной. Как думаешь, Модесто может иметь отношение к попыткам найти этого бастарда?  
– А черти его знают, – скривился Оливио. – Какая нам с вами разница, за что именно король сослал его в Гвиану, если он его туда сослал и теперь эта старая сволочь нам может портить жизнь только своими письмами?  
– Действительно, разницы никакой, – согласился Джамино. Плеснул себе еще кьянти, поднял бокал:  
– За короля!  
Мачеха и Оливио тоже подняли бокалы:  
– За его величество! И старые тайны.  
А потом Джамино сказал:  
– И, Оливио, тайны тайнами, но самое интересное в том, что сеньор Канелли привез не только бумаги жены, но и письмо от Стансо нам с тобой.  
А вот теперь Оливио очень удивился:  
– Что? Надо же, придурок Стансо так заскучал на каторге, что решил заняться эпистолярным жанром.  
Джамино хихикнул:  
– В каком-то смысле. В общем, Стансо на каторге очень не понравилось.  
– Еще бы, – хмыкнул паладин и допил вальядини.  
– И он искренне – ну, по крайней мере он так пишет – раскаивается в содеянном и в том, как с тобой поступал. И просит у нас прощения.  
– Еще один, – мачеха разожгла себе еще одну палочку. – Вот уж этот – точно достойный сын своего папаши. Ходатайства о помиловании не просил?  
– Нет, мама, в этом смысле он поумнее бывшего графа, – Джамино встал, прошелся вдоль ограждения террасы. – Он пишет, что сожалеет, и что если бы он раньше узнал нашу историю и то, как наш… папаша поступал с нашими матерями и с нами, то ни за что бы не сделал того, что сделал. Еще пишет, что не столько желал для себя титула, сколько справедливости для матери. И всё.  
– Простить его я не могу, – твердо сказал Оливио. – Что до остального – как боги рассудят. Как ни крути, он, конечно, нашего рода, а кровью мы не разбрасываемся, слишком мало нас осталось. И с этим придется что-то делать, когда он отбудет наказание. Что ж, нас всегда сопровождали испытания еще с таллианских времен – видно, такая наша плата за высокое положение и славу рода...   
Джамино кивнул и сказал серьезно:  
– Молнии не ударяют в долины. Ты прав.  
Они оба посмотрели на хмурое небо над речкой и холмами. Действительно, собиралась гроза. В домене Вальяверде – частое явление. Недаром на гербе графов изображена молния, бьющая в башню на вершине холма. И девиз – «Молнии не ударяют в долины».   
– Как странно, – усмехнулся Оливио. – Один из наших предков, устав от бесчисленных испытаний, посылаемых богами нашему роду, переменил имя. Не только имя рода, но и домена, попросил об этом короля Алессио Мудрого, когда тот захотел вознаградить его за верную службу.  
– Правда? Я и не знала, – удивилась мачеха. – А как же ваш род звался раньше?  
– Торрионери, на староплайясольском это значит «Черная башня». Так звался родовой замок, стоял на острове Спилео, – Оливио махнул рукой в сторону невидимого отсюда моря.  
– А я-то думала, почему же Вальяверде, «Зеленая долина», а на гербе башня и такой девиз, – рассмеялась донья Кларисса. – Надо же. Он, выходит, надеялся, что если изменит имя, оставив прежним герб и девиз, то испытания перестанут валиться на его род?  
– Ну да, – расплылся в улыбке Джамино. – Но богов-то не обманешь. Он даже старый замок срыл до основания, построил Кастель Вальяверде, а все равно не получилось изменить судьбу.  
– И всё же наш род пока что преодолевал все испытания с честью, – серьезно сказал Оливио. – Хотя и бывал близок к краху. Так что Стансо Канелли – это просто одно из них, только и всего. Решим как-нибудь. А пока давайте забудем о нем на ближайшие пять лет.   
И он поднял бокал. Джамино и мачеха подняли свои:  
– Виве Вальяверде!


	8. Следы на снегу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не только с бестиями, фейри, демонами и малефикарами приходится иметь дело паладинам и инквизиторкам. Бывает, что против них оказываются совсем уж невероятные существа

Следы на снегу

Зима на севере Ингарии суровее, чем везде в Фарталье, кроме горной Кестальи. Снег выпадает за неделю до Новолетия и держится до самого Пробуждения, когда начинаются оттепели. Это время считается самым спокойным во всех смыслах: полевые и садовые работы не ведутся, торговля почти замирает, производство работает вполсилы. Череда зимних праздников, начиная с Новолетия, просто не дает людям погрузиться в рабочее настроение: после Новолетия празднуют Пришествие Пяти, потом день рождения правящего герцога Ингареску (всегда в один и тот же день, хотя у каждого из них конечно же настоящие дни рождения были в разные дни), потом общефартальский День Зимы, потом опять местные ингарийские праздники, и заканчивается пышными гулянками на Пробуждение.  
А еще это время считается спокойным потому, что бестии, нежить и фейри ведут себя тихо и спокойно, и не досаждают людям. Паладинам в Ингарии в это время почти нечего делать, даже малефикары и прочие магонарушители мирно празднуют себе и не высовываются. Потому вызов в село Апше, что в округе Сибиу, оказался несколько неожиданным. И самим фактом вызова, и жуткими подробностями дела.   
Лейтенант паладинской канцелярии в Бадиларе это сообщение получил вечером, когда сидел за шахматной партией с гран-инквизиторкой Бадиларской коллегии, сеньорой Ангеликой.  
Прочитав письмо, он передал его инквизиторке:  
– Чертовня какая-то. В это время года такого никогда не было, сколько помню…  
Та прочитала, вздохнула:  
– Какие-то заезжие малефикары или маньяки… Или демонопоклонники. Придется отправлять кого-то на дело. Как думаешь, одного паладина и одной беллатрисы довольно будет?  
– Думаю, да. От наших отправлю Карлоса Вуэльту, он странствующий и раньше в Салабрии служил, а до того – в Орсинье. Опыт соответствующий имеется, с чем ему только там не приходилось сталкиваться. Да и лицензия судебного медика у него есть, тоже пригодится.  
– А я – Риту. У нее магические умения есть, и фейское наследие. Завтра с утра пусть и едут, чего время зря тянуть, – решила Ангелика. – Они с Карлосом уже не раз в паре работали, всегда справлялись, справятся и на сей раз.  
Так вот и оказались старший паладин Карлос Вуэльта и Махуэло и беллатриса Рита Ионеску в зимнем заснеженном лесу в окрестностях села Апше.  
Дело и вправду было жутким. Две недели назад в селе начали пропадать люди. Уходили в лес и не возвращались – кто за дровами шел, кто силки да ловушки проверить… лесник тоже пропал, и его жена. Селяне решили сначала сами выяснить, что происходит. Собрались, вооружились, пошли в лес… Никакого ужаса и чудовища не поймали, зато нашли останки пропавших и перепугались: у всех не было голов и позвоночников. Выглядело это так, будто неведомая тварь отрывала им головы, каким-то образом выдергивая при этом и хребты.  
А на следующий день после неудачной охоты пропало несколько человек уже на окраинах села. Тела нашлись быстро – лежали кучкой у замерзшего ручья. Тоже без голов и хребтов.  
Тогда-то поселяне и написали в паладинскую канцелярию.  
Приехав в Апше, Карлос и Рита первым делом осмотрели всех найденных покойников, которых селяне сложили в большом сарае на краю села. Долго возились, разглядывая их по-всякому. Даже вскрыли одного по всем правилам медицинского дознавательства. Наконец Рита, сняв испачканные просмоленные перчатки, устало сказала:  
– Ничего не чую. Ни некромантии, ни кровавой магии… ни демонических воздействий.  
– Я тоже ничего, – вздохнул Карлос. – И бестиями не воняет. Такое впечатление, что их убил другой человек. Без всякой магии… и даже без инструментов. Плоть не изрублена, не изрезана – разорвана. Ребра отломаны у основания… При том никаких следов когтей или зубов.  
– Но кто способен на подобное, если он не маг и не одержимый демоном? – Рита накрыла последнего осмотренного рогожкой. – Кто?  
– Сумасшедший, – пожал плечами Карлос. – Безумец.   
– Безумцы способны на многое, это верно. Но отрывать головы вместе с хребтами? Разве это возможно без демонической помощи?  
Карлос призадумался, моя инструменты в тазу с горячей мыльной водой и складывая их в стальную коробку, чтобы потом хорошенько прокипятить. Сказал:  
– Медицинская наука безумие изучает давно. Сама знаешь – болезни разума и духа лечат посвященные Матери своей особой силой. Есть и такие болезни, что поддаются лечению лекарствами – травами или даже минералами. Не все болезни этого рода вызваны демонами, далеко не все. Но ты права. Все случаи, когда безумец проявлял нечеловеческую силу, были вызваны одержимостью демонами.   
– Вот-вот. А мы ничего такого не чуем, – вздохнула беллатриса. – Непонятно, с чем нам придется иметь дело, когда пойдем в лес.  
– Как бы там ни было, а идти надо. Он и дальше будет убивать, если его не остановить.

В лес они пошли на следующий день с раннего утра. Ночь прошла спокойно, никто не пропал. Поисковые огоньки Риты и Карлоса между тем в лесу нащупали что-то странное, место, пропитанное эманациями смерти, но при том никого там не нашли.  
Туда и отправились первым делом.  
Урочище, куда вели их огоньки, располагалось довольно далеко от села, в лесных дебрях, среди крутых овражных склонов, поросших лесом. Весной здесь бурлили потоки сначала талой, потом дождевой воды, летом они пересыхали, и селяне ходили сюда собирать ягоды, по осени – и грибы. Зимой, по словам местных, в этом урочище никто не бывал – ни к чему. Оленьи тропы пролегали в других местах, заячьи и лисьи – тем более. Здесь водились только волки.  
В зимнем лесу было красиво: пышные снежные шубки на елях и соснах, алеющая на ветках рябина и калина, россыпь птичьих и звериных следов на снегу. Солнце, полускрытое легкими облачками, проглядывает сквозь сплетение веток… Карлос искренне любовался всем этим, вспоминая кестальские зимы. На родине давно не бывал – после смерти сестры и переезда зятя с племянниками в Бадилару было как-то и незачем… Разве что, может, к родне как-нибудь наведаться бы…  
– Чувствуешь что-нибудь? – тихо спросила инквизиторка, сдвигая с головы шерстяной красный платок, надетый под треуголку. Ее острые уши альвы-полукровки тут же растопырились и настороженно зашевелились, вылавливая в лесных звуках непривычное. Слух у нее был намного лучше обычного людского, она слышала звуки, недоступные человеку.  
– Ничего, кроме остаточного фона мучительной смерти, как обычно в местах кровавых убийств, – вздохнул паладин. И добавил:   
– Правда… еще что-то ощущается. Странное. Не фейское, не демоническое, не магическое… и даже не языческое. Не пойму. Какая-то сущность, но какая…  
Инквизиторка пряданула ушами, скривилась:  
– Я тоже. А еще я слышу гудение… низкое, едва уловимое, но непрерывное. Оно становится то слабее, то сильнее, но не исчезает. Так… так гудят гномьи машины, которые создают молнии, когда начинают заряжаться. Но там звук постепенно становится громче… а тут всё время один и тот же тон.  
Она потерла уши, скривилась:  
– Неприятный звук. Так и хочется в ухе поковыряться. И тревожно как-то от него.  
– Тревожность я тоже чувствую, – паладин наклонился над цепочкой следов в стороне от тропы, среди деревьев, и принялся разглядывать ее. – Хм… Глянь сюда. Какие следы странные.  
Инквизиторка подошла ближе. Карлос веточкой очертил пару следов:  
– Крупные. И таких я ни у одной бестии не видал. Да и на фейри не похоже. И человек такие следы не сможет оставить.  
– Почему же… если соорудить себе обувь с подобной подошвой – то можно. Вон какие здоровые лапти, – Рита поставила свою ногу поверх следа. Аккуратная (но не мелкая) ножка в подбитом мехом ботинке с шипованной подошвой накрыла едва ли половину когтистого широченного следа.  
– Не нравится мне это, – Карлос примерился своей ногой к другому следу. – Слушай… может, это гном? Смотри: ступня широкая, что лопата, продавлено здесь и здесь так, словно все-таки не поддельная лапа, а нога в таком ботинке или сапоге. Вот пятка, вот носок… тут ступил, отсюда шагнул вперед…  
– Может… Идем по следам. Думаю, станет яснее.  
Через сотню футов следы исчезли. Карлос огляделся, пытаясь понять, куда делся хозяин следов. Прислушался к мистическому чутью – нет ли остаточной магии телепорта.  
Инквизиторка же внимательно посмотрела на соседнее дерево, подняла голову.  
– Глянь-ка. Он по деревьям, похоже, лазал. Залез на одно, перепрыгнул на другое. Вон, с веток снег обсыпался.  
– Гномы по деревьям не лазают… впрочем, всё может быть, – проворчал паладин, прошел под деревьями дальше, приглядываясь к ним. – Гном или нет, но скакал он по веткам не хуже дриады. О, вот здесь слез и дальше пешком опять пошел.  
А через полсотни футов стало ясно, что это не гном и не дриада. Потому что следы зашли в заросли калины, существо, пройдя через них, сбило с части веток снег.   
– Не меньше восьми футов ростом, – присвистнула инквизиторка. – Да в эту высоту двух гномов уложить можно и полторы дриады. Черт. Что же это такое? И звук… не прекращается. Даже громче стал. Не слышишь?  
– Нет. Зато беспокойство усилилось, – Карлос нервно огляделся. – И эманации смерти. Впереди что-то гадостное, Рита. Прислушайся к огонькам…  
Следы вышли в тупик оврага, широкий и с плоским дном. Летом здесь явно было неглубокое озерцо, довольно живописное, должно быть... Сейчас оно тоже было весьма примечательным: на деревьях красовались человеческие черепа с хребтами, покрытые алой замерзшей кровью. Карлос почувствовал тошноту и даже удивился этому. Ведь уже за время службы повидал столько всего, что, по правде говоря, этакой картиной его было не напугать.  
Рита поморщилась, сняла теплые перчатки и потерла лицо, поморгала. Зрачки ее темных глаз расширились, почти слившись с радужкой. Она по альвской линии была из клана Луахт, считавшихся неблагими, и унаследовала кое-какие их умения, что было вообще-то редкостью. Обычно альвские потомки почти ничего не получали от фейского родителя, кроме внешности, физической силы и – иногда – магических способностей. И некоторых телесных свойств. Рита, помимо острого слуха, фейской и обычной магии, еще и видела в темноте, ее глаза были очень чувствительны.   
Оглядев весь овражный тупик, она указала на вход в это маленькое урочище:  
– Что-то здесь есть. Вон там… Что-то живое и крупное, далековато от нас, но движется сюда, медленно. А здесь… В мистическом плане пусто, но это место – жертвенник. Черт его знает, кому. Никто из князей Демониса и Инферно не имеет к нему отношения… равно как и никто из неблагих фейри.  
– Угу, капище неведомому божеству… Черт. Какая дрянь… – кивнул паладин и, пересиливая отвращение, подошел к одному из черепов, потрогал его. – Выглядит, словно он их потом еще дополнительно кровью обмазывал, прежде чем на деревья вешать.   
– Этого урода надо взять живьем, – сказала Рита, сжав рукоять меча. – Пока не поздно! Или, если не выйдет, то убить. Но я бы предпочла сначала допросить.  
Карлос был с ней согласен. То, что они увидели здесь, означать могло только одно: кто-то решил создать новое божество.   
Древние боги, языческие боги были или титанос, порождениями первичного Хаоса, или обитателями Демониса… Ведь в Демонисе живут не только жаждущие крови, есть и те, кому важнее людское поклонение. Недаром слово, означающее древнего бога или языческого бога, со старой таллы переводится буквально как «наш-демон». Богами они становились по-разному. Кто-то сам приходил к людям и заключал с ними договор. Кого-то люди призывали, предлагая служение взамен на какие-то блага. А кого-то сотворяли поклонением. Люди придумывали себе божество, совершали для него ритуалы… Как известно, свято место пусто не бывает – и на такое поклонение являлись какие-нибудь мелкие демоны или духи Инферно. На людской вере они росли, становились сильнее и начинали конкурировать с другими. Когда они начинали мешать князьям Демониса, те непременно в это вмешивались и пытались уничтожить такого выскочку. И такое всегда оборачивалось для людей чем-нибудь очень нехорошим – даже для тех, кто к этому отношения не имел, просто подвернулся не вовремя. Иногда такие новоявленные божки с боем утверждали свое право на поклонение и пополняли число князей-демонов. Так возникли многие старые мартиниканские боги.  
Паладин призвал очищение и круг света на всё это место, а инквизиторка – большой экзорцизм. По ощущениям – ничего не изменилось, но это должно было хотя бы на время отпугнуть всех мелких сущностей, заинтересовавшихся намечающимся культом.  
Не успела затихнуть волна призванной силы, как что-то блеснуло, полыхнуло, и в овражный откос над головой Карлоса ударила пламенная стрела. Паладин едва успел пригнуться и накрыться святой броней. Инквизиторка атаковала врага в тот же миг, когда он выпустил стрелу – услышала, как резко усилился беспокоивший ее гул, а когда заметила вспышку, знала уже и то, откуда атакуют.  
Ее Длань Девы упала на прогалинку между двух кустов, на мгновение высветив высокий, широкий силуэт. И погасла, не причинив врагу никакого вреда.  
А Рита заметила на красном сукне своего зимнего кафтана светящийся треугольник из трех точек. Прямо напротив сердца. Ей это не понравилось. Словно метка для стрелка на мишени. И она призвала святую броню.  
Неимоверно яркая вспышка тут же ударила по броне, расплескавшись по ней. Рита заморгала – она ничего не видела, кроме темных пятен перед глазами. В мистическом плане тоже не виделось ничего, кроме размытого пятна какой-то живой, немагической сущности. Зато слышала Рита по-прежнему очень хорошо. Обнажив меч, она быстро рванула туда, откуда слышался скрип снега и хруст веточек под ним, и где ощущалось чужое присутствие. Почувствовала, как Карлос призывает силу и накрывает всю поляну куполом святой брони. Теперь этой неведомой сволочи никуда не деться от паладина и инквизиторки.  
Снова вспыхнуло, Карлос подставил щит веры, но удар был таким сильным, что его отбросило, и он врезался спиной в ствол дерева, увешанного черепами. На голову свалился один из черепов.  
Рита атаковала на слух, одновременно мечом и пламенной стрелой. Стрела промазала – во всяком случае, никто не заорал, ничья обугленная туша не свалилась, воняя паленым мясом. А меч кто-то отбил, наполнив поляну гулким лязгом металла о металл.  
– Он, сука, невидимый!!! – крикнула Рита, чудом уклоняясь от атаки двух изогнутых призрачных клинков. Почувствовала на лбу словно прикосновение трех теплых пальцев, не поняла, что это такое, но это ей не понравилось, и она снова призвала святую броню, вливая в нее и всю ману из резерва, и ту, что успела натянуть.  
Яркая вспышка ударила перед глазами, гася зрение окончательно. В ушах тоже загудело, сбивая ориентацию. Кто-то врезал по святой броне металлом, Рита не успела парировать, но броня выдержала и это. Спотыкаясь, беллатриса отскочила назад, потрясла головой. Слух наладился, и вовремя: враг атаковал все теми же сдвоенными клинками, похожими на длинные когти. Рита выхватила свой длинный нож, подаренный ее отцом-Луахт. Альвская черная бронза, зачарованная и откованная на холодной наковальне, была хорошим оружием, и раньше успешно противостояла даже лучшим мечам людской работы.   
Сейчас клинок тоже не сплоховал: отбивая мечом стальные когти, Рита извернулась, размашисто рубанула ножом по ногам противника. Раздавшееся в ответ шипение и стрекочущие щелчки ее воодушевили: зацепила! Почуяла тепло и странный кислый запах, непохожий на запах крови, но почему-то казалось, что это именно кровь.  
Одновременно она мистическим зрением видела Карлоса, огибающего поляну по краю. Паладин, удерживая при этом купол святой брони, подкрадывался к врагу, держа наготове меч, пистоль и запас маны.  
Карлос не видел, с кем рубится Рита. Она сражалась словно с какой-то прозрачной здоровенной тенью, но понять, что это, как оно выглядит – невозможно. Мистическим взором этот враг тоже не определялся – только то и понятно, что он не маг, не демон, не инферий, не фейри и не бестия. Но когда инквизиторка ударила альвским ножом по ногам этой тени и брызнула ярко-зеленая жидкость, тварь на мгновение стала видимой. Паладин не мог вспомнить ничего похожего ни в одном из известных Кодексов! Тратить время на размышления было некогда, он тут же выстрелил из гномьей пистоли, следом отправив рой огоньков.  
Разрывная пуля выбила из призрака сноп ярких искр, он пошел рябью, словно водная поверхность под ветром, и таким и остался. Теперь его было лучше видно, он словно бы искажал окружающий мир, как корявое увеличительное стекло. Рой огоньков опутал его, жаля мелкими молниями. От этого враг становился заметнее, невидимость его таяла.  
Инквизиторка рубилась отчаянно, иногда пропуская удары, но ее броня еще была сильна и гасила их. Карлос быстро перезарядил пистоль и выстрелил снова, и снова попал. Невидимость исчезла совсем, и тварь теперь стала видна во всей красе: здоровенная, коричнево-зелено-желтая, покрытая каким-то панцирем, похожим на то ли насекомий, то ли рачий. Паладин сунул пистоль в кобуру и кинулся на врага, держа меч в атакующей позиции в верхней правой четверти.   
И вовремя: броня Риты погасла, инквизиторка едва успела отбить удар, тут же получила в живот пинок огромной когтистой лапой и отлетела на десять футов, ударилась спиной и головой о ствол дерева, перевернулась на живот и осталась лежать без движения.  
Карлос махал мечом как заведенный, успешно отбивая удары, успевая при том подновлять рой огоньков и призывать щит веры. Но враг был сильнее. Намного сильнее физически, а ведь паладин не числился в слабаках даже среди своих!  
Огоньки между тем делали свое дело, по крайней мере враг больше не пускал свои «пламенные стрелы». Паладинский меч разрубил несколько пластин панциря, и теперь по трещинам пробегали мелкие искорки, а кое-где из них сочилась зеленая жидкость.  
Но силы таяли стремительно, и Карлос понял: на измор эту тварь взять не получится.  
Он призвал силу Девы и ударил стеной света. Вреда особого врагу она не причинила, но оглушила и ослепила на несколько секунд. Этого паладину хватило, чтобы рубануть наискось по груди врага, разбивая панцирь на куски, осыпавшиеся мелким мусором. В следующую секунду он нанес удар острием в то место, где у людей находится печень.   
Этот удар враг отбил наручем левой руки, потеряв его так же, как и панцирь, и одновременно ударил своим сдвоенным клинком. Карлос, вымотанный чудовищным напряжением, не успел призвать щит веры, только уклонился, подставляя левую руку с наручем, как за полсекунды до того сделал враг.  
Стальные когти вошли под металл наруча, искорежили его сталь и разрубили ремни крепления, вспороли толстое сукно мундира, разорвали и левый рукав, и мышцы на руке от запястья до середины плеча.  
Дикая боль пронзила всё тело.  
Паладин пошатнулся, но не упал, и со всей силы ударил мечом снизу вверх, метя врагу в уже незащищенное ничем горло.  
Освященная сталь вошла в чужую плоть на восемь дюймов, враг остановился, словно удивленный тем, что его наконец-то достали по-настоящему. Карлос нажал, и клинок с хрустом прошел дальше, разрывая позвонки… а потом паладин рванул меч обратно, поворачивая его.  
Голова чудовища отделилась от тела и повисла на полоске мышц и кожи. Всё вокруг заливало зеленой яркой кровью.  
Карлос потерял сознание от боли.  
И не видел, как тело чудовища вдруг пошло какой-то странной рябью, запузырилось и с вонью превратилось в лужу сине-зеленой жижи, быстро испарившейся. Только и осталось, что два изогнутых клинка, кусок черепа и несколько костей. И башмаки с когтями.

Рита пришла в себя от холода и тошноты. Проморгалась, с радостью обнаружив, что зрение хоть немного восстановилось. Живот ужасно болел, спина тоже. Она подползла к бесчувственному Карлосу. Медальон делал свое дело, и паладин только потому и не умер от кровотечения. Рана на руке была кошмарной, плоть превратилась в месиво кожи, жил и рассеченных мышц, только кость, похоже, уцелела. Достав из сумки бинты с целебной пропиткой, инквизиторка старательно перевязала его рану, постаравшись как-то собрать всё вместе, потом вложила ему в рот, под язык, шарик пилюли-«живинки». Сама же, пошатываясь и скорчившись, зашла за ближайшее дерево и, расстегнув штаны, присела помочиться. Не столько потому, что припекло, сколько чтобы посмотреть, нет ли крови. Крови, по счастью, не было. Так что она тоже съела пилюлю из сложного состава всяческих трав и воска пикси-светлячков, подтянула побольше маны и, старательно припомнив ориентиры, выстроила телепорт в село Апше.  
Потом, когда оба лечились в Бадиларской Обители Матери, они узнали, что маги и ученые исследовали останки чудовища и решили, что его занесло в Универсум в результате локального сопряжения миров. Такое явление иногда случается. Как правило, тогда происходит обмен между мирами: что-то из Универсума попадает в другой мир, а что-то оттуда – в Универсум… Обычно это неживые артефакты, но иногда заносит и живых существ… и не всегда – безопасных. Так появились многие виды бестий. И, похоже, Карлос и Рита предотвратили появление еще одного вида чудовищ, да к тому же разумного.  
А левую руку Карлосу так и не удалось восстановить полностью: слишком сильно оказались изуродованы мышцы и связки. Ему по особому заказу у гномов сделали подвижную накладку-протез в виде длинной ажурной проволочной перчатки, устойчивую к паладинским умениям, и она дала паладину возможность довольно неплохо пользоваться этой рукой. Но всё равно Карлос уже не мог паладинствовать как раньше, пришлось принять предложение сделаться наставником младших паладинов и переехать в столицу.


	9. Тараканище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Младший паладин Карло Джотти поехал в свой первый отпуск, и основательно к этому подготовился... Вот только столкнулся он с совершенно неожиданным делом!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оммаж К. И. Чуковскому и А. Н. Толстому

Тараканище

Собираясь в отпуск, свежеиспеченный младший паладин Карло Джотти больше всего боялся, как бы с ним в этом отпуске не случились какие-нибудь приключения. Он слыхал от других паладинов, будто бы в отпуске обязательно приходится отработать не хуже, чем на службе, а то и покруче. Вот, например, младшие паладины Робертино Сальваро и Оливио Альбино в прошлом отпуске сражались с самым что ни есть настоящим кобольдом, угнездившимся в старинных доспехах, а потом еще и с кровавыми ведьмами. А младший паладин Бласко Гарсиа – вообще с чудовищным порождением демонических ритуалов и черного колдовства! И Тонио рассказывал, как боролся с огромным жукодемоном, который прямо посреди огорода вылез, когда Тонио на фамильных грядках работал… Словом, опасался Карло чего-нибудь непредвиденного и серьезного. А потому снарядился так, будто не в отпуск к бабушке в округ Павио, что в Дельпонте, ехал, а по заданию в какую-нибудь дикую глушь. Разве что самопала и пистолей не было – своих не имел, а казенные ему оружейник выдать отказался без разрешения наставника. Когда же Карло пришел к старшему паладину Ринальдо Чампе за таким разрешением, тот поднял бровь и поинтересовался, а, собственно, зачем.  
– М-м-м… сеньор Ринальдо… – замялся Карло. – М-м-м… я же в отпуск еду.  
– И что? – мартиниканец был, как всегда, серьезен и сохранял каменную физиономию, на которой Карло не мог прочесть ничего.  
– Ну-у… говорят же, будто в отпуске всякое бывает, – вздохнул Карло. – Все так говорят. Вот я и подумал – надо ко всему быть готовым.  
Чампа еще раз оглядел его с ног до головы, и на его лице по-прежнему не проявилось никакой эмоции. Спросил:  
– А почему только пистоли и самопал просишь? Может, тебе еще гранату с адамантовым порошком выдать и гномью пушку?  
Карло понял, что наставник изволил пошутить, и покраснел:  
– М-м-м, нет. Мне и одной пистоли хватит. Надеюсь, ничего страшнее какого-нибудь вампира на меня не выскочит.  
– Не бери дурного в голову, Карло, – смягчился Чампа. – Да, есть такое, что в отпуске у нас порой случаются серьезные дела. Но это совершенно не означает, что такие дела обязательно должны случиться. И потом, мы – паладины. Мы всё время занимаемся подобными делами, такова наша служба. Просто в отпуске это кажется особенно, хм, суровым. Расслабляешься, начинаешь забывать о службе – а тут раз! И жизнь тебе напоминает, что ты – паладин. Конечно, такие случаи впечатляют сильнее, чем повседневные дела. В общем, езжай спокойно и ничего особого не жди. Да, и вот тебе письмо для твоей бабушки, смотри – не вздумай его сам читать, это недостойно паладина.  
Карло несмело взял пухлый конверт, опять вздохнул:  
– Вы там, ну, в письме – не ругаете меня часом?  
– Нет. За что тебя ругать? Испытания ты прошел хорошо, «бараном» быть перестал и вообще большой молодец. Всё, вот тебе отпускное свидетельство, свободен до двадцать седьмого числа. И… хм, если вдруг случится что непредвиденное и опасное – сам не связывайся, а сообщай немедленно в ближайшую канцелярию, понял?  
– Понял, сеньор Ринальдо… – вздохнул ничуть не успокоившийся Карло, спрятал в бумажник свидетельство, во внутренний карман камзола – письмо, отсалютовал наставнику и ушел. Забрал в спальне сумку, оседлал в конюшне свою лошадь и поехал на станцию телепортов.  
Бабушка, домина Хелена Джотти, осенью обычно жила в небольшом поместье в округе Павио. Здесь уже сто лет домины Джотти арендовали землю у местного дона. Земля была бросовая, к обработке непригодная: каменистая, почва тощая, речка бурная и вода в ней мутная из-за известковых и меловых отложений. Домины Джотти построили на этой речке несколько больших бумажных фабрик, и заключили с местным доном договор на поставку сырья. Бумагу здесь делали самых разных сортов, в том числе плотную, гладкую и белую, очень ценимую художниками и чертежниками. Заготовки для гербовой бумаги здесь тоже производили, по особой королевской лицензии. Отпускное свидетельство Карло как раз на такой было написано, и если ее посмотреть на свет, то в правом углу виднелся маленький водяной знак – круглый доминский герб Джотти. Что и говорить, Карло неизменно испытывал фамильную гордость при мысли о том, что все его паладинские документы написаны на бумаге, сделанной на бабушкиных фабриках!  
А еще на этих фабриках из старых тряпок и макулатуры делали мягкую бумагу для сортирных надобностей, и она прославилась своим качеством не меньше, чем бумага для документов, и ее тоже подделывали всякие жулики – ставили на пачки фальшивое клеймо фабрик Джотти, и бабушка уже несколько раз судилась по этому поводу. Конечно, богатство Джотти основывалось далеко не только на бумаге, но бумага приносила им немалый доход, и бабушка уделяла бумажному производству много внимания. Сам Карло в детстве частенько с ней бывал в этих местах и их любил. Так что ехал туда не без удовольствия.  
Прямого телепорта из столицы в Павио не было. Карло добрался сначала до Сальерно, а уже из Сальерно – в Павио. Но еще предстояло проехать верхом от Павио до села Белоречья, где и были бумажные фабрики. Из самого Белоречья бумагу возили другим путем, минуя Павио, и не телепортами, потому что дорого.   
Засветло покрыть расстояние от Павио до Белоречья не получалось, и Карло собирался заночевать в гостинице в небольшом придорожном селе Стерцоне. В этом Стерцоне он когда-то бывал, село ему тогда понравилось: чистенькое, красивое, при каждом доме помимо огорода еще и садик с цветами. А в местной траттории при гостинице подавали очень вкусный варенец в горшочках и к нему – гречишные лепешки с орехами. Так что Карло еще и поэтому решил остановиться в гостинице на ночь, хотя мог бы остаться до завтрашнего утра в Павио, тогда бы до Белоречья потом доехал бы за полдня.  
Стерцоне лежало в небольшой долинке у дороги, окруженное с трех сторон холмами, невысокими и распаханными снизу доверху. Чтобы дожди не смывали почву с пашен, пахали поперек склонов, да еще обсаживали ягодными кустами. Сеяли здесь кормовые травы и брюкву, и держали коров, славящихся отличным молоком. Собственно, коров тут было так много, что это ощущалось издалека – запах коровьего навоза встречал путника за две мили до села. Да и название села на дельпонтийском диалекте происходило от слова, обозначавшего коровью лепешку.  
Карло подъехал к селу уже к закату. Эта дорога не была особо наезженной, за три часа пути младший паладин никого не встретил, даже коров. Да само село тоже показалось ему довольно безлюдным: хоть и вечер уже, сумерки, а нигде не горел свет, не шел из труб дым, не слышался гомон голосов, село как будто вымерло. Карло встревожился: что-то явно было не так. Он остро пожалел, что все-таки не выпросил у наставника разрешение на пистоли – сейчас бы наверняка пригодились!   
Траттория тоже была темной и подозрительно тихой. Карло спешился, взялся за рукоять меча и подошел к двери. Подергал ручку – куда там. Пнул дверь, и только тут увидел, что она заколочена двумя толстыми горбылями крест-накрест. И окна тоже закрыты ставнями и заколочены. Карло прекратил дубасить в дверь, отошел от крыльца и задумался. Дело явно было нечисто. И как паладин (пусть и младший) он просто не имел права проехать мимо и не попытаться выяснить, в чем дело.  
Потому он снова забрался в седло и поехал в село.  
Когда спустился с основной дороги в низину, где стояли дома, заметил, что всё же люди здесь есть. В некоторых домах сквозь щели между ставней пробивался свет, и еле-еле курился дымок из печных труб. Но в остальном… тихо, настороженно и страшновато. Карло покрутил головой, оглядываясь, и вдруг понял, что ему и правда страшно. Что-то такое жуткое было в самом воздухе, от чего по спине забегали мурашки.  
Младший паладин поехал по главной улице к площади. Вообще-то улица здесь была одна, село-то ведь маленькое. Да и площадь – одно только название для места, где улица заканчивалась, расширяясь втрое и упираясь в церковь. Справа от церкви был общинный дом, слева – сельская лавка, а посередине «площади» обычно либо проводили ярмарку, либо публичное наказание, либо же выступали заезжие артисты.   
На песке по пути к площади валялись какие-то пестрые вещи, и, приглядевшись, паладин понял, что это обрывки клетчатого клоунского трико, розовая юбочка-пачка, плюмажи из лент и расшитая пайетками попона. Чуть дальше обнаружился сломанный трехколесный самокат, недавнее изобретение ингарийских мастеров. На таких самокатах с литыми каучуковыми шинами в Фартальезе разъезжали курьеры – для города это оказалось выгоднее и удобнее, чем лошади, потому как лошадь надо кормить, чистить и держать в конюшне, а при конюшне – конюха, да еще налог за конские яблоки платить, точнее, за уборку оных с городских улиц. А самокат занимал намного меньше места, еды не требовал, и нуждался только в смазке колес и в починке шин раз или два в месяц. Правда, ездить на нем можно было только там, где имелись хорошо замощенные улицы, то есть в крупных городах, но уж там самокаты пришлись очень кстати, и сделались очень модными. Карло на королевских городских курьеров и на молодых модников-самокатчиков посматривал с завистью – самому хотелось прокатиться на самокате, но… паладину как-то не к лицу.  
Когда Карло доехал до самой площади, то увидел там разоренный цирковой фургон и повозку с большой клеткой со сломанной дверцей. А еще на площади страшно воняло паленым волосом и тухлятиной. Источник вони обнаружился сразу, едва только Карло обогнул перевернутый фургон: медвежья туша и две собачьих, обсмаленные и растерзанные. На одной из собак (Карло опознал аллеманского пуделя) сохранилась пестрая жилетка. Паладин спешился, заглянул в фургон. Там никого не было, ни живого, ни мертвого. И вещей – тоже.  
И только тогда Карло догадался наконец воспользоваться паладинскими умениями, и создал два поисковых огонька, отправил один к общинному дому, другой к лавке, а сам пошел к церкви.  
В церкви было пусто, никого и ничего, и судя по пыли – уже несколько дней сюда никто не заходил. Паладин преклонил колени у алтаря, быстро помолился и вышел обратно на площадь.  
Страшно было по-прежнему. В селе явно произошло что-то нехорошее, и с этим надо разобраться.  
Карло оглядел площадь, посмотрел на темнеющее небо и задумался. Как поступить? Вообще-то наставник ему ясно сказал – если что, сообщать в ближайшую канцелярию. То есть надо ехать в Павио, а оттуда телепортом – в Сальерно. Если гнать лошадь на пределе ее сил, то в Павио Карло доберется примерно через два часа. Ну еще полчаса на то, чтоб отправить весть в Сальернскую канцелярию… Не так и много. С другой стороны – стыдно как-то. Он же все-таки паладин. И не трус. И потом… Если пройти это приключение в самом начале отпуска, то вероятнее всего, что после этого отпуск пройдет спокойно и приятно. И уж лучше так, чем каждый день ждать какой-нибудь неприятности.  
И Карло решился.   
Благодаря огонькам он уже знал, что и общинный дом, и лавка пусты. А вот большой сельский дом недалеко от въезда на площадь как раз полон народа.  
Сельские дома в Дельпонте строят примерно одинаково: на две стороны со входом посередине, с деревянной пристройкой на крыльце, если дом попроще, или же на четыре стороны с мезонином над крыльцом и двумя маленькими мансардами сбоку, не считая чердака (если дом богатый). Кроют черепицей, солому кладут только на хозяйственные постройки. Этот дом был из богатых: оштукатурен, украшен лепниной по фасаду в виде цветочков, ставни резные, черепица большая, красная, да две печных трубы.   
Карло постучал в дверь. Его огоньки пробрались внутрь, и он знал, что в доме десять человек, кошка, коралинский желтый воробей в клетке и маленькая собачка-пудель. А также три крысы и пара десятков мышей в подвале.  
Из-за двери ни звука не раздалось в ответ. Карло постучал еще раз, потом пожал плечами, отвел лошадь за дом, привязал ее к опорному столбу навеса летней кухни, вытащил из-за сарая приставную лестницу и подволок ее к задней стене дома. Благодаря огоньку он знал, что на чердаке никого нет. Приставил лестницу к чердачному окошку и быстро туда залез, откинув деревянную задвижку окошка.  
На чердаке было пыльно и полно хлама, так что младший паладин тут же наделал много шума, да еще и расчихался. Внизу заполошно заметались и заорали, и Карло решил не церемониться, силовым ударом проломил пол и спрыгнул вниз, оказавшись в довольно просторной комнате. На него тут же бросились трое мужиков с дубинами и баба с ухватом, и Карло едва успел призвать святую броню.  
– Стойте, стойте!!! – заорал он, подняв вверх руки. Святая броня выдержала удары дубин и ухвата, но надолго ее не хватит. У Карло она была еще очень дохленькая.  
– Я паладин!!!  
Мужики уже и сами разглядели красный мундир и золотые аканты, опустили дубины. Баба оперлась на ухват. Из-за поставца, из-под стола и деревянного диванчика, обитого полосатой рогожей, вылезли трое детей, а в двери в соседнюю комнату показались еще три женщины, полосатая кошка и хромая собачка-пудель.  
– Паладин? Хвала богам! – воскликнула одна из женщин. – Боги услышали наши молитвы!  
Карло снял святую броню, отряхнулся от пыли и сказал:  
– Я мимо ехал, в Белоречье направляюсь… засветло не успевал уже, так решил в Стерцоне заночевать. А гостиница заколочена, да и в самом селе никого не видать. Что у вас тут стряслось? Еще и на площади цирк разгромленный… и церковь пустая.  
– Ах, сеньор, так вы просто мимо ехали, – разочарованно протянула вторая женщина. – А мы было подумали, что таки кому-то удалось удрать да и вызвать. Жаль…  
Баба с ухватом на нее шикнула:  
– Что ты мелешь, Катрина! Какая разница, мимо ехал или нарочно приехал, главное – паладин. Вы ж взаправдашний паладин, а, сеньор? – баба уставилась на Карло критическим взглядом.   
Он даже слегка поежился и признался:  
– Ну, я младший паладин… Еще ученик. Но меч у меня есть! И это… я кое-что уже умею…   
Мужики и баба с ухватом переглянулись, вздохнули, и баба выразила общее мнение:  
– Милостью богов не разбрасываются. Уж какой есть – а все-таки паладин. Вы, сеньор, того, вот за стол присядьте, небось проголодались с дороги. Сейчас спроворим вам покушать, да заодно и расскажем, что за напасть у нас приключилась.  
Карло кивнул:  
– Хорошо, почтенная… Я – Карло Джотти, младший паладин… А вы?  
– Аннина Муньи, староста Стерцоне я, – представилась баба. – А это мои сын и зять, Джованни и Джованни. А этот – это циркач Пьеро, фамилии не упомнила, Барбосса, что ли... Детишки – внуки мои, Катрина – дочка, а Леонелла – невестка. И еще Мальвина, циркачка. И собачка ихняя, Артемон. А, и наша кошка Мурка.  
Карло, по правде говоря, не очень-то разобрался, кто где, разве что, приглядевшись, увидел у циркача Пьеро следы плохо смытого клоунского грима, а у Мальвины отметил огромные голубые глаза и очень светлые волосы с голубоватым оттенком, как бывает у женщин, чьими бабками или прабабками были феи-агуане.  
Представив всех, старостиха быстро погнала зятя и дочку на кухню, а сына – за водой в сени. Остальные тоже уселись за стол, кошка уселась в углу и оттуда неотрывно смотрела на паладина зелеными глазами. В двух футах от нее уселся пудель и тоже уставился на паладина. Свет в комнате давали две масляные лампы и маленький дешевый светошарик, так что было тут темновато. Карло хорошо видел только благодаря паладинскому мистическому зрению – у него оно давало такой побочный эффект (мог видеть в темноте не только ауры и силы, но и обычным взглядом тоже), из-за чего многие товарищи ему завидовали.  
Джованни (который сын) принес маленький тазик с водой, мыло и полотенце, и Карло с удовольствием умылся и вымыл руки. Потом явились Джованни-зять и дочка Катрина, принесли по большому деревянному подносу, а за ними – мальчик с кувшином. Один из Джованни поставил в угол две миски – с простоквашей для кошки и с кашей для пуделя. Животные тут же потеряли к гостю всякий интерес и занялись едой. На столе появились горшок с вареной холодной картошкой, миска с холодной же вареной с травами и чесноком курятиной, слегка черствые гречишные лепешки, миска с огурцами и молодой репой, и миска с застывшей полентой, которую хозяйка тут же наковыряла большой ложкой на округлые комки и разложила всем. Карло тарелку придвинули первому, и первому же налили из кувшина ягодный компот.   
– Уж простите, сеньор, что еда-то простая и холодная, – вздохнула почтенная Аннина. – Пятый уж день не готовим толком, боимся.  
– А чего боитесь? – Карло взял оловянную вилку и подцепил комок холодной поленты. В другое время такое есть не стал бы, но сейчас проголодался, да к тому же не хотелось обижать этих людей.  
– Тараканища, – шепотом сказал Пьеро.   
Паладин замер – ему показалось, что ослышался.  
– Что-что?  
– Тараканища боимся, говорю, – вздохнул циркач. – Видите ли, сеньор… Мы с Мальвиной не так уж давно своим делом занимаемся, три года только, как я с распорядителем нашего Вальядинского театра комедии поссорился и решил сам себе распорядителем сделаться. Тогда же и с Мальвиной встретился, у нее талант животных всяким штукам обучать, и ей надоело при Вальядинском зоосаде сиднем сидеть. Вот мы в складчину купили фургончик с повозкой, трех собачек, медведя Мику, пони и двух тягловых лошадей, лицензию гильдейскую и разрешение на странствия оплатили, ну и отправились странствовать. За три года, хоть срок и небольшой, мы повидали немало, вот только такую напасть – впервые. Разбойники в Аламо на нас уже нападали. В Понтевеккьо нас трижды пытались обокрасть, да собаки отпугивали воров. В Танардии Мальвину шайка негодяев снасильничать попробовала, когда она их главарю давать не захотела. Избили нас знатно, ну да и мы не лыком шиты, хорошо им наваляли, только их всё равно больше было… Главарь тех бандитов своего бы добился, да Артемончик его за яйца цапнул, и хвала богам, что после уцелел, перебитой лапой только отделался. В Ингарии нас пару раз гнилыми помидорами закидывали, ну это вообще для артистов, особенно клоунов, дело привычное, в театре комедии тоже бывало такое. В Салабрии с конкурентами сначала подрались, потом с ними же напились. В Орсинье трижды на нас бестии набегали разные, а в Сальме чуть было не сманили Мальвину – один дон в нее влюбился страстно и всякое предлагал, она и согласилась, да, хвала Мастеру, одумалась и все-таки вернулась ко мне через месяц. В Пекорино вот спокойно было, я и подумал, что по эту сторону Фьюмебьянко наконец приличные места пошли, и можно будет подзаработать без головной боли. И, верьте, нет – было спокойно, аж пока мы сюда не приехали. Мы ж в Пекорино для нашего медведя Мики самокат купили, Мальвина его на нем ездить научила, народ на этакое диво посмотреть толпами сбегался, денег отсыпали щедро. В Сальерно и в Павио мы по четыре представления дали аж, собрали семьсот реалов, представляете? Купили новый тент на фургон, медведю газовую юбочку пошили, а пони – попону новую, ну и мне с Мальвиной осталось на обувку и прочее. Еще и по двести реалов в банк Таргароссо положили на наши депозиты. Конечно, надеялись, что и дальше так пойдет, а вот хрен… Приехали сюда, не успели, главное, даже в село заехать, как на наш фургон напало чудовище огромное, страшное!!! Я даже и не понял, откуда оно и высунулось! Огромный тараканище, вот если лошадь на дыбы встанет – такого размера… Высунулось, как усами зашевелит, как застрекочет, как лапами защелкает! Лошади перепугались, понесли, фургон на площади опрокинулся, а Мика тоже перепугался, клетку сломал, самокат схватил и на нем по дороге покатил… Тараканище в него лучами из глаз стрельнул, Мику аж подбросило, а тараканище его двумя лапами приложил да и разорвал ему бока… собаки выскочили из фургона, бросились на чудовище, только и их оно убило. Мальвина попыталась было на чудовище наслать вьюгу – она немножко от прабабки фейского морозного колдовства унаследовала – да ему как с гуся вода оказалось. Мы и не стали ждать, что дальше будет, Артемона за ошейник и в ближайший дом. Эти добрые люди нас впустили, да будут боги милостивы к ним. И всё это три дня тому случилось.  
– А сама напасть раньше началась, – вздохнула старостиха Аннина. – Как наш священник в Сальерно укатил по каким-то церковным делам, так и началось. Остались мы без святой защиты… Дело было так. Ранним утречком мы после седмичной службы проводили посвященного Вентуро в поездку, да и решили в траттории конец недели отметить. Но только подошли всей толпой к траттории, как оттуда из окна верхнего этажа как высунется здоровенный тараканище с длиннющими усищами! И говорит человеческим голосом, громким и таким, будто из бочки… Говорит: «Погодите, не спешите, я вас мигом проглочу, не помилую!». Мы, сеньор, чуть не обосрались с перепугу.  
При этих словах старостихи ее зять Джованни хихикнул невесело:  
– «Чуть»! Да Васко и Оберто и обосрались тут же…  
– Не перебивай! – строго шикнула на него теща и продолжила. – Ну вот, остолбенели мы, а кое-кто и верно, обосрался… А чудовище пощелкало лапами, пошевелило усами, и дальше вещает: «Принесите-ка мне ваших детушек, я их сегодня за ужином скушаю!» Ну, народ такое не стерпел, похватали что у кого было, полезли в тратторию самые смелые… а оттуда их из окон повыкидывало, обожженных, растерзанных… Другие бросились за лошадьми, скакать в Павио за подмогой… да и их тараканище настигло – лучами из глаз пожгло. Вот тогда все по домам и попрятались. А тараканище в первый же день по селу пошло, детушек требовало ему подать, ну или так и быть – вместо детушек на скотину согласно. Первым делом почему-то кур и мартиниканских тотоле с цесарками потребовало перерезать всех до единой и тушки к траттории принести. Мужики так и сделали. Тараканище лапами пощелкало и велело по домам убираться, а на следующий вечер коров всех выгнать на улицу. Тут вой поднялся, коровы-то – наше основное богатство. Тараканище снова детей стало требовать, если коров отдавать не хотим. Пришлось покориться, сами понимаете. Коров выгнали, куда они за ночь подевались – не ведаем… Потом цирк приехал, а после того тараканище опять детушек стало требовать, а кто не желает – тому откупиться деньгами, серебром, золотом и всякими ценностями. Мы отнесли, что у кого было… Выгребли из домов всё, все кубышки повывернули, все бусы жемчужные и коралловые, серьги, кольца и мониста с браслетами бабы и девки с себя поснимали, ложки серебряные, у кого были, даже платья шелковые и кафтаны парчовые и бархатные… мужики тоже пряжки, ножи с перламутровыми ручками, цепки золоченые поотдавали, все только и оставили себе, что четки и амулеты с акантами. Всё сложили возле траттории, и опять по домам попрятались. Ждали, чего оно сегодня потребует, но пока что ничего, тихо вот. Мы тут сидели и думали – может, пойти проверить, чего там происходит-то.  
Карло аж жевать перестал, слушая рассказ.   
– А кто заколотил двери и окна в траттории? – наконец спросил он. – Когда я подъехал, увидел, что там всё заколочено.  
Старостиха и мужики переглянулись, и Пьеро сказал:  
– Странно. Когда мы в село въезжали, ничего не было заколочено. Да и кто бы… не само же тараканище. Вчера оно еще по селу ходило, мы стрекот слышали и даже в щели в ставнях видели…Неужто кто-то осмелел и попробовал тараканище уделать?  
Селяне призадумались. Карло тоже, но попутно решил все-таки доесть, что ему принесли, потому что силы понадобятся, хотя он не имел никакого понятия, что это за тараканище и как с ним бороться. Разве что вспомнил рассказ Тонио о жукодемоне, вылезшем на огороде. Тонио с жукодемоном справился, правда, не без помощи кузена, студента мажеской академии. У Карло такого помощника нет, да и Тонио был поопытнее, чем Карло сейчас. С другой стороны, тот жукодемон был мартиниканским, тамошней спецификой, так сказать. Наставник Ринальдо говорил, что в Мартинике чудовища и демоны своеобразные, и методы против них нужны тоже своеобразные. Впрочем, Тонио жукодемона завалил по большому счету просто мечом. Карло понадеялся, что здешнее тараканище не очень в этом плане отличается, и если хватит только меча и немножко мистических умений, то Карло с этим, может быть, и справится. В конце концов, среди кадетов он был лучшим на мечах после Рикардо Веги, а тут, скорее всего, особое мастерство не потребуется, только выносливость и сила удара. Вряд ли тараканище владеет фехтовальным искусством.  
О том, что тараканище еще и лучи палящие из глаз пускает, и что ему зачем-то понадобились куры, коровы и детушки, Карло старался не думать.  
– Я не уверен, что… что смогу с этим справиться, – честно сказал он. – Это задача для обученного паладина… Но, видно, придется мне попробовать. Вы же уже всё тараканищу отдали, больше ничего нет?  
– Только дети, – всхлипнула Катрина. – Но их-то, сами понимаете, никто не отдаст! Уж лучше мы сами на прокорм чудовищу пойдем…  
Карло потер лоб. Ему было страшно. А еще что-то крутилось в голове, какая-то деталь не давала покоя. Что-то в этой истории было не страшным, а странным… и тут он сообразил, что.  
– Прокорм? Хм… Если ему только жрать надо – зачем тогда ценности требовал? – спросил паладин, и все сидевшие за столом замерли.  
– А и правда, – задумалась старостиха. – Куры – это понятно, сожрал он их. Коровы тоже. Хотя не знаю, как они в него влезли, у нас же их у каждой семьи не меньше трех, а еще телята были… Но не жрал же он деньги и всякое такое?  
– Вот, – поднял Карло палец. – И потому я думаю, что с этим вашим тараканищем что-то не то. Что-то тут нечисто… ну, я имею в виду – что-то за этим кроется другое. Может, кто-то вас ограбить решил, напугав тараканищем.  
Селяне переглянулись. Эта простая мысль им, видимо, еще в голову не приходила.  
– Да кто же? Это ж надо такое чудовище где-то заиметь, да как-то им управлять, – не поверил Пьеро. – Медведя вот выдрессировать непросто, а уж тараканище, полагаю – еще сложнее.  
Мальвина вздохнула:  
– Я когда по нему фейские чары выпустила, почувствовала что-то такое непонятное. Как будто дыра какая-то там, где оно было. И все мои чары в ту дыру усосало, мне даже плохо сделалось. А когда с бестиями дело иметь приходилось, в Орсинье вот недавно, так чары отлично сработали, кикиморы и волколак заморозились как положено.  
А вот после ее слов Карло сделалось по-настоящему страшно. Потому что он отлично помнил, что им долбили наставники. Фейские чары не работают против посвященных Пяти богов, против кровавых магов и против демонов. Точнее, против магов-то работают, только непрямым образом, а вот против самой кровавой магии бессильны. Посвященных Пяти богов в этом деле быть не может, никто бы не стал такой гадостью заниматься, а если бы и стал – то сила бы его пропала. Значит, или кровавая магия, или демоны. А противостоять и тому, и другому Карло еще толком не учили. Про кровавую магию Карло знал только, как ее учуять, а про демонов – как изгонять бесформенных демонов и мелких бесов.  
Он зажмурился, вошел в глубокий транс и попытался учуять кровавую магию. Однако как ни старался, не получилось. Более того – и демоническое присутствие тоже не определялось! Что-то странное. Карло вышел из транса, отдышался, выпил кружку компота и спросил:  
– А как выглядит чудовище?  
– Как? Да как тараканище! – удивилась такому вопросу старостиха. – Огроменный таракан, с длиннющими усищами, страшный как смертный грех. У нас ведь в селе тараканов давно уж не водится, мы каждую осень магов вызываем заклятия на дома наложить, оттого у нас нет ни тараканов, ни блох с клопами, ни древоточцев…  
– Матушка, а народ-то говорил, будто в траттории тараканов видали, – робко сказал Джованни-сын. – Трактирщик жмется на магов, оттого у него единственного тараканы водились. Вот и… вырос один до таких вот размеров.  
– Так не бывает, – сказал на это Карло. – Не может никакой обычный таракан вырасти в такое чудище. А вот… вот если магия там замешана или силы демонические, то… Ладно. Попробую с этим разобраться… дайте подумать только, что мне для этого понадобится.  
Все тут же замолчали, а Карло и вправду глубоко задумался. Наставники частенько говорили: если встречается что-то необычное, непривычное, то надо подумать. И попробовать какой-нибудь тоже необычный способ – а выбрать этот способ следует исходя из того, что известно о проблеме. Карло и думал. Итак, что известно? Огромный таракан. Пускает из глаз палящие лучи. Ну, с этим понятно. Карло очень надеялся, что святая броня его защитит от этих лучей, так что надо подумать об остальном. Таракан… таракан – это насекомое. А чего боятся насекомые? Во-первых, заклятий, но не каких угодно, а особых, против насекомых предназначенных. Такой раздел в магии есть, входит в искусство заклинания животных, и многие маги со способностью к этому очень неплохо зарабатывают, заклиная дома, поля и хозяйственные постройки от всяческих паразитов и вредителей. Но такого мага у Карло нет, как нет и способностей к подобной магии. А чего еще боятся тараканы?.. Вроде бы яда, мороза и… Нет, мороза этот таракан не боится – не подействовала же на него Мальвинина магия. Яд… яд взять негде. Карло знал, как приготовить противонасекомий яд широкого спектра, и даже пару раз готовил под руководством наставника Карлоса, хорошо в этом разбиравшегося. Но ингредиентов для этого он сейчас всё равно найти не сможет. Вряд ли у селян есть селитра, бура или кристаллы сассолина… А еще?   
И тут затейливо зачирикал в клетке под потолком желтый коралинский воробей. Карло уставился на него, и его озарило: все насекомые боятся птиц! Недаром тараканище первым делом потребовало всех кур, тотоле и цесарок перерезать! Ну и пусть тараканище большое, птиц оно, по всей видимости, всё равно боится. Значит, его можно отвлечь птицей, и воспользоваться моментом, чтобы поджарить его парой пламенных стрел или просто хорошенько рубануть мечом.  
Карло встал, дотянулся до клетки и снял ее с крюка. И сказал:  
– Пойду, попробую как-то разобраться. И, с вашего позволения, почтенные, возьму птичку. Вот вам за нее залог двадцать реалов, – он выложил на стол четыре пятиреаловые монеты. – Но надеюсь, что птичка к вам вернется в целости.  
Он быстро помолился, накрыл клетку салфеткой, которую стянул с комодика, надвинул шляпу, проверил, легко ли вынимается из ножен меч, поправил наручи (и порадовался, что надел их, отправляясь в отпуск). И двинулся к двери. Джованни-зять откинул несколько засовов, а старостиха на прощанье сотворила знак Пяти и сказала:  
– Ну, да пребудут с вами боги, сеньор. Мы тут за вас помолимся…  
Карло не стал оборачиваться, шагнул за дверь, которую за ним тут же захлопнули и загремели засовами.  
На улице уже была ночь, но видно было неплохо – как раз поднялась луна. Карло пошел к траттории, по пути одновременно молясь и раздумывая, кто же всё-таки заколотил двери и окна.  
Про поисковый огонек он, конечно же, забыл. Потому появление чудовища на пороге заколоченной траттории стало для него полной неожиданностью.  
Оно появлялось постепенно, и выглядело это так, будто из-под двери сквозь щель выползал огромный таракан. Сначала Карло увидел здоровенные суставчатые усы, торчащие из-под двери, и остолбенел от удивления и отвращения. Так и стоял – в сорока футах от таверны, одной рукой держа клетку с коралинским воробьем, а другой сжимая меч, и пялился на явление тараканища.  
Следом за усами из щели высунулась лапа, по размерам под стать усам. Поскребла доски крыльца, вонзилась кончиком в них и согнулась. Дверь вздрогнула, горбыли прогнулись, но выдержали. Из щели появилась вторая лапа, угвоздилась в крыльцо, и тараканище попытался снова проломить дверь. Не вышло. Пришлось ему просунуть еще две лапы, и только тогда дверь наконец не выдержала, горбыли отлетели, блеснув в лунном свете здоровенными гвоздями, а сама дверь оторвалась и повисла на одной петле.   
На крыльцо наконец выполз тараканище.  
Карло моргнул. Несмотря на все рассказы, такого он не ожидал. Это был обычнейший черный таракан, только очень огромный. Никаких мечей вместо лап, как рассказывал о жукодемоне Тонио, никаких других отличий от простого таракана, кроме размеров, Карло не углядел. Но тут же вспомнил о лучах из глаз и быстренько призвал на себя святую броню. С тех пор, как он получил хороший урок и наконец перестал валять дурака и начал учиться как следует, мистические умения ему давались хорошо. Вот и сейчас святая броня замерцала вокруг него серебристым сиянием, и Карло был уверен: она остановит не меньше трех пламенных стрел. Тараканьи лучи вряд ли по силе окажутся сильнее, чем обычные пламенные стрелы, по крайней мере те ожоги, которые он увидел на медведе и собаках, были даже послабее, чем должны бы от пламенных стрел.  
Таракан, словно в подтверждение, тут же выстрелил в Карло лучами из глаз. Паладин едва успел зажмуриться.   
Броня выдержала. Карло ее на всякий случай обновил, наконец вспомнил о птичке и сдернул салфетку с клетки. Коралинский воробей тут же издал короткую возмущенную трель, и таракан вдруг замер, дернул усами и уставился на клетку. Карло усмехнулся, открыл дверцу, немножко подумал и на всякий случай попробовал призвать святую броню и на воробья. Вообще-то такое умение – призывать святую броню на кого-то другого – входило в обязательный паладинский набор, но ему в основном учили тех, кто собирался быть придворным или храмовником. Карло до этого тренировался на кошках, и получалось. А воробей уж всяко меньше кошки, на него получилось еще лучше.  
Желтая птичка выпорхнула из клетки и уселась Карло на шляпу. Паладин не стал ее сгонять, поставил клетку на землю и, потянув ману, шарахнул по тараканищу пламенной стрелой. Стрела прошла сквозь него, не причинив никакого вреда, ударила по крыльцу и подожгла его.  
«Сейчас траттория к хренам сгорит», – отстраненно подумал Карло, и ударил по тараканищу дланью Девы.   
Тараканище вдруг задрожало, словно студень в миске, которой стукнули по столу. И кинулось на паладина, поднявшись на задние лапы и размахивая передними. Позади него медленно, но неотвратимо загоралась траттория.  
Карло рубанул по лапам. Они отломились, тараканище опять пошло рябью… и тут же у него появились новые, а отрубленные, валявшиеся на земле, исчезли.  
И паладин понял наконец, что к чему.   
Отскочил назад, призвал очищение.  
Серебристое сияние рвануло во все стороны, накрыв тараканище прежде чем оно успело отскочить… и тараканище пропало. А воробей, до того невозмутимо сидевший на Карловой шляпе, вдруг спикировал с нее, пролетел несколько футов очень низко над землей и пригвоздил клювом небольшого черного жука. Подпрыгнул, перехватывая жука поудобнее, взлетел и сел на подставленную паладином руку. Карло присмотрелся – и рассмеялся.  
В клюве у желтого певчего коралинца был обыкновеннейший таракан. И теперь Карло, зная, что именно искать и куда смотреть, чуял на нем остатки чар – мощных, сложных и многокомпонентных, но все-таки не малефикарьих, а классических: магии иллюзий, заклинания животных, воздействия на разум и чуточку боевой. Паладин быстренько сунул воробья обратно в клетку и закрыл дверцу. Поставил клетку на землю, натянул как можно больше маны и несколькими силовыми ударами сбил пламя. Потом подбежал к колодцу, набрал ведро и залил тлеющие доски.  
Запустил в тратторию поисковый огонек и удовлетворенно усмехнулся: внутри был один человек. В задней комнате, запертый. Маг.  
Паладин зашел в тратторию, влил в огонек побольше маны, превратив его в световой, и нашел заднюю комнату-кладовку. Снова натянул ману, сколько смог, и всю вложил в стену света, направил на кладовку – мага надо было на всякий случай оглушить. Потом немножко, с полминуты, отдышался, и откинул засов. Попытался открыть дверь – не тут-то было! Она оказалась заперта еще и изнутри. Карло вздохнул, опять потянул ману, и шарахнул силовым ударом. Дверь такого издевательства не выдержала и разлетелась в щепки.

В дом старостихи он не стал забираться прежним путем – еще чего. Долго, да и неудобно. И незачем. Просто начал пинать ногой дверь (руки-то были заняты):  
– Открывайте, почтенные! Это я, паладин! Тараканища больше нет!!!   
Дверь открыли быстро, Карло зашел в сени, прошел в светлицу и поставил на стол клетку:  
– Спасибо за птичку, очень пригодилась. А вот и тараканище, – он подтащил за шиворот бесчувственного мага и уложил на пол возле диванчика. – Несите веревки, свяжем его хорошенько, я на него печать наложил, так что колдовать уж ничего не сможет. Свяжем – и в чувство приведем, надо же узнать, кто такой, да где его подельники.  
Оба Джованни медлить не стали, мигом притащили веревки и спеленали мага с ног до головы. А после того Мальвина начаровала на него с полведра снега. Маг очнулся, ругаясь, дернулся, но Карло уже достал меч и приставил к его горлу.  
– Арестован именем короля.   
– Черт тебя дери… – простонал маг. – Не одно, так другое… Таракан где?  
– Нет уже твоего таракана.  
– Хвала богам, – облегченно выдохнул арестованный. – А остальные?  
– Подельники твои, что ли? – Карло пожал плечами. – Сбежали, надо думать. Это же они тебя с тараканом в траттории заколотили?  
– Угу. Сучьи вылупки… Когда чары из-под контроля вышли, они обосрались, мне по голове дали и в кладовке заперли. А потом тратторию заколотили, да и сбежали. Хе, зато добро вынести не успели, им только скот достался. Небось уже и продали в Павио, уроды.  
– Как – продали? Наших коровушек?! – возмущенно вскрикнула Аннина, и врезала ногой в грубом башмаке магу в бок. Тот вскрикнул и выругался.  
– Почтенная, погодите. Давайте его уж допросим сначала… И вообще, пусть кто-нибудь по селу пройдет, остальным сообщит, что можно спокойно из домов выйти, а еще нужно гонца в Павио послать с письмом об этом деле. Арестованного надо в Сальерно отправить, и сюда стражников вызвать, чтобы остальных разбойников поймать, – удержал старостиху Карло. – Может, они коров еще не успели продать.  
Его послушались. Джованни-сын начал собираться в дорогу, Джованни-зять пошел обходить соседей, а Карло занялся допросом, поручив Мальвине записывать показания преступника.  
Уже потом, когда Карло вернулся из отпуска, он узнал, что и его письмо, и протокол первого допроса мага, и подробное описание всего этого дела, составленное секретарем Сальернской канцелярии, наставник Чампа читал вслух остальным старшим паладинам, комментируя, что с таким изощренным магопреступлением он еще не сталкивался. И что после чтения сказал, что посмеялся над Карловыми опасениями насчет отпуска, сочтя их суеверием. А остальные старшие паладины ему на то сказали, что никакие это не суеверия, так всегда бывает. Чампа очень удивился – оказалось, что с ним-то никогда никаких приключений в отпуске не случалось! Тут уж удивились все остальные, узнав такое. И сам Джудо Манзони Чампе и разъяснил, что ему просто повезло, а так-то в отпуске влететь на какое-нибудь сложное дело – раз плюнуть. Потому все паладины, собираясь в отпуск, всегда чего-нибудь такого и ждут.  
Так что, когда Карло вернулся, наставник угостил его шоколадным мартиниканским напитком воинов, извинился за недоверие и поздравил с первым настоящим паладинским делом, о котором не стыдно рассказывать товарищам. Правда, трофеев никаких не осталось, кроме докладной записки лейтенанта Сальернской канцелярии, да письма от старостихи Аннины с благодарностями. И еще поцелуя от Мальвины, о котором Карло вспоминал с удовольствием и смущением.


	10. В руинах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паладин Эннио Тоноак отправился в джунгли ловить еретиков... а столкнулся с чем-то куда более страшным.  
> Что делать, когда у тебя отнимают даже память о тех, кто тебе был дорог? Как не сойти с ума, пытаясь вспомнить их? И как победить чудовище, пожирающее память о тех, кого убивает?

В руинах

Больше всего на свете Эннио ненавидел болота и джунгли. Тиуапанцы неприязнь к болотам и джунглям впитывали с материнским молоком. Испокон веков болота, джунгли и их обитатели досаждали тиуапанцам. Чуть зазевался – и поле уже заросло шагающими деревьями, или болото подступило вплотную и из него полезла всякая дрянь вроде аллигаторов, крабожаб, паукопиявок или вообще курупиры какой-нибудь, а то и пернатого живоглота. Так что тиуапанцы постоянно воевали с болотами и джунглями, и для паладинов работа находилась всегда.  
Порой Эннио жалел, что вернулся в родные края, что не остался в Фарталье… но когда возвращался из очередного выезда, сдавал отчет секретарю и шел в Тоноак-Палапас, квартал, где уже семьсот лет жил в Тиуапан-Ица его род, то жалеть переставал. Ради того, чтобы иметь возможность иной раз побыть в кругу близких, наслаждаясь уютом, теплом и покоем, можно и болота время от времени помесить.  
В Мартинике паладины на храмовников, странствующих и городских делились очень условно. Уж слишком тесно здесь всё переплеталось, и даже на обычном выезде в сельскую глушь или на расследовании в городе можно было встретиться не только с какой-нибудь бестией или незаконным колдовством, но и с демонами, и с еретиками. А Эннио очень хорошо умел вести поиск – любой, даже по крови, и потому частенько его привлекали для ловли опасных преступников, поиска пропавших людей или выслеживания бестий-убийц.  
Дело, которым он занимался сейчас, было особенно кровавым. Ранним утром в квартале Эктаба-Палапас в одном из глухих тамошних тупиков обнаружилась ужасная картина: вдоль всего короткого тупичка на глухих стенах бурели широкие кровавые мазки, а по веткам цветущей лианы были развешаны гирлянды кишок и полосы человеческой кожи. А в самом конце тупичка лежали останки женщины, которую тут же опознали по сохранившемуся на обрубке правой руки браслету. Это была дочь рода Эктаба, вышедшая два года тому назад замуж в Иченчи, городок недалеко от Тиуапан-Ица. Эктаба сразу вызвали паладинов, городскую стражу и инквизицию. Тут же выяснилось, что с утренней почтой пришел запрос из Иченчи о поиске этой женщины у ее родичей. Она пропала еще два дня назад и в Иченчи ее не нашли. Известно было, что она поссорилась с мужем и ушла из дома. Это случалось и раньше, но обычно она возвращалась через день или два. Иногда приезжала к родителям, и муж поначалу решил, что она сделала так и в этот раз.   
Эктаба, знавшие о непростых отношениях ее с мужем, обвинили его в убийстве, но Эннио, прибывший на место преступления, тут же вычуял след одержимого демоном. А городская стража и дознаватель-паладин установили непричастность мужа к убийству.   
Но одержимого убийцу следовало найти и обезвредить, и Эннио отправился на поиски…  
И вот теперь пробирался по болоту в окрестностях Кукуль-Ча, городишки, входящего в округ Тиуапан-Ица. Вроде бы и недалеко от жилья, а болота и джунгли непролазные. Но такая картина привычна для Тиуапана. Здесь грань между цивилизацией и глушью резка и пролегает всегда рядом. В старые времена предки нынешних тиуапанцев, когда колодцы-сеноты в их городах опустошались или наполнялись мертвой водой, переходили на другое место, где была чистая вода, расчищали джунгли и строили новый город. А старый за пару лет зарастал джунглями так, что, не зная, где искать, не найти. И болота захватывали его поля…  
Под ногами, обутыми в широкие каучуковые грязеступы, хлюпала грязная вода, мерзко воняло гнилью, и любой неверный шаг мог стать последним, если бы Эннио не знал, как ходить по родным болотам.   
Вода – извечное проклятие Тиуапана: рек и озер нет, только гнилые болота, рассадники всяческой дряни и болезней. Питьевая вода – большое богатство. На пустынных плоскогорьях Чаматлана люди недоумевали: как так, полно воды вокруг – а пить нельзя. А тиуапанцы только горько смеялись в ответ. Спасением Тиуапана были сезоны дождей и колодцы-сеноты. Под кислыми, легко заболачивающимися почвами Тиуапанской низменности лежали известняки, отлично фильтровавшие воду там, где не было глинистого слоя. В огромных карстовых полостях она накапливалась, известняки проедались ею, и образовывались сеноты – глубокие округлые провалы, наполненные чистой водой. Тиуапан-Ица был одним из немногих городов, кому неслыханно повезло. Здесь было четыре больших сенота, и за семьсот лет уровень воды в них ни разу не понижался до критического, а вода всегда оставалась чистой.  
След привел Эннио к руинам Тупалькана – заброшенного города, чей сенот когда-то наполнился мертвой вонючей водой. Одержимый убийца прятался в руинах храмового комплекса древнего тиуапанского бога Чипанке, которому в жертву приносили отрубленные человеческие руки или пальцы. Эннио не стал заходить в храмовый комплекс сразу – наступала ночь, с болот поднимался гнилой густой туман, вползал в развалины города, и паладин предпочел заночевать на старом широком шагающем дереве. Судя по количеству стволов-отростков, дереву было не меньше трехсот лет, и оно уже давно превратилось в целую рощу. Эннио устроился на нижнем ярусе, где были самые толстые ветки, отходящие от главного ствола. Многие из них срослись между собой и образовали неровную площадку, на которой вполне можно было расстелить подстилку. Что паладин и сделал, сначала выгнав всех конкурентов: парочку игуан, трех змей и ночную обезьяну. Самку оцелота с двумя котятами трогать не стал, да она ему и не мешала, ее гнездо было в большом дупле с другой стороны ствола. Обезьяна, возмущенно обфыркав и обчихав паладина и напоследок показав зад, скрылась в ветвях верхних ярусов, змеи уползли куда-то в разные стороны, игуаны же просто перелезли повыше и замерли там на ветках.  
Шагающие деревья выделяли по ночам особое вещество, приятно пахнущее и целебное, им в Мартинике лечили дыхательные болезни. Потому-то Эннио и выбрал такое дерево для ночевки – гнилой туман не поднимался выше нижнего яруса, дышалось тут легко. В руинах города пришлось бы хуже.  
Ночью спал беспокойно: из густого, слегка светящегося тумана внизу доносились вопли, от которых холодели пятки и сжималось сердце, что-то бродило там мутными тенями и источало тошнотворный ужас. Паладин проснулся среди ночи и долго молился. Смутное беспокойство не оставляло его до утра. Только на рассвете он забылся коротким, глубоким сном. Проснулся от того, что оцелотица обнюхивает его лицо. Он легким, плавным движением поднял руку и осторожно погладил кошку по ушам и загривку. Она глухо муркнула, отошла на шаг и села, обернув лапы длинным хвостом. Паладин сел, потянулся, подтянул к себе одну из двух сумок с припасами, подивившись, зачем вообще взял с собой столько, да еще и запасные грязеступы вон лежат, и даже еще один самопал с парой пистолей… И не лень же было столько волочь с собой! Да и куда одному два самопала, зачем тащил…  
Позавтракал, угостив оцелотицу вяленым мясом, и задумался, что делать дальше. В том, что он найдет одержимого и одолеет его, Эннио не сомневался. Не впервые приходилось такое делать. Вопрос в другом: арестовывать его и волочь в город… или убить на месте? По правилам, надо бы притащить живьем. Но очень не хотелось. Да и непросто одному с такой задачей справиться. Вот был бы с ним еще один паладин – и вопрос бы не стоял. А так… Придется убить на месте, а потом вернуться сюда уже с инквизицией – очистить место, запечатать древний храм. Убийца ведь явно устроил поклонение Чипанке, а это грозит пробуждением изгнанного старого бога. Дело серьезное, и странно, что Эннио на него отправился один, что ему не придали никого в напарники.   
Оцелотица, доев мясо, не стала уходить. Принялась, мягко ступая, шарить рядом, обнюхивая вещи. Словно ее что-то очень интересовало и беспокоило одновременно.  
Сам Эннио чувствовал себя странно. Как будто что-то забыл намертво, напрочь.  
Вдруг сильно разболелась голова. Шум широких влажных листьев словно шептал о чем-то, о чем-то важном, а Эннио не мог понять, о чем.  
Оцелотица вдруг принялась тихо, но тревожно мяукать, подбивая передней лапой свернутый вместо подушки паладинский мундир, Эннио потянулся за ним, чтоб развернуть и надеть… и только когда развернул, вдруг понял, что он и так уже одет в мундир.   
Он застыл, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на алую ткань с золотистыми галунами и отделкой из перьев. Потом уронил мундир на колени и обеими руками обхватил себя за плечи, ощупывая собственную одежду. Так и есть, он был одет в мундир, почему-то не снял его перед сном. Второй мундир… зачем было брать его с собой? Никогда Эннио так не делал, отправляясь на выезды. Брал только запасное белье. А сейчас вот зачем-то мундир… да еще и берет вон запасной лежит…   
Эннио взял оба берета, покрутил в руках, разглядывая. Надел сначала один. Тот пришелся впору, а вот второй был великоват, надо бы подправить затяжной шнурок… Но узел на этом шнурке был таким тугим, что паладин даже ногти обломал, пытаясь его развязать. Как будто его так завязали давно, подогнав по размеру и больше не трогая узел. Эннио положил рядом оба берета и уставился на них.   
Было в этом что-то настолько неправильное и странное, что он даже себя ущипнул – вдруг это сон.  
Но нет.  
Ему вдруг стало жутко и до того тошно, словно съел прокисший читуатахок с перестоявшим рыбным соусом. Желудок скрутило диким спазмом, сжало словно ледяной рукой, и Эннио едва успел свеситься в щель между ветками.  
Рвало его долго, весь завтрак вышел, потом шла желчь, и казалось, что сейчас и желудок вывернется наружу.   
Оцелотица, встревоженно, но сочувственно урча, легла рядом. Ее теплое прикосновение немного утишило приступ безумной тошноты, и Эннио перевернулся на спину, тяжело дыша. И понял, что кошка тоже чем-то напугана и ищет у него поддержки и защиты. Эннио погладил ее, успокаивая, хотя сам спокойным не был совсем. Его прошибло ледяным потом и теперь трясло, словно в лихорадке, от какого-то запредельного ужаса, как бывало в детстве, когда снились кошмары.  
Кошка тоже дрожала.  
Со стороны дупла послышалось мявканье котят, и она ушла туда. А паладин принялся разбирать обе сумки и шарить в карманах мундиров, раскладывая на двух спальных подстилках всё, что там было. По порядку, предмет за предметом, мелочь за мелочью.  
В одной из сумок были его вещи: мешочек с расческой, зеркальцем, зубным порошком и мылом, кожаный чехольчик с нужными мелочами вроде щипчиков для ногтей (ими он тут же воспользовался, срезав обломанные ногти), на чехольчике были буквы «Э» и «Т» – его инициалы. Такие же красовались на обложке записной книжки. Карандаш. Личная печать в круглой латунной коробочке с его же именем. Запасное белье. Бандольер, полный патронов к пистоли, второй такой же с патронами для самопала. Сверток с едой и фляга с питьем. Шкатулочка из аллигаторовой шкуры с маленькой железной чашкой, складным треножничком и огнивом, кусочками сердцевины бумажной пальмы и крохотными свитками с молитвами. Отдельно в маленьком мешочке завернуты в пергаментную бумагу две пилюли-«живинки».   
Во второй сумке и карманах мундира нашлось всё то же самое, да еще маленькая окарина на пять отверстий. Вот только на записной книжке инициалы были другие – «К. И.». Внутри не было никаких записей, книжка была совсем новая, только на первой странице те же инициалы, а на второй – быстрый набросок карандашом лица маленькой девочки лет десяти. Девочка показалась Эннио очень знакомой, будто он совсем недавно видел ее… Приглядевшись, Эннио узнал свою племянницу Марию, дочь кузины. Но почему ее портрет здесь, в этой записной книжке, чужой записной книжке? Какое отношение маленькая девочка из клана Тоноак имеет к… к кому? Паладин отложил книжку в сторону и продолжил разбирать вещи. С каждым предметом его трясло всё больше, а ужас становился всё сильнее… и наконец он решился открыть печать. Вынул из коробочки, подышал на нее и приложил к чистой странице записной книжки.  
«Константино Ицамналь, паладин», – значилось на печати.  
Эннио дрожащей рукой приложил рядом свою печать. Она была точно такой же, за исключением имени. Обычная паладинская печать, которую любой паладин ставит на расписках и прочих бумагах, с каковыми приходится иметь дело по службе.  
– Константино Ицамналь, – прошептал Эннио. Имя совсем ничего ему не говорило. Фамилия, впрочем, тоже, кроме того, что этот неведомый Константино принадлежал к роду Ицамналь.  
А всё вместе прямо и недвусмысленно указывало на то, что этот Константино Ицамналь еще вчера вечером должен был быть здесь, рядом с Эннио.   
Вот только Эннио ничегошеньки не мог об этом вспомнить, совсем ничего. Все воспоминания за вчерашний день были только о самом себе: как шел по болотам, выслеживая убийцу, как забрался на дерево, как провел беспокойную ночь…   
Факты же говорили о другом. Не тащил же Эннио с собой чужие вещи! И эти вещи не могли тут лежать раньше. Во-первых, отсырели бы и попортились, во-вторых, животные растащили бы их по гнездам и дуплам. Оцелотица б не отказалась от мягкой подстилки для своих котят…  
Паладин на карачках подобрался к дуплу оцелотов. Кошка, почуяв его, доверчиво вышла из логова ему навстречу, позволив заглянуть туда. Невиданное дело, вдруг понял Эннио. Оцелоты – скрытные и осторожные животные. Они могут отнестись к людям доверчиво, но только не тогда, когда дело касается котят и логова. А эта оцелотица словно хотела, чтобы паладин заглянул в ее гнездо, словно искала у него защиты и помощи.  
В гнезде на подстилке из сухих листьев, травы и шерсти возились двое маленьких пятнистых котят, гоняя лапами тушку древесной мыши… Вроде бы ничего необычного, но… Но тут Эннио, оглянувшись на кошку, вдруг понял.  
Оцелоты кормят котят молоком довольно долго, под конец выкармливания начинают приучать к взрослой пище, таская им мелкую добычу. Но молоко у самки пропадает не сразу. А у этой был подтянутый живот без всяких признаков того, что совсем недавно она кормила котят, сами же котята еще довольно малы, чтобы питаться только добычей. Это были не ее котята! Оцелотица нашла логово другой самки, и стала заботиться о чужих котятах. А сама самка пропала без следа. Не такое уж редкое явление в джунглях… но обычно оцелотицы, у которых такие маленькие детеныши, не отходят от логова слишком далеко, предпочитают охотиться на деревьях пусть на мелкую добычу, но зато рядом с гнездом.   
Эннио сел, опершись спиной о ствол рядом с дуплом.  
Память отказывала. В ней не было места человеку по имени Константино Ицамналь, чьи вещи лежали на подстилке рядом с вещами самого Эннио. Вещи говорили: Константино Ицамналь был здесь еще вчера. Они вместе пришли сюда, вместе поужинали и разложили свои подстилки… А Эннио помнил, что был один.  
Противоречие памяти и реальности разрывало голову кошмарной болью.   
Паладин развернул намотанные на запястье четки и начал молиться, стараясь успокоиться и войти в мистический транс.   
Он уже понял, что случилось, но легче от этого не стало.  
Древние легенды рассказывают о некоем безымянном чудовище… о чем-то, обитающем в джунглях и болотах Тиуапана с давних времен. Страшные легенды, неподтвержденные почти ничем. Это нечто внесено в паладинский «Кодекс сомнительных тварей» под названием «пожиратель памяти». Неизвестно, ни как оно выглядит, ни что оно такое. Ясно лишь одно: оно заманивает людей в туман и убивает там… изымая убитых из памяти всех, кто их знал. Животных оно убивает тоже, только вот пожирает ли память о них – неизвестно, да и как выяснишь.   
Эннио сделалось тошно от мысли, что, судя по всему, он потерял друга – и ничего не может вспомнить о нем.   
Молитвенный транс перешел в мистический, и паладин ощутил присутствие Девы.  
«Я помню его, Эннио. Я помню всех, кто приходит ко мне», – ответила богиня на невысказанный вопрос.  
«Моя Царица, Ты можешь вернуть мне память о нем?»   
«Твою память – нет. Ты должен сделать это сам. Спустись вниз, войди в туман, убей пожирателя, освободи память. Не бойся. Я с тобой»  
Паладин вынырнул из транса резко, аж кровь носом пошла.   
Божественное присутствие не ушло, Дева оставалась рядом, словно стояла у него за спиной. Эннио вытер кровь с лица, зарядил все четыре пистоли. Подумал о самопалах, но одному с двумя самопалами управиться невозможно. Придется второй пока оставить здесь, как и остальное снаряжение.  
Подготовившись к делу, Эннио, однако, не стал пока спускаться вниз. Он достал из своей сумки – шкатулку из аллигаторовой кожи, разложил треножник, постаравшись установить его как можно устойчивее, положил на него чашку, а в нее – свиток с молитвой. Потом вытащил из косички прядку волос и отхватил ее ножом, уложил в чашку. Высек огонь.  
Молитвенное приношение положено поджигать без всякой магии, обычным огнивом. Поэтому-то паладины и носят с собой в походах шкатулку с принадлежностями для богослужения, чтобы иметь возможность при необходимости совершить тот или иной обряд. Сейчас Эннио хотел помянуть своего друга, которого он совсем не помнил. Даже имя приходилось постоянно повторять про себя – оно ускользало из памяти, словно вода сквозь пальцы.  
Проговаривая слова поминальной молитвы, Эннио что было сил пытался вспомнить хоть что-то о Константино. Не получалось. Ни лица, ни голоса, ничего вообще. Только имя, и еще – портрет маленькой девочки, дочери его троюродной сестры. Мария Тоноак. Эннио ухватился за это и попытался вспомнить всё, что было связано с ней. И, цепляясь за нить воспоминаний, добрался до того дня десять лет назад, когда кузина внесла дочку в семейный храм и положила в купель именования на алтаре Матери, а кто-то, кто стоял рядом с ней, вылил на ребенка освященную воду из чаши и произнес имя – «Мария». Эннио уцепился за это воспоминание – ведь по старому обычаю имя должен нарекать отец ребенка. Был ли это Константино? Вполне возможно, иначе отчего бы портрет Марии был в его записной книжке? Каждый мартиниканец должен породить потомство, и даже те, кто отдает свою жизнь в служение Деве, перед обетами должны сделать это, вступив в договорной союз. Дочери от такого союза остаются в клане матери, а сыновья уходят в клан отца.   
Паладин вспоминал обряд именования Марии до малейших подробностей, даже вспомнил, какой был узор на платье кузины, и что Мария засмеялась, когда на нее вылили воду, и разбрызгала ее на всех, кто стоял вокруг. А вот Константино не мог вспомнить никак. И от этого было безумно больно.  
– Я помню тебя, Константино, по отражению в глазах твоей дочери, – сказал Эннио вслух. – Покойся в мире, покойся в свете, посвященный Девы Константино Ицамналь. Пусть память о тебе пожрана чудовищем, но я буду помнить, что ты жил, что ты был моим другом, и твоя кровь живет в крови моего рода.  
Закончив поминальную молитву, Эннио вытряхнул пепел из чаши, сложил походный алтарь и спрятал в сумку. Раскрыл свою записную книжку и написал: «Константино Ицамналь, паладин Тиуапанской канцелярии Мартиниканского Отделения Паладинского Корпуса. Мой друг. Отец Марии Тоноак». А потом проколол палец и провел под этой записью толстую черту кровью.  
– А теперь я убью эту тварь, – сказал он. Спустился с дерева вниз, и тут же оказался в густом вонючем тумане. Откуда-то сверху донеслось короткое мяуканье, потом еще, ближе. Паладин понял, что оцелотица решила последовать за ним, но спускаться не стала. Да и зачем ей – развалины брошенного города уже давно захватили джунгли, и сплетение ветвей шагающих деревьев и множества разных лиан создали здесь, над руинами, огромное пространство, полное жизни.  
Под ногами уже не хлюпала вода, но замшелые камни древних мостовых были скользкими, и идти следовало осторожно. Сквозь туман ничего не было видно, и Эннио запустил несколько поисковых огоньков, чтобы нащупывать дорогу и, если повезет, обнаружить чудовище раньше, чем оно обнаружит его. Но гнилой, нехороший туман был полон хаотичных магических потоков и движений других сил, и сбивал поиск. Эннио растерялся. Что делать? Как найти в руинах тварь, о которой он не знает совсем ничего, даже как она выглядит?  
Паладин прошел бывшую торговую площадь, какие в тиуапанских городах устраивались в предместьях. В старые времена торговцев из других городов не впускали во внутренний город, ведь торговцы были одновременно и шпионами, да к тому же могли разносить какую-нибудь заразу, вот им и предписывалось ночевать в домиках в предместье, а торговать на таких площадях. В сезоны полевых работ в домиках предместья жили горожане – чтобы до полей добираться ближе. В это время никто не воевал и не торговал: все города занимались одним и тем же. На поля выходили и простолюдины, и знать, кроме жрецов, да и те сутками били поклоны богам за обильные дожди и хороший урожай.   
Площадь с давних времен уцелела, только заросла мхом и кое-где плиты вздыбились и треснули от могучих корней захвативших город деревьев. Все старые тиуапанские города строились по одному плану: в центре огромная квадратная площадь между четырех ступенчатых пирамид, на них – храмы четырем главным, «небесным» богам. Храмы же всем прочим строились ближе к воротам, а то и в предместьях. Обычно это были не самые добрые боги (если слово «добрый» вообще можно использовать применительно к древним богам). Эннио заходил через северные ворота, север у его давних предков считался царством смерти и принадлежал Чипанке, богу мертвых. И наверняка вот те смутно просматривающиеся в тумане высокие стелы отмечают вход в его храмовый комплекс.  
Эннио, как и любой добропорядочный мартиниканец, исповедующий Откровение Пяти, древних богов не любил. Они были жестокими, коварными сущностями, жадными до жертв и служения и скупыми на блага и милости. Неудивительно, что древние тиуапанцы, славящиеся на всю Мартинику своей рациональностью, так легко приняли новую веру, принесенную из-за моря. Надоело ублажать капризных и изменчивых богов и приносить им человеческие жертвы.  
Чипанка был одним из самых мерзких в древнем пантеоне, с ним предпочитали не иметь дела без крайней необходимости. Его жрецы имели гадкую привычку ловить людей на жертвы по ночам на дорогах, считая запоздалых путников своей законной добычей. Потому через северные ворота в город старались не заходить без особой надобности. По северной дороге к городам подходили чужие войска, посланцы с плохими вестями и торговцы рабами-пленниками и жертвенными животными. Все прочие делали крюк, лишь бы только не заходить в северные ворота. Даже в нынешние времена, когда почти все уже забыли и Чипанку, и его жрецов, подобное убеждение держалось прочно. И Эннио сам себе удивился: что это он выбрал именно северный вход, ведь со стороны Кукуль-Ча, с востока, даже болот почти не было, можно было подойти по остаткам дороги-сакбе и не месить грязь.   
Миновав стелы из обомшелого резного камня, паладин оказался в храмовом комплексе. Это был настоящий каменный лабиринт из разных построек, стел, статуй и алтарей. Всё это к тому же заросло лианами, шагающими деревьями и длинными прядями мха. Паладин надеялся, что в городе туман хоть немного рассеется, но он наоборот, только гуще стал. Поисковые огоньки в нем гасли уже через каких-то десять футов, а от световых вообще не было никакого толку.  
Где-то наверху, в переплетении лиан и ветвей мявкнула негромко оцелотица, потом мяуканье раздалось слева впереди, и Эннио пошел туда. Призвал святую броню – на всякий случай, ну и потому еще, что она защищала не только от физических и магических атак, но и от ядовитых испарений и газов. Сразу стало легче дышать.  
Он вошел в узкий короткий проход в толстой стене. Через такие ворота в старые времена входили в центр храмового комплекса, широкий двор, окруженный по периметру сплошными постройками. Обычно посреди такого двора стояла пирамида с храмом, но тиуапанцы пирамиды строили только «небесным» богам, а Чипанка к таким не относился, потому здесь, в его дворе, должно быть святилище с алтарями и стелами, но не пирамида.  
По-прежнему ничего не было видно, проклятый туман скрывал всё. Зато было хорошо слышно негромкое, отрывистое мяуканье оцелотицы, и Эннио следовал за ним, попутно задумавшись, а что он вообще здесь делает. Он всеми силами старался помнить, что сюда пришел не один, а с человеком по имени Константино Ицамналь, которого уничтожил «пожиратель памяти», но вот зачем они оба явились в руины этого древнего города, захваченного болотами и джунглями?  
Через несколько шагов паладин увидел двенадцать высоких ступеней, ведущих на огороженную многофигурными стелами квадратную алтарную площадку. Такие площадки-«цомпатбе» тиуапанцы ставили тем богам, кого не удостаивали пирамид.  
Он поднялся по ступеням и оказался внутри ограды. В нос даже сквозь святую броню ударило вонью гниющей плоти и залежалых внутренностей, сверху гневно замяукала оцелотица. Эннио натянул маны побольше и сбросил ее круговым силовым ударом – разогнать туман хоть ненадолго. Почему-то здесь он был особенно густым.   
Туман разошелся, и паладина чуть не стошнило: статуи Чипанки вокруг алтаря были увешаны гирляндами кишок и отрубленными кистями рук, а на самом алтарном камне лежали пять человеческих сердец.  
Эннио машинально призвал очищение на это место. Стало жутко и тревожно. Здесь, в развалинах храма одного из самых кровожадных древних богов кто-то приносил жертвы. И Грань, отделяющая Универсум от Демониса, где ныне пребывали изгнанные боги, здесь сильно истончилась. Еще немного – и Чипанка сможет вернуться.  
Паладин ужаснулся тому, что совсем рядом с Тиуапан-Ица кто-то вот таким занимается – и его до сих пор не поймали, не обнаружили!!! И если бы он сам зачем-то не явился сюда, в эти руины, то и не обнаружили бы! Обязательно нужно будет выследить этих еретиков, как только он разберется с пожирателем памяти...  
И тут Эннио почувствовал теплое прикосновение, словно кто-то ободряюще положил руку ему на плечо.  
В голове прояснилось, и паладин понял: именно потому он и здесь. Он... и Константино тоже – они ловили этих еретиков. Но вот как, почему они вышли на их след... Этого он не помнил.  
И почему-то эта мысль вдруг вызвала облегчение. Если он не помнит еретиков – значит, еретиков убил пожиратель памяти. Ну что ж, одной проблемой меньше. Теперь бы с самим пожирателем разобраться...  
Резко, истошно рявкнула оцелотица, и только поэтому Эннио успел увернуться от длинного, толстого змееподобного хвоста, ударившего по площадке сквозь промежуток между стелами. Увернулся и рубанул мечом, отсек конец. В тумане что-то мерзко взвизгнуло, хвост убрался, оставив на камнях отрубленную часть. Паладин брезгливо отпихнул ногой извивающийся, брызжущий болотно-зеленой жижей обрубок. На конце обрубка, покрытого похожей на змеиную чешуей, клацала зубами омерзительная пасть, у которой было не две, а четыре челюсти.  
Туман снова наползал на площадку. Солнце сюда почти не пробивалось сквозь сплетения ветвей и лиан, поисковые огоньки по-прежнему гасли уже на десятке футов... но хоть что-то. Он развешал их по всему периметру площадки, и стал ждать.  
В этот раз предупреждение кошки дало ему фору, он успел увидеть в тумане мутную темную громаду, и выстрелил из самопала. Визг ударил по ушам, и ободренный паладин быстро перезарядил самопал, выстрелил снова. Визг повторился.  
После третьего выстрела нечто, шурша и мокро шлепая, быстро сместилось куда-то влево, и оттуда же, слева, донеслось и мяуканье. Эннио побежал туда, споткнулся, наступив на что-то скользкое и липкое, едва удержал равновесие. В лодыжку впилась какая-то мелкая тварь, задвигала челюстями, пытаясь прокусить плотную парусину ботинка, паладин дернул ногой, отбросить не получилось. Он наконец посмотрел, кто это такой наглый, и чуть было не остолбенел: это был тот самый обрубок с пастью! Вот только с обрубленной стороны у него уже торчал короткий хвост, покрытый розоватой чешуей, а из тулова выпирали такие же зачаточные лапки. Эннио, крепко выругавшись, воткнул в него меч и призвал очищение на клинок. Призрачное пламя окутало тварь, и через мгновение от нее осталась только пузырящаяся на камнях вонючая лужа.  
Справа позади тревожно мяукнула оцелотица. Да и сам Эннио чувствовал там движение.  
Тварь, выходит, живучая. Просто так ее не убьешь. Сначала Эннио хотел расстрелять в нее весь бандольер, а что останется – порубить мечом. Но если из каждого ошметка вырастает новое чудовище... нет. Самопал тут не поможет.  
Он попробовал натянуть маны.  
Впустую. Туман гасил ману, да и чудовище ее словно на себя утягивало. Полагаться нужно лишь на мистические силы.  
Эннио отложил самопал, опустился на колени и вошел в боевой храмовничий транс. Умение, обычному паладину дающееся с трудом... но мартиниканские паладины не зря славятся своей универсальностью.  
Сверху спрыгнула оцелотица, припала к камням, глядя на него яркими, пылающими золотом глазами.  
Открыла розовую пасть и издала протяжное, глубокое мяуканье, пронизывающее до костей. От нее шла сила, могучая, светлая и очень знакомая.  
Эннио открылся ей и из боевого транса вошел в то, что называлось Пределом.  
Мана уже была не нужна.  
Божественная сила наполняла его и требовала выхода.  
И он выпустил ее, направив на двадцатифутовую статую Чипанки, вытесанную из цельного каменного блока.  
Раздался сухой треск, статуя дрогнула, покачнулась, а потом рухнула с площадки вниз со страшным грохотом.  
И тут же раздался оглушительный, истошный визг пожирателя памяти.  
Туман Эннио больше не был помехой: в Пределе он видел сквозь него, как сквозь чистую воду.  
Статуя лежала во дворе, наискось, разломившись на несколько частей. Под ней возилась жирная тварь со множеством змееподобных отростков, оканчивающихся зубастыми пастями. Паладин прыгнул на статую, пробежал по ней до тулова чудовища. Почуяв его, тварь зашипела, защелкала пастями, отростки поднялись и потянулись к нему. А Эннио вонзил меч в тушу, и призвал очищение на клинок.  
Призрачное пламя стекало с меча и обволакивало чудовище, оно дергалось, вопило, шипело и мерзко воняло, но никуда не могло деться: тяжелые камни держали его крепко. Эннио сжимал рукоять меча, не давая чудовищу сорваться с клинка. Рядом на камень прыгнула оцелотица и, сверкая золотыми очами, пристально смотрела на чудовище.  
Пламя охватило тварь целиком, и она словно стала сжиматься, съеживаться... и вскоре от нее осталась только жалкая булькающая вонючая лужа.  
Обломки статуи с грохотом просели, Эннио еле удержался на них... Божественная сила покинула его, и он потерял сознания, распластавшись на замшелом камне.

Очнулся от того, что оцелотица вылизывает ему лицо. Встретился взглядом с ее глазами. Это были обычные желтые глаза дикой кошки, без всяких признаков божественного присутствия, но он всё равно прошептал короткую благодарственную молитву. Кошка, словно убедившись, что с ним всё в порядке, отошла в сторону, мяукнула доброжелательно и, быстро взобравшись по лианам вверх, исчезла в сплетении ветвей.   
Эннио сел, держась за голову.  
Он вспомнил, вспомнил всё.   
Твари, пожирающей память, больше не было.


	11. Шесть дюймов стали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Помирившись с мачехой и сводным братом, Оливио попытался наладить с ними отношения, для чего они все вместе поехали на курорт.  
> Но, как обычно, паладина в отпуске подстерегли очередные приключения... и не только его одного. Досталось и мачехе с братом.

Шесть дюймов стали

Оливио стоял перед старым трехэтажным домом, сунув руки в карманы своего темно-зеленого цивильного кафтана, и задумчиво разглядывал этот особняк. Рядом топтался Джамино, бледный, с нехорошим румянцем на скулах и испариной на висках. Четверть часа назад он пережил сильный приступ удушья и астматического кашля, и всё еще дрожал.  
Сам Оливио был на удивление спокоен. Джамино, однако, заглянув ему в лицо, понял, что спокойствие это – внешняя видимость. Корка льда, под которой ярится пламя гнева.  
– Вот что, – наконец сказал Оливио. – Сейчас садись в карету, езжай в городское управление стражи порядка. Требуй начальство, шуми погромче, чтобы они засуетились. Надо будет – назовись настоящим именем. И пусть сюда мчат.   
– А ты? ¬– Джамино оглянулся на стоящую неподалеку карету, на козлах которой нервно мялся всё еще напуганный кучер.  
– А я туда пойду, – Оливио подбородком указал на особняк.   
– Один? – вскрикнул Джамино. – Да ты что! Может, лучше дождемся стражу порядка?  
– Пока они сюда явятся – будет поздно.   
– Но ведь… их не меньше чем четверо, а может и больше… Как же ты… Ты же даже без меча.  
– Четверо? Ерунда. Можно и без меча обойтись, – Оливио усмехнулся невесело. – Всё равно другого способа нет. Я сказал твоей матери, что она всегда может рассчитывать на мою помощь и защиту. Я не врал.  
Джамино понял, что брат непреклонен. Вздохнул:  
– Ну… тогда – да хранят тебя боги.   
– И тебя, Джамино. Давай, езжай за стражниками.  
Мальчишка, снова тяжко вздохнув, пошел к карете. А Оливио, еще раз оглядев темный особняк с закрытыми ставнями, подпрыгнул, ухватился за верх чугунной решетки, и легко перемахнул во дворик. Метнулся к давно не стриженным кустам самшита, тянувшимся вдоль короткой дорожки от входа к воротам, и в их тени пробежал к дому. Хотя сквозь ставни не пробивался свет, и дом казался пустым, паладин знал – это не так. Его поисковые огоньки уже были внутри, и он прямо сейчас ощупывал ими внутренность старого особняка.  
Мог ли он еще полгода назад подумать, что ради своей мачехи полезет в заколоченный дом, где один мерзкий извращенец и его пятеро отменных ублюдков-подручных устроили себе преступное логово? Как же. Да полгода назад Оливио если о мачехе и думал, так только что-нибудь нехорошее. Равно как и о Джамино. Тому были причины, и серьезные. Ведь сначала отец Оливио, граф Вальяверде, женился на Клариссе Таргароссо, как только прошло сорок дней со дня смерти первой жены, матери Оливио. Потом, когда родился Джамино, папаша всячески стал показывать старшему сыну, как ему дорог младший, и как он любит его мать. Оливио было семь лет, он ревновал и обижался… Потом, когда подрос Джамино, граф начал стравливать сыновей между собой, поощрял их вражду, настраивал мачеху против Оливио, и при всём этом еще и всем им давал понять, что его графское внимание и благосклонность надо заслужить. Подкреплял это рукоприкладством и изощренными наказаниями. А когда Оливио сбежал из гардемаринской школы Ийхос дель Маре, не желая терпеть тамошние порядки, граф в наказание лишил его наследства в пользу Джамино. Мачеха и брат восприняли это как проявление любви к ним и обрадовались. Это обидело Оливио еще сильнее, он сбежал и из дома, вступил в Паладинский Корпус и постарался забыть о своей родне. Но вот родня о нем не забыла, и спустя четыре года родная кровь напомнила о себе кровавым проклятием в исполнении папашиного бастарда Стансо Канелли, который захотел занять место законных сыновей. А у графа окончательно ум за разум зашел, он обвинил жену в измене, а Джамино назвал бастардом, и выгнал. Кончилось всё это тем, что Стансо загремел в тюрьму за кровавую магию и попытку двойного убийства, графа по суду развели с женой, а Оливио и Джамино восстановили в правах.   
Всё это случилось два месяца назад. Скандальный судебный процесс начался с обращения доньи Клариссы в королевский арбитраж с требованием проверки законности Джамино с помощью кровавой магии. Потом осмелевшая мачеха подала и на развод, тогда-то и всплыли интересные подробности семейной жизни графа Вальяверде, оказавшегося тайным последователем демонопоклонской ереси, в которой одним из способов поклонения было причинение боли и страданий близким людям. Донья Кларисса, решив, что терять уже нечего, поведала много всякого и прокурору, и инквизиторской комиссии о «забавах» графа. Кое-что рассказал и Джамино. И тогда Оливио понял, что ведь то же самое, о чем рассказывала сквозь слезы стыда и гнева его мачеха, папаша делал и с его матерью, что именно он и свел ее в могилу.   
Самого графа же лишили титулов и званий, и отправили его в пожизненную ссылку в заморскую Гвиану – за целую кучу нехороших дел: заговоры, интриги, семейное насилие и еретические практики. Титул графа перешел к Джамино, а Оливио стал вместо отца доном Вальяверде. Как паладин, он не мог получить графский титул при наличии другого наследника, но доном быть паладинство не мешает, обязанности и звание дона традиционно достаются старшему в роду по прямой линии. Просто обычно это один и тот же человек, но бывает и по-другому.   
А сделавшись доном и старшим в роду, Оливио осознал также и то, что теперь он обязан заботиться о семье.   
Заботиться было нужно. Мачеха всё еще не отошла от процесса, к тому же ее осаждали журналисты из бульварных печатных листков, жаждая всяких пикантных подробностей ее невеселой жизни с бывшим графом, а Джамино… Джамино был тяжело болен. Здоровье Джамино сильно беспокоило и донью Клариссу, и Оливио. У мальчишки были врожденная астма, слабое сердце, да еще и сенная сезонная лихорадка. То, что он вообще дожил до четырнадцати лет, было главным образом заслугой его матери, которая над ним буквально тряслась, да еще хорошего теплого климата Плайясоль. Бывший граф не любил младшего сына, называл его «дохляком» и «заморышем», и даже не позаботился о том, чтобы пригласить для его лечения хорошего мага-целителя – ведь тогда все узнают, что младший Вальяверде хил и слаб, а это позор. Странный ход мыслей, но вполне обычный для бывшего графа.   
А с мачехой у Оливио отношения были… мягко говоря, натянутые. Не любил он ее, когда был ребенком и подростком. А сейчас, узнав, как папаша с ней обходился, начал жалеть и сочувствовать. И вдруг понял, что донья Кларисса совсем не такая, какой он ее запомнил. И призадумался над тем, как бы с ней наладить отношения. В конце концов, он теперь дон Вальяверде, а его брат – граф. И они одна семья, последние Вальяверде, других просто не осталось. А донья Кларисса тоже часть этой семьи, как бы там ни было. Но ему было непросто, он даже понятия не имел, как к этому подойти. А ведь надо. К тому же скоро зима, а зимой начинаются традиционные приемы, на которых ему, Оливио, придется присутствовать как главе рода. И их вассальные доны должны видеть в семье единство и согласие. Хватит и того, что они из года в год папашу наблюдали… может, оттого так плохо дела в домене и пошли. Говорят же, что каков дон – таков и домен…  
Об этом Оливио и говорил две недели назад со своим наставником Джудо Манзони во время исповеди.   
Манзони славился тем, что почти всегда находил простые решения сложных проблем. И сейчас сделал точно так же.   
Взял и выписал Оливио отпускное свидетельство на месяц, подписал и печать поставил. Печать Манзони значила много, ее не могли оспорить ни капитан, ни даже архонтиса, только король или Понтифиса.   
А потом сказал, начав писать еще какую-то бумагу:  
– Поезжайте в Ронсильяно, там отличное место, чтобы спокойно отдохнуть и заодно подлечить Джамино. Лучшего курорта для больных дыхательными болезнями я не знаю. Сейчас еще письмо для настоятельницы тамошней Обители Матери напишу, преосвященная Онората – очень хорошая целительница, она сможет помочь. А чтобы вас там не доставали бульварные писаки, езжайте инкогнито, я тебе еще и пропуск для станции телепортов выдам особый, показывай его только начальникам станций, чтобы писаки не пронюхали, куда вы собрались. Месяц проведете вместе – думаю, отношения наладятся. Твоя мачеха – хорошая женщина, да и Джамино неплохой мальчик. Сумеете найти общий язык, не сомневаюсь.  
Оливио поблагодарил наставника, и к обеду следующего дня они с мачехой и Джамино уже были в Ронсильяно.  
Уехать было непросто. Под домом Вальяверде дежурили журналисты из «Базарного сплетника», «Столичного повесы» и «Перченых новостей», и если бы донья Кларисса выехала в своей карете, да еще с чемоданами – выследили бы запросто, куда это семейство Вальяверде собралось. Поэтому мачеха, Джамино и Оливио разработали целый план. Мачеха с горничной вышла как бы погулять, с зонтиком и маленькой сумочкой. Джамино пошел в университет, куда направился и Оливио, переодевшийся в цивильное. В университете паладин без особого труда уговорил декана факультета финансов отпустить Джамино на месяц лечиться. Теперь надо было выйти из университетского городка так, чтобы не привлечь внимание бульварных журналистов, слонявшихся по парку вокруг здания факультета. Оливио, применив паладинское умение отводить глаза, провел брата мимо писак и они попали на медицинский факультет, а уже оттуда их вывел Робертино – через прозекторскую в подземный ход, по которому увозили на кладбище трупы после того, как студенты-медики отпрепарируют их вдоль и поперек. На кладбище Оливио с облегчением обнаружил, что журналисты, похоже, потеряли след. Выйдя с кладбища, они взяли наемный экипаж, и поехали к Южной станции телепортов. Там их уже ждали мачеха с горничной и Жоан с Анэсти, переодетые в цивильное. Пока мачеха гуляла, отвлекая журналистов, они спокойно вынесли подготовленные чемоданы. А сама мачеха избавилась от писак с помощью Бласко, с которым встретилась в кофейне. Паладин-маг накрыл ее иллюзией и успешно проводил на станцию телепортов.   
Вспомнив это их тщательно спланированное «бегство», Оливио невольно усмехнулся. Прямо заговор какой-то, но как удачно получилось исчезнуть прямо из-под носа бульварных писак, не дававших никакого проходу семье Вальяверде! И всё же проблемы достали его и здесь, в курортном тихом Ронсильяно…   
Он уже пробрался в тени самшитовых кустов до самого дома. Вблизи было видно, что внутри всё-таки живут: сквозь ставни кое-где пробивался тусклый свет, на крыльце – подметено, хотя весь дворик засыпан опавшей листвой. Паладин затаился у крыльца под стриженным в шар можжевельником и прислушался к своим поисковым огонькам.  
Эх, он, конечно, ждал в отпуске какой-нибудь традиционной гадости по паладинской части, но всё-таки надеялся, что ничего не случится. Ну, надо сказать, что по паладинской части за две недели действительно ничего не произошло, но вот по обычной человеческой как раз и случилось. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось!  
Узнав, что донья Кларисса с сыном собираются ехать на воды Ронсильяно, двоюродный дядя мачехи, барон Таргароссо, подарил ей на это дело десять эскудо. Видно, старому барону было немного стыдно за то, что Клариссу ограбили бывший муж и ее родной дядюшка. Бывший граф к тому же еще и умудрился разориться до такой степени, что годовой доход Вальяверде сократился с восьмисот эскудо до двухсот пятидесяти, да еще папаша наделал кучу долгов. Так что десять эскудо от барона были очень кстати. Мачеха отдала векселя на эти деньги на хранение Оливио, справедливо рассудив, что его бумажник и карманы куда надежнее ее ридикюля и чемоданов. На Ронсильянской станции телепортов было отделение банка Таргароссо, где Оливио и обменял на деньги половину этих векселей, а затем, оставив мачеху и брата дожидаться его в кафе при станции, отправился на поиски пристойной гостиницы. Долго искать не пришлось: на выходе со станции на него набросилась целая ватага галдящих мальчишек и девчонок в надетых поверх кафтанчиков полотняных жилетах с названиями гостиниц, доходных домов и компаний. Они окружили Оливио и принялись наперебой предлагать услуги. Оливио огляделся и увидел чуть поодаль мальчика, спокойно стоявшего, сунув руки в карманы. На нем был не полотняный жилет, а настоящая ливрейка с круглым доминским гербом на груди. Оливио ловко раздвинул толпу подростков и подошел к этому пареньку:  
– А у тебя какие предложения, любезный?  
Мальчишка окинул его оценивающим взглядом, тут же подобрался и отвесил довольно изящный поклон:  
– Отличные, благородный дон! Наша компания Боскетти – старейшая в Ронсильяно, с безупречной репутацией! Сам король три года тому назад оказал нам милость и воспользовался нашими услугами! Мы сдаем замечательные виллы, квартиры и домики, как со слугами, так и без, зависит от того, что вам требуется и сколь велико число людей, приехавших с вами. К тому же мы предлагаем и аренду экипажа на всё время вашего отдыха, и гида, если потребуется, и визитные листы к лучшим целителям здешних лечебниц.  
Он говорил на хорошем фартальском, но с местным звонким акцентом, какой Оливио уже слышал от Томазо Белуччи, своего сотоварища по Корпусу, тоже анконьянца.  
– Со мной дама и юноша пятнадцати лет, а также горничная. Других слуг не нужно, а от экипажа не откажемся. Найдется что-нибудь для нас?  
Мальчишка, кинув торжествующий взгляд на конкурентов, сказал:  
– Конечно, благородный дон. Есть замечательная маленькая гостиница на четыре номера со всеми удобствами, все с отдельными входами и общими гостиной и столовой, по желанию можно трапезничать там, по утрам будет предлагаться меню на день, кухарка хорошо готовит. Там же посыльный, еще по вашему желанию бронируем места в театрах и на турнирном поле, это входит в услуги. При гостинице садик с фонтаном и беседками, с отличным видом на горы и парк. А есть отдельная квартира из четырех комнат со столовой, мыльней, комнатой для слуг и большим балконом.  
Оливио даже раздумывать не стал: предложение было заманчивым, мальчишка не врал, да и вообще мачеха уже высказывала мысль, что было бы неплохо остановиться в какой-нибудь маленькой, но очень приличной гостинице. На всякий случай он спросил:  
– А в гостинице уже кто-то еще живет? Что за люди в соседях?  
– О, благородный дон, на этот счет не беспокойтесь, очень приличные сеньоры. Домина Витторини из Понтевеккьо с двумя дочками тринадцати лет, ученый мэтр Беккари из Дельпонте с внуком четырнадцати лет, и молодожены Терсидо из Эмильи.  
– Хорошо, это нам подходит, – сказал Оливио, рассудив, что общество других подростков для Джамино может быть полезным, а для мачехи – компания почтенных домины и ученого мэтра не покажется утомительной. Молодожены же наверняка будут заняты только друг другом и никак не помешают остальным. Он вручил мальчику реал:  
– Благодарю. И, будь любезен, найди нам хороший экипаж и повозку для чемоданов. Кстати, экипаж мы тоже наймем.  
– Будет исполнено, благородный дон. Через четверть часа экипаж будет вас ждать у бокового входа, на дверце надпись «Компания Боскетти». Контракт уже на месте подписывается, первый взнос на пять дней – пятьсот реалов. Экипаж, стол, стирка, бронирование в театрах и услуги посыльного туда же, гид и визитные листы в лечебницы – отдельно.   
Оливио кивнул и пошел на станцию, мимо шумных подростков, уже окруживших новую жертву.   
Гостиница оказалась очень милой. Классическая анконьянская вилла с белоснежными колоннами, изящными балкончиками и коваными ажурными лесенками, увитая плющом и глицинией, радовала глаз. Садик, окружающий ее, был красив и полон цветов, несмотря на конец ноября. Впрочем, здесь, в долине Ронсильяно, осень наступала поздно, была теплой, а зима – мягкой. Так что цветы – георгины, астры и хризантемы – цвели здесь до середины декабря, а иногда и до Новолетия.  
Номер из трех спален и маленькой гостиной с балконом мачехе понравился. Горничной досталась комнатушка на первом этаже в пристройке для слуг, куда был проведен шнур для звонка. Мачеха осмотрела и одобрила и эту комнатку – свою горничную она любила и ценила, к тому же Арианна доказала ей свою верность: когда бывший граф выгнал жену и сына прямо в чем были, не дав даже толком собраться, Арианна успела передать донье Клариссе кофр с украшениями и капот со шляпкой, а потом потребовала у графа расчет и отправилась в столицу, искать Клариссу. Впрочем, тогда многие слуги от графа сбежали, видно, поняли, что у того окончательно ум за разум зашел.   
Оглядев уютную гостиную, выходящую на балкон, увитый диким виноградом с уже красными листьями, мачеха сказала:  
– Ах, до чего тут приятно, право. Надеюсь, мы здесь хорошо отдохнем. И никто нас тут не будет осаждать, как в Фартальезе. Я в контракте записала нас всех девичьей фамилией моей матери, Эрби. И в книге регистрации так же.   
Оливио не стал возражать. В конце концов, фамилия Альбино тоже засветилась в судебном процессе и скандале вокруг Ийхос дель Маре, и кто-нибудь мог и догадаться. Так что мачеха правильно сделала.  
Он выбрал себе спальню, которая была ближе к дверям, и занес туда сумку. Джамино вышел на балкон, оглядел садик. Там под багряным кустом калины на скамейке сидела девочка лет тринадцати и читала журнал. Неподалеку на качелях раскачивались мальчик чуть младше самого Джамино и еще одна девочка, одетая так же, как та, что с журналом, и очень на нее похожая, только с розовыми лентами в волосах и на платье, а не с голубыми.  
– Надеюсь, не будет скучно, – вздохнул он. Донья Кларисса, уже сбросившая отороченную куньим мехом пелеринку и капот на кресло, тоже вышла на балкон, посмотрела на детей и сказала:  
– Они ненамного младше тебя, Джамино. Девочки – понтевеккийки, а тамошние домины отлично воспитывают дочерей и дают им хорошее образование. Мальчик тоже не выглядит дураком, да и не должен бы, раз его дедушка – ученый мэтр.   
А Оливио добавил:  
– К тому же они хоть и из других сословий, но тем более тебе полезно будет общение с ними.   
–Это чем же? – слегка высокомерно отозвался Джамино.   
Оливио усмехнулся:  
– Хотя бы тем, что научит тебя видеть в людях людей, а не сословную принадлежность. Не стоит с пренебрежением относиться к людям из других сословий. Это нехорошо в первую очередь для тебя же как графа, это оскорбляет людей и побуждает их относиться к тебе с подобострастием, но не с уважением. И умаляет твое достоинство. Предыдущий граф этого не понимал. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты повторил его ошибку.  
Джамино покраснел, опустил голову:  
– М-м-м… ты прав. Я не должен повторять его ошибки. И не повторю!  
В тот же вечер он познакомился с этими подростками и нашел с ними общий язык.   
Наутро следующего дня семья Вальяверде отправилась в Обитель Матери, на прием к преосвященной Онорате.  
Преосвященная оказалась сухощавой и очень подвижной дамой лет семидесяти. Она внимательно осмотрела Джамино, велев ему полностью раздеться, ощупала его грудь, плечи и спину, грустно покачивая головой, долго слушала его легкие и сердце через стетоскоп, потом заставила быстро поприседать, попрыгать и резко понаклоняться прямо так, без одежды. Снова ощупывала и слушала, опять покачивая головой. После чего велела Джамино одеваться, сама налила ему стакан воды, в которую насыпала несколько разных порошков, дала выпить.  
– Плохо дело, донья Кларисса, – сказала преосвященная, садясь за стол. – Очень запущенная болезнь. Если бы юного графа начали лечить, как только открылась астма, он был бы в гораздо лучшей форме.   
Кларисса тяжко вздохнула. Оливио стиснул зубы, мысленно пожелав папаше всяческой гадости. Преосвященная продолжила:  
– Я знаю, отчего так вышло, посвященный Джудо написал мне. Боги покарают виновного, а наша задача – укрепить здоровье мальчика, насколько это будет возможным. Если Мать проявит Свою милость и дарует мне силы – я смогу это сделать. Но вам, сеньор Джамино, придется всю жизнь следовать определенным предписаниям, носить амулеты и регулярно подлечиваться. Боги сотворили в Ронсильянской долине чудесный климат для лечения дыхательных болезней, так что было бы вам неплохо хоть на пару месяцев в году сюда приезжать. У вас на родине большую часть года, кроме зимы, климат тоже весьма подходящий. Вы должны помнить: сырость опасна для вас, также как и слишком сухой воздух. Холод тоже. Резкие запахи и вкусы, дым, возбуждающие крепкие напитки и острая еда, духота и жара. При этом вам обязательно нужно укреплять тело физическими упражнениями. Плаванье, верховая езда, гимнастика, стрельба из лука, возможно, фехтование. При том – никакого бега, прыжков, быстрых танцев. Избегайте простуд и лихорадок.   
Джамино всё еще тяжело дышал и был пунцово-красным. Оливио вздохнул: похоже, брату предстояла довольно скучная жизнь, раз столько всего нельзя.  
Но все-таки преосвященная обнадежила их, сказав, что при надлежащем выполнении всех предписаний Джамино станет лучше, и он, вполне возможно, окрепнет, а болезнь отступит.   
Оливио, осторожно выбравшись из-за можжевельника, легко и бесшумно забрался на крышу крыльца, и принялся ощупывать фальшивую колонну, подпиравшую балкон третьего этажа. Благодаря поисковым огонькам он знал, что сейчас один из негодяев с потайным фонарем обходит дом, а второй осматривает правое крыло. И на площадке лестницы третьего этажа никого нет. Если паладин успеет туда забраться до того, как сторож выйдет во двор и посмотрит на фасад, то даже не придется тратить силы на отведение глаз. Да и не был Оливио уверен в том, что сможет отвести глаза в подобной ситуации – ночь, сам не особо видишь, где человек, которому глаза отвести надо… опыта маловато для такого. Так что паладин, убедившись, что колонна достаточно прочна и на ней есть за что уцепиться, полез по ней вверх, к балкону, по пути продолжая почему-то вспоминать прошедшие две недели, а не думать о том, что он будет делать, когда заберется внутрь особняка. Может быть потому, что не знал точно, а просто очень злился.  
После визита к преосвященной отдых как таковой для Джамино кончился, не начавшись. Сразу после завтрака он должен был являться в Обитель, где на четыре часа попадал в руки целителей-посвященных, магов и обычных лекарей. Оливио приходил туда ближе к концу этих четырех часов, они с Джамино перекусывали в трапезной Обители и пешком шли через парк к большому открытому бассейну с целебной водой. Вода была теплая, даже горячая, мутно-зеленая и соленая, похожая на морскую. Оливио учил брата плавать, ведь раньше никто с Джамино этим не занимался. Самого Оливио научил плавать его воспитатель, хотя по старой традиции в Плайясоль в семьях морских донов (к каким относились все, чьи домены выходили к морю) этому учили родители. Но мать Оливио, горянка из Верхней Кестальи, плавать не умела, а отец не утруждал себя никаким делом, кроме удовлетворения собственных желаний и участия во всяких заговорах и интригах. Обучение детей его тоже интересовало мало. И если у Оливио, кроме домашних учителей, еще были наставники в плаванье, фехтовании и верховой езде, и хорошие, то на Джамино из-за его болезни граф совсем махнул рукой и таких учителей ему не нанимал, потому к четырнадцати годам младший Вальяверде не умел ни плавать, ни фехтовать, ни стрелять, ни даже ездить верхом на лошади, только на смирных тихоходных пони и мулах. Верховой ездой Оливио тоже занялся – нанял двух лошадей, выбрав не самых смирных, но чутких и хорошо обученных, и после бассейна они с Джамино, пообедав, отправлялись на двухчасовую верховую прогулку по верхнему парку. Ронсильянский парк был огромным, его содержал граф Вольпенти на благотворительных началах и как своего рода пожертвование городу, и в этом парке всё было обустроено для нужд тех, кто приезжал лечиться и отдыхать на водах Ронсильяно: бассейны и фонтаны с целебными водами, траттории, дорожки для прогулок пеших и верховых, разные увеселения и уютные уголки, и много чего другого. Впрочем, поговаривали, что все траты на содержание парка граф с лихвой возмещает сеньоровой податью с пригородных поселков Ронсильяно, ведь эта подать напрямую зависит от дохода жителей поселков, а приезжие – основной источник этого дохода, и чем их больше, тем больше и доход. Об этом Джамино рассказал брату во время одной из прогулок и отметил, что граф Вольпенти очень предприимчивый человек, и что в домене Вальяверде ничто не мешает устроить какой-нибудь курорт на побережье, вот только где-то надо изыскать денег на самое начало этого дела.   
Верхом они гуляли до самого ужина, к которому возвращались в гостиницу. А после ужина или ехали с доньей Клариссой в какой-нибудь из театров (представлений здесь давали много, в Ронсильяно постоянно приезжали труппы из театров со всей страны), или же Оливио отправлялся в игорный клуб, Джамино оставался в гостинице, а мачеха ехала сама. Оливио предпочитал оперы и концерты без представлений, а донья Кларисса желала посещать всё, что только давали в здешних театрах и концертных павильонах. Она даже абонировала по ложе в каждом из трех театров Ронсильяно. Оливио ее понимал: она истосковалась по всему этому за последние годы, ведь бывший граф держал семью по сути взаперти и редко выезжал. Самому Оливио не очень хотелось ездить с мачехой по театрам, все-таки отношения с ней у него всё еще оставались напряженными. Но он решил, что хоть иногда нужно бывать в театрах вместе с ней, хотя бы в первые дни.   
К тому же у него в первый же театральный вечер появился повод для беспокойства, из-за которого Оливио и решил откровенно с мачехой поговорить. Вечером, после возвращения из театра, Джамино ушел вниз, поиграть в лото с ровесниками, а мачеха с Оливио сидели на балконе с вечерним чаем. Мачеха сама разлила по чашкам чай.  
– Боги, как же тут хорошо и приятно! И спокойно! Как ты думаешь, Оливио, пока мы здесь будем отдыхать и лечить Джамино, в столице писаки успокоятся? – отпив чаю, спросила мачеха.  
Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. Сеньор Ньета говорил, что скорее всего – успокоятся. Особенно если случится что-нибудь другое. В бульварных листках любят свежие сплетни, старые их читателей не интересуют.  
– Хорошо бы. Но, знаешь, я считаю, что назойливое внимание этих писак – это еще малая плата за избавление от… него.  
При этих словах Оливио заметил, что мачеха стиснула ручку чашки.   
Он достал палочницу, разжег палочку и затянулся дымком. Медленно выпустил его, и лишь после того сказал:  
– Одними писаками не обойдется. Как только они перестанут осаждать вас, на вас обратят свои взоры другие люди. Уже начали.  
Мачеха встрепенулась:  
– Кто? Ты о чем?  
– О мужчинах. Сегодня мы были в театре, и к вам подошли познакомиться несколько кавалеров.   
– Но с чего ты решил, что – именно ко мне? В театре мы были все вместе и эти сеньоры просто решили выразить почтение и познакомиться с новыми людьми.  
– Я видел, как они на вас смотрели. Как кланялись вам и целовали ваши руки на прощанье.  
Донья Кларисса невесело рассмеялась:  
– Да что ты. Я же говорю – это была обычная вежливость… Тебе показалось, Оливио. Кому я могу быть интересна?  
Оливио снова выпустил дымок и внимательно посмотрел на мачеху, поймав ее взгляд. Она замерла, не в силах отвести глаз. А паладин сказал:  
– Вы очень красивая женщина, донья Кларисса. Молодая и красивая. Когда я еще жил в Кастель Вальяверде, я этого не замечал, для меня вы были мачехой, злой мачехой, а все злые мачехи, как то известно из сказок – кошмарные ведьмы. Но с тех пор я стал взрослым, многое понял и о многом узнал. Мои тогдашние впечатления так же неверны, как и ваши, вы ведь считали меня несносным гордым засранцем, ненавидящим вас и Джамино, разве нет?  
Мачеха вздрогнула, но кивнула:  
– Модесто очень постарался, чтобы мы все друг о друге думали плохо, и только то и делали, что за его милостивый взгляд сражались.  
– Да уж, – скривился Оливио. – А еще я узнал, как он обращался с вами… и понял, что то же самое он делал и с моей матерью, и довел ее до могилы. И вот когда я это понял, то вся моя нелюбовь, вся моя предвзятость к вам пропали. Теперь вы для меня не стали заменой матери, конечно, но вы – часть моей семьи, и вы – мать моего брата. И ваше благополучие, ваше счастье для меня очень важны.   
Он отпустил ее взгляд, донья Кларисса тут же моргнула, медленно провела ладонью по лицу.  
– Я ведь перед тобой тоже виновата. Могла бы быть к тебе добрее и…  
– Вы были слишком молоды, чтобы осознавать это, а папаша к тому же сразу начал вас обрабатывать по-своему, – Оливио протянул ей палочницу, и она взяла палочку, прикурила ее о вделанный в крышку огнекамешек.   
Пыхнув пару раз дымком, мачеха слегка успокоилась и грустно сказала:  
– Значит, ты думаешь, эти сеньоры в театре… имеют на меня виды?  
– Да. Это курорт, а я слыхал, что многие едут в такие места не только лечиться, но и за мимолетными любовными приключениями. Вы, само собой, можете ответить кому-нибудь взаимностью, имеете на то полное право. Я только хочу вам сказать, что вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мою помощь и защиту. Всегда.  
– Спасибо, Оливио, – искренне сказала мачеха. – Мне… мне очень приятно слышать это от тебя.  
И вот теперь Оливио и лез ночью в темный особняк, чтобы выполнить обещанное. И беспощадно ругал себя за то, что расслабился, перестал сопровождать Джамино и донью Клариссу в театры, а вместо того сделал месячный взнос в один из лучших ронсильянских игорных клубов и начал там проводить вечера. Оливио решил тогда, что беспокоиться не о чем, хотя мачеху и вправду, как он предвидел, стали осаждать кавалеры. Некоторые даже стали настойчивее. Поначалу присутствие Оливио смущало кавалеров, желавших поближе познакомиться с доньей Клариссой – ведь она была молода, всего на одиннадцать лет старше Оливио, и возраст ее определить было трудно. Со стороны могло показаться, будто Оливио ей то ли супруг, то ли любовник. Потому он сразу всем представлялся как ее пасынок, и назывался фамилией Эрби. Что он паладин, Оливио, конечно же, не упоминал. Скандальный разводный процесс и суд над бывшим графом прогремел на всё королевство, так же, как и дело о гардемаринской школе Ийхос дель Маре (оно, кстати, раскручивалось до сих пор, всё набирая обороты и, похоже, затухать не собиралось; начав его копать с подачи Оливио, журналист Пабло Ньета откопал много такого, о чем сам Оливио даже не подозревал, но чему не удивился). И не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь здесь, в тихом Ронсильяно, догадался, кто они такие. Так что Оливио всем говорил, что он студент Фартальезского университета, с кафедры точных наук. Точные науки никого не интересовали, и разговоров о них никто не заводил, и можно было не опасаться попасть впросак. Кавалеры, если видели мачеху в компании Оливио, вежливо с ним здоровались и больше не обращали на него особого внимания. Сама же донья Кларисса говорила, что она вдова.   
Неделю назад, в один из театральных вечеров, впрочем, легенда сыграла неожиданным образом, и теперь Оливио подозревал, что это было сделано нарочно. И отметил себе попробовать выяснить, правдивы ли подозрения. Конечно, сначала надо разобраться с тем, из-за чего он и лез в темный особняк… Но не думать при этом о своем просчете он не мог.  
Кавалеры, желающие поухаживать за доньей Клариссой, крутились вокруг нее с настойчивостью и упорством. Впрочем, он видел, что мачеха не особенно ими заинтересовалась, и не придавал значения этим ухажерам. Правда, один из мужчин, некий сеньор Гаффори, плайясолец, ему не понравился, и сильно. Оливио не мог бы объяснить, чем именно, просто было в его взгляде что-то такое… неприятное, грязное. А может, дело было в том, что сеньор Гаффори – маг, но почему-то как маг не представился. Оливио даже тихонько постарался его рассмотреть мистическим зрением. Маг-предметник и иллюзионист, слабый, но обучение, похоже, прошедший. Впрочем, донья Кларисса не оказывала этому сеньору Гаффори особого внимания, больше того, он ей вполне очевидно был не по вкусу, и Оливио успокоился. А потом вообще перестал с ней ездить, убедившись, что мачеха не горит желанием заводить любовные интрижки с кем бы то ни было. Так что Оливио теперь почти все вечера проводил в игорном клубе.  
За что себя и ругал сейчас ругательски. Он уже долез до балкона и, накрыв себя мороком-иллюзией, перелезал через ограждение. Сторож же как раз проходил через двор. Заметить паладина он бы не смог, простые иллюзии Оливио наводил хорошо, но вот услышать мог. И потому паладин лез очень тихо и очень аккуратно, и так же тихо пытался открыть балконную застекленную дверь. Задвижка на ней была простой, паладин ее видел сквозь стекло, и не будь во дворе сторожа, с фонарем осматривавшего фасад и кусты у крыльца, он бы просто разбил стекло и повернул ручку. А так пришлось осторожно просовывать в щель между створками нож и медленно поддевать язычок ручки. И проклинать себя за излишнюю самоуверенность.  
Через несколько дней после приезда мачеха захотела посетить театр комедии, где давали скабрезную пьесу о похождениях дона Хуана, легендарного кестальского любовника и соблазнителя. Не то чтоб мачеху интересовала перчинка, просто в главной роли там был маэстро Рамиро Эррера, писаный красавец и талантливый артист, и донье Клариссе захотелось посмотреть на знаменитость. Джамино не поехал – донья Кларисса сочла, что он слишком юн и ему посещать такие представления неприлично. Мальчишка и не рвался, наоборот, обрадовался возможности провести вечер на свое усмотрение. Оливио заподозрил, что Джамино заинтересовался одной из понтевеккийских сестричек, и понадеялся только, что у братца хватит ума не натворить глупостей, и что дальше простых обжиманий и поцелуев дело не зайдет.  
В театре комедии в их ложу в антракте снова повалили ухажеры. Теперь они были настойчивее и решительнее, присутствие Оливио им уже не мешало. Пасынок – не помеха ухаживаниям, а некоторые даже, судя по всему, прикидывали, как бы привлечь Оливио на свою сторону. По крайней мере один из них начал предлагать ему помочь свести знакомство с дамами, приятными во всех отношениях, причем дамами приличными, вы только не подумайте плохого, сеньор! Второй завел разговор о других увеселениях, кроме театральных, и обмолвился, что в Ронсильяно неплохой игорный клуб, где всё очень пристойно, а главное – туда не пускают кого попало, требуется приглашение, оттого там публика при деньгах и хорошем воспитании. А еще сказал, что точные науки в некоторых играх очень могут прийтись кстати, особенно математика. Мол, говорят, что математики – отличные игроки в карты, вот бы проверить. Оливио немного испугался, что его легенда может дать трещину, а потом подумал, что его совсем за дурака держат и хотят развести богатенького наивного студента на деньги. Решил проучить, и согласился сходить в этот игорный клуб завтра вечером вместе с этим сеньором. В конце концов, Оливио тоже хотелось развлечься, не всё ж по театрам ездить. А играть в карты он любил и умел очень хорошо. Паладинский устав напрямую запрещал только те виды азартных игр, в которых от игрока ничего не зависело, а всё полагалось на удачу, то есть кости, рулетку и им подобные. Игры, где требовались наблюдательность, хорошая память, логическое мышление и крепкое самообладание, вполне разрешались. Оливио отлично играл в куаттро, кальму, преферо и донью мечей, но в игорные дома ходил очень редко. В отпуске же можно себе позволить немного расслабиться и поиграть, почему бы и нет. Проиграться он не боялся совершенно, потому что умел вовремя остановиться.   
Пьеса, кстати, оказалась неплохой и не переходящей границы дозволенного, хотя исполнительница роли доньи Анны и показала обнаженную грудь, а маэстро Рамиро – задницу. Великий маэстро действительно был очень красив и хорошо играл, особенно в финальной сцене, где дон Хуан устраивает побег из тюрьмы, подкупая тюремщика и меняясь с ним одеждой. В литературной версии пьесы далее следовала порка тюремщика, за которую дон Хуан ему заплатил по двадцать серебряных реалов за каждый удар и ночь любви сверх того, потому как в литературной версии дон Хуан тюремщика не только подкупал, но и соблазнял. Но на сцене этого не показали, хотя всячески намекали.  
Мачеха на следующий вечер поехала в театр сама, на другую пьесу с маэстро Рамиро, а Оливио – в игорный клуб, где обыграл хитрого сеньора вчистую, после чего тот в клуб ходить перестал, зато Оливио там стал проводить каждый вечер.  
И вот теперь паладин клял себя последними словами за то, что поддался соблазну и расслабился. А если бы ездил по театрам с мачехой, ничего бы не случилось…  
Балконная задвижка наконец поддалась, паладин медленно, стараясь не скрипеть, открыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь, на темную площадку верхнего этажа. Его поисковые огоньки рассыпались по лестнице и левому крылу. Правое стояло пустым, но на всякий случай Оливио проверил и его. Нет, и правда никого и ничего. А вот в левом коридоре второго этажа было движение. И в паре комнат сосредоточилось шесть человек. Сторож, обходивший двор, видно, там и оставался. Оливио расстегнул кафтан, чтобы ловчее двигаться в случае чего, и тихонько пошел к лестнице.  
Сегодня вечером вообще ничего не предвещало неприятностей. Мачеха поехала в театр с Джамино, по пути подвезли Оливио к игорному клубу (моросил дождь и он не хотел по такой погоде идти туда пешком). В клубе Оливио сел играть в куаттро, выиграл три партии, чем изрядно раззадорил соперников, и как раз сидел за четвертой, когда служитель клуба сказал ему, что его на входе требует какой-то мальчишка, говорит, будто бы брат. Оливио бросил карты и выскочил из-за стола. Вряд ли бы Джамино прибежал сюда просто так!  
Внизу, в холле, он застал кошмарную сцену: на руках у привратника и служителя задыхался от рвущего кашля Джамино. Оливио бросился к нему, оттолкнув слуг, прижал к себе и с силой провел ладонями по его спине особым образом, как его научила преосвященная Онората. Паладин не обладал никакими целительскими способностями, но преосвященная показала ему, как использовать ману для снятия дыхательных спазмов. Оливио даже не задумался, заметят ли слуги, или нет – важно было отогнать приступ. Это получилось, и похоже, что слуги ничего не заметили. А может, заметили, да решили, видно, что у Оливио какие-то умения есть целительские или просто это такой способ помочь больному.  
Джамино пришел в себя, отдышался и тут же и рассказал, что мачеху украли. Оливио даже поразился неимоверной наглости похитителя, коим оказался сеньор Гаффори: тот пришел в ложу, как обычно до того, завел разговор. В антракте принесли оранжад, и Гаффори предложил его Джамино. Мальчишка охотно выпил, и через минут десять после начала второго акта почувствовал сильный позыв по малой нужде. Ничего не подозревая, он побежал в театральный клозет, который находился на первом этаже, в самом конце фойе, а когда возвращался, увидел, как его полубесчувственную мать сеньор Гаффори быстро ведет к выходу. Джамино кинулся к ним, но когда выбежал на улицу, успел только заметить, как сеньор Гаффори запрыгивает в наемную карету, и та резво катит прочь. Джамино добежал до своего экипажа, но тут его скрутило кашлем, он не смог внятно сказать кучеру, что делать и куда ехать, и время было потеряно. Откашлявшись, он приказал ехать в игорный клуб.  
Услышав всё это, Оливио страшно разозлился, настолько, что пробудилась его ярость и забурлила у самого края. Паладин, однако, самообладания не потерял. Первым делом они вернулись к театру – хотя бы расспросить, не видел ли кто чего. Тут оказалось, что тот наемный экипаж, на котором увезли мачеху, вернулся и стоит на площадке возле театра. Оливио подошел к кучеру, взял его за воротник, заглянул в глаза и приказал выкладывать всё, что тот знает. Ему даже не пришлось прибегать к паладинским умениям воздействовать на разум – так он был разъярен и страшен. Кучер перепугался чуть ли не до обморока, и признался, что ему просто велели отвезти сеньора с дамой в некий особняк, мол, даме плохо и они возвращаются домой, а у их кареты сломалась ось. Сеньор еще пять реалов дал, чтобы побыстрее доехать. Что что-то не так, кучер понял только на полдороге, когда появились четыре всадника и поскакали рядом с каретой, а из кареты донеслись глухие стоны и женские крики. Да и особняк подозрительный какой-то, как будто заброшенный. Туда даму и увели, а ему дали еще десять реалов и велели помалкивать, а не то плохо ему будет. Оливио сказал на это, что пусть кучер благодарит богов, что ему, Оливио, некогда, а то как раз кучеру и было бы очень, очень плохо. И велел быстро везти их к тому особняку.  
И вот теперь он внутри этого дома, в котором загадочный, но мерзкий и гадкий сеньор Гаффори держит его мачеху. Дураку понятно, для чего он ее похитил: не в силах добиться от нее взаимности обычным путем, Гаффори захотел взять силой. Такое случалось, хоть и редко. По королевским законам за принуждение к близости наказывали сурово, не взирая на сословие виновного. Расчет таких насильников строился обычно на том, что жертва не станет заявлять, опасаясь вреда для репутации. Или же они старались запугать. Или просто не боялись закона.   
Всё это было сейчас неважно. Главное – найти и освободить донью Клариссу, и желательно до того, как негодяй получит что хочет.  
Он знал, где ее держат – в одной из комнат правого крыла, окна которой выходят на задний двор и забраны решетками. С ней в комнате был один мужчина, еще двое сидели в соседней и метали кости, один сейчас шлялся по двору, и еще два возились в кухне первого этажа. Впрочем, когда Оливио по лестнице спустился на второй этаж и только собрался нырнуть в коридор, эти двое покинули кухню и двинулись наверх. Паладин спрятался за большую алебастровую вазу, украшавшую вход в коридор с площадки. В вазе росли живые цветы, что-то похожее на заморскую хойю, их уже давно не поливали, глянцевые листья сморщились, но еще держались, и Оливио отлично за ними скрылся. Вскоре на лестнице послышались шаги и разговор, а через несколько секунд на площадке появились два крепких мужика с ножами и пистолями на поясах и с большими серебряными подносами в руках. У одного на подносе громоздились тарелочки с грубовато порезанным сыром дорогих сортов (Оливио по запаху опознал кестальский с голубой плесенью и местный анконский с пряностями), сальмийской ветчиной серрано, маленькими тарталетками с различными начинками и прочими деликатесными закусками, а у второго – несколько бутылок и пара бокалов.  
– Многовато плясок вокруг какой-то вдовы, как по мне, – сказал по-плайясольски мужик с винным подносом. – Ишь ты, тиньо и фьоребьянко десятилетней выдержки. Он бы еще ей альмадино велел открыть.  
– Запал на нее, – ответил второй на том же языке, наклонился к подносу и умудрился сожрать кусочек сыра прямо с тарелки. – Нравятся ему такие упрямые и холодные. Любит он их обхаживать и добиваться, чтоб давали.  
– А если она не захочет давать? – засомневался мужик с вином, остановился у вазы, оперев о нее поднос, и попытался одной рукой вытащить пробку из бутылки.   
– Ага, как же. Под дурман-травой и не такие давали. Ньяццио знает что делает. А вино и сыр – это так, добавить вкусу.   
– Все равно плясок многовато. Стоит ли овчинка выделки? Ему ж только свистнуть и кошельком тряхнуть – девки тут же нарисуются. На любой вкус, и для дела, и для удовольствия.  
– Так скучно же, – мужик сожрал еще кусочек сыра. – А Ньяццио любит гордячек вот таких уламывать. И уламывать, и для дела использовать, и деньги получать. Ты в нашей бригаде новичок, а я вот уже повидал, как Ньяццио это делает. Месяц назад были мы во Фьорже, там он так же вот запал на одну доминскую дочку, и она ему так же давать не хотела, такая же гордая.  
– И что было? – «новичок» наконец откупорил бутылку тиньо и глотнул из горлышка, принялся запихивать пробку обратно.  
– Да так же. Ньяццио ее дурман-травой накачал, и Мазо с Люцио ее вдвоем трахнули, а Ньяццио с того дела магопортрет сделал, когда проспалась – показал. А девка-то замуж собиралась, ей такое ни к чему было. Вот и давала она Ньяцио после того во всех видах целую неделю, аж пока не надоела и он ей магопортрет не отдал. Не бесплатно, двадцать эскудо слупил с дурехи. Хе, если он с этой то же самое захочет, так я попрошусь вместо Мазо, че всё ему да Люцио достается.  
– Потому что рожи у них покрасивше наших, – вздохнул его приятель, взял поднос и они пошли в коридор, миновав вазу и Оливио, который чудом удержал свою ярость. Подождав, пока они дойдут до комнаты, где держат мачеху, Оливио рысью помчался по коридору вдоль стены, где половицы скрипят меньше всего. Оказавшись у нужной двери, подавил желание вышибить ее силовым ударом, а вместо того тихонько приоткрыл ее и заглянул в комнату.  
Это была большая спальня с совершенно похабной обстановкой, и треть ее пространства занимала огромная кровать с вишневым бархатным балдахином, сейчас поднятым вверх, и с золочеными столбиками. На кровати среди розовых кружевных подушек лежала голая расслабленная донья Кларисса. Ее ноги в черных шелковых чулках были широко разведены, и между ее бедер сидел одетый в рубашку и штаны сеньор Гаффори. Больше никого здесь не было, зато стало понятно, куда делись мужики с подносами: слева была дверь в соседнюю комнату, сейчас закрытая.  
В спальне к тому же стоял едва ощутимый сладковато-кислый запах. Так пахнет вытяжка сильванской дурман-травы – запрещенного в Фарталье снадобья.  
Оливио толкнул дверь. Ему уже было всё равно, заскрипит она или нет, но она не заскрипела, и паладин зашел в комнату и шагнул к кровати.  
Сеньор Гаффори, наклонившись к Клариссе, говорил по-плайясольски:  
– Ну, что кочевряжишься, красотка? По тебе вижу, ты любишь покрепче и погорячее. Сладкая развратная вдовушка. Смотри, мне еще никто не отказывал. И никто не жаловался, я умею делать дамам приятно… И неприятно тоже. У тебя, милая моя, два только варианта: или соглашаешься провести со мной недельку… заметь, я не прошу многого! Или сейчас я сначала сам тебя оттрахаю, а потом позову своих парней, и они тебя во все дыры оприходуют.  
– Насилие карается по королевскому уложению, – слабым, но холодным голосом ответила донья Кларисса, через плечо Гаффори глядя на то, как мягкими шагами приближается к кровати Оливио.  
– А кто узнает? – рассмеялся Гаффори. – Тебе же самой будет не с руки в суд подавать, твой занятный магопортретик тут же во все листки бульварные попадет. Почтенная вдова балуется двойным дилдо, так мило!   
Он сунул руку между ног Клариссы, с легким хлюпаньем выдернул и поднес к ее лицу упомянутый предмет:  
– И это, милая, еще легко отделаешься, потому что если продолжишь выкобениваться, позову своих парней и сделаю еще один магопортретик. У торговцев порнографией подобное расхватывают в момент. А парочку картинок в бульварные листки отошлю. Если ты, конечно, мне сама за них не заплатишь.  
– Это ты заплатишь, сучий ты вылупок, – плюнула в него мачеха. – И сейчас.  
Гаффори не успел ответить: Оливио был уже возле кровати, схватил его за шиворот и отшвырнул к стене. Гаффори треснулся о резную с позолотой стенную панель спиной и затылком, и мешком сполз на пол.  
Распахнулась дверь в соседнюю комнату, и вбежали четверо мордоворотов. Один из них сразу же выстрелил в Оливио из пистоли, паладин только головой дернул, уворачиваясь от пули, и развернулся к ним.  
– Что за хер еще? – вопросил один из мужиков.   
Позади со стонами начал ворочаться Гаффори. Оливио почувствовал, как тот готовит какой-то каст.   
Второй мордоворот выхватил из-за пояса пистоль, но Оливио уже раскрыл вынутый из кармана балисонг, и начал то, что на поэтическом плайясольском языке называлось «танец стальной бабочки».  
Мордоворот с пистолью заорал. Кровь россыпью алых бусин разлетелась по комнате, украсив простыни на кровати и пол. Оливио, не сбавляя темпа, толкнул этого мужика левой ладонью в грудь, и его унесло в смежную комнату, где он и упал, с грохотом раскидав стулья. Тут же паладин увернулся от широкого кривого кольярского мачете второго мордоворота, поднырнув под удар и на развороте достав балисонгом третьего. Разворачиваясь после этого выпада, пнул ногой четвертого, увернувшись и от его ножа. Балисонг Оливио при каждом взмахе находил цель, и брызги крови летели во все стороны. Шестидюймовый клинок плайясольского ножа-бабочки может показаться смешным в сравнении с восьмидюймовой кестальской навахой или кольярским мачете… но в умелых руках это страшное оружие.   
Несколько мгновений прошло с начала боя, а всё уже кончилось. Из соседней комнаты доносились стоны и матюки, на полу корчились еще трое, зажимая длинные резаные раны на разных частях тела и пятная давно не вощенный паркет кровью, а посреди всего этого стоял Оливио, даже не вспотевший. Он стряхнул с клинка кровь, развернулся к кровати и вскинул правую руку с ножом, разбивая «Заморозку», которую наконец сумел скастовать Гаффори.  
Второй каст паладин даже отбивать не стал – слабый «Плевок василиска» не причинил ему вреда, только покрылся каменной крошкой край воротника кафтана. Оливио стряхнул эту крошку небрежным жестом левой руки, наклонился, подобрал мачете одного из мордоворотов и метнул, даже не разгибаясь, прямо из нижней позиции.  
Широкий вороненый клинок пригвоздил Гаффори к стенной панели, пробив правое плечо. Гаффори взвизгнул и замер, боясь пошевелиться. Мачеха вяло поаплодировала. Оливио обошел поверженных мордоворотов, отобрал у них пистоли и ножи и забросил под кровать. Потом подошел к кровати, накинул на донью Клариссу одеяло, обтер клинок балисонга о кружевную подушку, покрутил нож в руке и развернулся к мордоворотам:  
– Лежать! Кто встанет – убью.  
– Су-у-ука… – простонал один из них, корчась и прижимая ладони к животу. Рана была неглубокая, но шести дюймов балисонга хватило, чтобы разрезать одежду и рассечь кожу и мышцы.   
– Взаимно, – равнодушно сказал Оливио, и наступил на руку второму бандиту. Тот взвыл и разразился черной бранью. Паладин наклонился, вынул у него из рукава метательный нож, который тот столь неудачно попытался только что достать, и взвесил на ладони:  
– Хороший баланс.  
Подкинул его и метнул в Гаффори, тот дернулся и заорал. Нож воткнулся в стенную панель возле его левого уха, зацепив самый краешек. Гаффори еще раз дернулся, рукав и полоска кожи, за которые он был прибит мачете к стене, порвались, и он свалился на пол, вопя и ругаясь.  
Оливио подошел к нему, легонько пнул:  
– Где одежда сеньоры?  
– Иди в жопу, – простонал Гаффори. Оливио почуял, что тот тянет ману, но пока не стал на это заморачиваться. Оглядел комнату:  
– Сам найду.  
Справа от кровати стоял большой раскрытый сундук, Оливио обошел кровать и заглянул в него, достал мачехины панталоны, сорочку, корсетный пояс, лиф и платье. Туфли нашлись у кровати. Он сложил одежду на кровать:  
– Вы сможете сами одеться?  
Мачеха вяло кивнула:  
– Пожалуй, да. Он меня… дурман-травой опоил. Тело как ватное… Подлил в оранжад, скотина… Джамино… Джамино ничего не сделалось?  
– Был приступ, хвала богам, удалось погасить. Он увидел, как вас увозят, и помчался за мной, – Оливио подал ей панталоны, отвернулся и глянул на Гаффори. Тот уже натянул довольно много маны и начал выстраивать каст. Оливио легко перемахнул через кровать и врезал Гаффори в челюсть. Магом Гаффори был слабым, и простого удара в морду оказалось достаточно, чтобы сбить концентрацию. Мана развеялась впустую.  
– Тихо сиди, ублюдок.   
– Ты, дерьмо, еще пожалеешь, – с ненавистью глядя на него, прошипел Гаффори. – Я на тебя в городскую стражу заявлю за нападение.   
Позади на кровати рассмеялась мачеха:  
– Ха-ха, заявляй, идиот. Тебе же хуже будет. За насилие ответишь.   
– Нападение и раны на два года отсидки потянут, студент, а насилие еще доказать надо, – сплюнул кровью Гаффори. Оливио вздохнул, вытащил из-за воротника медальон и ткнул ему под нос:  
– Арестован именем короля. За принуждение к близости, за насилие, за покупку, хранение и использование дурман-травы, за изготовление и распространение порнографических магокартинок. Может, еще за что найдется, это уже в городском управлении стражи порядка тебе скажут. А пока они сюда еще не приехали – где магокартинка сегодняшняя?  
– Не успел…  
Оливио взял его за воротник и пристально глянул в глаза. Дознавательские умения он только начал изучать, и пока что они ему давались неважно, но ярость, которая всё еще плескалась на поверхности, справилась лучше. Гаффори, увидев зеленое пламя в глазах паладина, перепугался так, что обмочился. Паладин брезгливо отпихнул его:  
– Иди принеси.   
Гаффори на ватных ногах поковылял в соседнюю комнату. Оливио отправил за ним поисковый огонек, нарочито крупный и очень заметный. Спросил, не оборачиваясь:  
– Сеньора, вы желаете с него получить, хм, денежную компенсацию?  
– Вот еще. Хотя… Думаю, десяти эскудо будет достаточно. Не хочу здесь с судом связываться, потом и дома покоя не дадут, если история всплывет. А что до остального – ты им всем хорошо навалял, – ответила мачеха, шурша одеждой. Она всё еще не отошла от дурман-травы, но уже не была такой вялой.  
– Он… с вами не успел ничего сделать, кроме…?– Оливио не договорил, сглотнул. Говорить о таком было гадко и больно.  
– Кроме того, что облапал в карете, раздел и дилдо в меня воткнул – ничего. Ты пришел вовремя. Спасибо.  
Приполз Гаффори с черным конвертом и кошельком, бросил на кровать рядом с Оливио и, кряхтя и держась за раненое плечо, сел на стул:  
– Сто эскудо, магокартинка – и вы не станете заявлять.  
– Какая наглость, – равнодушно сказал Оливио и протянул за спину конверт со стеклянной пластинкой-основой магокартинки.   
Мачеха взяла его, вынула пластинку:  
– Какая гадость.  
Хрустнуло, потом еще раз – она сломала тонкое стеклышко, и Оливио понадеялся, что не порезалась.  
Оливио распустил завязки кошелька и заглянул внутрь. Там лежали свернутые в трубочки банковские поручительства и поблескивали монеты. Он вытряхнул всё это на кровать и из получившейся кучи взял десять больших золотых монет с переливающимися радугой магическими печатями. Сунул их в карман:  
– Десять эскудо, как сказала сеньора. Остальное тебе пригодится – штрафы выплачивать. А что до заявлять – так сейчас сюда явится городская стража. Сторожа твоего они уже арестовали, сейчас в дом заходят. Нам шумиха ни к чему, но по закону заявлять можно и инкогнито, если компенсации не требовать.  
Стражники, как знал Оливио благодаря своим поисковым огонькам, уже поднимались по лестнице. Рядом с сотником штурмового отряда, посланного брать преступников, терся Джамино, как его ни пытались задвинуть назад.   
Он первым и заглянул в комнату, и тут же радостно воскликнул:  
– Ну я же говорил, сеньор сотник, что мой брат сам справится!  
Он подбежал к матери, обнял ее:  
– Мама, они тебе ничего не сделали?  
– Не успели, сынок, – донья Кларисса уже кое-как оделась и сидела на кровати. Оливио встал, по-паладински отсалютовал сотнику:  
– Приветствую, сеньор. Позвольте не представляться, мы здесь на отдыхе инкогнито по многим причинам. Но могу предъявить свой медальон и свидетельство, если пожелаете.  
Сотник, оглядев комнату и смирно лежащих стонущих бандитов, хмыкнул:  
– Да как бы и так верю, кто кроме паладина так красиво мог бы уделать четырех головорезов, а сам ни царапины не заполучить? А юный сеньор тысячнику лично признался, кто вы такие. Мне велено не спрашивать имен, так я и не буду. Вопрос только: заявлять на уродов будете?  
– Их, сеньор сотник, и кроме этого есть за что взять. Вот этот, – Оливио брезгливо ткнул пальцем в сторону Гаффори – промышлял порнографическими магокартинками, шантажом и оборотом дурман-травы, помимо насилия над женщинами. Да и мажескую лицензию у него стоит проверить. Вряд ли он регистрировался законным образом.  
Сотник посмотрел на Гаффори, прищурившись. Потом повернулся к своим соратникам, толпившимся в коридоре:  
– Эй, где там Карина? А ну, поди сюда!  
К нему протиснулась крепкая, невысокого роста женщина, экипированная так же, как и остальные стражники-штурмовики, только со значком сыщика на нагруднике.  
– Папка с розыскными листами при тебе? – спросил ее сотник. – Загляни, нет ли там этого красавца.  
Сыщица, глянув на Гаффори, ухмыльнулась:  
– А мне и не надо туда заглядывать, я эту рожу и так узнала, хоть ему люлей на челюсть навешали изрядных. Как раз неделю назад прислали розыскной лист на него и письмо из Фьоржа с графическим портретом и описаниями. Всем отделом читали список его преступлений, прямо какая-то непристойная пьеса, куда там дону Хуану, развратнику кестальскому. Кстати, за него награда полагается, сеньор, – обратилась она к Оливио. – Пять эскудо аж.  
– Спасибо, но мне ни к чему. Паладины – не охотники за головами, – ответил на то Оливио, на всякий случай показав ей и сотнику медальон. – С вашего позволения, сеньоры, мы отправимся домой.   
Стражники отдали ему честь, и Оливио, крепко придерживая мачеху, вместе с Джамино вышел наконец из этой комнаты и из самого дома.  
Во дворе они остановились, мачеха глубоко вдохнула, потрясла головой:  
– Ох, чертов дурман… вроде бы и соображаю, а все равно голова как соломой набита. Хоть бы без последствий обошлось. Про дурман-траву всякие ужасы рассказывают…  
– Завтра надо вам с нами поехать в Обитель, попросим там для вас противоядие, – Оливио положил ее руку на свои плечи. – А пока обопритесь на меня. Или, может, если вам трудно идти, я могу вас отнести на руках.  
– Спасибо, но я попробую сама, ненавижу ощущать бессилие… – донья Кларисса, опираясь на Оливио, сделала шаг. Джамино взял ее левую руку и положил себе на плечи, крепко взял за талию.  
– А что будет этому козлу? – спросил он.   
– Присядет лет на десять, – предположил Оливио. – Может, даже больше. За одну только порнографию четыре года полагается.  
– А что, за порнографию разве такое суровое наказание? – удивился Джамино. – А как же все эти альбомы с… с непристойными гравюрами, которые в каждой книжной лавке купить можно?  
– За рисованную и гравюрную, конечно, не наказывают, главное – запретного не рисовать, там, еретические и некоторые языческие оргии в подробностях и тому подобное. А магокартинки порнографические запрещены, – пояснил Оливио. – На них же реальные люди изображены, поди знай, совершеннолетние они или нет, добровольно они на это согласились или нет, ну и много других нюансов. Этакую дрянь всё равно и делают, и продают, только из-под полы и дорого. А Гаффори кроме этого еще и похищениями, насилием и шантажом занимался. И дурман-трава еще. Да простит меня Дева, но я жалею, что не покалечил этого урода. Надо было ему хоть ухо отрезать, что ли.  
Дальше они шли к карете молча, и молча же ехали в гостиницу. Ярость Оливио немного утихла, во всяком случае в глазах уже не горели зеленые огни. Но гнев в сердце не остыл. Так что, довезя мачеху и брата до гостиницы, он ужинать не стал и отправился в ближайшую церковь, где и провел ночь в молитвенном бдении у алтаря Девы.

А с тем сеньором, который ввел его в игорный клуб, Оливио пообщался на следующий день. Церемониться не стал, спросил напрямую, воздействовав на разум. Тот и признался, что заманил Оливио в клуб, чтобы без помех ухаживать за его мачехой. А к Гаффори он никакого отношения не имел. Оливио очень хотелось дать ему в морду, но он сдержался – в конце концов, этот сеньор ничего плохого не замышлял и с преступником связан не был. Так что паладин его отпустил с миром, посоветовав держаться подальше от Клариссы.


	12. Крыши старого города

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ночная Фартальеза живет своей жизнью. И неудивительно, что по ночам в этом большом старом городе происходят загадочные вещи. Робертино приходится выполнить странную просьбу своего соотечественника, и столкнуться с необычным человеком...

Крыши Старого Города

У каждого, наверное, есть любимое местечко в городе, куда приятно наведаться в свободное время и отдохнуть в своё удовольствие. Особенно если этот город – бурлящая жизнью Фартальеза, столица Объединенного королевства Фарталья, один из самых больших городов континента.   
А самые приятные для отдыха местечки Фартальезы находились в кварталах, неофициально именовавшихся Старым Городом.   
У паладинов мало в жизни радостей, и посидеть в уютной кофейне за чашкой кофе и пирожным – одна из них. Потому у каждого паладина была своя любимая кофейня в Старом Городе, куда он заглядывал чаще всего. Не был исключением и Робертино Сальваро. Конечно, сыну графа Сальваро, потомственного наместника Кестальи, и принцу крови, не по статусу было посещать заведения, куда ходят простые мещане, но… Но Робертино на это было наплевать еще до паладинства, он выбирал заведения не по статусу, а совсем по другим признакам: уютно ли там, вкусно ли, а главное – чисто ли. Кофейня «У дона Хуана» вполне соответствовала его запросам, и он ходил туда чаще обычного. Кофе здесь пили в основном служители Цехового Музея, актеры из театра «Астролябия», студенты Университета, музыканты из Музыкального Палаццо (каковой располагался неподалеку) и прочая культурная публика. Робертино любил посидеть здесь с чашкой кофе по-кестальски и тарелочкой свежих чуррос, и понаблюдать за публикой. Или почитать за кофе какую-нибудь книжку или журнал. Или пообщаться ни о чем с кем-нибудь из таких же постоянных посетителей.  
Сегодня ему выпала редкая возможность: увольнительная на вечер – и никаких срочных дел! В Университете были каникулы, по службе тоже наступили относительно свободные дни (король отправился в осеннюю поездку по стране, и дворец стоял полупустой, младшие паладины оттого были избавлены от половины караулов). Так что Робертино уютно устроился в углу кофейни, на столике перед ним красовался медный поднос с большим кофейником, сливочником и вазочка с горкой чуррос и творожных эклеров, а рядом лежала книжка новых рассказов молодых кестальских писателей. Такие сборники в Сальварии в наместничьем издательстве печатали раз в сезон, отбирая из присылаемых текстов лучшие. Недавно стараниями графа начал выходить и ежегодный альманах, настолько хороший, что его в переводе на фартальский стали продавать и по всей стране. Кестальцы любили родной язык и всячески его поддерживали, вплоть до того, что в Кесталье указом наместника было запрещено издавать книги, журналы и печатные листки на фартальском. Только ввозить, и то лишь в ограниченном количестве. Так что переводчики литературы в Кесталье жили припеваючи. Хотя, конечно, фартальский в школах учили все, и даже в глухом горном селе любой человек по-фартальски понимал и кое-как мог объясниться. Сам Робертино получил отличное домашнее образование и по-фартальски говорил почти без акцента, да еще знал с полдюжины других языков. Но читать художественные тексты всё равно предпочитал на родном.  
Сейчас он как раз углубился в рассказ о кровной мести и печальном ее итоге, и не сразу заметил, что у его столика кто-то стоит.  
Это оказался молодой человек типичной кестальской внешности: невысокий, смуглый и черноволосый. Робертино отвлекся от книги, окинул его быстрым взглядом.  
– М-м-м, сеньор, простите, что мешаю… Можно присесть за ваш столик? – по-кестальски поинтересовался юноша.   
Паладин кивнул:  
– Пожалуйста. С кем имею честь?..  
– Ах, простите, – юноша торопливо и неуклюже изобразил вежливый полупоклон. – Диего Фелипе Кальво и Торрес, к вашим услугам, сеньор Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти.  
То, что парень его узнал, Робертино не удивило: кесталец же. Робертино был здорово похож на своего отца, графа Сальваро, чьи портреты вместе с королевским висели во всех присутственных местах, школах и алькальдских приемных Кестальи. Сам парень, судя по его фамилии, был по матери из донов Торресов, а по отцу из простых поселян Нижней Кестальи. Вероятнее всего – бастардом. Вряд ли женщина из Торресов вышла замуж за мужчину из рода Кальво. Впрочем, в Кесталье этому придавали мало значения, признавали всех детей и всем давали фамилию. В конце концов, все кестальцы друг другу в разной степени родственники.  
Робертино глянул на него внимательнее. Паренек был одет неплохо, достаточно модно и недешево, по его волосам и рукам было видно, что в парикмахерскую заглядывает часто, значит, не бедствует. А его худоба скорее признак плохого здоровья, чем недоедания. Толстые очки в серебряной оправе с дымчатыми стеклами эту болезненность только подчеркивали.  
И паренек явно нервничал.  
– Вы хотите со мной о чем-то поговорить? – напрямик спросил Робертино, понимая, что иначе этот доходяга будет долго ходить вокруг да около.  
Диего Фелипе вынул из кармашка камзола платок, снял очки и принялся их протирать. Глянул на Робертино, и паладин увидел, что у парня разные глаза. Правый – синий, как и у самого Робертино, а левый – черный. В Кесталье такое встречалось нечасто, но и уникальной редкостью не было. Почти все кестальцы были либо синеглазыми, либо черноглазыми. Поскольку все они были так или иначе родственны между собой, то предугадать заранее, какой цвет глаз унаследует ребенок, было невозможно. Порой появлялись и дети с разными глазами, такие считались наделенными особыми талантами… или же очень хитрыми и пронырливыми. Недаром у легендарного дона Хуана, известного как Кестальский Развратник, по преданию были разные глаза.  
Хитрости, пронырливости и развратности паладин в собеседнике не углядел даже мистическим взором. А вот метку Мастера и талант к искусству слова – вполне. Поэт или писатель.  
– М-м-м… да, сеньор Сальваро и Ванцетти. Ну… я было хотел просто написать заявление в паладинскую канцелярию, но потом подумал, что его всерьез не примут, решат, что я фантазирую, или что это не по паладинской части… А вы… ну, вы ведь из наших. И по крайней мере хотя бы выслушаете, ведь я прошу вас выслушать как вассал вашего рода.  
После этих слов Робертино понял, что насчет отсутствия хитрости и пронырливости у парня он поспешил. Такой просьбе он как Сальваро отказать просто не может. И отмазки вроде «я младший сын и вообще паладин» не помогут. Да Робертино и не стал бы к ним прибегать. В конце концов, выслушать вполне можно.  
– Хорошо. Рассказывайте, что вас беспокоит, сеньор Диего Фелипе.  
Обратился к нему как к равному, хотя к горожанам паладины могли обращаться «любезный» или «почтенный», в зависимости от возраста и положения. Диего Фелипе слегка зарделся, польщенный, и, запинаясь, начал рассказ:  
– Видите ли, сеньор… Я давно уже в столице живу. В доме восемь по этой же улице, в мансарде номер три.   
Услышав про мансарду, Робертино приподнял бровь в легком удивлении. Паренек был слишком хорошо одет и ухожен, чтобы жить в столь дешевом и неудобном жилье. Разве что любит пускать пыль в глаза и все доходы тратит на внешний вид, а на пристойную квартиру уже не остается.   
Его удивление собеседник тут же заметил, и продолжил уже живее:  
– Мансарду я арендовал лет пять назад, когда приехал учиться в Академии Изящной Словесности. Денег маловато было, на вступительном экзамене пытался вытянуть на королевскую стипендию, да не получилось, диктовку фартальскую с ошибками написал, – он хихикнул. – Ну, знаете – наши обычные ошибки, «бэ» и «вэ» поперепутал, да кое-где вместо «ха» «джот» написал… Даже на бесплатную учебу пару баллов не добрал, пришлось первый год платно учиться, потом уже смог подтянуться на бесплатное обучение. Конечно, мама денег дала на учебу и на жилье, да и отец тоже помогал понемногу… Сейчас вот уже Академию закончил, переводчиком с кестальского в издательстве Паоло Анунцио работаю, еще подрабатываю писанием разных писем для горожан, любовных главным образом… В стихах. А недавно мои сонеты начали в разных журналах и печатных листках помещать. И еще я в Сальварию отправил книжку стихов, тоже скоро издадут. Это я всё к тому, что денег на жизнь хватает, сеньор, и мог бы из мансарды переехать в приличную квартиру… Но мне там хорошо работается, в той мансарде. Особенно по ночам, когда город засыпает и становится тихо. Я открываю окошко, сажусь на подоконник с блокнотом и оно само как-то идет. Потому и не съезжаю оттуда. Ну… так вот, о деле, сеньор Роберто Диас. Как-то я сидел вот так на подоконнике, ночь была тихая, полнолуние, светло было так, что я даже лампу не зажигал, только ручку карманного светошарика в корешок блокнота воткнул. Сижу, пишу… и вдруг появляется она. Вся в белом, стоит на краю крыши и, чувствую – смотрит на меня. Я аж замер, глаз не мог от нее отвести. И, сеньор – никаких мыслей вообще, кто такая, откуда – ничего. Просто смотрю, и всё. И потом сам не понял, как она рядом оказалась, тихо так спросила – можно, мол, войти. Я разрешил.   
Робертино теперь всерьез заинтересовался историей. Похоже, зря парень не стал писать заявление в паладинскую канцелярию…   
– Она через подоконник перескочила, так быстро, я блокнот уронил и светошарик погас. А она попросила свет не зажигать. Ну… а дальше сам не знаю, как так вышло, только мы начали целоваться, а потом и в кровати оказались. Ни о чем не разговаривали, она даже не разделась почти, плащ сбросила, панталоны сняла и всё. Под плащом у нее нижнее белье только было. Ну, там… панталоны, чулки, сорочка с корсетиком… Любились мы так страстно, что… ну… спинка у кровати чуть не отвалилась, я утром плотника вызвал, чтобы починить.  
Робертино молча смотрел на него и ждал продолжения рассказа. Молодой поэт вздохнул, снова протер очки:  
– Она ушла еще затемно. Мы за ту ночь дважды полюбились, я задремал, и проснулся когда она уже за окном стояла. Махнула мне рукой и исчезла, пока я из кровати вылез и до окна добрался – ее и след простыл. Утром я был сам не свой, трясло меня и из жара в холод кидало. Не мог ничего есть, только воду пил… свалился к вечеру в лихорадке. Всю ночь в бреду, и мне привиделось, что она пришла, чем-то меня напоила, сидела рядом. Под утро заснул спокойным сном, проснулся – я один, никого рядом нет. Вечером никто не явился, и жизнь пошла своим чередом. Я думал – ну, приходила ко мне, наверное, суккуба или может вампирка, хотя никаких следов укуса у себя не нашел. Но говорят, что высшие вампиры могут и не сосать кровь, а только жизненные силы вытягивают. Сходил в церковь к пятничной вечерне и к седмичной обедне, исповедался, причастился, причем всеми пятью Дарами, чтоб уж наверняка. И священник ничего такого на мне не увидел. Ну вот… а в седмицу ночью она снова явилась. Принесла мешочек с мандаринами и бутылку белого дельпонтийского. Только на сей раз я увидел, откуда она на крыше оказалась: вылезла из окна мансарды в доме напротив, и по крышам перебралась ко мне. Там же над улицей между домами перемычка-галерея, под жилье переделанная. Сказала, что живет в мансарде напротив, работает в больнице сиделкой, что зовут ее Луиза. Я не поверил, но знаете… когда она села рядом, прикоснулась, поцеловала в шею… всякое недоверие пропало, не хотелось ни о чем спрашивать. Мы опять любились полночи, потом я заснул, хотя и старался всячески не спать. Она ушла. И с тех пор уже трижды у нас такие свидания были, только каждый раз в разные дни. А последний раз, когда она ушла, я проснулся от отдаленного вскрика, вскинулся, побежал к окну, и мне показалось, будто слышу стон. Выбрался на крышу, сам не знаю, как не свалился вниз, лазил до утра и ее искал. Но не нашел. А в ту мансарду не смог попасть – очень уж крыша над галереей крутая. И вот, сеньор, прошло пять дней, больше Луиза не приходила. И я думаю – может, с ней случилось что.   
– Или она вообще не человек, – договорил за него Робертино.  
Диего Фелипе снял очки, моргнул:  
– Ну… я тоже об этом думал. Странно ведь всё как-то. Сеньор Роберто Диас, вы как паладин скажите: ничего такого на мне не видите? Ну… там… следов вампирства или чар каких-нибудь?  
Робертино вошел в легкий транс и внимательно оглядел его мистическим взором. Метка Мастера сияла на нем ярким синеватым светом, виднелись следы перенесенной в детстве тяжкой болезни, которую лечили и магически, и мистическими целительными силами Матери. А в целом духовная аура поэта выглядела обычно. Никаких рваных дыр, каковыми виделись последствия вампирского нападения. Никаких радужных отблесков прикосновения Фейриё. Никаких следов демонических сил, ничего необычного, кроме общей тщедушности и крайне слабого физического здоровья на фоне довольно сильной и яркой души, но такое сочетание, как уже знал паладин, встречается на самом деле часто.  
Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Ничего подобного не вижу. Но это совсем не значит, что ваша ночная гостья – не вампирка, не фейри и не демоница. Иногда они, если им нравится человек, довольно долго сдерживаются и вреда не причиняют. Но… рано или поздно всё равно срываются. Особенно вампиры и суккубы.  
– И… и что мне делать? – растерянно уставился на него поэт. – Я… ну… я бы хотел как-то с ней объясниться. Узнать, кто она такая. И… и если вампирка или демоница… то наверное надо всё-таки ее отвадить.  
– А если фейри? – слегка прищурившись, спросил Робертино.  
– М-м-м… говорят же, что они могут… могут договор заключить какой-то особый и тогда не причинят вреда даже невольно, – замялся юноша. – Я на самом деле ничего такого не боюсь, я бы даже в Фейриё с ней сходил, просто правду хочу знать. А если она вампирка – то, может, ей помощь нужна, вдруг она от этого страдает и хочет спасения? Ведь если бы ей это нравилось, она бы меня сразу… того.   
– Вполне возможно. В любом случае, ее нужно попробовать найти, – Робертино с сожалением закрыл книжку и запихал ее в широкий карман кафтана. Встал, положил на столик несколько монет и надел берет. – Пойдем, посмотрим вашу мансарду. И крыши.

Вопреки тому, что представлял себе Робертино при словах «мансарда в доходном доме», жилище поэта оказалось вполне удобным, уютным и довольно большим. Комната с широким окном была не меньше чем двенадцать на пятнадцать футов, а еще имелась дверца в каморку с удобствами, пусть и простыми, в виде наливного умывальника и ночной вазы. Но, судя по чистоте, тут часто убирали, и вряд ли сам поэт.   
Возле письменного стола и кровати стояло по жаровне с огнекамешками, на самой кровати были навалены пуховые одеяла. Неудивительно, такой худой и не слишком здоровый человек, как сеньор Диего, должен мерзнуть даже теплой фартальезской осенью.   
Робертино обошел комнатку, внимательно оглядывая всё мистическим зрением. Но ничего подозрительного не нашел. Кем бы ни была ночная гостья, она или очень хорошо заметала за собой следы, или же старалась их просто не оставлять.   
На подоконнике же он заметил очень слабые… даже не скажешь, что следы. Просто легкую рябь, едва ощутимую. По подоконнику проходила силовая линия, наложенная еще при строительстве дома, во время зачарования и освящения. И вот сейчас она выглядела так, словно кто-то, наделенный некой силой, коснулся ее. Робертино вошел в транс, положил руки на подоконник и попытался понять, что это было.  
Не смог. Видно, опыта или умений не хватает.   
Или та, что входила сюда, была очень могущественна. Сида королевской крови? Или даже может быть драконица в людском обличье… Возможно, что и высшая вампирка, хотя в этом паладин сомневался – всё-таки никаких некротических следов, даже самых малых, он не чувствовал.  
Вздохнув, он вылез на крышу, сказал поэту:  
– Побудьте здесь.  
– Э-э… А может можно с вами? Мне только надо, чтобы кто-то рядом был и мог придержать. А так-то высоты не боюсь и голова не кружится, просто руки и ноги слабоваты.  
Подумав, Робертино кивнул:  
– Хорошо, только будьте осторожны, и если я скажу, что куда-то не надо лезть – слушайтесь.  
Они поднялись по скату крыши на конек. Поэт тут же ухватился за стойку флюгера, а Робертино просто остановился и огляделся.  
В старом городе дома стояли тесно, их крыши соприкасались, образуя почти неразрывное пространство на весь квартал, а кое-где и больше, если имелись крытые галереи над улицами. А улицы местами были так узки, что ловкий человек легко мог перепрыгнуть с крыши на крышу.  
Черепичное и шиферное пространство было неровным: скаты, коньки, гребни, множество мансард, пристроек, надстроек и башенок, лес труб, флюгеров и громоотводов. Робертино не впервые оказывался на городских крышах. Пару раз приходилось гонять привидений и ночных вопленников, мешавших спать порядочным горожанам. А высоты он, как и любой кесталец, не боялся.  
Мистическое зрение тут же проявило множество самых разных вещей. Следы заклятий (строительные, обережные, противопаразитные разных видов), следы мелких фейри вроде брауни, крышников и вопленников, даже парочка воровских заклятий. Словом, обычное дело.  
Ни баньши, ни вампира, ни высшего фейри паладин пока не учуял.  
– Она вон из той мансарды выбиралась, – показал Диего.  
Робертино проследил взглядом возможный путь ночной гостьи, и ничего подозрительного пока не увидел.  
– Идем туда. Когда перейдем на галерею – идите первым, я придержу вас, если что. И давайте вот к поясу привяжу.  
Он достал из кармана моток тонкой, но прочной веревочки длиной в семь футов, привязал к поясам. Теперь, если бы поэт сорвался, паладин мог бы его удержать и вытащить.  
На крутой крыше галереи поэт вздохнул, опустился на карачки и пополз по гребню. Робертино последовал за ним.   
Примерно на середине пути Диего неловко поставил ногу, пошатнулся, ухватился за гребень, но руки соскользнули, и он сорвался вниз. Робертино, сохраняя равновесие, припал к крыше, крепко упершись ногами, схватил веревку и потянул ее:  
– Упритесь в карниз… вот так. Теперь чуть вперед, не бойтесь. Сейчас я вас за руку возьму и вытащу… о. Готово.   
Отдышавшись, Диего снова пополз по гребню, уже увереннее – видно, убедился, что паладин не даст ему загреметь вниз.  
Преодолев опасное место, поэт сел на крышу чердачного слухового окошка и вытер платком мокрый лоб:  
– Кошмар. Спасибо за помощь, сеньор Роберто Диас. Знаете, если обратно, то, может, спустимся вниз да и пройдем как нормальные люди…  
Он отвязал веревочку и отдал ее паладину. До мансарды загадочной Луизы было недалеко.  
Еще на подходе к этой мансарде Робертино почуял то же, что и на подоконнике у поэта. Загадочные следы, ни на что знакомое не похожие. Точнее… похожие, но он никак не мог сообразить, что же это такое.  
Мансарда оказалась пустой и нежилой. Совсем нежилой: пыльно, пусто, паутинно.  
И паладин этому ничуть не удивился.  
Прошелся вдоль следов на полу, не только мистических, но и вполне заметных простому человеку, осмотрел дверь:  
– Кто бы она ни была, а сюда она зашла обычным путем. Дверь, кстати, открывалась не ключом, а отмычкой, вон как замочная накладка исцарапана.  
Он обошел всю комнатку, заглядывая во все закоулки. Даже открыл старый, поточенный жучком шкаф… и не зря.  
В шкафу внутри было чисто. Ни паутины, ни пыли. А на крючках и вешалке висела одежда – повседневное платье горожанки, следящей за модой и имеющей хороший вкус и достаток. Робертино осторожно осмотрел одежду:  
– Ношеная. Надевали несколько раз… м-м-м, духи очень хорошие, приятный запах…  
Поэт схватил жакет и поднес к лицу, вдохнул:  
– Это ее духи, я помню их!  
Тут он заметил на полу шкафа увядшую розу, поднял ее, понюхал осторожно. Передал Робертино, и тот в свою очередь понюхал цветок. Роза всё еще хранила аромат, ее лепестки хоть и увяли, но не потеряли формы.  
Белая роза что-то напоминала. Робертино напряг память, вспоминая, что и когда он слышал такое, связанное со срезанными белыми розами. Потом вздохнул, спрятал цветок в карман и сказал:  
– Вот что. Дальше я пойду сам. Мне придется хорошенько полазить по крышам… Вы идите к себе, и если вдруг она придет, постарайтесь ее задержать. Не силой, конечно, придумайте что-нибудь. Стихи там почитайте или, хм, в постель уложите.  
– Вы уже догадались, в чем дело? – пристально глянул на него Диего.  
– Не совсем. Есть подозрения… И их надо проверить.  
Паладин покопался в левом кармане кафтана, достал отмычку и ловко открыл дверь. На всякий случай прибег к отведению глаз – не хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то заметил его и Диего. Не был, правда, уверен, что загадочную ночную гостью можно так обмануть.   
Оставив поэта в его мансарде, Робертино снова вылез на крышу. Сел на коньке, опираясь спиной о печную трубу, вынул из кармана увядшую розу и, держа ее перед глазами, погрузился в транс.  
Выследить того, кто почти не оставляет следов, непросто. Но можно. И паладинов этому учили. Не всем давалось такое умение, но Робертино был одним из лучших.   
Мистическая сила Девы наполнила его, сделала его взор куда более чувствительным, чем обычно. И обоняние тоже.  
Он поднялся на ноги, открыл глаза и огляделся. Мир сверкал проявлениями всяческих сил, был полон самых разных запахов, и они чуть было не ошеломили Робертино в первые мгновения. Но он быстро приноровился к этому состоянию, снова понюхал розу, потом воздух. Нашел в нем нотку этого аромата, не столько физическую, сколько метафизическую, и пошел по его следу.  
С каждым шагом к запаху розы примешивался запах крови.  
Это ему не нравилось. Может быть, он ошибся в своих предположениях, и ночная гостья поэта и вправду вампирка? Если так, ее придется убить… Высшие вампиры известны тем, что любят заводить любовные приключения с людьми, и некоторые из них способны довольно долго сдерживаться от искушения сожрать или завампирить объект своих симпатий… но рано или поздно всё равно срываются.  
Робертино не считал, сколько крыш он преодолел. Местами пришлось перепрыгивать с крыши на крышу через улицы, местами – спускаться вниз, пересекать дворы и снова подниматься наверх…  
Наконец запах усилился настолько, что он понял: здесь.  
Эта крыша со множеством мансард и башенок была очень старой и давно не ремонтировалась. Сам дом принадлежал гильдии алхимиков, и еще двадцать лет назад в нем сдавались помещения под мастерские и лаборатории всем желающим, а сейчас он пустовал, стоял заколоченным. Нехорошая у него была репутация, болтали и о привидениях, и об убийствах, и о логове отравителей, и даже о кровавых проклятиях. Странно даже, что владельцы при этом ни разу не вызывали паладинов проверить дом и положить этой болтовне конец. Может быть, их всё устраивало, а скорее всего просто было плевать. Дом был из тех, которые для их хозяев скорее обуза, чем полезная собственность: ни толком выгоду получить, ни продать не выходит, а снести – только лишние траты. Проще дождаться, пока сам собой развалится. Вот алхимики и заколотили его, да и оставили на произвол судьбы и погоды. Городские власти всё пытались заставить гильдию дом или отремонтировать, или снести, но алхимики исправно платили налог на недвижимость, сам дом обнесли забором с надписями «Осторожно, падает черепица», и придраться было не к чему. Квартальный сотник стражи порядка в Старом Городе из-за этого дома ненавидел гильдию лютой ненавистью: здесь постоянно прятались всякие нехорошие люди, а уж сколько подпольных лабораторий накрывали в этом доме, и не сосчитать.  
Робертино вылез на крышу правого флигеля дома алхимиков и присел у большой трубы. Теперь следовало быть очень осторожным, а главное – хорошенько подготовиться.  
Он снова понюхал розу, чувствуя на ней отблеск сложной мистической ауры, вздохнул, воткнул цветок в петлицу, размотал четки с запястья и на всякий случай вдумчиво прочел пару молитв.   
Сила Девы по-прежнему наполняла его, он сейчас находился в боевом трансе и очень близко к тому, что маги и паладины называли «Пределом». К такому он прибегал лишь однажды, когда наставник учил его этому. В настоящем деле еще не приходилось.  
Как не приходилось еще выслеживать кого-то, подобного этой загадочной ночной гостье.  
Робертино намотал четки на запястье и создал с десяток крохотных поисковых огоньков, разослал их во все стороны. Не для того, чтобы найти ночную гостью поэта, а чтобы знать заранее, не появится ли кто посторонний. Лишние свидетели не нужны. А кошки, с наступлением вечера повылезавшие на крыши, свидетелями не считаются.  
Кошкам Робертино, кстати, обрадовался: они терпеть не могли кровавую магию, некромантию и бестий, и очень настороженно относились к фейри. Если кошки так свободно и беззаботно шныряют по крыше этого дома, значит, догадки паладина насчет ночной гостьи поэта верны.  
Он всё еще оставался в боевом трансе и в состоянии, близком к Пределу. Наверное, будь он опытным паладином, обошелся бы и без этого. Но до «опытного паладина» Робертино было еще далеко.  
След, сплетенный из запахов, легких мистических отблесков и еще чего-то неуловимого, всё еще висел в воздухе, и паладин двинулся по нему.  
Черепицы на этой старой крыше обросли мхом, многие потрескались, стропила погнили… Робертино быстро шел по коньку, балансируя, словно канатоходец. Не был бы паладином – вряд ли бы справился.   
Цель пути – башенка-пристройка, в том месте, где левый флигель соединялся с основной частью дома. Башенка начиналась на уровне последнего этажа дома, и, должно быть, очень красиво выглядела снизу. А отсюда, с крыши, была похожа на приземистый гриб с короткой толстой ножкой и широкой конической шляпкой. В «ножке» имелось окно, сейчас прикрытое решетчатыми деревянными ставнями. След вел прямо туда, и паладин, подобравшись ближе, натянул побольше маны, создал святую броню, выбил ногой ставни и прыгнул внутрь, одновременно ударив впереди себя веером «стены силы». Это умение позволяло оглушить любого, а из мага еще и выбивало весь запас маны.  
Святая броня блеснула, отразив арбалетный болт, сияние «стены силы» погасло, и Робертино увидел наконец ту, кого искал.  
На сдвинутых ящиках у противоположной стены были навалены вязанки сена вроде тех, что можно найти при любой конюшне, поверх них наброшены старые одеяла… и на этой лежанке, опираясь спиной о стену, сидела худая девушка, бледная, с нехорошим горячечным румянцем на скулах, одетая в только в нижнее белье – в панталоны с кружевами, чулки и нижнюю сорочку. На сорочке у правого плеча и ключицы виднелись пятна крови. Рядом на одеялах лежал заряженный арбалет-«ублюдок», еще один разряженный валялся на полу. А девушка пыталась, зажав коленями, зарядить левой рукой большую пистоль.  
И она была посвященной Судии.  
Он этого одновременно и ожидал, и боялся, что ожидания оправдаются.  
Боги даруют своим посвященным особую силу. Посвященные дают обеты и исполняют их, служа богам… вот только боги не вмешиваются в свободу человеческой воли. И если посвященный не нарушает обеты, то сила богов с ним остается, даже если посвященный нарушает людские законы. Что до законов божеских, то на этот счет каждый отвечает перед богами сам.  
Получить посвящение можно из рук другого посвященного, но можно и напрямую от богов, принеся обеты и получив отклик. Во втором случае человек не узнает имен богов и не получает благодати для совершения Таинств, то есть не может быть священником. Вот и вся разница. А мистические силы у такого посвященного имеются и он вполне способен их применять.   
– Выследил, – она таки затолкала дрожащими пальцами патрон в пистоль, взвела курок и подняла ее, целясь в паладина. – А теперь попробуй, возьми.  
Она смотрела на него, призвав силу, и давила своей волей.  
Робертино спокойно встретил ее взгляд.  
Поединки воли среди посвященных не редкость. А паладинов этому еще и дополнительно обучали – ведь может так случиться, что паладину придется ловить какого-нибудь посвященного-отступника… или посвященного языческих богов, которые тоже давали своим адептам мистические силы.  
– Белая Роза. Она же Баньши. Она же Лунная Дама, – Робертино развел руки пошире, показывая ей, что не собирается браться за меч. Но святую броню все-таки пока не снимал. – Я думал, рассказы о тебе – досужие вымыслы. Не очень-то верится в то, что некая мстительница в нижнем белье ночами скачет по крышам и карает негодяев, до которых правосудие дотянуться не смогло.  
– Или не захотело, – сплюнула она в сторону. Пистоль не опускала, хотя рука ее заметно дрожала. – Или они сами – часть системы правосудия. Позорная и гнилая часть.  
– Я слышал, что месяц назад картель Пикколо пообещал за твою голову двадцать эскудо, – Робертино продолжал смотреть ей в глаза. Чувствовал, что мог бы проломить ее защиту, но не атаковал. К тому же от боевого транса он уже начал уставать, и не хотел напрягаться понапрасну. – А после того, как младшего Пикколо нашли мертвым с белой розой во рту, их капо поднял цену за Лунную Даму вдвое. За живую или мертвую. Это они охотились за тобой?  
– Какая разница, кто. Я лучше сдохну, чем сдамся – кому бы то ни было! – и она нажала спусковой крючок.  
Оглушительно бахнул выстрел, сверкнула святая броня, и к ногам паладина упала сплющенная пуля.  
А девушка тут же атаковала простым силовым ударом, но очень мощным, святая броня его погасила лишь на две трети, и Робертино едва устоял на ногах. Ощущение было, словно он с разбегу впечатался в стенку из дранки и штукатурки, аж в глазах на мгновение потемнело. И он почувствовал, как из носа потекла кровь.  
Паладин не стал обновлять святую броню. Вытер из-под носа кровь, глянул на девушку пристально, надавил силой.  
Она уронила разряженную пистоль на одеяла и подхватила арбалет-«ублюдок». Ногой сдвинула одеяла, и Робертино увидел, что у нее там целый арсенал: еще пара пистолей и заряженный «ублюдок», несколько метательных ножей…  
– Говорю же – не дамся, – сказала она, на удивление неплохо защищаясь ментально.  
– Ты ранена, и у тебя воспаление, – Робертино всё еще был в боевом трансе, и обостренное обоняние уловило характерный запах зараженной раны. – Тебе нужна помощь медика. И я могу ее оказать.  
«Лунная Дама» коротко и хрипло рассмеялась:  
– Паладин! Благородство и высокие моральные принципы, а по сути – еще один пес прогнившего правосудия!  
Ее начала бить крупная дрожь. Робертино протянул вперед руки, показывая пустые ладони:  
– Как видишь, я всё еще не атаковал тебя по-настоящему.   
– А защиту ты не снял.  
Робертино пожал плечами и снял святую броню.  
Девушка усмехнулась недобро и выстрелила.   
Он этого ждал, отклонился, вскинул руку и поймал болт за оперение:  
– Я в хорошей форме, а ты сейчас свалишься в беспамятстве. Тебя или рана доконает, или найдут люди Пикколо, они ведь уже давно идут по твоему следу и почти настигли, когда ты уходила от сеньора Диего.  
Пока он говорил, «Лунная Дама» опустила арбалет, принялась заряжать его. Правая рука у нее работала плохо, и никак не получалось правильно вставить болт в ложе. Когда прозвучало имя поэта, она вздрогнула.  
– Что? Так это он меня сдал! – закусив губу, проговорила она, и помрачнела. – Зараза…   
– Не сдал. Он обратился ко мне частным порядком… как земляк к земляку. Он беспокоится, куда ты пропала, что с тобой случилось. По-моему, влюбился в тебя не на шутку.  
– Что ты, девственник, можешь знать о любви? – горько спросила «Лунная Дама», глядя на него мистическим взором.   
– Достаточно, чтобы понимать ее силу, – паладин глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, и вышел из боевого транса.   
На мгновение потемнело перед глазами и зашумело в ушах. Он рисковал: она же могла выстрелить в этот момент, и вряд ли бы он отбил эту атаку. Ведь она наконец зарядила арбалет.  
– Любовь… Я любила. И была любима… Недолго. Мою любовь убили, у меня отобрали всё, что было мне дорого, и справедливости я не дождалась. Продажный прокурор провалил дело, а судья-взяточник оправдал убийц. В зале суда я прокляла их всех, пообещала им, что правосудие свершится всё равно, ибо боги видят правду. Надо мной посмеялись… но Судия услышал меня и дал мне Свою силу.   
Ее снова затрясло в лихорадке:  
– Я сама стала правосудием. И не жалею ни о чем, что мне пришлось совершить на этом пути.  
Робертино глянул ей в лицо и постарался воздействовать на разум, продавив наконец ее ментальную защиту:  
– Вот как? Ты ведь использовала Диего, чтобы обмануть преследователей. Ведь за тобой охотились, когда ты в первый раз забралась в его мансарду, я прав?  
Она отвела взгляд:  
– Он ведь остался доволен, разве нет?  
– И влюблен до безрассудства, – с горечью сказал паладин.  
– Он поэт, для него влюбляться – обычное дело!   
– Возможно, – не стал спорить Робертино. – Но ты использовала его и подставила, и теперь он в опасности.  
Эти слова наконец пробили ее броню, она встревоженно и быстро спросила:  
– С ним ничего не случилось?  
– Пока нет.  
– Слава Судии, – выдохнула она. – А ты… тебя послали за мной? Паладинский Корпус не любит таких, как я.  
– Повторюсь – я тут не по службе, а по личной просьбе, – Робертино сделал маленький шажок к ней, пользуясь ее помраченным состоянием. Ей становилось хуже, и если в течение пары часов не очистить рану от гноя и не дать лекарства, то будет поздно – паладин это видел глазами медика.   
– Хочешь сказать – ты меня отпустишь? Теперь, когда поймал, – недоверчиво спросила девушка. Подняла заряженный «ублюдок», целясь ему в лицо.   
– Я тебя не ловил, – сказал паладин. – А искал. Это разные вещи.   
И тут за окном, выходящим во двор, раздался шорох. Робертино развернулся туда, сбрасывая ману силовым ударом. Девушка дернулась в ту сторону и выстрелила. Болт выбил каменную крошку из подоконника, силовой удар снес что-то темное, и раздался вскрик.  
А спустя мгновение за окном показался… Диего Фелипе.  
– Вы сбросили вниз мою шляпу, сеньор, – с укоризной глядя на Робертино, сказал он.   
– Дурак! – вскрикнула «Лунная Дама». – Мы же могли тебя убить!   
– А я шляпу сначала подставил, – деловито, с истинно кестальской прагматичностью, ответил поэт, хватаясь за косяк и закидывая ногу на подоконник. Очки с него слетели и болтались на шнурке на груди.  
– Как вы здесь оказались? – не скрывая удивления, поинтересовался паладин, тут же запуская за окно пару поисковых огоньков и ругаясь на себя за то, что не сделал это раньше, а следил только за крышей. За окном, впрочем, сейчас было пустынно и безлюдно.  
– Я понял, что не могу просто сидеть и ждать, – забравшись на подоконник, ответил поэт. – Спустился вниз и, глядя на вас, побежал улицами, понизу. Иногда терял из виду, но, видно, сердце не дало мне сбиться с пути. А сюда залез по пожарной лестнице.  
Он спрыгнул в комнату и подбежал к «кровати» из ящиков:  
– Луиза, что с тобой случилось?  
Робертино придержал его за кафтан:  
– Погодите. Давайте спокойно всё обсудим, сеньоры.  
«Луиза», с удивлением разглядывая поэта, отложила в сторону разряженный «ублюдок»:  
– Не ожидала от тебя… такого поступка.  
– Какого – такого? Что я тебя начал искать? – всплеснул руками Диего. – А как иначе-то? Ты пропала, да еще при странных обстоятельствах… Да вообще все обстоятельства нашего знакомства были странными! Что я должен был думать? Что ко мне заглядывала в гости фея, и я ее больше не увижу? Соблазн был, конечно, но я решил всё выяснить до конца!   
Робертино выпустил его кафтан, поэт, поправив одежду и нацепив на нос очки, продолжил уже спокойнее:  
– Я ведь сначала и правда подумал – ты вампирка, или фея, или может суккуба. Хотел в Паладинскую канцелярию заявление написать. А потом понял, что люблю тебя. И решил прояснить как-нибудь осторожнее, чтобы не навредить тебе. Потому сеньора Роберто и попросил о помощи. Но, клянусь, представить, что ты – та самая мстительница Лунная Дама, я не мог никак. Я же считал эти рассказы о тебе глупой болтовней! Еще и смеялся над ними…  
Он заломил руки, схватился за голову:   
– Что же теперь делать? Ведь за тобой охотятся… И наверняка найдут! Раз уж мы нашли – то найдут и другие… Ты в большой опасности!  
«Луиза» вздохнула:  
– Я убила всех, кто шел за мной, но они успели меня достать. С таким плечом и рукой я не могу выбраться отсюда, пока не заживет рана. Здесь у меня кое-какой припас, убежище… но позавчера кончилась еда, вчера – лекарства, а сегодня воды осталось на донышке последней бутыли. И рана воспалилась. Может, так хочет Он – чтобы мой путь завершился и служение окончилось. Может, я перешла грань дозволенного и Судия оставил меня…  
– Ты же чувствуешь, что нет, Его сила – с тобой, – Робертино сделал еще один шаг. – И я… я не буду тебя арестовывать. Наверное, это не по уставу, не по правилам, но я не могу. А вот что я могу – так это тебе помочь. У меня даже с собой аптечка есть.  
И Робертино отвел полу мундирного кафтана, показывая небольшую кожаную сумочку, привешенную к поясу справа. Там он носил самое необходимое медицинское снаряжение: скатку бинта, пакетик с готовыми пластырями, коробочку со стерильной иглой и ниткой, футляр с чистым скальпелем и зондом, и кое-какие лекарства.  
– А что до опасности – сеньор Диего прав. Во-первых, преступные гильдии тебя в покое не оставят, если уж такие деньги за тебя обещаны – то кто-нибудь рано или поздно до тебя доберется. Во-вторых… сеньор Диего не стал писать заявление в нашу канцелярию, но ведь это может сделать кто-нибудь другой.  
– И что тогда будет? – прищурившись, посмотрела на него «Лунная Дама». – Посвященные рискнут арестовать посвященную?  
– Право вершить суд и наказывать – монополия государства, – вздохнул Робертино. – А мы присягали служить в том числе и Фарталье. И если придется выбирать между исполнением долга и собственным сердцем, я не знаю, что выберу сам. Сейчас я здесь по просьбе своего... земляка, и могу поступить по зову сердца, – в последний момент Робертино поймал себя за язык и заменил слово «вассал» на «земляк». Незачем сейчас вдаваться в объяснения, кто он такой, да и времени на это нет. – Не отказывайся от моей помощи.   
Диего внимательно на него посмотрел, потом повернулся к «Луизе»:  
– Поверь, сеньор Роберто Диас желает тебе только добра. Он и правда может тебе помочь как никто другой... И он прав. Времени нет, ты сгораешь в лихорадке, я же вижу…  
«Лунная Дама» перевела взгляд с Робертино на поэта, посмотрела на него мистическим взором, потом снова глянула на паладина. И сказала:  
– Судия… велит мне прислушаться к вам. Хорошо. Я согласна принять вашу помощь, сеньоры. Полагаюсь на вашу честность и да покарают вас боги, если вы обманете меня.  
Робертино приблизился, снял с пояса аптечку, достал пузырек со спиртом, а из кармана – платок, и принялся протирать руки. Сказал:  
– Сними сорочку, я посмотрю твою рану.   
Она послушалась, левой рукой начала стаскивать сорочку, но делала это очень медленно и неловко, и поэт не выдержал – подошел и, крепко взявшись за воротник сорочки, надорвал ее по плечу. Робертино начал разматывать заскорузлые повязки.  
А Диего присел на край «кровати» и сказал:  
– Раз уж мы здесь – давай всё выясним окончательно. Я люблю тебя и готов помочь тебе всем, чем смогу. Но… прошу лишь сказать, кто я для тебя – просто мимолетное приключение, или все-таки нечто большее?  
Робертино как раз отодрал прилипший к ране бинт, «Лунная Дама» вздрогнула, и ответила:  
– Сначала я к тебе зашла, чтобы скрыться от преследователей… сделать вид, будто мы любовники. А потом поняла, что хочу наведаться к тебе снова. Ну, я ведь была тебе должна за помощь, в каком-то смысле. А после того пришла еще раз. И еще… Так что ответ, пожалуй, будет – «нечто большее», Диего. Только, наверное, лучше тебе забыть меня. Безопаснее.  
– Сомневаюсь, – покачал головой Робертино, прикладывая к ее плечу амулет с обезболивающими чарами. – Так, прижми его левой рукой и держи. Сейчас будет больно…   
Он принялся чистить рану и продолжил заодно говорить:  
– Ты теперь с сеньором Диего повязана накрепко. Преступники быстро вычислят его, и в покое не оставят. В лучшем случае возьмут в заложники, чтобы попробовать выманить тебя, а в худшем – жестоко убьют.   
– И как же быть теперь? – прошептала она.  
Диего соскочил с «кровати», принялся ходить по комнате:  
– Да уехать отсюда куда-нибудь! В Кесталью, например. А что. Это кстати хороший вариант. Давай уедем в Кесталью! Пусть враги думают, что ты от раны умерла, а я на родину вернулся.  
– И что я там делать буду? Ты-то сам кесталец хоть… да и то, после столицы разве и ты сможешь дома хорошо устроиться? Всё бросить здесь и вернуться в родную провинцию?  
– Дома не пропаду, устроюсь переводчиком с фартальского, или хотя бы писарем куда-нибудь, – махнул рукой поэт. – На первых порах матушка поможет. А тебя спрячем у моего отца, там на ферме тихо, спокойно и можно восстановить здоровье. А потом придумаем, как тебе устроиться. Или уедешь домой, когда всё уляжется и о тебе немножко подзабудут.   
Она молчала, явно раздумывая над его словами, и только глухо вскрикивала, пока Робертино обрабатывал и перевязывал рану.  
Закончив, паладин сказал:  
– Сеньор Диего дело говорит, в Кесталье спрятаться тебе было бы хорошо. Местные бандиты с нашими в большой вражде, и туда соваться не станут. А что до того, как тебе там устроиться, так я могу похлопотать, чтобы тебя приняли в Сальварийский университет на юридический факультет. С твоим призванием тебе это пригодится, а учат там неплохо. И графу Сальваро наверняка нужны честные юристы.  
– Так как, Луиза? – с надеждой посмотрел на нее поэт. – Ты согласна?  
Она кивнула:  
– Согласна. И… я не Луиза. Меня зовут Бьянка Розано.   
Робертино помог ей надеть сорочку и аккуратно скрепил порванное место складной булавкой:  
– А до того, как уедете, вам надо в надежном месте переждать, пока я устрою ваш отъезд.   
Она слабо ухмыльнулась:  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я тебе позволю узнать, где находится мое надежное место?  
Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Тебе нужны чистая постель, хорошая еда и лекарства. И желательно бы помощь мага-целителя. Такие раны быстро не заживают. И я сомневаюсь, что ты можешь получить это в своем надежном месте. Нет, вам обоим нужно укрыться там, где вас не посмеют тронуть… и даже не додумаются искать.  
– Неужто прямо в королевском дворце? – недоверчиво усмехнулась «Лунная Дама».  
Робертино сказал:  
– Почти. Сеньор Диего, вы сможете спуститься вниз по пожарной лестнице сами?  
– Смогу. Она здесь довольно удобная, – кивнул поэт.   
– Тогда слезайте, идите к кафе на углу, там как раз стоянка экипажей. Наймите один и ждите нас. Я помогу Бьянке одеться и спуститься.  
– А… куда мы поедем?  
– В резиденцию Сальваро, – расплылся в улыбке Робертино, глядя на то, какие у обоих (особенно у Бьянки) сделались лица.  
Поэт первым оправился от удивления и полез за окно. Уже перелезая через подоконник, вдруг остановился:  
– А-а… Совсем забыл спросить: почему все-таки нижнее белье, а не охотничий костюм, например?  
Бьянка, надевая с помощью Робертино жакет, ответила:  
– Ну… В костюм переодеваться надо, а так – платье сняла, маску надела – и все только белье и видят. Особенно если красивое. Платье надела – и никто уже не узнаёт. Удобно.  
Диего кивнул:  
– Я так и думал.  
И скрылся за окном.

Привезя обоих в столичную резиденцию своей семьи, Робертино задержался там на полчаса: написал письмо отцу в Сальварию, и дал подробные указания управителю Тадео насчет гостей.   
А вот что же сказать наставнику обо всём этом, Робертино не знал и придумать по пути в казармы не смог. А врать не хотелось.  
Поэтому на исповеди он рассказал правду.  
Кавалли долго молчал, меряя шагами маленькую часовню-исповедальню… потом сказал:  
– Пожалуй, я на твоем месте поступил бы точно так же. С точки зрения закона и правил такие самочинные вигиланты должны быть арестованы… а если по совести – так она делает то, что делал бы и я сам, и потому я не могу ее осуждать. К тому же… приказа ее найти и арестовать мы не получили, так что ты ничего не нарушил. Но я хочу, чтобы ты подумал о том, как бы поступил, если бы такой приказ был.  
– Я поступил бы так же, – твердо ответил Робертино.   
Кавалли прищурился:  
– Даже если бы пришлось нарушить Устав? Ты уверен, что она убивала только виновных?  
– Я принц крови, сеньор Андреа. У меня есть безусловное право помилования, и оно неотъемлемо, – глянув ему в глаза, сказал Робертино. – Но даже если бы у меня его не было, я бы всё равно поступил так же.  
Наставник помолчал, глядя на ученика с уважением, потом сказал:  
– Что ж, это хорошо. К сердцу надо прислушиваться… но и быть готовым нести ответственность за свои решения – тоже. Всегда помни об этом, Робертино.


	13. Ревнивый натурщик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паладин Оливио никогда не думал, что ему придется послужить искусству... А еще он никогда не подозревал, что служение искусству может быть сопряжено с целой кучей приключений. Но, конечно же, он с честью вышел и из этого испытания.

Ревнивый натурщик

Часть 1. Гармоничные пропорции

Младший паладин Оливио Вальяверде и Альбино всегда любил живопись и очень хорошо в ней разбирался. Но никогда ему и в голову не приходило, что он войдет в историю фартальского искусства. С чего бы – ведь, несмотря на любовь к живописи, Оливио сам не очень-то умел рисовать. Конечно, как и всякого юного плайясольского аристократа его учили и этому в том числе (помимо изящной словесности, музыки, фехтования, танцев и хороших манер, и многого другого), но Оливио не рискнул бы изобразить не то что чей-нибудь портрет, а даже хотя бы вазу с цветами. То есть, он бы мог, конечно, и на это можно было бы смотреть без отвращения, а в любой сельской траттории такую картину с радостью бы повесили на стенку… но не более того. И потому Оливио уже давно махнул рукой, ничего не рисовал и на этот счет не переживал. Так что, если бы ему кто сказал, что он войдет в историю искусства, он бы только посмеялся, да и всё.  
Но этой зимой вдруг оказалось, что искусство самым непосредственным образом вовлекло его в свою сферу. Приближался тысячелетний юбилей королевской династии Фарталлео, и по этому случаю король захотел полностью обновить дворец, особенно парадные покои, где, по его замыслу, должны были появиться фрески, отражающие разные знаменательные исторические события. Для этого король пригласил маэстрину Сесилью Верни, чьи картины ему на недавней выставке Академии Искусств очень глянулись. Когда король узнал, что маэстрина еще и фрески умеет писать, то пожелал, чтобы тронный зал и прилегающие галереи расписывала именно она. А маэстрина для этого в качестве натурщиков потребовала младших паладинов – потому что у них, по словам маэстрины, была «замечательнейшая фактура». Позировать-то нужно было в старинных костюмах, в том числе таллианских, а в те времена климат был куда более жарким, и славные герои древности ходили чуть ли не голыми. Так вот Оливио и выпала большая честь изображать Рубесто, одного из братьев Фарталлео, который к тому же был его предком. Об этом, правда, Оливио маэстрине не сказал, да и зачем.   
Зато неосторожно пообещал ей после завершения этих дворцовых работ попозировать для нескольких картин в, так сказать, натуральном виде. И вот теперь пришло время расплачиваться за эти опрометчивые обещания.  
Так что с начала марта младший паладин в увольнительные ходил позировать в студии маэстрины.  
Студия занимала весь чердак большого доходного дома на улице святого Антонио в Радужном квартале. Этот квартал вообще считался гнездилищем творческих людей, так что владельцы домов это учитывали и охотно сдавали чердаки под студии художникам и скульпторам, для чего делали в кровлях дополнительные окна. Из-за этого в таких студиях летом было ужасно жарко, а зимой – довольно холодно. Потому на полу справа и слева от Оливио стояли две жаровни с огнекамешками, а сама маэстрина была одета в испачканную краской длинную толстую вязаную кофту с капюшоном и тапки из овчины.  
– Вам не холодно, сеньор Оливио? – заботливо спросила она из-за холста. – А то я схожу к хозяйке за еще одной жаровней.  
– Спасибо, не надо, – стараясь не стучать зубами, ответил паладин. Если она пойдет за жаровней, дело затянется, а ему хотелось сегодня уйти не слишком поздно. – Я потерплю.  
Маэстрина выглянула из-за холста, окинула его внимательным и по-женски заинтересованным взглядом, от которого Оливио тут же перестал мерзнуть.  
– М-м-м… немного в сторону левое бедро, вот так… и голову слегка назад откиньте… о. Вот так и стойте. Еще немножечко, и на сегодня закончим.   
Она прищурилась, разглядывая его уже не только женским взглядом, но и художническим:  
– Ах… какой же вы красивый, сеньор Оливио… Какая рельефная мускулатура! А этот изумительный оттенок вашей кожи! Такая редкость – именно вот этот вот нежный цвет топленого молока… – вздохнула она и зашла за мольберт.  
Оливио покраснел. Маэстрина была молода, каких-то тридцать пять-тридцать шесть лет, выглядела очень привлекательно даже в толстенной кофте и овчинных тапках, и если бы Оливио не был паладином, он бы, вполне возможно, ответил ей взаимностью.   
Сейчас он внешне оставался невозмутимым только потому, что по дороге сюда выпыхал две дымных палочки с успокоительными добавками. А то бы был конфуз.  
– Холодно, конечно… Но здесь еще терпимо, бывали в моей жизни студии куда как похуже, – сказала маэстрина. – Как только мне стали давать денежные заказы, я сразу же арендовала студию с хорошо законопаченными окнами. Здесь, в Радужном квартале, это стоит четыреста реалов в месяц!.. Предыдущая студия была просто ужасной, там гуляли жуткие сквозняки и стояла кошмарная сырость, потому что протекала крыша… По всей студии то тут, то сям тазики и ведра в дождливую погоду стояли, я выносить воду не успевала... Ну и на жаровни не было денег…  
Оливио очень захотелось почесать старый шрам на левой ягодице, но он сдержался. И порадовался, что сквозняков и правда нет: хоть он и стоял между двумя боковыми окнами и под еще одним мансардным, но ниоткуда ничего не дуло, просто было холодно.  
– Первый заказ я получила еще когда была подмастерьем, до того учителю подмалевки делала и всякую мелкую ерунду подрисовывала, да старые картины подновляла... Хозяин соседней траттории захотел над камином натюрморт повесить. Как он сказал – «сделай так, чтобы у посетителей слюни ручьем текли». Ну я и сделала. Пишу колбасы, ветчину, сыры, цыплят жареных, рыбу фаршированную… а сама тогда без денег сидела, вся еда – завтрак в виде чашки кофе, вчерашнего круассана и холодного вареного яйца… Жрать, помню, всё время хотелось до умопомрачения. Наверное, потому и получилось так, как трактирщик хотел. Он мне вдвое больше обещанного тогда заплатил и еще обедами потом неделю бесплатно кормил, не пожадничал, – хихикнула маэстрина. – Семнадцать лет назад это было, а помню, как сейчас. Да и картина та до сих пор в траттории «Семеро козлят» над камином красуется, даже не потрескалась, хотя писала я ее остатками старых красок… А у вас какое первое самостоятельное дело было?  
Оливио все-таки осторожно почесал ягодицу и принял прежнюю позу. И ответил:  
– Ночное бдение в склепе аллеманской диаспоры на кладбище Лаурентино.   
– Мда, приятного мало, да и жутко, наверное, было, – маэстрина поменяла кисть на более тонкую. – Вы там вампира ловили? Или каких-нибудь некромантов?  
– Нет. Сторож заявку прислал, будто в склепе беспокойник завелся. Вообще-то обычное дело, в склепах на старых кладбищах такое часто бывает. А оказалось, что там на самом деле настоящая драма, не хуже, чем в театрах ставят.   
– Ого! Расскажите, пожалуйста, – попросила маэстрина. – Кто-то пытался вернуть к жизни возлюбленного или возлюбленную?  
– Нет, всё еще интереснее. Началось с того, что в некой аллеманской семье дочь оказалась магичкой, и ее отец с братом очень боялись, что кто-то об этом узнает. В Аллемании это… как бы сказать… считается стыдным. Женщине там нельзя ничем заниматься, кроме дома, детей и молитв. Поэтому если оказывается, что девушка – магичка, это участь хуже смерти. Такую девушку Ревнители Веры забирают в монастырь, и она там живет как узница. Недолго и тяжко. А семье – позор.   
– Странные они, эти аллеманцы, – возмутилась маэстрина. – Человек разве выбирает магический дар? Да и как можно так к женщинам относиться…   
– Потому многие оттуда и уезжают, особенно если в семье одни дочери, – сказал Оливио и продолжил. – Так вот, эти… они хоть и уехали, а обычаи своей родины сохраняли. И когда оказалось, что их дочь – магичка, то они это всячески скрывали, хотели ее в Аллеманию увезти, в монастырь. А она влюбилась в одного молодого человека, и влюбилась взаимно. Он тоже аллеманец, из столичной диаспоры. И он к ней посватался. Но ее отец грубо отказал, а потом вместе с сыном избил девушку до бесчувствия. Она пыталась защититься, как умела, магией тоже… и перестаралась, впала в магический стазис. Внешне это выглядело так, будто она умерла от сердечного приступа. Они обрадовались – такой исход их устраивал, никто ведь не узнает, что она – «позорная ведьма». И быстренько уложили ее в каменный гроб в семейном склепе.  
– Какие уроды! – ахнула маэстрина. – А что потом было?  
– Она пыталась выйти из стазиса, даже выбиралась из гроба, но похоронный обряд ведь был проведен, печать на гроб наложена по всем правилам. Человек в сознании мог бы преодолеть ее и спокойно выйти из гроба, но она-то по-прежнему оставалась в стазисе! Потому печать на нее действовала и она возвращалась обратно в гроб, словно беспокойница. Кладбищенский сторож ее именно за беспокойницу и принял, и вызвал паладина… А в ту же ночь, когда я там бдение проводил, туда ее любимый пришел, чтобы покончить с собой на ее могиле в аллеманской традиции. К счастью, мне удалось и ему помешать, и девушку из стазиса вывести.  
– У них всё хорошо потом сложилось? – Сесилья даже писать перестала, высунулась из-за холста.  
– Насколько я знаю – да. Поженились. А ее папашу и братца Инквизиция за ересь Измененного Откровения на покаяние в монастырь строгого устава отправила.  
Сесилья вернулась к работе, и, быстро водя кистью по холсту, сказала:  
– А знаете, я даже, наверное, это как-нибудь напишу… В темных тонах… мрачный склеп, девушка в развевающемся саване, похожем на свадебное платье… Мертвая невеста. М-м-м… вы мне потом подробнее опишете, как оно всё выглядело, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – Оливио скосил глаза к потолочному окну. Там темнело, и на стеклах виднелись дождевые капли. Он вспомнил, что не надел сегодня галоши. Плохо. К маэстрине он ходил в цивильном платье, а слуги при младшепаладинской казарме цивильную обувь не чистили, это не входило в их обязанности, так что модные туфли придется чистить самому…   
– Я почти закончила на сегодня, сеньор Оливио, сейчас вот еще немножко осталось, и можете одеваться. И попьем чаю с медом и круассанами с малиновым вареньем, я попросила мне сюда принести прямо из кафе внизу…  
Тут в дверь заколотили. Маэстрина отложила кисть и пошла открывать, бурча под нос:  
– Ну что это они, я же просила – в семь, а сейчас только без двадцати!  
Она открыла дверь, и в студию ворвался крупный молодой человек с роскошными белокурыми локонами, быстро огляделся, увидел Оливио, подбоченился, протянул вперед руку указующим жестом и заорал с сальмийским акцентом:  
– Ах вот на кого ты меня променяла!!!  
– Эдмон!!! – возмущенно вскрикнула Сесилья.   
– На этого вот жалкого доходягу!!! Чем он лучше меня? – орал Эдмон, зайдя в студию и закрыв за собой дверь. В его поведении было что-то невыносимо театральное.  
– Эдмон, успокойся! – дернула его за рукав Сесилья. Он от нее отмахнулся, бесцеремонно указал пальцем на Оливио:  
– Ну это же надо видеть! Как ты могла соблазниться вот этим дрищом с таким маленьким членом?! После меня!!!  
Оливио смерил Эдмона ледяным взглядом, спокойно шагнул к стульчику, на котором лежала его одежда, и принялся надевать панталоны:  
– Размер значения не имеет, любезный. Важна лишь эстетика, – таким же ледяным, как и взгляд, голосом сказал он. – Прекратите скандалить и уходите, сеньора вам явно не рада.  
– А то что? – как петух, подпрыгнул круглощекий златокудрый Эдмон. – А то что ты мне сделаешь, мелкочленный дохляк?  
– Эдмон, прекрати, – уже испуганно попросила маэстрина, видя, как сощурились зеленые глаза Оливио. Паладин выглядел спокойным, но какой же мужчина стерпит подобное оскорбление?  
– Любезный, – Оливио надел рубашку, но чулки надевать не спешил. Не хотел выглядеть глупо перед этим непонятным соперником (а мужчина, надевающий чулки, всегда выглядит слегка глуповато и очень безобидно). – Любезный, или вы отсюда уйдете сами, или я вас спущу с лестницы. Выбирайте, что вам больше нравится.  
– Что? Спустишь с лестницы? Ты? Меня?! – подпрыгнул Эдмон, картинно рванул на груди приталенный модный кафтан. – А ну попробуй!  
Оливио слегка растерялся. Ему бы не хотелось устраивать здесь тарарам, он бы предпочел решить это недоразумение как-нибудь тише.  
– Последний раз предупреждаю, любезный, – сказал он, и все-таки сел на стул, чтобы надеть чулки.   
Эдмон снова рванул кафтан на груди:  
– Ты, слышь, доходяга! Ты чего тут вообще забыл?  
– Я позирую сеньоре, только и всего, – пожал плечами паладин, надевая второй чулок.  
Эдмон заржал:  
–Ах-ха-ха!!! Позирует он, как же… Хотя… с таким огрызком вместо члена тебе только и остается, что позировать!!! Сесилья, как ты могла? Что хорошего можно с такой натуры вообще написать-то?! Там же ссать нечем, не то что трахаться!   
– Таллианские каноны мужской красоты проверены веками, в отличие от варварских представлений о ней, – с нарочито сильным плайясольским акцентом сказал Оливио.  
– Че? Какие таллианские, у тебя там натурально эллинийский, фиг да нифига! – парировал Эдмон и обидно и мерзко захихикал.  
Оливио не выдержал, быстро вскочил со стула, в мгновение ока оказался возле нахала, моментально скрутил его, выпнул за дверь и могучим пинком спустил с лестницы. Тот, грязно ругаясь, скатился до площадки нижнего этажа, там встал на карачки, потом поднялся на ноги, кряхтя и держась за спину, и крикнул:  
– Я с тобой еще поквитаюсь, мелкочлен!!!  
И шустро побежал по лестнице вниз, не дожидаясь, пока в него чем-нибудь бросят.  
Сесилья, схватившись за голову, сидела на ящике из-под красок у двери:  
– О, Мастер, ну зачем его сюда принесло?! Ревнивый дурак!!! Сеньор Оливио! Не обращайте внимания на этого идиота! Это… это актер Малого Театра Комедии, мой бывший натурщик… и… хм… любовник. Ну… тоже бывший. Только он меня никак в покое оставить не хочет!  
Оливио молча продолжил одеваться. Настроение испортилось, хотелось догнать этого кудрявого Эдмона и набить ему морду до кровавых соплей.  
– Сеньор Оливио… ну вы же… вы же, надеюсь, не приняли всерьез его вопли? – она посмотрела на паладина и тяжко вздохнула. – Прошу вас, не стоит. Ну да, у него здоровенный член, но и только. Пользоваться им он всё равно толком не умеет, одна лишь внешняя видимость.  
– Я, сеньора Сесилья, возможно, тоже не умею. Не доводилось проверять, – сквозь зубы сказал Оливио. – И уже, скорее всего, не доведется.  
– Так тем более – чего вам на его слова внимания обращать? Ведь паладину же всё равно! И… у вас там всё в порядке, вполне пропорционально вашему сложению и росту, уж вы мне поверьте, я немало голых мужчин перевидала и знаю, что говорю.  
Ее слова Оливио почему-то не утешили. На чай с медом и круассаны с вареньем он всё-таки остался, но лезли они в него с трудом.  
До этого Оливио ни разу даже в голову не приходила мысль озаботиться вопросом размера. Да и с чего б ему о таком думать? Он был девственником, весь его опыт с девушками ограничивался невинными поцелуями и взаимным лапаньем. До предъявления девушкам мужского органа дело так и не дошло, а как попал в Корпус, так и подавно было уже не до этого. Паладину ведь член нужен только чтобы справлять малую нужду да изредка самоудовлетворяться, а для этого размер неважен! Так чего ж он тогда так переживает?  
Допив чай и доев круассаны, Оливио немного успокоился, вежливо попрощался с маэстриной и отправился в казармы.

Робертино вернулся из университета, как обычно, к восьмому часу. Впереди еще почти два часа до вечерней молитвы и отбоя, и Робертино собирался навести порядок в своей лекарской каморке, проверить припасы и составить список того, что нужно бы заказать придворным аптекарям. Первым делом, конечно же, мазь от синяков и ушибов, она расходовалась быстрее всего. Потом заживляющая мазь от ссадин и царапин… И жаропонижающие тоже проверить надо. И на всякий случай посмотреть, что там со средствами от кишечных расстройств, а то любят некоторые по сомнительным тратториям шляться или того хуже, у лотошников на улице всякую дрянь вроде пирожков с ливером покупать. А потом к Робертино бегут, держась за животы.  
С такими мыслями младший паладин и дошел до каморки в конце казарменного коридора. И удивился, обнаружив, что дверь приоткрыта и в каморке горит свет. Он толкнул дверь и увидел возле книжного шкафа Оливио, листающего книгу «Анатомия».  
– Привет. Что это ты анатомией заинтересовался? Болит что-то? – Робертино зашел в каморку, положил на стул сумку со своими тетрадками и учебниками.  
Оливио тяжко вздохнул, перелистнул несколько страниц и засунул книжку на полку. И спросил:  
– М-м-м… Тут толком не написано… А какой размер мужского органа считается… м-м-м… нормальным? Не маленьким?  
Синие глаза Робертино от удивления распахнулись так широко, что сделались совершенно круглыми. И рот тоже округлился:  
– О. А… зачем тебе?  
– Затем. Так какой размер? – мрачно спросил Оливио.  
Робертино моргнул, пожал плечами:  
– Да это зависит от разных факторов. Главным образом от телосложения и от того, к какому народу мужчина принадлежит. Недавно как раз лекция у нас была на эту тему. Дай припомню… У сальмийцев вот в эрегированном состоянии в среднем восемь дюймов с половиной, ну они же в целом все и роста немалого. А у кестальцев средний размер – шесть дюймов с четвертью. Так и мы же мелкие сами по себе.  
Оливио вздохнул:  
– Я кесталец наполовину.  
Робертино пригляделся к нему, покачал головой:  
– На вторую половину ты плайясолец, а у них средний размер – семь с четвертью. По-моему, неплохо.  
– М-м-м… но ведь у сальмийцев, сам говоришь – восемь с половиной!  
– Ну и что? Дело не в размерах, а в умениях. Почему-то самые знаменитые любовники, о которых немало пьес и повестей понаписано – это плайясолец Джиакомо Касаньеви и кесталец дон Хуан Тенориа и Ортега. А вовсе не сальмийский кабальеро Жолиан Тонто, который только кулаками махать и жрать в три горла горазд.  
Это немного утешило Оливио, но он по-прежнему оставался мрачным. Робертино достал с полочки заветную бутылку с кестальской граппой, замаскированную под настойку календулы, а из шкафчика – две мензурки, плеснул на два пальца в каждую:  
– Давай выпьем. По-моему, тебе нужно.  
Оливио кивнул, присел к столу и отхлебнул граппы. Робертино тоже приложился к мензурке и спросил:  
– И с чего ты вообще этим нехарактерным для паладина вопросом занялся? Кто-то что-то ляпнул?  
– В общем, да. Один… сальмийский хрен увидел меня голым и сказал, что у меня маленький член, – Оливио глотнул еще граппы.  
– Э-э… надеюсь, это не Жоан?  
– Нет. Жоан слишком хорошо для такого воспитан. По крайней мере достаточно хорошо, чтобы не говорить, что думает, о подобных вещах.  
– Наплюй. Размер в спокойном состоянии вообще никак не связан с рабочим размером. Это во-первых. А во-вторых – глубина женского влагалища – не больше пяти с половиной дюймов. Да и то эти пять с половиной – это много, это у крупных высоких женщин. И в-третьих – к таким аргументам, как размеры члена, прибегают только невоспитанные палурдос, недостойные того, чтобы на них еще внимание обращать.  
Оливио посмотрел на свою левую руку, раскрыл ладонь, оттопырив большой палец, и приложил к дюймовым делениям на мензурке, меряя расстояние между кончиками указательного и большого пальцев.  
– Семь и три четверти…  
– Ну! Это даже больше среднего плайясольского, – оживился Робертино. – Не парься. И при следующей встрече с этим палурдо можешь просто плюнуть ему в рожу.  
Оливио допил граппу, поставил мензурку и встал:  
– Спасибо. Ну, я пойду, мне еще на мешке кулачные удары отрабатывать…  
– Угу. Я попозже присоединюсь, разберу тут кое-что, – Робертино тоже допил граппу.  
Уходя, Оливио глянул через плечо и увидел, как Робертино задумчиво прикладывает ладонь к мензурке тем же способом, что и он давеча, и удовлетворенно кивает.  
Настроение у Оливио существенно улучшилось.

Часть 2. Изощренная месть

До весеннего Равноденствия оставалось десять дней. Младшим паладинам полагались три дня отпуска по случаю праздника, многие заранее готовились и строили планы на эти три дня. Оливио, пожалуй, был одним из немногих, кто ничего не планировал. И не потому даже, что никуда не собирался, а просто за предыдущие годы отвык, потому как ездить ему было просто некуда и не к кому.   
Но когда Робертино предложил ему поехать с ним в Сальварию, столицу Кестальи, на Весенний бал, Оливио призадумался. Он вдруг понял, что никак не может забыть красавицу Алисию Сальваро, сестру-близняшку Робертино. А тут еще Робертино ему сказал, что и Алисия его не забыла, и больше того – ждет, что он приедет. Поколебавшись немного (главным образом из вежливости), Оливио согласился. И теперь ловил себя на том, что ждет эту поездку с нетерпением. И потому с удвоенным усердием брался за любые дела – так ему казалось, что время бежит быстрее.  
И даже обещанное позирование для маэстрины Сесильи вдруг стало ему в радость. Оно заполняло вечера и в то же время позволяло спокойно поразмыслить над своими чувствами к Алисии Сальваро… да и к маэстрине тоже.  
Оливио понял, что маэстрина Сесилья ему просто нравится – как обычно нравятся мужчинам красивые женщины. А вот чувства к Алисии были другими, куда более глубокими и сложными. Это нужно было хорошенько обдумать, чем он и занимался, застывая в не очень-то удобных позах в холодной студии маэстрины.  
– Вас одолевают страсти, сеньор Оливио, – в один из вечеров вдруг сказала маэстрина.   
Оливио аж вздрогнул:  
– Что? Почему вы так решили?  
– Я вижу. Вы думаете о какой-то женщине, и эта женщина – не я, – спокойно ответила художница. – И даже не знаю, как к этому отнестись. Вы мне нравитесь, и довольно сильно. Во всяком случае, если бы… если бы вам было можно, я бы с удовольствием затащила бы вас к себе в постель.  
– Даже несмотря на мою неопытность в этом деле? – слегка иронично спросил паладин.  
– Неопытность быстро проходит, – усмехнулась маэстрина. – А вы производите впечатление человека тонко чувствующего и внимательного, из вас получился бы хороший любовник. Но увы…   
Оливио молчал, не зная, что и сказать. С одной стороны, такие слова были ему приятны, с другой – стало грустно.  
Сесилья, работая кистью, продолжала:  
– Конечно, вам лучше было бы никогда не влюбляться – спокойнее так и легче, с вашими-то обетами. Но я вижу, что вас уже вовлекло в этот омут безвозвратно. И мне печально от того, что ваша любовь к той незнакомой мне женщине так безнадежна… даже если и она любит вас… это ведь еще больнее...  
Маэстрина шмыгнула носом, отложила кисть и полезла за платком. Оливио стало еще грустнее. Она права, и тут ничего не поделаешь.  
Вытерев глаза и нос, художница продолжила работу.  
За дверью студии что-то зашуршало, потом пару раз скрипнули половицы. Оливио обрадовался возможности отвлечься от печальных мыслей и спросил:  
– Что это? К вам кто-то идет?  
– А? Да нет, никого не жду, – пожала плечами маэстрина. – Это соседи, наверное. Справа от меня студия скульптора, а слева – мастерская вышивальщиков.   
Она сунула кисть в горшочек с растворителем и взяла другую, набрала краску и только поднесла к холсту, как вдруг кисть дернулась сама собой, с силой ляпнулась о холст и проехалась по нему, размазывая черную краску некрасивой широкой полосой. Сесилья вскрикнула, выпустила кисть, но та продолжила черкать холст.  
– Что это? – воскликнула она, схватив кисть и с силой пихая ее в горшок с растворителем. Кисть вырвалась из рук, более того, из горшка выскочили и другие, и полетели к картине, капая растворителем.   
Оливио почувствовал напряжение потоков сил, и при том очень знакомое.   
Соскочил с табуретки, на которой сидел голым в неудобной позе, призвал очищение. Серебристый свет прокатился по студии, раздался визг. Ощущение присутствия чуждой сущности резко усилилось.  
Оливио крикнул:  
– Это полтергейст!   
Сесилья живо сдернула подрамник с мольберта:  
– Спасайте картины!!!  
Она помчалась в угол, к большому стеллажу, рядом с которым была узкая дверца в какую-то кладовку, распахнула ее и забросила туда подрамник, захлопнула дверь и бросилась к другой картине, по которой уже вовсю ляпало из горшочка нежно-розовой краской и гуляла измазанная черным кисть.  
– Генерал Эчеверрия! О нет!!! – заорала Сесилья, сдернула с себя фартук и сбила им кисть и горшочек на пол, схватила картину и поволокла к кладовке. Кисть взлетела с пола и врезалась ей в лицо, маэстрина только и успела, что немного отвернуться, и черная краска испачкала ей щеку и ухо. Запрятав генерала Эчеверрию в кладовку, она побежала спасать парный портрет, стоящий в углу:  
– Домины Валетти!!! Пять эскудо задатка!!!  
К означенным доминам как раз примерялись две банки с краской, и Оливио кинулся им наперерез, ставя щит веры. Банки отбросило в стороны, они врезались в стены и свалились на пол, проливая ядовито-желтую и темно-красную краски. Сесилья потащила доминов в кладовку, Оливио схватил узкий высокий портрет какой-то дамы в модном костюме для верховой езды и тоже побежал в угол, к заветной кладовке, которую полтергейст пока что не трогал. По студии вовсю летали банки и горшочки с краской, пакеты сухих красок, кисти, губки, мастихины, свернутые в трубки этюды… тарелка с пирожками, стоявшая на подоконнике, тоже взлетела и понеслась к Оливио. Он снова выставил щит веры, тарелка грохнулась на пол и разлетелась вдребезги. Это было ошибкой: осколки тут же взлетели в воздух и устремились к картинам. Маэстрина заорала совсем уж дурным голосом. Оливио быстро сунул портрет в кладовку и снова призвал очищение. Ненадолго стало тихо, и они с Сесильей успели спрятать еще несколько картин и выбросить в окно осколки тарелки, но потом полтергейст разбушевался снова, выдирал из рук подрамники, кидался горшками и банками с красками, заляпывая всё вокруг разноцветными пятнами, норовя при этом попасть в холсты. Оливио, таща здоровенный подрамник с холстом, на котором была изображена таллианская оргия (в пределах приличного, разумеется, но уж очень мрачная), попытался призвать очищение снова. Руки были заняты оргией, пришлось обходиться без привычного, заученного жеста, и это оказалось очень непросто. Пока он это делал, в плечо больно врезалась жестяная баночка с масляной краской, с нее слетела крышка, и на Оливио и картину щедро плеснуло ярко-красным, он едва успел наклонить картину так, чтобы на нее поменьше попало. Тут же ему в спину прилетела еще одна баночка, по ноге врезала третья. Паладин сообразил, что он же может призвать святую броню, что и сделал. Серебристое сияние окутало его, полтергейст не мог пробиться сквозь него, и паладин наконец засунул картину с оргией в кладовку и тут же призвал очищение еще раз. Где-то позади вскрикнула Сесилья и смачно выругалась. Оливио обернулся. Маэстрина стояла, раскинув руки и закрывая собой недавно написанный с Оливио этюд, и вся была обляпана небесно-голубой краской. Кое-что попало и на этюд, но главное на нем (то есть голый Оливио) все-таки уцелело.  
– Кладовка уже забита, – сказал он, хватая еще одну картину с портретом очень толстого сеньора, смачно кушающего жареного гуся. Картина с левой стороны была залита потеками коричневой и синей краски. – Тесно ставить не хочу, чтобы еще больше не попортились.  
Сесилья, отойдя от спасенного этюда, показала на другой стеллаж с какими-то коробками, горшками, вазами, гипсовыми моделями рук, ног, голов и других частей тела:  
– Можно засунуть за него!  
Оливио тут же воспользовался советом и пристроил сеньора с гусем за шкаф. Сесилья как раз тащила к убежищу большую картину, изображающую окровавленного обнаженного юношу, прикрывающегося изрубленным таллианским щитом. Оливио схватил последнюю остававшуюся картину, уже попорченную брызгами ярко-зеленой и ослепительно-белой краски. На ней худой бледный мужчина в черном плаще с алой подкладкой держал на руках бесчувственную девушку в пеньюаре и целовал ее в шею (по крайней мере Оливио так показалось, толком было не разглядеть из-за потеков краски).  
Пока они упрятывали за стеллаж картины, полтергейст опять разбушевался, еще пуще прежнего. Задвинув наконец картину за стеллаж, Оливио выбежал на середину студии, включил себе мистическое зрение, и огляделся, выискивая то, что в описании полтергейста в «Кодексе мелких сущностей» называлось «кор-спирито».   
Полтергейсты не относились ни к фейри, ни к демонам, ни к бестиям, ни к инфериям, и к языческим богам тоже. Их вместе с летучим прахом, барабашками, блуждающими огнями, богглами, мимиками, щекотунами, слизунами, попрятунами и привидениями относят к «мелким сущностям» и считают низшими неразумными духами, порождаемыми потоками маны Универсума (и иногда – магами, желающими сделать кому-нибудь гадость). Бороться с ними несложно, но это требует особых подходов к каждой разновидности таких духов.  
Кор-спирито обнаружилось, как и предполагал Оливио, вверху, под самой крышей мансарды. Сгусток бледного фиолетово-голубого пламени переливался там, рассыпая искры, и как раз подтягивал к себе побольше маны, чтобы устроить настоящее веселье.  
Паладин перехватил пару линий силы, потянул, вбирая их, и сбросил накопленную ману вверх световым потоком. Сбитый с толку полтергейст закрутился волчком, пытаясь всосать всё это, раздулся до размеров элефанта, заняв пространство от потолка до пола. Этого Оливио и добивался: полтергейсты очень уязвимы в таком состоянии. Паладин мстительно улыбнулся, призвал силу Девы и сбросил ее Копьем Гнева, попав точнехонько в сплетение кор-спирито. А потом сразу – очищение.   
Полтергейст взвизгнул и рассыпался голубоватыми искрами. Мана быстро разошлась легким туманом, и в помещении стало тихо и чисто. Чисто в метафизическом смысле, конечно, потому что в физическом тут было очень даже грязно.  
Из угла донесся недоверчивый голос Сесильи:  
– Это всё?  
– Да. Полтергейста больше нет, – Оливио оглядел себя, потом поднял с пола свою одежду, сброшенную полтергейстом со стульчика. – Хвала богам, краска сюда не попала. А вот на меня самого… Да и на вас тоже.  
Сесилья нервно хихикнула:  
– Да уж. Но я привычная. Кстати, а это вот сочетание цветов… Очень любопытно смотрится! Кобальтовая зелень, красный кадмий, церулеум и ауреолин на вашей светлой коже… И шрамы… Надо это обязательно использовать! Давайте попробуем прямо сейчас!  
Она вытащила из упавшей во время недавнего буйства полтергейста пачки чистый загрунтованный холст на небольшом подрамнике, подняла мольберт, поставила, подобрала кисточку и быстро собрала разбросанные жестяные банки, фаянсовые горшочки и палитры.  
– Даже краски кое-какие уцелели. Прошу вас, станьте вон там, под окном, и повернитесь спиной, я быстро набросаю этюд!  
Оливио не стал возражать, покорно встал где указано и повернулся к ней спиной в треть оборота. Сесилья шустро заработала кистью, макая ее в разные банки и даже не заботясь обтереть ее от предыдущей краски.   
– Картины не очень пострадали? – только и спросил он, не поворачиваясь.   
Сесилья вздохнула:  
– Пострадали, конечно, но всё можно исправить… Краска свежая, что-то получится оттереть, что-то придется подправить… Больше всего генералу Эчеверрии досталось, все ордена заляпало. Придется искать кого-то, чтоб помог их правильно восстановить, а то что-нибудь не так сделаю, и генерал страшно оскорбится. Эти вояки такие обидчивые, когда дело их регалий касается!.. Эх, была бы я по-прежнему бедной художницей, такого чертова безобразия бы не случилось.  
– Почему? – немного удивился паладин. Пятна масляной краски неприятно стягивали и холодили кожу.  
– Ну, во-первых потому, что тогда у меня бы не было денег покупать готовые краски, покупала бы сухие и сама бы растирала на масле или на яйцах… Так все делают, у кого денег мало, потому что сухая краска дешевле стоит и экономнее расходуется, и цвета смешивать проще. Только, конечно, это долго – краски тереть. Потому я и стала покупать готовые. К тому же мне часто заказывают большие росписи в помещениях по дереву, вот и приходится держать много масляных готовых красок... Могла бы подмастерьев краски тереть заставить, только всё еще хорошо помню, каково мне самой в подмастерьях приходилось, несладко это было. Так что я их такой ерундой не напрягаю, да и времени им на учебу больше остается... Ну и вот теперь имею заляпанную к хренам красками студию… – она замолчала, быстро работая кистью.  
– А во-вторых? – напомнил Оливио. Он уже немного успокоился.  
– Ну, понятно же, что сам по себе полтергейст не завелся бы. Они же вроде в жилых помещениях обычно заводятся, к тому же в старых. А дом этот новый, и в нём сплошь мастерские разные и конторы. Значит, кто-то на мою студию эту дрянь навел. Какой-нибудь завистник-конкурент, у которого я заказ перехватила. У-у-у, сучий вылупок, чтоб его геморрой и ревматизм скрутили!  
– А вы перехватили?  
– Не то чтобы… но в художническом сообществе принято не щелкать клювом, когда выгодные заказы появляются, увидел – хватай. Скажем, когда какой-нибудь богач или аристократ желает картину или там росписи в покоях сделать, но не знает, к кому из маэстро обратиться, то он размещает объявление на Большой Доске – это такая деревянная стена на площади Танцующей Русалки в этом квартале. Ну, кто успел раньше других к такому заказчику явиться и ему понравиться – тот заказ и получил. Может быть, кто-то на меня обиделся, что я недавно для князя Салабрийского портрет его дочки делала, и устроил такую вот гадость. Обычное дело для Радужного квартала, вообще-то. Правда, последнее время мне, как я академиком стала, такого не делали, это больше среди маэстро средней руки распространено… Но мало ли.  
Оливио повел плечами (между лопаток от краски уже зудело):  
– Полтергейсты заводятся либо сами по себе, в подходящих для этого местах, либо их создают маги… Завестись здесь он не мог, раз дом новый и нежилой, это вы верно заметили. Значит, кто-то его сделал, а кто-то другой сюда принес.  
– Почему вы думаете, что принес? – маэстрина наконец вышла из-за холста, открыла уцелевший ящик и достала оттуда большую бутыль с растворителем, а с пола подобрала губку, смочила ее и подошла к Оливио. – Давайте я с вас краску смою…  
– Почему я так думаю? – Оливио почувствовал, как жесткая губка скребет его спину. От резкого запаха растворителя аж чихать хотелось. – Потому что наложить заклятие, создающее полтергейст в определенном месте, очень непросто. И долго…  
Он вдруг замолчал. Прикосновения маэстрины неуловимо изменились. Казалось бы – она по-прежнему отчищает его от краски жесткой мочалкой и вонючим скипидаром. Но теперь она делала это как-то очень нежно и возбуждающе. Настолько, что паладин даже почувствовал некоторое шевеление в паху, посмотрел туда и прерывисто вздохнул. Маэстрина смущенно кашлянула:  
– Простите. Но вы… вас так приятно мыть. Когда бы я еще смогла потереть мочалкой спину паладину! Это очень… очень восхитительно, даже несмотря на краску и… и всё остальное. Простите.  
– М-м-м… я понимаю, – запинаясь и чувствуя, как пламенеют уши, ответил Оливио. И постарался вернуться к предыдущей теме:  
– Так вот, о полтергейсте… Такие заклятия обычно на место не налагают. Потому что тогда оно будет нестабильным и легко развеется. А с этим полтергейстом мне пришлось повозиться, качественная работа. Еще и с хорошим зарядом маны. А это значит, что его принесли сюда в сосуде с накопителем маны. И вряд ли тот сосуд унесли, иначе бы полтергейст, опять же, быстро развеялся. Сейчас краску сотрете, и я этот сосуд поищу.  
На смывку краски с плеч, спины, волос и ягодиц (особенно ягодиц) паладина ушло не меньше получаса, и под конец этой процедуры Оливио ужасно вонял скипидаром. Тонкое обоняние плайясольского аристократа не выдержало этакого испытания и отключилось почти сразу. К тому же от скипидара начала зудеть кожа, но в студии не было даже наливного умывальника, так что придется потерпеть до казарм, а одежду потом в стирку отнести… И Оливио от этого всего разозлился. Очень хотелось найти виновника и наказать как следует.  
Так что он, одевшись, занялся поисками сосуда, в котором маэстрине подбросили полтергейст.  
В студии ничего подходящего не нашлось, хотя паладин всё тщательно осмотрел и обычным зрением, и мистическим. Кстати, попутно посмотрел и на свежий этюд. Беспорядочное сочетание ярко-зеленого, небесно-голубого, лимонно-желтого и ядовито-красного цветов казалось совершенно безумным, но что-то в этом было такое… притягательное и очень чувственное, и при том горькое, трогательно-грустное, особенно в соединении с выразительно выписанными голыми ягодицами и ляжками, да еще и красноватый закатный свет из бокового окна добавлял мрачности. Оливио подумал, что, пожалуй, попросит маэстрину продать ему эту картину, когда она ее напишет… Если, конечно, она захочет ее написать. Он знал, что частенько художники перегорают к какой-то идее после того, как сделают этюд (если, конечно, картина не заказная).  
Поисковые огоньки Оливио заглядывали во все ниши, углы и щели, достаточные для того, чтобы там поместилась бутылочка или кувшинчик объемом не меньше пинты. Такой большой полтергейст в меньшую емкость бы не влез.  
Но в студии было в этом плане пусто. И тут Оливио вспомнил о подозрительном шорохе за дверью, открыл дверь и тут же подхватил покатившуюся было к лестнице бутылку из-под сальмийского вина. Пробка от бутылки валялась рядом. Оливио поднял бутылку, заглянул в нее и удовлетворенно хмыкнул: внутри перекатывался уже пустой накопитель маны, сделанный из раковинки маленькой улитки.  
– Вот и сосуд, – сказал он. – И кто бы мог его принести? Такой полтергейст на черном рынке магоуслуг стоит не меньше чем полста реалов. Да и вино очень дорогое. У этого злодея хороший вкус. Ройя лагримас ду соль де Корунья, м-м-м… Один из лучших сортов сальмийского красного, такая бутылка в столице стоит реалов десять, и то если из-под полы.   
– Действительно, дорогое вино. Не представляю, чтобы кто-то из моих завистников имел возможность его хлестать бутылками, – удивилась маэстрина.  
– Ну, не обязательно хлестать. Если каждый вечер пить понемногу, то бутылку можно растянуть на неделю, – Оливио покрутил бутылку в руках, разглядывая этикетку. Этикетка была настоящей, со всеми метками и даже акцизным штампом, а значит, бутылка не могла стоить дешевле пятнадцати реалов.  
Сесилья хмыкнула:  
– Скажете тоже – «понемногу»! Да в Радужном квартале если уж пьют вино, так именно что бутылками, и не пьют, а хлещут. И все-таки в основном хлещут что подешевле. У кого заработки маленькие – те орсинское, кто получше зарабатывает – покупают дельпонтийское или понтевеккийское. Иногда раскошеливаются на сальмийские, плайясольские или ингарийские вина, но это и заработки должны быть побольше, чем у тех, кто мог бы мне позавидовать настолько, чтобы захотеть так изощренно отомстить. Еще ж и на мага потратились. Полсотни с лишним реалов? Для художников средней руки, которые могли бы на меня злиться за перехваченный заказ, это хоть и подъемная сумма, но… все-таки бутылку бы, думаю, попроще принесли. Или это вообще бутылка мага.  
– Сомневаюсь. Как раз маг, промышляющий такими услугами, потребовал бы бутылку у клиента, – Оливио призвал маленький световой огонек и запустил его в бутылку, чтобы осветить и разглядеть отработанный накопитель маны.   
– Но почему?  
– Во-первых, на всех бутылок не напасешься, а во-вторых, все маги невольно оставляют на предметах отпечатки своей ауры. Особенно на стеклянных, керамических и каменных, которыми пользовались. Металл легко сбрасывает всё подобное, дерево само по себе имеет собственную остаточную ауру, на ткань аура ложится с трудом, ею надо очень долго пользоваться для этого, а вот керамика, стекло и камень хорошо ее запечатлевают, а снять непросто. Потому маги, занимающиеся нелегальными амулетами, вот такими вот пакостями и подобным, стараются не оставлять следов, по которым их легко найти. Вон, даже накопитель маны сделан из ракушки. Очень емкая, но очень недолговечная штука.  
Оливио вдруг почувствовал, что обоняние к нему вернулось. По крайней мере к запаху скипидара теперь примешивался запах вина из бутылки, которую неведомый пакостник даже помыть не удосужился. Паладин поднес горлышко к носу и старательно понюхал, пытаясь уловить оттенки запаха сквозь скипидарную вонь.  
И задумчиво сказал:  
– Это не Ройя лагримас ду соль де Корунья. То есть бутылка-то от него, а вот в бутылке последним побывало вовсе не оно, а что-то куда попроще и далеко не с лучших виноградников Сальмы… м-м-м… по-моему, что-то северное, из Оренсийского региона. Не очень разбираюсь в сальмийских винах, но точно могу сказать – из такого вина в Сальме только сангрию делают, на продажу его как самостоятельное вино выставлять стыдно.   
Маэстрина задумчиво поскребла запачканный краской подбородок:  
– Дорогое вино… которое на самом деле дешевое... Кто-то очень любит делать вид, будто у него денег куры не клюют… М-м-м… Знаете, дело это безнадежное. Здесь, в Радужном квартале, таких любителей пускать пыль в глаза полным-полно. По бутылке мы его никак не найдем. К тому же вряд ли он один. Наверняка несколько засранцев на мага скинулись. Да и стоит ли их искать? Пусть думают, что пакость удалась. Тем более что картины полтергейст мне все-таки немного попортил, да и краски заказывать придется, и студию отмывать. К тому же, может, я и правда у кого заказ невольно увела, так что ну его. Пусть радуются. А вы идите к себе, надо растворитель смыть и маслом оливковым хотя бы намазаться, а лучше – каким-нибудь косметическим кремом. А то кожа шелушиться будет.  
Оливио оглядел разгромленную студию:  
– Может, вам помочь прибраться?  
– Не стоит, вы мне и так здорово помогли, когда с полтергейстом разделались, – махнула рукой маэстрина. – Завтра и послезавтра я всё равно картины пострадавшие буду восстанавливать, а потом уже уборщиков вызову. Увидимся уже в седмицу.  
Паладин пожал плечами, отвесил на прощанье вежливый полупоклон и ушел, думая о мыльне и банке с кремом из шиповника и масла ши. Как и всякий плайясолец, он тщательно ухаживал за собой и старался покупать для этого хорошую косметику. И сейчас его жутко бесили скипидарная вонь и начинающийся зуд на коже. Если бы ему попался виновник этого безобразия – прибил бы.  
Впрочем, когда он наконец помылся, натерся кремом и надушился любимыми духами, да переоделся в чистое и свежее, то успокоился и мысленно согласился с маэстриной Сесильей, что искать пакостника – безнадежное дело. Потому как им может оказаться кто угодно из обитателей Радужного квартала, не станешь же трясти всех и каждого. Так что паладин плюнул на это.

Часть 3. Вся жизнь – театр

После Весеннего Равноденствия у младших паладинов снова началась обычная, повседневная рутина: тренировки, учеба, караулы, задания. В свободные вечера каждый старался, чтоб не скиснуть от тоски, как-нибудь развлечься. Возможностей в это время было немало – ведь в первые десять дней апреля традиционно устраивались народные гуляния и большой карнавал. К тому же с первого апреля открывался весенний театральный сезон, и все театры в столице, даже балаган на Старой Рыночной площади, готовили к открытию что-нибудь этакое. Обедая в субботу в траттории «Драконий клык» большой компанией, младшие паладины бурно обсуждали, куда бы лучше пойти и где покажут самое выдающееся представление. По старой традиции на первую неделю сезона никогда не делали афиши – представления становились настоящим сюрпризом для публики, и в этом была своя особенная прелесть. К тому же многие режиссеры использовали это время, чтобы представить публике что-нибудь особенное, новаторское, необычное, а часто и такое, на что зрители вряд ли бы пошли, увидев афиши и анонсы.   
Жоан настаивал на походе в Театр Комедии, Робертино хотел в Драму, Оливио – в Королевскую Оперу, Бласко предлагал в Иллюзион. Анэсти в театры не хотел, а хотел в Дом Музыки на концерт какой-то ингарийской скрипачки, а Тонио и Эннио предлагали сходить в Арте Мартиникана – дворец искусств, не так давно открывшийся в Мартиниканском квартале на деньги нескольких богатых мартиниканских доминов. В этом дворце среди прочего был и театр, в котором ставили пьесы мартиниканских авторов, в том числе и древние.  
– В Комедии наверняка покажут что-нибудь забористое, смачное, но при том в рамках приличий, – говорил Жоан, накручивая на вилку спагетти в сырно-грибном соусе. – Это если кто опасается, будто там со сцены пердеть будут. Не будут, это ж не ярмарочный балаган.  
– Ну что могут показать такого в Театре Комедии, чего мы раньше не видели? – Анэсти наколол на вилку кусок сальтимбокки. – Очередные приключения кабальеро Тонто? Весь прошлый сезон только это и показывали. Режиссер ведь не поменялся, так чего же ты нового там ждешь?  
– Даже про кабальеро Тонто можно поставить что-нибудь новенькое и необычное. А постановки у этого режиссера всегда смешные до колик, – Жоан прожевал спагетти и приложился к кружке с пивом. – Не то что скрипичное пиликанье весь вечер слушать.  
– Маэстрина Ленуца Чулеу – лучшая скрипачка Ингарии, ее музыка божественна! – обиделся за соотечественницу Анэсти.  
– Да я ж не говорю, что она плохая музыкантка, – поспешил пояснить Жоан. – Ну просто не люблю я скрипку и не понимаю. Вот если вместе с другими инструментами, в оркестре – еще ничего. А саму по себе – ну не могу, зубы болеть начинают. То ли дело волынки да наши лиры, от них прям сердце сжимается, и хочется и плакать, и всех врагов поубивать, и какой-нибудь подвиг совершить…  
При упоминании волынок остальные поморщились. А Оливио сказал:  
– Анэсти, ведь маэстрина Чулеу будет две недели концерты давать, можно и через неделю сходить. Я кстати схожу с тобой. И Рикардо можно позвать, и Фабио, он скрипку любит. Вчетвером и сходим. А на этой неделе лучше все-таки в театр. У нас у всех будет три свободных вечера, и еще следующие суббота с седмицей, если только сумеем добыть билеты на конец недели. Наверняка уже почти все раскупили.  
– Тогда давайте в субботу в Арте Мартиникана, я вам железно обещаю, что билеты, ну или хотя бы контрамарки будут, – сказал Эннио. – У меня там приятельница костюмершей работает. Придется потом ее в «Звезду Мартиники» пару раз сводить поужинать, ну да оно того стоит.  
– А в седмицу можно в Иллюзион, – Бласко взял с общего блюда кусок лазаньи и плюхнул себе на тарелку, полил соусом. – В Иллюзионе наша с Жиенной подружка за погодные эффекты отвечает, мы с ней еще в Ковильяне вместе учились и, хм, трахались. Я, то есть, трахался… хм... В общем, она нас и без билетов, и без ужинов проведет.  
Иллюзион был магическим театром, недавно открывшимся. Там не было ни сцены, ни зрительских мест в обычном понимании. Действо разыгрывалось так, что зрители оказывались тоже его участниками, пусть и пассивными, и по всему залу можно было бродить где угодно. Иллюзии могли изображать и прекрасные сады, и тропические острова, и заснеженные леса, и фейские земли. Это был очень популярный среди горожан аттракцион, и билеты туда стоили недешево, да и добыть их было сложно.  
– Идет. Давно хотел в Иллюзионе побывать, – кивнул Анэсти. – Интересно, насколько там хорошие иллюзии.  
Анэсти имел врожденную способность видеть сквозь иллюзии, а уж как стал паладином, так его не мог обмануть даже фейский гламур. Качество иллюзий с его точки зрения определялось тем, насколько четко он их видел.  
Робертино достал из кармана блокнотик с уже расчерченной под недельный календарь страничкой и поставил отметки на субботу и седмицу:  
– Значит, суббота – Арте Мартиникана, а седмица – Иллюзион. Отлично. Тогда давайте в пятницу в Драму. Говорят, там будет что-то грандиозное на историческую тему и про паладинов. Интересно же! И наша семейная ложа там будет свободна, все наши в этом сезоне в Сальварии остаются, так что я могу ею пользоваться на свое усмотрение.  
Оливио оглядел стол, изящным жестом придвинул к себе блюдо с маленькими маринованными осьминожками с плайясольским белым луком и маслинами, и наколол на вилку сразу три штуки:  
– Вот и прекрасно. Получается, мы все свободные вечера и потратим на театры, и о чем было спорить? В среду можно в Оперу, давно хотел послушать маэстрину Эсмеральду и маэстро Лучиано, а что они в новой постановке будут – в этом я уверен. Еще неделю назад они из Вальядино приехали, не просто же так. А что до билетов – так насчет этого можно не беспокоиться. Мачеха как раз там месяц назад семейную ложу арендовала на полгода вперед. Ложа большая, поместимся все.  
– Тогда в понедельник – в Комедию, – Жоан допил пиво и со стуком поставил кружку на стол. – Комедия же чем хороша – даже если не смешно окажется, всегда можно добавить веселья, закидав актеров яблочными огрызками или апельсинами. Традиция! Всё, я попробую завтра добыть билеты или контрамарки на первое представление, а это, друзья, будет очень непросто…  
В седмицу днем выяснилось, что ни билетов, ни контрамарок Жоан в Театр Комедии добыть не сумел. Все его знакомые, кто мог бы с этим помочь, разводили руками: по их словам, контрамарок было роздано почти столько же, сколько и билетов, то есть театр будет забит под самую крышу. Те из знакомых, у кого были арендованы в Комедии ложи, тоже ничем не могли помочь: каждый уже наприглашал не меньше десяти человек. Жоан не отчаивался, побежал в Малый театр Комедии. Но и там его ждала неудача. Не повезло ему и с театром «Три веселых феи», в котором обычно давали довольно фривольные постановки. В кабаре «Молина Росса», знаменитое тем, что там плясали канкан без панталон, тоже не было ни билетов, ни контрамарок. В цирк Жоан даже соваться не хотел – бесполезно. В городе болтали, что на этот сезон приехала труппа «Черные чародеи», знаменитые гимнасты, фокусники, пироманты и акробаты с островов Монтефуэго, а значит – народу будет безумно много. На всякий случай Жоан заглянул в кассу (безрезультатно) и поговорил со знакомым служителем (с тем же итогом). О чем он друзьям и поведал за обедом в казарменной трапезной.  
– Ничего страшного, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Наденем цивильное и сходим на Старую Рыночную площадь, хоть на балаган посмотрим. В толпе мы себе дорогу проложим, и места хорошие занять сумеем. В крайнем случае на фонарные столбы залезть можно.   
Остальные согласились – не столько потому, что очень хотелось посмотреть на балаган, сколько потому, что надо же начать карнавальную неделю с хоть какого веселья! Сами-то паладины не участвуют в карнавалах. Ни костюмы, ни маски им надевать нельзя, в плясках и шествиях ходить тоже… исключениями были только Ночь Духов и День Мертвых в Мартинике. Да и тогда паладины всё равно оставались на службе – ведь в карнавальные дни всяческие недобрые сущности так и норовят наделать людям побольше пакостей.  
Решив пойти к балагану завтра пораньше, младшие паладины разошлись по своим делам. Оливио направился к маэстрине Сесилье – позировать для очередной картины. Всего он пообещал ей побыть натурой для трех больших картин и серии маленьких. Маленькие она уже сделала, и сейчас дописывала последнюю из трех больших.   
Когда он пришел к ней в студию, самой маэстрины еще не было, но консьерж выдал ему ключ, так что Оливио поднялся на самый верх этого большого шестиэтажного дома, где не было ни одной жилой квартиры, сплошь разного рода художественные мастерские, конторы, студии и тому подобное. В столице таких домов было много, и доход с них подчас бывал не меньшим, чем если бы их владельцы сдавали в них квартиры. А то и большим.  
В студии было чисто. Несколько дней назад какой-то недоброжелатель подкинул маэстрине полтергейст как раз когда Оливио позировал ей для очередной картины. Паладин с полтергейстом справился, но пакостная сущность успела все-таки нагадить и заляпать всю студию краской. И картины попортить тоже.   
Сейчас картины стояли вдоль стен, и на них уже не было никаких следов безобразия. Оливио от нечего делать принялся их рассматривать. Маэстрина и вправду сумела исправить причиненный ущерб. Там, где вред оказался необратимым, она переделала какие-то детали или просто написала поверх, перекрывая пятна. Портрет генерала Эчеверрии, пострадавший тогда больше всего, красовался заново написанными орденами и усами. К подрамнику сбоку была пришпилена бумажка с бегло нарисованными карандашом орденами и пометками, где какой цвет должен быть. Оливио внимательно рассмотрел ордена и хмыкнул: маэстрина почти нигде не ошиблась, кроме одного – орден «За особые заслуги перед отечеством» у генерала на картине был второй степени, тогда как на самом деле генерал имел только третью. Впрочем, это дело наживное, и к тому же при дворе поговаривали, будто назревает очередная война с Аллеманией, так что генералу будет где заработать новый орден. Пока на аллеманском троне сидит кесарь Алвин, покоя никому из его соседей не будет. Уж больно любит кесарь повоевать.  
Оливио отошел от генерала и заметил в дальнем углу три картины, ранее не виденных. Они были в рамах – видно, только сегодня их привезли из багетной мастерской. Заинтересованный, он подошел к ним. На первой был изображен прикованный к скале Эдмон, совершенно голый, только причинное место было чуть-чуть прикрыто жалкой рваной тряпочкой, зато очень красиво развевающейся. Оливио тут же узнал сюжет древнего эллинийского мифа о герое Прометеосе, которого боги приковали к скале за то, что он украл у них для людей огонь, виноградную лозу и гончарный круг. Разглядывая картину, паладин понял, почему Сесилья отказалась от Эдмона как натурщика: слишком уж у того была по-сальмийски жизнерадостная и пышущая здоровьем физиономия, даже искусство маэстрины не смогло придать ей приличествующие сюжету страдание и строгий пафос. Пожав плечами, паладин перешел к следующей картине и невольно икнул. Этот сюжет ему был тоже знаком. Как, собственно, и всем фартальцам. Картина изображала трагическую гибель Рубесто Фарталлео, попавшего в плен к врагам: великий герой был прикован к колонне, утыкан стрелами врагов и залит кровью. Конечно же, Рубесто был написан с Оливио, и паладин отлично помнил, что позировал маэстрине, опираясь спиной о колонну. Но тогда он и понятия не имел, что она задумала. На этюде не было никаких стрел и вот этого пафосно-трагического выражения лица. Хотя… сама картина Оливио понравилась, вот только ему сделалось как-то очень не по себе от нее. И потому к третьей он перешел уже с некоторыми опасениями.  
Опасения тут же оправдались.  
И этот сюжет был хорошо знаком, хотя относился не к древней истории, а к современной литературе.   
На картине голый, в оковах с обрывками цепей на руках и ногах, грязный и покрытый кровавыми рубцами человек лез вниз по отвесной скале. Конечно же, кто это еще мог быть, кроме героя романа «Узник Кастель Обливионе», графа Монтекроче! И конечно же, Сесилья и в этой картине использовала написанный с Оливио этюд.   
Паладин смотрел на эти картины и чувствовал одновременно и некоторую обиду, причины которой не мог толком осознать, и смущение, всё-таки теперь его голым увидит широкая публика… и восхищение, главным образом мастерством художницы, сумевшей по хорошо залеченным и в общем-то малозаметным рубцам на спине, плечах и бедрах Оливио так точно восстановить вид ран, от которых и остались эти рубцы.  
Скрипнула дверь, Оливио обернулся.  
На пороге стояла Сесилья, и была она очень сердитой.  
– Добрый вечер, сеньор Оливио, – не заходя, сказала она. – Прошу вас, наденьте плащ, шляпу и галоши.  
– Добрый вечер, маэстрина. И куда же мы идем? – поинтересовался паладин, застегивая цивильный зеленый с черными и серебряными позументами кафтан и надевая треуголку и плащ.  
– Посмотреть в глаза засранцу, который мне подкинул полтергейст, – буркнула маэстрина, нервно дергая завязки своего плаща с пелериной.  
Оливио оживился:  
– Так вы узнали, кто это? И как же?  
– Да так… Поспрашивала у консьержа, кто в тот вечер в дом входил. Время ведь было такое, что посетителей мало, в основном народ на выход идет, я и подумала: а вдруг консьерж запомнил тех, кто именно заходил?   
Они уже спускались по лестнице. И при этих словах Оливио мысленно обругал себя дураком: сам бы ведь мог догадаться и еще в тот вечер очертить круг подозреваемых! Но нет, ему не терпелось до мыльни добраться и скипидарный запах отмыть!  
– И много их оказалось?   
– Один! – маэстрина аж остановилась и руками взмахнула. – Один!!! И это был придурок Эдмон!!!  
– Вот засранец. Надо было его покрепче приложить, чтоб только о своих ушибах думал. Так мы идем к нему?  
– Совершенно верно, сеньор Оливио. Он сейчас наверняка на репетиции, в Малом Театре Комедии. И это хорошо – при свидетелях юлить не станет, он своей актерской репутацией дорожит.  
– Актерская репутация ему на ближайшие две недели не пригодится, – Оливио сжал кулак и разжал. – Я его так разукрашу, никакой грим не поможет!

Театр, конечно же, был для публики сегодня закрыт. Потому Сесилья даже не стала и пытаться пройти через парадный вход, сразу пошла к заднему. Но и там оказалось закрыто. На стук высунулся из окошка рядом с дверью привратник и грубо поинтересовался, кто такие да зачем. Сесилья минут пятнадцать пыталась его уговорить их впустить, даже посулила двадцать реалов, но привратник был непреклонен. Когда же Сесилья пообещала сто реалов, он совсем обиделся:  
– Да вы за кого, сеньора, меня держите? Вас тут таких любопытных толпы с утра до вечера ходят, всё норовят на репетиции попялиться… а потом в каком-нибудь печатном листке репертуар Карнавальной недели засветится. И директор меня выкинет с позором, а я, между прочим, уж пятнадцать лет как при театрах служу! Всё, проваливайте!  
И он захлопнул окно. Сесилья выругалась непристойно:  
– А чтоб тебя!!! Ладно. Попробуем завтра этого засранца подловить…  
Оливио, до сих пор молча стоявший слегка в отдалении, решительно шагнул к двери:  
– Ну уж нет.   
Потянул немножко маны, примерился к двери и сбросил ее точным силовым ударом туда, где изнутри предполагался засов. Глухо грюкнуло, внутри упало что-то железное, и паладин распахнул дверь.   
За дверью тут же нарисовался привратник со шваброй наперевес:  
– Ах вы сволочи!!! Еще и магией кидаетесь!!!  
Оливио глянул ему в глаза, привратник аж запнулся и опустил швабру. Паладин сказал:  
– Мы здесь по личному вопросу, любезный. Ни к каким печатным листкам отношения не имеем.  
– А… ну… простите, сеньор, – промямлил совсем обалдевший привратник и отступил в сторону. – Проходите…  
Оливио вошел внутрь, и, проходя мимо привратника, опустил тому в карман две монеты по десять реалов:  
– За беспокойство.  
Тот только невнятно губами шевельнул.   
Сесилья вошла следом.  
– Теперь куда? – спросил Оливио. В театральном закулисье он был впервые в жизни.  
Сесилья пожала плечами:  
– Думаю, по коридору прямо, на свет и шум.   
Она вздохнула, оглянулась на привратника, всё еще сидящего на полу возле двери:  
– Это вы его… вашими паладинскими штучками?  
Оливио мрачно кивнул:  
– Да. Так, конечно, нельзя… Но всё равно мне придется исповедаться, если я набью Эдмону морду, так какая разница, в одном прегрешении каяться или в нескольких... Грешить так уж грешить.   
Сесилья на это промолчала.  
Они прошли пустым и темным коридором до какого-то довольно большого помещения, загроможденного пыльными декорациями и охапками всяческого реквизита, потом попали в еще один зал, где было уже светлее и слышались голоса и музыкальные шумы. Оливио понял, что за следующей дверью будет сцена, и подошел к ней, приоткрыл. Там оказалось помещение, выходящее сбоку на сцену, в нем стояли подготовленные к спектаклю декорации, но никого не было. Оливио удивился:  
– Я думал, тут будут служители и актеры…  
– А на генеральной репетиции все, кто не занят в текущей сцене, в зал идут, зрителей изображать, – пояснила художница. – Во всяком случае именно в этом театре, у маэстро Джулиани так принято.  
– Понятно, – Оливио прошел ближе к выходу на сцену и задумался. Что делать дальне, он не особенно представлял. То есть… когда шел сюда, представлял: поднимется на сцену, возьмет за лацканы Эдмона и публично потребует от него извинений перед маэстриной Сесильей за подлость с полтергейстом. Но теперь это казалось почему-то очень глупым. Да и как-то нехорошо прерывать репетицию, ведь другие актеры не виноваты в том, что Эдмон козел. И Оливио решил подождать перерыва.  
Да и к тому же вдруг понял, что его заинтересовал сам процесс репетиции. Такого он все-таки еще никогда не видел.  
Со сцены доносились реплики, по которым очень хорошо знакомый с классической литературой Оливио узнал начало таллианской комедии «Золотые яблоки» древнего писателя Апуллия. На сцене как раз Эдмон, одетый лишь в узенькую овчинку на бедрах и в плетеные сандалии, проговаривал монолог царевича Парисия, в котором царевич-пастух обещал отдать самое большое сокровище своего царства Троады, три золотых яблока, той из богинь, кто выполнит его заветное желание – получить в жены прекраснейшую из женщин мира, Хелену из Эллинии. Эдмон был хорош: поза полна страсти и в мелочах соответствует древним таллианским канонам, светлые кудри художественно растрепаны и украшены позолоченными соломинками и репьями, глаза горят, а в речи совсем не слышится сальмийский акцент.   
Стоял актер спиной к Оливио, и паладину нестерпимо захотелось выскочить на сцену и хорошенько пнуть его в круглые, мускулистые ягодицы, откровенно выпирающие из-под посыпанной золотистыми блестками овчинки. Едва удержался.  
Монолог закончился. Эдмон, изображая страдания по всем канонам таллианской комедии, принялся ходить по сцене, заламывая руки. Под бутафорским деревом на бутафорской кочке полулежал пожилой актер в гриме старого фавна, в одной руке у него был бурдюк, к которому он время от времени прикладывался. Когда Парисий прошел мимо него, фавн блеющим голосом отпустил реплику, которой в оригинальной пьесе не было:  
– Какой человек, однако, погибает! Из-за чего? Из-за любви к девице, коей даже никогда он не видел! Забросил он всё, чем раньше радовал сердце – своё и всех, кто рядом. Молчит его свирель, забыт и бубен звонкошкурый, и нимфы на лугах для плясок ждут его напрасно! Пропал наш Парисий, троадийский царевич!  
Когда Парисий прошел по сцене обратно на исходную позицию, кто-то из зала крикнул:  
– Лео, не спи!!! Божественное сияние, выход Астарты!  
Оливио почуял движение сил: на сцене сгустилось золотистое облачко иллюзии, сквозь которое паладин прекрасно увидел, как в полу, в декорации, изображающей водный поток, открывается люк и оттуда быстро поднимается почти полностью обнаженная женщина, стоящая на цветке лотоса. Лотос представлял собой низенькую табуреточку на колесиках, скрытую под огромными лепестками. На женщине только и было надето, что два золотых цветочка, приклеенные к соскам, и ракушка на лоне.  
– Услыхала я мольбы твои, о прекрасный царевич Парисий! Ради яблока златого, вечную дарующего юность, вселю я жар любовный в Хелены сердце ледяное!.. – продекламировала актриса. Декламация была так себе, по мнению паладина.  
Режиссер, впрочем, подумал так же:  
– Анжелика, ну что это за унылый бубнеж?! Ты же богиня любви, каждое слово должно дышать страстью, чтобы все мужчины в зале рты раскрыли и сидели, роняя слюни!   
– Они и так пасти пораскрывают, как только я появлюсь, – незлобиво огрызнулась Анжелика-Астарта, и поправила цветочки на сосках. – И не будут больше ничего ни слышать, ни видеть.  
– А женщины? – резонно заметил кто-то другой, тоже из зала. – На премьере будут журналистки из «Зеркала» и из «Служителя искусств». Им ты глаза сиськами не замылишь. Опять ведь напишут: «Анжелика показала всё, кроме актерского таланта»…  
Астарта пожала плечиком, вздохнула и продекламировала уже более прочувствованно то же самое.  
Фавн на сцене отпустил новый комментарий:  
– Что пользы от яблока златого богине вечно юной? Съесть его – так зубы обломаешь, и сидра из него не сваришь, и злата в нем – как кот наплакал… Одна лишь слава. А может, ревность то? Чтоб не посмел никто из смертных вкусить тот плод заветный и юность вечную заполучить назло богине?  
При этих словах фавна Астарта повернулась к нему и погрозила пальцем. От этого движения цветочки на ее сосках затрепетали, а фавн состроил перепуганную рожу и прижал руки к скрытой лохматой овчиной промежности.  
Оливио прошептал Сесилье:  
– В оригинальной пьесе этого фавна нет. Но, как по мне, удачная идея, он тут очень к месту.  
Сесилья кивнула:  
– Маэстро Джулиани любит в свои постановки добавлять такого резонера. Публике нравится.  
Едва фавн закончил, а Парисий наклонился было к стоящей рядом с ним на бутафорском камне плетеной золоченой корзинке, как из зала раздался голос режиссера:  
– Лео, черти тебя дери!!! Выход Аэтазины!  
Театральный иллюзионист кастанул еще одно сияние, на этот раз радужное. Оно осветило декорацию в виде раскидистого дерева, в стволе открылась дверца и оттуда вышла другая женщина, тоже почти голая. Ее тело обвивали плети искусственного плюща и винограда, прикрывая соски и лобок. На ней был надет зеленый длинный парик, а глаза густо подведены синим, кожа покрыта зеленоватой пудрой с блестками.  
Сесилья, разглядывая ее, сказала Оливио на ухо:  
– На редкость неудачный грим. А главное – для чего? Маэстрина Лючия на четверть дриада, ее вообще можно было не гримировать... И парик этот дурацкий, у нее ведь свои волосы с таким чудесным зеленоватым оттенком!  
Оливио кивнул. Он сразу паладинским зрением разглядел в Аэтазине фейскую кровь и недоумевал, для чего ее утонченную диковатую красоту изуродовали пошлым гримом.  
На сцене Аэтазина величественно развернулась к Парисию.  
– И я услыхала твои молитвы, о богоравный красою Парисий! – царственно подняв руку, сказала она. – Златое яблоко, что дарит смертным бессмертье, стоит свободы Хелены Прекрасной. Я вмиг для тебя добуду ее, где бы она ни скрывалась!  
Фавн приложился к бурдюку и сказал:  
– Ревнивы богини! Желают у смертных всё отобрать, что хоть на пядь может людей к бессмертным приблизить… И это однажды самих их погубит!  
Парисий поднял корзинку и прижал к себе, словно опасаясь, что богини отберут ее. Аэтазина и Астарта как раз протянули к нему руки требовательными жестами.  
В пьесе за этим следовало появление богини смерти и черного колдовства Экато, и театральный иллюзионист не оплошал: на мгновение сцену окутала тьма, из пола сквозь люк поднялся подъемник с актрисой. Экато тоже оказалась почти голой: на ней было надето длинное свободное платье из прозрачной черной ткани, не скрывавшее ничего. Подняв вверх факел, Экато глубоким низким альтом сказала:  
– Никого нет сильнее Экато, владычицы смерти! За дар твой, о юный Парисий, Хелена судьбою с тобой повязана будет навеки! Так кому ж ты, о царственный пастырь, отдашь достоянье царей Троадийских?  
Эдмон-Парисий взялся за подбородок и возвел глаза вверх, изображая крайнюю задумчивость. Потом открыл корзину и очень изящно ступая, обошел всех трех богинь, вручая каждой золотое яблоко:  
– О богини, вы все обещали мне разное, и каждую я решил одарить! Тебе, златая Астарта, яблоко юности вечной дарю – за жар тот любовный, что в сердце Хелены ты вселишь! Аэтазине жизнетворящей за то, что мне Хелену добудет, дарю я плод бессмертья для смертных, ведь ты, о богиня, лучше всех прочих найдешь ему примененье! А Экато суровой и мудрой за оковы судьбы для Хелены яблоко дам, что дарит прозренье!  
Старый фавн при этом монологе демонстративно плюнул и схватился за голову, громко пробормотал, удачно попав в паузу:  
– О глупый Парисий! Сокровища ты отдаешь почти что задаром!  
Фавн встал, подобрал бурдюк и, пошатываясь, покинул сцену, воздевая руки к небесам. Парисий, отдав яблоки, опустился на колени перед богинями:  
– Во власти вашей счастье мое, о богини! Утолить прошу я жар той любви, что чресла мне сводит и сердце сжигает!  
Из зала донесся возмущенный голос режиссера:  
– На сцену выбегают фавны и пляшут хоровод! Где фавны? Фавны где?! Что это такое, ради Мастера!!! Премьера завтра, а вы хрен пинаете! Только Эдмон да Морис как положено вкалывают.  
Кто-то с противоположного конца сцены кукарекнул возмущенно:  
– А вы платите как им, тогда и мы вкалывать будем!  
Режиссер отреагировал немедленно:  
– Чья бы собака лаяла, Джузеппе! Вот когда сумеешь хоть один монолог запомнить без ошибок, тогда я и подумаю!.. Так, я не понял – а фавны что, решили, что их не касается? А ну на сцену, живо!  
В зале послышалась возня и шевеление, затопали, зашумели и на сцену по боковым пандусам взбежали танцоры, наряженные в пуанты в виде копыт, рожки и крохотные, почти ничего не скрывающие шкурки, взялись за руки и начали отплясывать таллианский хоровод, выстукивая «копытцами» быстрый ритм и художественно повизгивая.  
– Какая безвкусица, – сказала Сесилья. – У них из-под шкурок, мне кажется, выглядывают, хм, яйца.  
Оливио пригляделся и признал, что художница права. Шкурки на фавнах были еще более условными, чем овчинка на Эдмоне.  
После пляски фавнов возник перерыв, чем Сесилья с Оливио и воспользовались, вышли на сцену еще до конца пляски, чтобы не дать Эдмону сбежать в гримерку. Хотелось пообщаться с ним при свидетелях.  
– Попался! – Сесилья подскочила к Эдмону и вцепилась в присыпанную золотыми блестками овчинку на его бедрах. – Теперь ответишь за свои пакости!  
Все, кто оставался на сцене, и кто был в зале, уставились на них. Оливио, вышедший сразу за Сесильей, вдруг почувствовал себя очень глупо.  
– Как ты сюда попала? – моргнув от удивления, спросил Эдмон. – Театр же закрыт.  
– Ты не увиливай, засранец! – Сесилья дернула овчинку, и Эдмон вцепился в «одежку», удерживая ее на бедрах. – Я знаю, что это ты мне полтергейст подкинул!!! Зараза!!! Все картины в студии перепорчены, запасы красок черту в жопу пошли – и всё по твоей вине!  
– Какой такой моей вине? – прикинулся дурачком Эдмон. – Ничего не знаю!  
Сесилья залепила ему плюху, и на загримированном лице Эдмона остался четкий след, а на ее ладони – пудра и румяна:  
– Вот брешешь же, зараза! Подкинул мне полтергейст, думал, я не узнаю, кто мне такую пакость сделал?  
– Вранье, – уже не очень уверенным голосом возразил актер, а глаза его забегали. – Не было никакого полтергейста!  
Сесилья врезала ему вторую плюху, окончательно испортив грим. Оливио продолжал стоять чуть позади и в стороне, всё еще не зная, как себя повести.  
Из зала донесся голос режиссера:  
– Что происходит? Посторонние на сцене! Кто пустил?!  
– Сами зашли, – огрызнулась Сесилья, и снова впилась взглядом в Эдмона. Тот отвел глаза.  
Их окружили фавны, и один из них крикнул:  
– Что за хрень, ребята, давайте мы их просто отлупим и выкинем!  
Оливио подобрался. Всё шло как-то немного не так, как он представлял. То есть он и не представлял, как всё это будет происходить, но как-то не так точно…  
Фавны, изящно переступая пуантами, приблизились.  
Но тут их раздвинул старый фавн-резонер:  
– Так-так-так, тихо, спокойно. Драка на генеральной репетиции – плохая примета. Сейчас разберемся. Итак, я что-то услышал про порченные картины и полтергейст?  
– Маэстро Морис, это наши с Сесильей разногласия, – быстро сказал Эдмон. – Театра они не касаются, мы сами потом разберемся.  
– Ах, как заговорил, – издевательски рассмеялась Сесилья. – Потом! А я желаю сейчас! И не только я, сеньор Оливио тоже. Ему от полтергейста крепко досталось.  
– Ему бы не досталось, если бы ты меня на него не променяла! Меня – на этого доходягу! – Эдмон наконец отцепил ее руки от набедренной овчинки, поддернул ее и отступил на шаг.  
Оливио счел нужным вмешаться:  
– Маэстрина вправе выбирать такого натурщика, какого считает для своих картин наиболее подходящим.  
– Маэстрина служит искусству, а значит, должна выбирать такого натурщика, который лучше годится для служения искусству! – парировал Эдмон.  
На сцену между тем поднялся режиссер – невысокий, пузатенький и в толстых очках.  
– У нас мало времени, давайте вы свои разборки отложите на после премьеры! – сказал он, поправив очки.  
Сесилья уперла руки в бока:  
– Нет. Я, между прочим, и финансово пострадала! Мне уборщикам пришлось сто двадцать реалов заплатить, да еще красок пропало на четыре сотни, не говоря уж о том, что картины попортились!  
– Такие картины не жалко! – Эдмон подбоченился и пафосно поднял руку. – Ты, Сесилья, пошла на поводу низменных вкусов! Пока мы с тобой работали вместе, ты создавала картины, которые поднимали людям дух и вселяли в них надежду и радость! А теперь! Сеньоры, вы знаете, что она пишет теперь? Всяческий модный среди лавочников мрачняк вроде кладбищ, темниц, склепов, узников в оковах, покойников и казней! Вы посмотрите только, кого она взяла в натурщики, с кого пишет всех этих страдальцев! Вот этого доходягу! Да от его унылой рожи сметана и та прокиснет!  
Тут обиделся Оливио:  
– А с тебя только пастушков и писать, на большее твоя простецкая рожа не годится!   
На это Эдмон взорвался:  
– Простецкая рожа?! У меня, Эдмона Энборсадо, старшего сына дона Энборсадо – простецкая рожа?! Вы вообще знаете, чем я пожертвовал ради искусства? Да я от домена отказался! Мне отец под своей фамилией выступать запретил, велел псевдоним взять!  
Оливио было открыл рот, чтобы тоже представиться по всей форме, но тут же закрыл. Он вдруг понял, что чувствует к Эдмону некоторое уважение. Всё-таки отказаться от наследования домена ради того, чтобы сделаться актером-комедиантом – это надо действительно иметь призвание к искусству. К тому же паладин, глянув на него мистическим взглядом, увидел на нем яркую метку Мастера.  
– Хорошо. Но всё это никак не отменяет того обстоятельства, что ты подкинул маэстрине полтергейст и нанес ущерб ей и мне тоже, – спокойно сказал он. – И я желал бы этот вопрос решить. Сейчас, раз уж мы здесь.   
– Ну давай, я тебе все кости пересчитаю! – Эдмон сжал здоровенные кулаки. – Во славу настоящего искусства!  
Позади раздался голос Экато:   
– Ах, ну мы же с Лючией говорили, сеньор Джулиани, что не надо эту пьесу ставить! Недаром говорят, что на ней проклятие и ни одна постановка без скандала не обходится…  
– Ерунда какая, – отмахнулся режиссер. – Суеверия! Маэстро Арбельо ставил без всякого скандала.  
– Как сказать… – протянула Аэтазина. – У Арбельо на всех пьесах целый год полупустой зал был, потому что в «Базарном сплетнике» обсмеяли постановку после того, как с Парисия на сцене упала набедренная повязка, и оказалось, что у него маленький член.  
– Ну, как раз это нам не грозит, – хихикнула Астарта. – Однако надо как-то решать вопрос, в самом деле. Репетиция-то недорепетирована.  
– А чего там решать! Отлуплю этого доходягу, и дело с концом! – Эдмон потряс кулаками.  
Фавн-Морис взял его за плечо и проникновенно сказал:  
– Эдмон, я тебя отлично понимаю. Творческие разногласия всем нам знакомы, защищать свой взгляд на искусство – хорошее дело! Но не кулаками же и не полтергейстами. Нужно поступать как культурные люди!  
Эдмон скрипнул зубами.  
– Отлично, тогда пусть выплатит мне компенсацию за ущерб, и сеньору Оливио тоже, и разбежимся, – Сесилья махнула рукой. – А потом уже будем обсуждать наши взгляды на искусство.   
– Я не говорил о компенсации, деньги в данном вопросе неуместны, – строго сказал Морис. – Эй, Джузеппе! Неси два меча. И пусть решают боги в поединке чести!   
Оливио вообще уже ничего не понимал. Эти комедианты что, всерьез вознамерились устроить дуэль прямо здесь?  
Прибежал парень в костюме Купидо – золотистом хитончике, веночке и крылышках. В руках он держал два здоровенных деревянных меча.  
– Итак, дуэль по правилам людей искусства, – авторитетно сказал Морис. – Сдвиньте декорации, очертите на сцене квадрат…  
Фавны принялись выполнять указание. Режиссер, тяжко вздохнув, плюхнулся на бутафорскую кочку, на которой ранее сидел фавн-Морис, и Астарта с Аэтазиной принялись его обмахивать веерами. Остальные расселись так, чтобы освободить пространство посреди сцены.  
– Проигрывает тот, кто окажется за пределами квадрата, или же выронит меч. Уговор: в лицо не целиться! Эдмону еще всю неделю выступать, он у нас незаменимый, другого Парисия нет, – предупредил Морис, вручая Оливио деревянный меч.  
– По лицу не буду. А остальное загримируете, – холодно сказал паладин.  
– Да ты меня даже не зацепишь, доходяга, – язвительно оскалился Эдмон. – Кто-нибудь, принесите веревочку, я эту чертову овчинку подвяжу. И какого демона ты, Сесилья, в нее так вцепилась? Теперь еле держится.  
– Хотела за лацканы, а их нет, – Сесилья уселась на декоративный камень, на котором во время репетиции сидел Парисий.  
Эдмону принесли веревочку, он покрепче опоясался, покрутил в руке меч. Экато предложила:  
– А пусть этот тоже разденется. Чтоб справедливо было.   
Оливио пожал плечами, скинул кафтан с камзолом, стянул рубашку. Почувствовал на себе заинтересованные взгляды женщин.   
Аэтазина восхищенно протянула:  
– Ну-у-у, Эдмон, разве ж он доходяга? Тут есть на что глянуть!  
Астарта хихикнула:  
– Рядом с Эдмоном ему делать всё равно нечего.  
Оливио взял меч, взвесил в руке. Хоть и деревянный, но меч имел хороший баланс, не хуже паладинских учебных.  
Он занял свое место в левом углу на скорую руку очерченного квадрата, а Эдмон – в правом.  
Эдмон поднял меч, отсалютовал ему в сальмийской фехтовальной манере:  
– Эдмон Энборсадо к вашим услугам, сеньор.  
Оливио вздохнул, отсалютовал по-плайясольски:  
– Оливио Вальяверде и Альбино к вашим услугам, сеньор.  
Когда он назвался, Эдмон отвалил челюсть, но быстро совладал с собой и пошел в атаку. Оливио легко увернулся, парировал, отпрыгнул.  
Эдмон был хорош, что ни говори. Сальмийские доны старались дать своим детям хорошее образование, а уж воинским умениям учили на отлично. А Энборсадо входили в первую десятку в длинном списке сальмийских донов, как и Дельгадо, кстати. Тот же Жоан Дельгадо с мечом обращался лучше всех среди младших паладинов, и в поединках его одолеть получалось только Робертино. Да и то лишь потому, что того с детства учили совсем другому стилю, рассчитанному на то, чтобы дать низкорослому фехтовальщику такие умения, благодаря которым он смог бы противостоять на равных более сильным и крупным противникам.   
Но у Жоана, в отличие от Эдмона, было куда больше практики и дополнительного обучения уже в Корпусе. Как и у Оливио.  
Так что Оливио успешно парировал все атаки Эдмона, легко уворачивался и атаковал в ответ быстрыми, размашистыми выпадами в плайясольской манере. Даже достал его пару раз, врезав по бедру и голени, и теперь у Эдмона там вспухали красные ссадины. Но за пределы квадрата его вытеснить никак не удавалось. И более того, он уже начал теснить самого Оливио к краю этой импровизированной площадки. Паладин едва не ступил за черту, вовремя отдернул ногу, поднырнул под удар, кувыркнулся и оказался позади Эдмона. И коварно атаковал сзади. В конце концов, перед дуэлью ничего не было сказано, что нельзя этого делать!  
Эдмон от удара увернулся, но ему пришлось отпрыгнуть, ступить лишний шаг, и теперь он сам был у края сцены. Оливио не стал терять времени, пошел в атаку серией быстрых, резких выпадов. Настолько быстрых, что Эдмон едва успевал их парировать, куда там атаковать самому! Оливио получил пару хлестких ударов концом деревянного меча по руке и по бедру, но даже не сбавил темпа, а наоборот, усилил натиск.  
И через пару мгновений Эдмон оступился, выпад отбить успел, а вот равновесие сохранить – нет. И свалился со сцены в оркестровую яму, где по счастью никого не было – музыканты выбрались в зал смотреть на дуэль.  
Вверх взметнулись нотные листы и крепкая сальмийская ругань. А потом все, кто был в зале и на сцене, зааплодировали. И что более всего удивительно – к аплодисментам присоединился и Эдмон, не ставший разлеживаться среди поломанных пюпитров, а быстро вылезший на сцену.  
Поаплодировав, он подошел к Оливио и протянул руку:  
– Хорошо машешься на мечах, не ожидал. Насчет дохляка беру свои слова обратно.   
Оливио пожал его руку. Понял, что больше не держит на Эдмона зла, и даже признает его некоторую правоту относительно того, что он говорил об искусстве.  
Эдмон повернулся к Сесилье:  
– А вот насчет искусства – нет! Хотя признаю, что с полтергейстом я был неправ. Сколько там, только по правде, я тебе должен за краски и уборку?  
– Деньгами не возьму, – хищно оскалилась маэстрина. – А возьму заказом на декорации для следующей постановки.   
– Так это же не я решаю, – развел руками Эдмон. – Да и зачем тебе, не твой уровень.  
– А я не для себя, у меня два подмастерья как раз достаточно обучились, чтобы первую настоящую работу сделать. Так как?  
– М-м-м… Сеньор Джулиани, как вы-то решите? – обратился Эдмон к режиссеру.  
Тот снял очки, почесал кончик носа дужкой и надел их обратно:  
– Согласен. Только ты им половину работы сам оплатишь!   
– Вот и славно, вот и решили, – влез фавн-Морис. – Маэстрина, вы довольны?  
– Я-то да. А как насчет моральной компенсации для сеньора Оливио? – прищурилась маэстрина. – Он мне как раз позировал, м-м-м, без ничего, когда полтергейст разбушевался. И половина красок ему досталась.  
Оливио в упор посмотрел на Эдмона. Вспомнил жалобы Жоана на то, что не удалось достать билеты… и сказал:  
– Соглашусь взять билетами. На семь человек.   
Кто-то из служителей подал голос:  
– Так билеты того, все распроданы уже.  
– Не может такого быть, чтобы у вас не было отложено хотя бы с десяток на всякий случай, – усмехнулась Сесилья. – А то я не знаю, как это делается. Давайте, выдавайте ему билетами, не пожалеете. Его друзья – очень благодарные зрители, особенно если учесть, какая у вас постановка, хе.  
Оливио с трудом удержал каменное выражение на лице. Сесилья словно мысли прочитала: когда он увидел скудные костюмы актрис, то тут же и подумал, что очень жаль, что Жоану не удалось добыть билетов… такое представление паладинам бы понравилось.  
– Хорошо, – вдруг сказал режиссер. – А и правда, парень заслужил эти билеты. И из-за полтергейста, и дуэль была хорошая. И идея у меня для новой пьесы возникла… про разные взгляды на искусство…  
Взгляд его затуманился, он достал из широкого кармана блокнот с карандашиком и что-то принялся там быстро строчить.

Так что вечером, за ужином в паладинской трапезной Оливио жестом фокусника извлек из кармана камзола веер билетов и протянул друзьям:  
– Разбирайте. Завтра идем в Малый театр Комедии. Премьера будет прелюбопытная.  
Жоан глазам своим не поверил:  
– Ого, партер, первый ряд! Как ты их добыл? Только не вздумай сказать, что купил, это же бешеные деньги.  
– Достались они мне не совсем бесплатно, но я за них не платил. Это скорее мне ими заплатили, по большому счету. Ну так что, пойдем?  
– Спрашиваешь! – Жоан взял билет, рассмотрел со всех сторон и спрятал в бумажник. – Надо только не забыть утром за апельсинами сбегать, чтоб если что – закидывать.  
– Не понадобятся, я думаю. Постановка вам понравится, – усмехнулся Оливио. – Впрочем, купи, перекусим в антракте.  
Робертино внимательно на него глянул, но ничего не сказал.   
Паладины разобрали билеты и отправились по своим делам – до отбоя было около часа, и у всех было чем это время заполнить.

Когда они, одетые в парадные мундиры, вечером понедельника зашли в зал Малого театра Комедии и уселись на первом ряду партера, Оливио не без удовольствия отметил крайнее удивление на лицах режиссера и его помощника, сидевших в том же первом ряду, а когда началось представление – то и на лице Эдмона. Впрочем, тот был хорошим актером и с удивлением быстро справился. Оливио небрежно достал из кармана небольшой апельсин, демонстративно покатал его в руке и спрятал.   
Как Оливио и предполагал, апельсины они все-таки использовали по прямому назначению: пьеса оказалась хорошей и очень смешной, и никакого конфуза не случилось, хотя набедренная повязка с Парисия чуть было не упала, успел подхватить в последний момент, еще и сымпровизировать при этом, выдав комментарий в том же стихотворном размере, в каком была написана вся пьеса.  
Так что аплодисменты, которыми паладины наградили труппу, были вполне искренними и совершенно заслуженными.  
А Оливио про себя решил все-таки потом, как-нибудь, поговорить с маэстриной насчет искусства и узнать, не продаст ли она ему картины, написанные с него самого. Не очень хотелось, чтобы эти картины достались посторонним людям и уж тем более висели в каком-нибудь публичном месте.


End file.
